


Grey's Slash

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anal Train, Angry Sex, Armpit Kink, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Ball-busting, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Camping, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Closet Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossover, Deepthroating, Dogs, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fantasy, Father/Son Incest, Fetish, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fisting, Flashbacks, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Frenum piercing, Genital Piercing, Grief/Mourning, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Intergluteal Sex, Kissing, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peanut Butter, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Prince Albert, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Threesome, Under the Table, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet Dream, flip-fuck, lucky pierre, pissing, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 127,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George  has to deal with his first day of internship. Things get more complicated when he finds out that the boy in the bar he had sex with, is the head of neuro surgery.





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has to deal with his first day of internship. Things get more complicated when he finds out that the boy in the bar he had sex with, is the head of neuro surgery.

George O'Malley was so screwed. It was his first day as an intern and his world was falling to pieces. Why? He was assigned to doctor Bailey, the Nazi. Dr Burke hated him. And, the cherry on the top of the cake, his one night stand turned out to be the head of neuro surgery, Dr Derek Shepherd. He couldn’t believe it.

His first impulse when he saw him was to run. Run away and never look back. But when Derek noticed him, George got paralyzed, like glued to the floor. As Derek made his way to him, George's mind was all full. Should I talk about last night or should I pretend it never happened?. He simply didn't know what to do. Derek was an attending. He could make his life like hell on earth. He should ignore him. Ignore him and run. George turned around to get away but Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him into the stairwell.

“Hey, Dr. Shepherd” George said, nervously. 

“Dr. Shepherd? This morning was Derek. Now it's Dr. Shepherd.” Derek commented, amused.

“Der... Dr. Shepherd.... I...” George stuttered. 

“You took advantage of me and now you don't know what to say about it” Derek said, making fun of him. 

“I did not take -” George tried to justify in vain, getting interrupted by Derek's finger on his bottom lip.

“You want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?” Dr Shepherd proposed with a sexy voice, pushing his finger into the younger doctor's mouth. George's heart kept beating faster.

“I...”

*******

George knew he had to say no and pretend it never happened. He had to say no and go back to work. He knew. But, maybe 'cause of the memory of Derek's kisses on his beck or the way he made him scream last night, he said yes. He said yes. So, when the following days he met him in the elevator or in the stairwell, he was expecting some signs from him. Glances. Smiles. Winks. Anything. But all he got was Dr Shepherd mistaking his surname. So when Friday came, he wasn't expecting anything. Maybe Derek had changed his mind. Maybe he realized he could have a relationship with an intern. Maybe it was all a joke. A bad joke. George burst into a nervous laugh, slamming his locker shut. Of course it was like that. Now that his shift was over, all he wanted to do was come back home and watch four episodes of Gilmore Girls non-stop. He was getting out of the hospital with big steps, repeating to himself how much fool he had been, when he saw Derek waiting out there, against the wall, waving at him. 

“You ready?” Derek asked, moving closer to George.

“Ready? Ready for what?” George asked, quite mad.

“To take advantage again, O'Malley. Remember?” Derek said, with a great big smile. The kind that rubs you blind... No, George couldn't fall for it again. 

“Oh, right. I think I forgot. Just like you forgot my surname yesterday. What is this for you? A game? A chase?” George burst, hitting Derek's arm with slight punches. 

“George, let me-”

“No. No. I'm done listening to you. I'm done with you. In the last five days, five days not even a single word from you and now you want to take advantage again. No, I'm done waiting for...”

Derek kissed him, interrupting him. George at first tried to fight it back, still mad at him, but Derek was stronger and he had to surrender, kissing him back. The kiss was sweet and gentle like George, and passionate and hot like Derek. George closed his eyes and opened slightly his mouth to let Derek's tongue explore it. Derek's scent was strange. It smelled like wild, like musk and wood. Very virile. Both guys' hands began to move everywhere. Exploring. Toughing. Grabbing. After what it seemed an eternity, Derek pulled back to breathe, and so did George. 

“The only reason I've been distant to you was that I thought you didn't want this kind of attention. Not at work. But it seems like I got it wrong.” Derek said, flashing another smile.

“I...” George said, not finding the words.

“Don't say a thing. Not now. Now get in my car. We're driving to my place. And not to talk” Derek said, with a nasty look. He took his key out of his pocket and headed to his car. George was still lost after their kiss. He couldn't understand if it was a dream or not. Derek turned around a looked at him. “Are you coming or not?”

George pinched himself. It was not a dream. 

*******

Derek had prepared everything in his trailer. Rose petals on the bed to create the atmosphere, champagne to ease out the tension and a whipping cream can to spice it up. He wanted his second time with O'Malley to be better than the first. What a shame, the two of them never made to his place. 

Both guys were so horny that as soon as they got in the car, they assaulted each other, mashing their tongue together. George let Derek in control once again. The attending pushed him against the car door and got on top of him, kissing him rough and rubbing George's member through his jeans. 

“God...I missed kissing you” Derek said, moving to his neck,

“Oh, I missed being kissed by you!” George moaned, loud.

Derek was getting rougher and O'Malley was kinda enjoying it. He could feel Derek's teeth on his skin, biting and teasing Pain and pleasure mixed perfectly. George could feel Derek sucking on his skin, every single inch of it. It would have left a hickey, but he didn't care. He was enjoying this too much. Derek's hands made their way up to O'Malley's chest, massaging it and playing with his nipples. After a few minutes, Derek stopped and pulled away from George.

“There something wrong?” the young intern asked, worried.

“Yeah. You're wearing too much clothes” Derek replied, ripping O'Malley's shirt, aggressively. 

“Hey! It was my favorite one!” George protested. 

“I'll make it up to you” Derek said, nastily.

George had no time to reply. Derek rushed back on the younger guy. His lips back to his neck and his hands on his warm chest. Now that he was shirtless, Derek's touch was even finer. But he knew Derek could do better than this. Way better.

“It's all here what you got?” He asked, teasing.

Derek stopped for a second.

“Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet” He whispered on his ear, licking it.

With an dirty grin on his face, Derek's mouth went down to George's chest, while his hand reached George's hard as rock cock. He licked and sucked on every part of George's bare chest, while rubbing faster O'Malley's jeans. 

“Way better” George groaned, satisfied.

But Derek wasn't done yet. He wanted to prove how good he was. How great he was. He was gonna make O'Malley scream. Beg. He closed his mouth around George's hard nipple, making the young doctor flinch. Derek was so good at this, using the tip of his tongue to massage the nipple. George was gasping, out of control. Derek knew exactly what he was doing. He was so passionately and wildly, that he made George lose his mind. O'Malley began to move his hips against Derek's touch. Faster and faster. Till he realized it. 

“Stop!” he yelled, helpless. But Derek didn't, instead he passed his teeth on the tip of the nipple. “Derek! Derek, stop before...” 

It was too late. George moaned, cumming in his pants. He felt so embarrassed for cumming so soon, without even a direct contact. Derek, not realizing what was happened, kept sucking his nipple, until George push him away. Derek couldn’t understand why he made him stop. He could hear him ground loudly. Then he notice the wet patch on O'Malley's jeans. The young doctor didn't even dare to look into his eyes, too humiliated.

“Well... I've never seen a guy sad after an orgasm before” Derek joked, with a kind smile.

“You're not funny” George replied, wounded in his male pride.

“Next time, don't challenge a Sex God like me” Derek said, pushing back George's seat.

“I'm not in the mood, Derek” George asked, pissed.

Derek didn't listen to him. He knew what O'Malley needed. H got up from his car seat and bended over in front of George. George couldn't understand what he was trying to do. Cheer him up? No way he could make it. Derek began to pull out George's shoes, revealing rainbow socks. Now George was even more embarrassed. He closed his hoping to disappear. He could feel Derek's hands on his belt, ripping it out and then his jeans being dragged down. What was Derek planning to do? He had already came. He already screwed it up. Then, George felt something he never felt before. He opened his eyes wide and found Derek licking the cum on his boxers. Derek seemed really into it. 

“I've got to confess it.” Derek said between a lick an another. “Since the first time I tasted it, I've become a junkie of your spunk. I've tasted some, but none comes close to yours” 

George couldn't believe it. By the way he was licking and sucking the cum puddle, he realized Derek was serious. The neuro surgeon couldn't get enough. He pulled out the boxers too revealing George's now soft dick covered in tasty, creamy jizz. 

“Is... is it really that good?” George asked, curious. 

“Wanna taste?” Derek asked, leaning down for a kiss, before he had time to reply. George had never tasted cum before. He found it, dirty and sick. But now that his on cum was on his mouth, it found it just fucking hot. Derek smiled at George, sitting back on his driver seat. “So? You liked it?”

“I don't know. It's not bad. Actually, it's kinda sweet” George said, licking his lips.

“Told you. Yours is great. Mine is a little bitter. But with time, you get used to it” Derek said, leaning over and taking the whole soft dick into his mouth. 

“Wait. You often drink your own... semen?” George asked, astonished.

Derek was so busy sucking it clean to answer, so he just nodded yes. George tried to picture Derek jerking off and eating his own cum. It was so hot. In a second his cock got back hard again, almost chocking Derek who pulled back, couching. 

“Seems like someone ready to round two” he said, staring at George's hard again cock. It was about 8 inches, with some dark hair. Derek leaned over again, but the younger guy pushed him back. Derek looked at him, confused.

“Now it's your turn” George explained, pushing Shepherd against the car window and slamming his head down against it.

“Watch out!” Derek yelled, in pain.

“Sorry” George apologized. He wanted to be sexy and rough, but he wasn't used to. He always was the passive one. He got fucked. That's what he was good at. He had already came once, and Derek still hadn't. He needed to do something. He needed to lead the game. But he didn't know how. So he decided to do exactly what Derek did to him. He got on top of him and began to kiss his neck, the more passionate way he could. Licking and sucking as well. But by Derek's weak moans it was clear that it wasn't doing it well. So George tried the next move, biting his neck. 

“Please, stop it.” Derek yelled again.

George stopped and got back to his seat, mortified. Derek got that the other guys was trying, so he decided to help him out. He unbuttoned his t-shirt, leaving it on. Then he began to pull out his clothes. First shoes, then socks and finally he ripped out his belt. George watched him, still uncomfortable. He was supposed to do that. But he didn't know how. He never undressed another guy, he had always been undressed. Derek cleared out his throat and George turned back to him. Derek smiled and then pulled out his pants, revealing he didn't wear boxers. 

“What a nasty perv are you?” George ask, shocked. In front of him there was Derek's big cock. He remembered it pretty well. It was 7,5 inches, shorter that his, but more thicker and covered with lots of dark hair on the base and on the balls. Not to mention the head, red as a ruby. George's mouth watered.

“I knew what was gonna happen tonight and I thought underwear was useless” Derek explained, stoking to his cock. 

“Derek.. can I..” George said, charmed by that cock.

“Stop talking and start blowing” Derek told him, grabbing George closer till his cock was right in his face. A little awkwardly and very slowly, George pulled out his tongue, licking the red tip of Derek's cock, making him swear. George laughed. Maybe he wasn't good at licking or biting neck but he was the number one when it came to blow-jobs. His tongue kept moving all over it, soaking it in warm, sticky saliva. The taste of Derek's cock was amazing. So manly. George put the tip of his tongue on Derek's pee hole and took the tip back into his mouth.

“God...” Derek panted, passing his hands all over his hairy body. 

George moved to Derek's ball. He licked 'em, rubbed 'em and then took one into his mouth, sucking on it. While he kept working on it, George looked at Derek. He was really loving this. He let go his ball and moved back to his monster cock. He closed his eyes and, slowly, took the tip into his mouth. Derek swore again, feeling that hot, wet mouth surrounding him. Gently and slowly George kept moving further down his cock. Two inches. Three inches. Four inches. Five inches. Six... Got to the sixth inch, George began to gag. It was too thick. It was like a beer can. He pulled back to breathe, coughing.

George wanted just to take two minutes to pull himself together, but for Derek this wasn't the idea. His cock was so hard it hurt and he wanted so desperately to fuck George's mouth. He began to rub his dick against O'Malley's cheeks, pulling his hair.

“Give me just a minute...” George asked, still coughing a bit.

But Derek couldn’t wait. He was close. So close. He put his cock in front of George and the pushed him down on it, forcing him to take it all. George tried to pull away and tell him to stop, but Derek was holding him still. He didn't even look at him. George kept agitating, gagging and coughing. His face was turning red. He couldn’t breathe. When Derek realized what he was doing, he let him go, letting himself fall into his seat. 

“Hey, are you nuts? Are you trying you to suffocate me?” George screamed, shocked, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I'm really sorry, George. I don't know what happened. My dick hurts so much. I just wanted to release. I... I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. Are you ok?” Derek said, very mortified. George, still coughing, tried to relax breathing in and out. He couldn't look at Derek and Derek couldn't look at him. He was choking him. Choking. George turned to Derek to tell him a lie and walk away, but what he saw made him change is mind. Derek was destroyed. Then, George noticed Derek's cock. It was still hard as rock, it was kinda pulsing. George felt a little guilty too. He was teasing him too much. He should've been more tolerant to him after how he behaved to he came early. George decided to make it up. He put his hand on Derek's cock and began to stroke it, slowly. 

“I'm ok. Relax. But next time warm me if you want to fuck my face, like that.” George said, stroking a little more fast, making Derek moan. 

“I won't do that anymore, George. I'm really sorry.” Derek apologized. 

“That's not what I said-” George tried to explain.

“No, no. it's ok. Maybe we should end it here. Maybe it was all a mistake. I'm not the right guy for you.” Derek said, pulling away George's hand from his cock. 

“You can't be serious” George said, incredulous. 

Derek didn't say a thing. He helped himself to his jeans and George realized he was. George shook his head. He didn't want this. He didn't want it to end. He liked Derek. He liked having sex with him. So as Derek began to put on his jeans, George pushed him back against the car window and got on top of him.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, tired.

“I'm gonna help you out. I don't want this to stop. I don't want you to go. I think I love you and I want your big cock inside of me” George explained, taking Derek's cock and lining its tip with his entrance.

“Wait! You're not even prepared. It's gonna hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. Stop!” Derek screamed, trying to fight him back. Derek was right it was gonna hurt him at first, but he didn't care. Finally, when the head entered him, George brought himself down on it, sliding the cock into his warm hole.

“I've got thick skin, I'm not gonna break, Dr Shepherd” George screamed, trying to adjust to Derek's cock inside of him.

Dr Shepherd. Dr Shepherd. Nobody ever called him like this during sex. It turned him on, like hell. It drove him crazy. He stopped fighting and let George ride his cock. At first he moved slowly, still tried to get comfortable.

“George, how you doing? Does it hurt too much?” Derek asked, worried.

“Nothing I can't take” George replied, moving faster and making Derek groan. He kept moving his hips back and forth, back and forth faster and faster. The faster he moved the faster the pain turned into pleasure. “Are you ready, Dr Shepherd?”

George looked at him, naughty. George lifted himself up from his cock and Derek thought he wanted to change position or something like that. Instead George, dropped down on his cock again, slamming it right into his spot.

“Fuck!” Derek screamed, in pleasure. 

“Shh! Or you're gonna make us get caught” George warned him, keeping riding that cock.

“Make me” Derek replied

George leaned down and pressed his lips right to Derek's. George was more wilder and confident than before. Just like an animal in heat, his tongue fought for dominance with Derek's, while his hands played with Derek's hard nipples. Derek was in heaven. The neuro surgeon began to move his hips in rhythm with George's movements. 

“You are so damn tight!” Derek yelled, breaking the kiss.

George smiled, satisfied. Derek was enjoying it a lot, but he was enjoying it the most. He had this big cock inside of him, hitting on his prostate, and at the same time, he got his cock stroked against Derek's hairy chest with every thrust he did. His vision began to get blurry. 

“Here I go... Here I go... Here I go!” George groaned, shooting one, two, three, four, five loads of jizz all over Derek's chest. Some got even on Derek's chin. George was breathless. His pace slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. Derek took advantage of the moment, reaching out a hand and getting it dirty with cum. When George finally caught his breath again, he realized how hot that scene was. Derek was sucking on his fingers, licking 'em clean from his cum. Damn sexy. George didn't want to be left out, so he leaned down to him and lick that drop of cum on Derek's chin. Derek smiled.

“Since you already came twice, what about me?” Derek asked, licking clean his last finger. George gave him a quick kiss and got off of Derek's cock. “What the hell, George!”

George didn't reply. He just pushed all the way back Derek's seat and got on his knees between his legs. Derek's cock was in front of him, it seemed even thicker than before. O'Malley gently stroked it, making Derek wince. 

“Fuck my mouth” George said, giving another little stroke. 

“George, you don't have to. You can just keep stroking me” Derek replied, still scared of what happened before. He didn't want hurt George again. He looked at the young doctor knelt before him. He seemed very serious about it. His hand was still stroking his cock, very slowly. “You really want it?”

“Yeah” George said, moving closer and putting Derek's hands on the back of his head.

“Ok, but he you want me to stop you just gotta say it, ok?” Derek surrendered. 

“Fuck my mouth, Dr Shepherd” George teased. 

Derek pulled his hair, making George screamed. O'Malley didn't mind Derek being a little rough. He liked it. I turned him on. Even if he already cam twice, his cock was getting hard again. Derek's cock was right in front of him, but Derek didn't seemed to want to make the first move. George decided to break the ice. He leaned down to Derek's cock, but the neuro surgeon pulled him away. Maybe Derek wasn't sure about it anymore? Maybe he changed his mind about face fuck?

“Derek are you-” George said, before getting interrupted by Derek, who pushed his head against his cock shoving it all into the boy's mouth. George wasn't prepared for that and began to choke.

“Relax your throat. And breathe with your nose” Derek taught him, pulling out again. George coughed and coughed. Then he looked at Derek. It seemed like he was enjoying this so much. 

“You're just like a-” George said, before getting interrupted again by Derek's thick cock. This time he was more prepared. He did what he was told, he relaxed his throat and breathed with his nose. After a couple of seconds he was getting used to that big hotdog in his mouth and was ready to get his mouth fucked. But Derek wasn't thinking so. He pulled out again.

George understood the game Derek was playing. He wanted him to beg for it. He wanted him to implore to get his mouth fucked. He would've kept shoving his cock into his mouth and pulling it back, until George would have begged him. But if Derek played, George could play too. If he didn't open his mouth, Derek couldn't fuck it. It was simple. So, that what George did. He kept his mouth shut. The two guys began to stare at each other. Both of them wanted to win. Derek wavered. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum so hard. But if George didn't open his mouth, what could he do?  
Suddenly, and a light bulb went off. He moved one hand to George's nose and used it to press it close. George wasn't prepared for this. He tried to keep calm. If he had panicked, it would have been worse. He tried to resist as much as possible, but it was hopeless. When, breathless, he opened his mouth wide to breathe in, Derek didn't waste a second. He pushed George's head against his monster dick and pushed it inside his mouth. He began slowly, inch by inch, waiting for George to adjust to it. George focused on breathing and relaxing his cock and finally he got all Derek's cock into his mouth. Derek began to pound a little faster, pulling his cock out and in, out and in. In the meanwhile, George's hands were traveling all over Derek's hairy chest, spreading what was left of his semen everywhere. He was so fucking hot, he forgot to breathe for a while. The young doctor began to gag. Derek stopped and pulled out his cock completely.

“Are you ok?” he asked, worried.

George coughed heavily and nodded, opening his mouth wide again. Derek hesitated, so George took the lead. He shoved his head further down Derek's dick, taking him by surprise, and then buried his face against his pubis. Derek's pubic hair smell manful, just like a mix of piss and cum. George went nuts. He wanted more. He already had a 7.5 cock into his mouth, but he wanted more. He expected Derek to fuck his mouth rough, or at least move. But he just stood still and then... and then he pulled out again and sat back to his seat.

“What? Are we doing this again?” George protested, gasping a bit.

“No, babe. Nothing like that. I'm close. Really close.” Derek replied, putting both hands on his cock and stroking it fast. Derek knew George didn't swallow cum. He was very clear the night they first met. He proposed to, but George declined. But now that Derek's juicy sausages in front of him, all that he could think about was Derek's cum. Derek's hot cum in his mouth. 

“You know... you can... use me... I mean... my mouth” George said, not knowing how to ask it.

“Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” Derek asked, surprised.

“Yes, please!” George replied, horny. 

Derek flashed a big smile. He raised his legs and then wrapped 'em around O'Mallye's head. He put the head of his cock in George's mouth while keeping stroking his hard cock, rapidly. George closed his eyes and began to lick the pee hole, waiting for Derek to warn him, before he came. But he didn't. Derek just moaned loudly as he shot eight big loads of jizz into George's mouth. The young doctor tried to swallow it all, but there was too much cum. Most of it leaked out of the sides of his mouth, falling on his neck and chest. Derek took some breath before unwrapping his legs and letting go O'Malley.

“So? How's mine?” Derek asked, panting.

George didn't know that to say. It tasted differently from his. He took a bit of semen from his chest and tasted it again. It was a flavor new to him. It was very tasteful. Bitter. And manly. Fucking manly. 

“I don't know. It tastes strange” he replied, confused. 

“It'll get better with time” Derek replied, holding out a hand and pushing George over him. George put his head on Derek's warm chest, still covered with his cum. He could feel Derek's heart racing. O'Malley reached out a hand and began to play with a Derek's nipple.

“So... is there gonna be a third time?” George asked, timidly. 

Derek looked at him, smiling and leaned down for a kiss. It was all perfect, just like it was supposed to be, until... A powerful groan made both guys jumped. A huge amount of cum was shooting on the passenger car window. It was clear. Somebody was there. 

“You've been damn hot!” the unknown man outside commented. Derek, afraid, helped himself to his clothes, while George, petrified, didn't know what to do. “Don't worry... Your secret's safe... As of now...”

The stranger turned back and walked away. George and Derek looked at one another, staying silent for a couple of minutes. Was that really happened? George laughed. Derek glanced at him and then began to laugh too.


	2. Winning A Battle, Losing The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has just finished his shift and wants it to rest, but the revelation of the unknown man who had caught him and Derek shakes things up.

George O'Malley was so tired. His shift lasted fourteen hours, but after the first he was already about to drop. He hadn't been sleeping a lot those days, a few things were wearing him out.

First of all, the amazing sex he had with Dr. Derek Shepherd every night in the call room. After that time in his car two weeks ago, both guys decided to do it in a place more comfortable and private. So when he had some spare time, he spent it with Derek. He thought he could keep up with the hospital rhythm, but he was wrong. Completely. 

To make matters worse, the annual Dead Baby Bike Race was taking place. It was a stupid race where bikers raced against traffic to get some booze for free, which meant a lot of traumas and surgeries, which meant no time to sleep. Oh, and to add salt to it all, a new sex... discourteous intern, Alex Karev, had been assigned to Dr. Bailey. George had tried to be friendly, to help him settling down, but he kept making fun of him, teasing him, calling him Georgie. He was unbearable.

*******

Against all odds, George survived his shift. He was still standing. Yeah, he staggered and stumbled, but he was still standing. That was what mattered. He had successfully made his way to the locker room. He was exhausted. He needed to change but he didn't have the energy to do it. He could have rested in the call room, but if Derek would have known about it, they would have ended up having sex. No. If George wanted to rest, he needed to get back home. But with what energy? George let himself fall on the bench behind him. The locker room was deserted. Everybody else was already home or in O.R. George was torn. What was he supposed to do? The sound of the door slamming shut, brought him back to reality. George turned and saw Alex, approaching. 

“God, I smell good!” Karev said, roaring.

George rolled his eyes. Alex was such a jerk. Really. He stole surgeries, he took credit for other people's ideas and he kept laughing at him. So George decided to do the same thing he did with bullies back in high school. He ignored 'em. He turned to his locker again and stared at it. But Alex didn't like being ignored. “Do you know what it is? It's the smell of open heart surgery. It's awesome. Awesome. You gotta smell me” 

Alex came up to George, wrapping his arms around him and moving his hands all over him. George tensed up, uncomfortable. What was Alex doing? He got up, quickly. “I don't want to smell you!”

“Oh, yes. You do” Alex whispered, grinning. He jumped the bench and pushed George against the locker, pressing their lips together. It took a few seconds to George to realized Alex was actually kissing him. When he realized it was truly happening, he turned up his nose and pulled Karev away.

“Are you nuts?” George asked, wiping his mouth, disgusted. 

“Come on, Georgie! I know you liked it” Alex justified, licking his lips.

George wavered, confused. He actually liked that kiss. Alex's tongue in his mouth knew exactly what it was doing. Alex smiled and pushed him back against the locker, more roughly than before. George stiffened, nervous. He wanted to push him away, but Karev was holding him tight. George swallowed as Alex leaned out to George's neck, kissing it. 

“Stop... Alex, stop.... why you gotta be such a pain in the ass?” O'Malley asked, trembling. 

“Cause I know you like it” Alex replied, moving to George's ear and nibbling it. George shivered. He could feel Alex's hands and his hot breath on him. George closed his eyes. Karev was good at it. Excellent. George was enjoying it. He hated himself for enjoying it, but he did. Alex was all sweaty and he really smelled good. He smelled like... like... Derek. George opened his eyes and gave him a push. 

“I'm sorry... I can't... I can't...” He repeated, staring at the floor.

“I can fuck your mouth too. I can let you ride my big cock too.” Alex said, putting a hand on his hard bulge and squeezing it through his pants. George gulped. Was he referring to what happened two weeks ago? Impossible. How could he know about... Oh, damn. 

“It was you” George uttered, looking up to Alex. The other intern grinned. It was Alex who caught 'em two weeks ago. He was the unknown man who came on Derek's car window. That was the only explanation that made sense. He and Derek had convinced themselves it had to be a drunk, nasty perv or somebody they would never have met again. They would have never expected him to be Karev. “It was you, wasn't it?”

Karev nodded, taking his cock out from his pants. It was a nice cock. 7.5 inches. Quite thick. Big head and big hairy balls. Yeah, a nice cock. Alex walked towards George, with eyes full of lust. George wanted to get away. Now. He tried to retreat, but his back was against the locker. There was no escape. Karev was right in front of him. “Come on, O'Malley. I know you want it”

“Put that cock back in your pants, Karev” A voice thundered. 

Both George and Alex jumped, terrified. Somebody was there. Somebody was listening to 'em. Somebody had just caught 'em. Their heartbeat increased. Slowly, the two of 'em turned to see Derek standing at the door, pissed as hell. Alex sighed, relieved while George got speechless. 

“Oh, it's you, dude. You scared us to death! We were about to have some fun. Wanna join?” Alex proposed, stroking his cock. Since he saw Derek and George having sex in that car, Alex had fantasized about fucking with 'em. He wanted it so bad. But Derek didn't seem to think so. The neuro surgeon crossed his arms and glared at him. “I saw you the other night dude, let me tell you fucked the shit out of his ass!”

“Put. That. Cock. Back. In. Your. Pants. Karev.” Derek repeated, slowly and distinctly. He didn't care if Alex knew about him and George. He wanted Alex away from his O'Malley. Alex shook his head and the staring contest between Derek and Alex began. George witnessed that scene, worried and still speechless. Alex and Derek looked very determined. He hoped they wouldn't got physical, but at the same time the idea was turning him on. Two hot guys fighting for him. For him! It had never happened before. The staring contest went on, until Alex lowered his gaze.

“Alright” he surrendered, upset, putting his dick back into his pants.

Derek smirked, satisfied and looked at George who slightly smiled back. Derek was the winner, which meant Alex had to leave 'em alone. George sighed. This was what he wanted, right? George looked at Alex, whose eyes were still down. 

“George, what about going out for dinner, tonight?” Derek asked, victorious.

“Sorry, but I'm really tired. Maybe next-” George replied, stopping as Alex began to undress himself. He took his t-shirt off, he sniffed it and then he threw it on the floor. George's jaw dropped. 

“What the hell... Karev!” Derek commented, disconcerted. . 

“What? I need to change. I assisted Dr. Burke for hours. I'm all soaked in sweat. I just want clean clothes” Karev explain, scratching his hairy armpit. Derek nodded, checking him out from head to toe. Alex was sexy. Not as sexy as him, but he was bangable. He didn't consider him as a threat. Well, not until he caught George looking at him and biting his lip. Jealousy took over Derek's mind. 

“Karev, get out! Now!” He said, livid.

“Hey, I just need-” Alex protested.

“Get out!” Shepherd yelled, punching the locker next to him really hard. George and Alex got scared. Derek seemed really angry. Really, really angry. The vein on his temple was pulsating and pulsating. When he saw Karev, paralyzed by fear, not moving, he grabbed him by his arm and pushed him out of the door, throwing his sweaty t-shirt at him. Then he locked the door and turned to O'Malley. George looked at him, shocked. He had never seen Shepherd behaving like this. He seemed ferocious. 

“Derek... I...” George whispered.

“Do you like him? Did something happened between you two? Did you kiss?” He asked, out of his mind. He was walking back and forth, back and forth around the room. George didn't know what to say. He loved Derek, he did. But he also enjoyed Alex's attention. He couldn't tell him the truth. Derek looked so infuriated that he could have seriously hurt Karev. 

“No. No. No. Nothing like that. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him back. Nothing happened” He lied, walking over him. Derek was still moving up and down, without control. He couldn't eve look at him. George took Derek's hand in his and squeezed it hard. The attending finally stopped and looked into George's eyes. The young intern smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

“Is there anything you hiding me?” He asked, doubtful.

“No. No. But Alex knows about us. We should be careful with him. He could get us fired” George said, worried.

“He wont' say a thing. If he does, we'll tell what just happened and he will get fired too” Derek reassured him, leaning forward and giving him a soft, kind kiss. George closed his eyes, over the moon. Derek seemed back to his old self, back to normal. George broke the kiss and put his head on Derek's shoulder, breathing in. He smelled way better than Alex. Everything was falling into place. Everything was getting right again... Until Derek pushed him away, rudely.“You said you weren't hiding me anything” 

“I'm not!” George replied

“Is it because of him, isn't it?” Derek asked, out of control

“What are you talking about, Derek?” O'Malley asked, disoriented.

“This!” He yelled, squeezing George's hard erection. George didn't know what do say. He didn't even realized he had a boner. He didn't... George screamed out, painfully. Derek was squishing his bulge, harder. 

“Please, Derek... You're hurting me...” George begged, unvoiced. Derek shook his head. He was hurt. He felt cheated. Cheated and betrayed. He hated feeling like this. “Please...”

Derek let go and took a step back. In the last two weeks, they never talked about exclusivity. They never defined what they were or talked about what they wanted. Nothing kept George from having sex with other guys. Derek shook his head. He didn't want to lose George. He wanted him to be his and only his. “Turn around” 

“Derek...” George hesitated.

“Do what I asked you to do” He commanded, in charge.

George gulped and slowly turned around, with his back to Derek. What was he gonna do? George was afraid. Derek seemed very savage that night. Animalistic. The intern shuddered when he felt Derek's tough hands on his hips. He could feel his heart exploding in his chest. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Slowly, Derek pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, revealing his pale, perfect ass.

“Derek...” George objected.

“Shh” He whispered, kissing his neck.

“What if someone burst in and see us?” O'Malley asked, worried.

“Easy, George. I locked the door” He replied, taking a lick of George's ear, the same Alex nibbled a while ago. The intern trembled. They couldn't have sex in the locker room. It was too risky. Hazardous. He knew Derek was trying to prove something, but they could get in serious trouble. George moaned, loudly, when Derek surrounded his hand around his hard cock.

“Stop... somebody could hear us...” George asked, trying hold back.

“Well, baby. That's up to you. If you don't get too loud, probably nobody will ever know. But, be sure, I'll do my best to make you shout out my name” he murmured, letting go George's cock. “And now, bend over” 

George wavered for a while and then, slowly, leaned over, relying on the bench in front of him. His round ass was now there, in plain sight. Derek grabbed it and knelt down, licking his lips. George closed his eyes, imaging himself laid in his bed. He was so tired he didn't even try to fight Derek back. The neuro surgeon spread his cheeks wide and then buried his face in his ass. George opened his eyes wide. He could feel Derek's tongue inside of his hole, licking and pushing and pushing and licking. Derek loved rimming George's ass. Derek loved fucking George's ass. Derek loved George's ass. 

“Don't... stop... ever...” George groaned, grabbing his own cock and stroking it, fast. He was getting pretty loud, but he didn't care. Derek was giving him so much pleasure that he didn't mind being fired or found out. He just wanted Derek to keep rimming him, forever.

Derek came up for air, took a breath, spit into O'Malley's asshole and went back to work. He liked eating his butt. He like moving his tongue further and further into the intern's hole, making him whimper. Derek could have gone on forever, but he was trying to make a point so he pulled his face out of O'Malley's ass and stood up. George opened his mouth to protest when he felt Derek rubbing his hard boner against his ass.

“You want it?” Derek asked, keeping rubbing.

“Yeah...” George whispered. He could feel how much hard Derek's cock was through his pants. He wanted him. He wanted him right now. “Yeah... Please!”

“Good, then stop playing with yourself” Derek said, grabbing his ass.

“What? Noooo, let me jerk off” George protested, keep stroking his dick. Derek had no choice but get his hard bulge away from him. George wailed. He had figured out that if he wanted Derek's thick cock inside of him, he had to do what he was told. So, reluctantly, he stopped stroking his dick and spread his legs. “Ok, Derek. I won't jerk off again. Please, fuck me!”  
Derek smirked. He put a finger at George's entrance and teased him with its tip. Derek loved playing with George's ass, but he loved more fucking it with his fingers. He put his finger into his mouth and licked and sucked on it to make it wet. When his finger was completely covered in saliva, Derek pulled it out from is mouth and slid it into George's asshole. George gasped. Derek was fingering him, roughly, naughtily, fast, pushing his finger in and out his red hole. George wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted his cock. So the young nasty intern began to push back against Shepherd's finger, letting him push deeper and deeper inside of him. George let out a cry. 

“Hey, weren't you the one who said to keep it quiet?” Derek joked, keeping fingering him. 

“Screw you, Derek” O'Malley replied, groaning.

“You asked for it” Derek said. The neuro surgeon added another finger and began to push 'em further. George let out another cry, gasping. Derek's fingers had reached his prostate and he didn't know how to hold it back. He was on cloud nine. He wrapped his hand around his aching dick when he remembered what Derek had told him and put it away. He didn't want to piss him off. Derek had begun to scissor him and George completely lost it. He screamed, and again, and again, and again. He didn't know how to stop. “Ok, now we can get it started” 

Derek took out his fingers, spit on George's reddest hole and pulled down his pants. Even this time he wasn't wearing any underwear. His big hard cock came out, leaking pre-cum. Derek smiled and gave his dick a few strokes before placing it at O'Malley's entrance. 

“Wait a minute, no lube!?!?” George asked, shocked. He still remembered the pain and how he barely could walk the days after Derek fucked him raw in his car. He had to pretend he fell on his butt to justify his behavior. It was so embarrassing. He didn't want it to happened again. 

“No. No lube. Just my precum” Derek replied, putting his hands on George's hips, strongly. 

“Wait! Wait!” George protested, but Derek didn't listen to him. He stuck all his cock into George's hole, roughly. George yelled, in pain. He didn't mind being caught up. If it had happened, Derek would have stopped fucking him like that. It seemed like Derek didn't care if he hurt George, he just kept pounding and pounding and pounding, like a mad man. 

“Tell me you're mine. Mine and nobody's!” Derek ordered him. But the young doctor was too busy trying to stay quiet to even listen to him. Thrust after thrust, Derek was expecting O'Malley to reply but he didn't. A strange thought came into his head. What if George was thinking about Karev? What if George was silent because secretly he was in love with Alex? Derek saw red. He raised his hand and slapped George's white ass.

“What the fuck!” George screamed, coming back to his senses.

“You were thinking about him, weren't you?” Derek asked, keeping fucking and spanking him, hard. George cried, again. His cheek was turning red. His butt burnt, burnt like hell and Derek didn't stop hitting it, brutally. “You were thinking about him, I know!”

“Who are you talking about? Alex?” George demanded, confused. Derek's spanks stopped when George mentioned Karev's name. George breathed, relieved, when Derek pulled his cock out of George just to shove it back in, savagely. George coursed. Derek did it again, rougher and faster. George could feel Derek's hairy ball bounced against him with every thrust. It hurt, but his hard needy cock hurt more. Sick and tired of that game, George wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it.

“Stop jerking off!” Derek yelled, furious. 

“No!” George replied, keeping stroking. Derek stopped thinking. He took both George's arms and pinned 'em behind his back. He didn't want George to enjoy his punishment, at least not that much. He wanted him to learn the lesson. He didn't mind being rude. George cried, suffering.

“Shut the fuck up!” Derek screamed, shutting him up. He kept shoving in and out of George's ass and each time it seemed like his cock slid deeper and deeper. With every thrust Derek hit George's prostate, making him whimper. The young doctor just wanted to cum so bad. He was so close. He just needed a few strokes, but Derek was holding his hands and he could do anything. He was there, naked, exposed, used and he couldn't move or scream. Tears rolled down his face. 

“Derek, stop. Seriously, stop!” George protested, raising his voice. Derek got happily surprised by George's reaction. He stopped and pulled his cock out. George tried to regain his breath. “Thank you. Now let go of my arms”

“Well... No!” He replied, slamming his cock back in. He was about to cum and he wanted so desperately to cum inside of George, covering all his body with his spunk just like marking his territory. His propriety. As he was getting close to his sweet release, he became even rougher to George, grabbing his wrists tighter, and thrusting even more ferociously. 

“Stop!” George cried, to the edge.

“Shut uuuuuup!” Derek replied, loudly, hooting seven loads of hot, sticky cum. Some leaked out as Derek kept thrusting into the helpless boy for another couple of minutes, gasping. Catch his breath, Derek stopped but kept his cock inside George's ass. The pour intern was feeling filled more then ever. Not only his ass was full of hot cum but Derek's cock was still hard inside of him. He was expecting Derek to pull out and let him, but he remained in that position.

“Derek... Let me go...” George whispered.

“I don't know George... You've been very naughty...” Derek replied, moving his cock inside of him.

“Derek... if you want to do this again, it's ok. But please, give me a minute, let go of my arms and let me cum. Please” George begged. Derek grunted, thinking about it. George sounded... broken. He wanted to teach him a lesson, he didn't want him to get hurt. Slowly, he let go of his wrists. 

“Ok. But don't touch yourself. I want to make you come” Derek instructed. George nodded, alleviate. He was at his limit. He couldn't take it anymore. Derek put his hand around George's dick and he moaned, close. Shepherd stroked it faster and faster. “You are mine and nobody else's, got it?” 

“I'm yours. Yours and nobody else's” George replied, whimpering. Derek kept jerking George's hard dick when something clicked in his mind. He smirked and slowed down the pace until he stopped. “What now? I'm so close, please!”

“What's Alex's locker?” Derek asked, nasty.

“What? Derek, I told you. I'm yours. Forget about Alex. I'm yours” George protested, spent. Derek didn't appreciate his answer and his tone so he pinned George's wrists behind his back again. George shouted.

“That's not what I asked you. What's Alex's locker? Answer” Derek repeated, holding tighter.

“The one next to mine! Next to mine!” George replied, in pain.

“Good. Now let's head to it, but slowly. I want my cock to stay inside of you. If it comes out, I'll have to punish you again, George” Derek explained. George nodded. Why Derek was so interested in Alex's locker? He didn't care. He had worst problems to deal with. He couldn't bear another round with fierce Derek. Slowly and carefully, George moved to Alex's locker, one foot at a time, letting Derek follow his step before taking the next. Unexpectedly, the two guys got right in front of Alex's locker with Derek's cock still inside of him. “Open up his locker”

“Why? Derek, Derek you don't have to be jealous of Alex. I love you” George explained, exhausted. It was the first time George told him. He loved him. George O'Malley loved him, Derek Shepherd. Derek let go of his arms. He had held George so tight, he had left chaffing on his wrists. He opened his mouth to reply to him when he realized he couldn't. He couldn't 'cause he didn't know if he loved him. He didn't know. But what he did know was that he couldn't leave a lesson half-done. “Derek, let's get home, ok?”

“No. Not yet. Before we need to leave a gift for Alex, so he could remember who you belong to. Now open that damn locker and cum in it!” Derek said, wrapping his hand around George's cock and jerking it, fast. George moaned, in pleasure. He was close. He was really close. But he didn't want to cum all over Karev's clothes and personal stuff, and in the meantime he didn't want disobey Derek. Suddenly, he felt Derek's cock inside of him stretching and hitting his spot and he got blinded by his lust. He had managed to open the locker just in time when five loads of cum erupted from his cock, spraying all over Alex's locker.

“Oh... Derek! Derek!” George panted, trying to pull himself together.

Derek let him catch his breath again. Finally it was over. Finally George could get back home and rest. But was Derek done, yet? The neuro surgeon pulled out his hard cock from George's burning hole, letting some cum drip out of it. George was feeling strange... He was feeling... Empty. Derek grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. The two guys were now face to face again. George breathed heavily, knackered, while Derek smirked. Oh, no! He had something in mind. Derek pointed his finger at his hard cock. “Suck it clean. And you can go”

George got on his knees. Every inch of Derek's cock was covered in juicy, white cum. There was some even in his pubic hair. Two weeks ago George would have never ever taken it into his mouth. But since he met Derek he had tried a lot of new things and he always loved 'em. Or... almost. He leaned forward and began to lick Derek's cum off. It was bitter, bitter and salty, but George was getting used to it. Derek put his hands on the back of George's head and pushed him softy, as to ask him to take it into his mouth. George got the massage and took the whole dick into his mouth. He pumped it a couple of times and then sucked on it. Derek moaned loudly and without a warning he came again. Shot and shot of hot spunk spurted, hitting the back of George's throat. The intern, unprepared, tried to pull away to breathe, but Derek's hands were holding him. George had no choice but swallow it all or, at least, try to. Some cum leaked out from the sides of his mouth. When his cock went soft, Derek pulled his cock out of George's mouth. The young intern gagged and coughed, spitting some cum on the floor. George looked at Derek, worried. He knew how much Derek liked when he swallowed all of his cum. Derek looked back at him, disappointed.

“Derek... I'm sorry... I tried...” George apologized, still coughing.

Derek knelt down, next to him and smiled. “It's ok, baby” He said, patting on his back. George smiled back, still worried. Was it really ok? You can never really tell with Derek. Expcecially with savage Derek. The attending spooned up some cum from the floor with his finger and stuck it into George's mouth. O'Malley licked it clean and Derek grinned. The neuro surgeon got up and when George tried to get up too, he shoved him to the ground. 

“You said... it was ok” George said, looking up

“Yeah, it will be. When you will have licked every drop of cum on my cock and on the floor off. You're not getting up until it's all clean, understood?” Derek ordered, harshly. George nodded. He had to expect this. He looked around. There was cum everywhere. He sighed and bent over the cum puddle under Derek and took a lick of it. The attending smirked. “Good boy”

*******

After getting kicked out of the locker room, Alex had stayed at the door, overhearing what was happening. Every time George cried or Derek groaned, his cock throbbed, for excitement. He pretended to stretch his legs whenever somebody went into the halls, just not to capture their attention. He didn't want O'Malley and Shepherd to be found out. He wanted to be part of it. That's why he made up silly excuses not to let people enter the locker room and he talked out loud to speak over Derek and George's moans and screams. 

When he heard Derek unlocking the door, he went down and pretended to tie his shoes. The two guys came out of the door and both looked at him. George looked embarrassed, embarrassed and sleepy, while Derek looked satisfied and triumphant. As an act of defiance Shepherd took O'Malley's hand in his, leered at him and walked away. Alex waited a few minutes before sneaking in the looker room, rushing to his locker. He heard Derek saying something about it, but he didn't catch it all. When he opened it, his heart skipped a beat. All his t-shirts, pants, shoes and books were covered in white, jelly cum. Alex grinned. He reached out and took some jizz with his finger and then he put it in his mouth, tasting it. Alex moaned. It was delicious. It was sweet and creamy and still warm. Paradisaical. He couldn't resist no more. He dropped his pants and boxers and began to stroke his hard cock with one hand while fingering himself with the other. He was in heaven. He pictured Derek's cock in his tight hole and George's mouth around his big cock. It didn't take long for him to cum. 

“Fuck!” Karev groaned, shooting a massive load of cum into his locker. Alex gasped as he kept stroking his dick till the last drop of jizz came out. He looked at the mess he and O'Malley have done. Now he didn't have any clean clothes to wear, but he didn't mind. Actually, the idea of wearing those dirty clothes turned him on. Alex got ready to clean his locker up, by eating all that tasty cum when the locker room door opened wide. Alex jumped, caught red-handed as Dr Preston Burke entered the room. 

“Oh, Karev! Here you are! I've been looking for you. I need... Wait. Why are your pants and boxers down? ” Burke asked, confused. Alex smiled, not knowing what to say. His life flashed before him. He was screwed. He was gonna get fired. Burke lowered his eyes and turned his back on Alex, embarrassed. “Forget it, I don't wanna know. Put something on and go check Lloyd Mackie, 4451”

“Yes, sir” Alex replied. Burke got out of the room and Alex laughed. Was he in the clear? He didn't know and he didn't care. Dr Burke had just seen him naked. Naked! He couldn't believe it. It had been so fucking hot. So fucking... Alex looked at his cock and grinned. It was hard again. His eyes lit up. Maybe he could leave a thank-you gift for O'Malley in his locker too...


	3. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's curiosity about Derek leads them to a breaking point. Finally, Alex gets what he wants, but all that glitters is not gold...

George O'Malley was so curious. He had started this thing with Dr Shepherd for more than two months and he still didn't know a thing about him. Who did he hang out with? What did he do on his days off? These questions burnt in George's mind. All he knew was that Derek had a thing for ferryboats and he was from New York. Nothing else. And this was driving George insane. 

He had tried to get to know him, he really tried. But every time he asked him something, Derek just changed the subject or tried to distract him with sex. On the one hand this meant a lot of amazing sex, but on the other it meant nothing new about Derek too. George couldn't take it anymore. Not only had he fallen in love with him, he also had told him those three words and he didn't even know his middle name! He couldn't go on like this. So, while he was assisting Shepherd on a spine surgery, he prepared a speech in his head. I'd like to know more about you. No. I want to know more about you, or... or... or...

“My pants are staying on” George said, once they were alone in the scrub room. That wasn't exactly what he had planned to say, but at least it was starting point and Derek's attention was completely focused on him. 

“Excuse me?” Derek asked, confused.

“Nothing, I'm just saying that my pants are staying on, till I get to know you better” George explained, trying to sound as much serious as possible. He helped himself to the bar of soap and began to wash his hands. “My legs stay crossed and my mouth shut, until you tell me more about yourself. That's it”

Derek looked at him, stunned. Was he serious? He couldn't be, right? The attending had just finished a long surgery and all he could think about was celebrating it in the on-call room. If George didn't want to have sex, he would have changed his mind. The neuro surgeon sneaked up behind him and kissed his neck. “So... No hot sex in the call room, then?” Derek teased, pressing himself against him. George startled. He could feel Derek's cock against his butt. Damn, it was already hard as iron. Derek's kisses moved up to his ear. “And, no hot sex in the scrub room, either?”

“No...” George answered, shaking.

“Ok” Derek sighed, keeping rubbing his package on George's bottom. The intern tried to look indifferent, massaging the soap faster and faster, but Derek knew how much he was enjoying this. He was at his own mercy. Shepherd leaned forward and took the soap bar from O'Malley's hands, just to drop it on the floor. “Oops... O'Malley, would you bend over and pick it up, please?”

O'Malley gulped. Was Derek really doing this? Did they really get to this point? Derek was so hard... George thought about bending over and letting Shepherd fuck him. He did. But just for one second. He wanted Derek, but he wanted to get to know him more. He wanted to be a couple. A thing. George breathed in and, plucking up his courage, pushed Derek away from him. "What the hell are we doing?”

"Well, I'm trying to seduce you and you're trying to resist” Derek replied, smirking. 

"No, not this. Us!” George snapped. Derek stretched out a hand to hold him, but he rejected it, upset. “What are we doing? Are you just fucking with me or you really feel something? It's two months that we hang out and we're always in the same place! So I'm asking you. What are we doing?”

Derek was quiet. He didn't expect George blow up like that. The young intern was still shaking, agitated. His eyes were fixed onto Derek's. The attending cleared his throat. "You know... people would call this... a relationship” He said, embarrassed. He wasn't the type of guy who talked openly of his feeling. He preferred to prove his love, rather than say it. “The kind were you exchange keys, leave the toothbrush over"

"Who? Who would call it that?" George asked, dubious. 

"Me. I would" Derek replied, taking a step towards him. George moved backwards to the exit, raising a hand to keep the distance between them. 

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" George asked, shaking his head. Derek nodded, taking another step forward while O'Malley took another back. "Show me something. Give me a reason to believe"

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the anesthesiologist and the nurses. George watched him as he closed his mouth, swallowing what he was gonna say. The intern sighed, hurt, and walked out of the room. 

*******

George had spent the rest of the week trying to avoid Derek. It hadn't been easy, but he did it. When he had met him in the elevator, he got off and took the stairs. When he had met him down the hall, he turned around and ran off. When he had met him at the bathroom door, he walked past it and sneaked into the lady's room. But now that he had bumped into him, he didn't know what to do.

“Hey...” George mumbled, embarrassed. “How you doing?”

“You really want to know how I'm doing?” Derek asked, upset. George opened his mouth to replied, but Derek didn't let him the opportunity. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on-call room. “The last few days you ignored him all the way. You never answered my calls. You never said a single word. Every time we've met you didn't even look me in the eye. And now you want to know how I'm doing? I'm a wreck!”

George looked at him, worried. Derek looked really like a wreck. A big messy wreck. George put a hand to Derek's cheek and brushed it. “I'm sorry, Derek. I am. I never meant to hurt you”

“Really, baby?” Derek said, looking straight into his eyes. George nodded. Derek's pout was turning into a smile. George had missed his smile. “So, it's alright, then. Let's lock the door and kiss and make up, ok?”

George shook his head and took his hand away from Derek's cheek. “I can't return to this, you know. I want more. I need more. I need to know you” George said, moving to the door. He turned to Derek. “I love you. I told you. But you don't let me in. I don't know anything about you. This can't work. I'm sorry”

O'Malley's words brought tears to Shepherd's eyes. He didn't want his story with George to end. He watched as George put his hand on the door handle. Derek had to stop him. Stop him right now. But how? There was just one thing he could do. “I have four sisters. I have, uh, nine nieces. Five nephews” Derek whispered, softly. George stopped. Was Derek doing what he thought he was doing? Was he opening up? Was he trying? George turned to him. “I like coffee ice cream, single-malt scotch, occasionally a good cigar. I like to fly fish, and I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. And I never dance in public. And-”

“Ok, ok, slow down” George interrupted, confused. He was so overloaded with Derek's information he couldn't think straight. His head was splitting. “What does this mean, Derek?”

“I don't want to lose you” Derek replied, convinced. “I can't promise you a happy ending or an everlasting love. But I can promise you, I'll try. If you want it, too. I'll try” 

George stood still in front of him for a couple of seconds. He didn't know what to think, say or do anymore. He was lost. Should he believe him or not? George shook his head. He didn't care what his mind was saying, he loved Derek. He loved him. George run up and jumped on him, making him fall on the bed behind them. The young intern was on top of him and could feel Derek's cock growing in his pants. George moaned. He was hot. Maybe he could call his sex strike off...

“I am done with questions, today. Are you up for some hot sex?” George asked, nastily, removing Derek's shirt and throwing it away. George leaned down and began to lick his hairy chest, slowly. Derek groaned, excited. “You want my mouth or my ass?”

“Can I have both?” Derek asked, flashing a big great smile. George smiled back at him and went back kissing his chest. Derek worked up his courage. “What about something new?”

George stopped and looked at him, naughtily. What was he talking about? George got curious. Usually, he didn't like that much the new things Derek proposed him, but after what Derek had told him before, O'Malley decided to give him carte blanche. “Ok, just tell me what to do” George acquiesced, prurient. 

“Close your eyes” Derek instructed, smirking. George winked and did what he was told. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, slightly. The young intern was expecting Derek to kiss him or spit on him, but that's not what Derek had planned. The neuro surgeon raised his arms and, grabbing the back of O'Malley's hand, pushed him against his hairy, sweaty armpit. George's eyes widened. Derek was burying him in his underarm! George flailed and kicked, trying to escape his grasp, in vain. He couldn't breathe!“Calm down and take a taste of it, George!”

George tried to relax. He didn't want to taste Derek's hairy armpit. It stank. It smelled like sweat and sewer. If George had to guess, he would have said that Derek never shaved it. He just wanted to pull away from it, but Derek would never have let him, not before tasting it. Reluctantly, George stuck out his tongue and took a lick of it. He got the dry heaves. The taste of Derek's armpit was bad. It was sour and a bit bitter. Derek seemed to enjoy this so much. He kept O'Malley against his armpit a few more seconds and then let him go. George came up for air and took a deep breath. Derek's underarm taste was still in his mouth. The intern looked at Derek, who was smirking, satisfied. “How filthy are you, Derek?” George asked, panting.

“I'll show you” Derek replied, naughtily. 

Derek rolled them over, switching positions. Now he was on top. Now he was in charge. The attending leaned down and kissed George, rudely, shoving his hand down O'Malley's shirt. He could savor the taste of his armpit in his mouth. Derek lost his mind. His hands reached George's nipples, teasing and pinching 'em till they got completely hard. The intern moaned, loudly, as Derek pulled away and kissed his way down to George's crotch, pressing his face against it. George was in ecstasy. “Derek... please...” O'Malley whispered, whimpering. Derek unzipped George's pants fly with his teeth and then began to lick and suck his cock through his boxers. It took just a second for George's dick to get completely erected. “Stop teasing... Dr Shepherd...”

“You're setting this up” Derek said, smirking. 

The neuro surgeon pulled down O'Malley's boxers, gently, and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. “Damn!” George moaned, thrusting up into his mouth. Derek put his hands on George's waist and held him still, while he kept swirling his tongue around the intern's cock. Derek wanted to take it slow and make up their time, while George just wanted to cum. Cum badly. “Come on, Derek... Please... Make me cum and I'll do anything. Everything”

“Everything, everything?” Derek asked, pulling away but keeping stroking it. 

“Everything, everything” George repeated, convinced. Derek smirked and went back on his cock. He took a lick of his dick. Derek liked George's dick taste. And George's cum taste. And George's sweat taste. In short, Derek liked George's taste. He sniffed his cock and then took all of it into his mouth, sucking on it, kindly. The whole 8 inches into his mouth. Derek used one hand to tickle George's balls, while he pumped the base of his cock, with the other hand. George moaned, loudly, grabbing the bed sheets. He was close. So close. Derek kept pumping his cock in and out of his mouth, non-stop and George got sent over the edge. “Here I go! Here I go!”

Derek ignored the warning and got ready for George's release. O'Malley shot six load of cum into the back of Derek's throat and Shepherd swallowed it all, easily. The attending kept O'Malley's dick into his mouth, sucking on it, until he was sure he had wiped it clean of any spunk. Finally, Derek pulled back. “How is possible that your cum gets better and better every time I taste it?” Derek asked, licking his lips. “How long until you're ready to do it again? I'm still thirsty”

“What?” George asked, baffled. 

“How long?” Derek asked again, fussy.

“I don't know!” George insisted, embarrassed. He looked at his dick, all soft and limp and then looked at Derek, staring at him back. He had to be very cum-hungry, because he hadn't taken his eyes off of George for a second. “Five minutes? Give me five minutes”

“Good” Derek exclaimed, pulling down his pants. As always he didn't wear any briefs, so his cock was there, in all his majesty, already leaking precum. George would have sworn it grew bigger and bigger every time he saw it. Once he had told Derek and he measured it, but it was still the same 7.5 inches. “Since you need five minutes, he had time for a quickie. Turn around”

“No” George answered, determined. 

“Come again?” Derek asked, irritated, beginning to jerk his dick off. “You said you would have done everything. And this is nothing compared to what I have in mind”

George gulped. It was easy to see that Derek was getting angry. Very angry. “I know what I said. But I won't turn around” George said, standing up to him. Derek got even more turned on. Was he challenging him or simply he didn't want to get fucked? Derek didn't care. Whatever it was, he was going to get George's ass. Now. He got ready to jump on him, when George raised his arms. “Wait!”

Derek stopped and looked at him, impatient. “What now?”

“There's a reason if I don't want to turn over. I want to see you. You always fucked me on my stomach but I want to see you. I remember that time in your car when I rode you. It was fucking hot. I won't turn around, because I want to you see you fucking me” George explained, lowering his arms, slowly. Derek smirked. “Is that an ok?”

“When you put it like that...” Derek whispered, rolling his eyes. He took his hand off of his cock and just knelt down between George's legs. The intern was quiet. He knew Derek didn't like being contradicted or interrupted. Suddenly he felt Derek's hands on his shoes. George tensed up. What was Derek planning? Punish him? Derek cleared his throat, bringing George back to reality. “If you want to stay on your back while I fuck you, I need to remove completely your shoes, pants and boxers. And that's a little arduous if you don't give me a hand”

“Oh, sorry!” George apologized, blushing. Derek flashed a smile at him as he took his shoes off. Then, a little awkwardly, George lifted his hips, letting Derek pull his pants and boxers off, too. It had been a little clumsy, but at least now he was ready to get pounded. George spread his legs and threw his head back on the bed, closing his eyes. He wanted so bad to be fucked. To be ripped apart. Suddenly, George felt something pushed into his mouth. “What the-”

He opened his eyes and found out it was a Derek's finger. The attending looked at him, confused. “I thought you wanted to be prepared, but maybe I was wrong...” Derek said, taking his finger out of George's mouth. “That's ok for me”

“No, no, wait! I thought-” George tried to explain, uselessly.

“Hey, if you like it the hard way, who am I to deny you?” Derek cut in, placing George's legs on his shoulders and lining himself up. George tried to get up, but Derek threw him right back on the bed. Without leaving George the time to object, Derek began to push into him, slowly. George screamed, painfully. He screamed that he was hurting. He screamed that it was too much. He screamed that he wanted Derek to stop. And so did he. He stopped. Little by little, George began to relax as the pain reduced. “Tell me when you're ready, ok?”

George nodded, trying to catch his breath. His ass was on fire and his raised legs hurt too. Now that he was face to face with Derek, he could see how worried Derek was for him. He took a breath and tried to adjust to Derek's big cock inside his tight hole. “Go ahead” George uttered, closing his eyes again. Derek began his long, slow thrust inside of him. The attending tried to make it more comfortable as possible for George. He kept it slow. He kept it nice. He kept himself from pounding in and out, rougher and rougher. He did it. For George. He gently leaned down and pressed their lips together into a hot, wet kiss. “Derek... Harder...”

“You sure?” Derek asked, hesitant. 

“Fuck. Me. Harder.” George replied, emphasizing. Derek obeyed. He pulled his cock all the way back, just to shove it all in with one thrust. George screamed, in pleasure. Derek did it again, and again, and again. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. He could feel George's tight ass flexing around his cock. He groaned, nuts. He took O'Malley's dick in his hand and began to stroke it in synch with his thrusts. Derek pounded and pounded, further and deeper, hitting George's prostate multiple times and making him arch up. “Oh.... Fuuuuck!”

George came again, spurting other five load of semen all over his shirt and Derek's hand. George let himself fall into the bed behind him, watching Derek bringing his hand covered in cum to his mouth and licking it off, completely. Derek looked down on George. The young intern looked like a mess. A mess covered in juicy, creamy cum. Derek felt close. He felt really close. And so he pulled out of George's ass, letting go of his legs. “Come here, baby” Derek said, stoking his cock. He wanted so hard to feed George with his spunk. It had become their own tradition since the first time Derek made him taste it. O'Malley nodded and sat up, quickly. But not enough. “Damn!”

Derek had came before George could take it in his mouth. As a result, George's face got flooded with Derek's spunk. Eight loads of warm, sticky spunk hit his face. Some hit him in his left eye, too. George wiped his eye with his finger and then put that finger into his mouth, tasting Derek's spunk. George laughed. He had missed all this. Derek, in front of him, was still trying to regain his breath. George looked around. He and Derek had really messed it up. Big time. “I'm all covered in jizz” George complained, worried.

“I could lick it off of your face” Derek reassured with his usual smirk, sitting next to him.

“Yeah, but I don't think we can fix this” George replied, pointing at his dirty shirt. “How am I supposed to sneak out of here, looking like this?” 

“Just one thing at a time” Derek said, grabbing George's hand in his own. The attending leaned forward and took a lick the cum on his cheek, greedily. George tried to push him back, embarrassed, but Derek resisted, strongly. “George, don't worry too much. Enjoy the moment, you know-”

Derek stopped when he heard the on-call room door opening. Damn, he had forgotten to lock it! George, quickly, helped himself to the bed linens, trying to cover up, while Derek just covered his private parts with a pillow. Both guys breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was just Dr. Karev. “Wow, somebody just gone at it” Alex gloated, closing the door behind him and grinning. “Can I join, too?”

“Get the hell out of here, Karev” Derek said, glaring at him. Alex had tried a thousand times to persuade O'Malley and Shepherd to let him have sex with them. Really. He offered to bottom. He offered to top. He offered to bottom for one and to top for the other. All for nothing. Alex turned around to get out, when something clicked in Derek's mind. “Wait. Take off shirt”

“What?” George and Alex asked, in the same time. 

“You heard me. Karev, take off your shirt” Derek replied, smirking. O'Malley didn't like that smirk. It meant Derek had something in mind. He shivered. He had just remember the way Derek had treated him the first time Alex had hit on 'em. Karev didn't think twice. He yanked his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Derek smiled, looking at Alex's flat abdominal. “Good. Now, George take off your shirt, too”

“No way!” George protested, displeased. Derek grabbed him by his arms and looked straight into his eyes. George shook. He could tell by the way Derek was looking at him, that he didn't think about having sex. He had something else in mind. George nodded. “Ok, I'll take it off”

Derek let go his grab and George slowly removed his dirty shirt. Alex watched that scene, incredulous. “Finally. I had begun to lose my hope” Alex confessed, excited, as he began to undo his zip. His cock was already hard and ready for whatever would have happened. Derek bust into laughter. “What? Did I say something funny?”

“No, no. But I think you misunderstood me” Derek said, trying to stop laughing. Alex looked at him, confused, and so did George. Derek took George's shirt and threw it at Alex. Alex looked at him, even more confused. “I asked you to take off your shirt, because George needs a clean one. Now wear his shirt, 'cause he's gonna put on yours”

“No!” Alex protested, dropping George's shirt. 

Derek ignored his protested and leaned down to pick Alex's shirt up. “I'm sorry, Karev” Derek said, handing it to George. O'Malley kept his eyes down, too embarrassed to look at Alex. He couldn't believe Derek just stole a shirt for him. He felt guilty. Derek looked at Alex. “What are you doing still here? Get out!”

“I'm staying here” Alex said, confident, crossing his arms.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked, outraged. 

“I'm staying here” Alex repeated, even more confident. “I'll wear O'Malley's shirt and I'll get out of here, only after I have came. Until then, I'm staying here”

Derek and Alex glared at each other. The last time Alex had lost, lowering his gaze first, but this time he had no intention of giving up. None of them had intention of giving up. Alex's arrogant face was making Derek lose his temper. He couldn't bear his attitude anymore. He had to teach him a lesson. He got up and moved to Karev, cracking his knuckles, when George's hands grabbed his arms. “Derek... why don't we consider what Alex asked? He just want to cum. It's a fair trade” George whispered, low. Derek shook his head, keeping his eyes on Karev. “Please... Do that for me...”

Derek resisted for a few more seconds before lowering his gaze, surrendering. Alex smiled. He had just won. He won! “The only reason I gave up is because George asked me to” Derek commented, upset. “Ok, let's make it quick”

“Great” Alex agreed, impatient. The intern finished undressing, revealing his nice 7.5 inches cock. Derek looked at him indifferent, while George stared at his feet, embarrassed. “So... Who's gonna blow me? O'Malley?”

George's eyes widened. Derek had gone crazy when George just looked at him, what would he have done if he had blown him? George gulped. He was about to find out. “Wait” Derek said, standing up. “I will blow you” 

George looked at him, and Derek winked at him. The neuro surgeon moved towards Karev and knelt in front of him. He didn't really want to do that, but he couldn't let George, either. He leaned forward Alex's cock and gave it a lick. It didn't taste bad, but George's cock tasted way better. Derek kissed the tip of his cock and then took it into his hot mouth. “Fuck!” Alex moaned, running his hands through Derek's hair. The attending's tongue whirled and whirled around the head of Karev's dick. “More. I want more. Can you give me more?”

“Of course” Derek replied, raising his eyes to Karev. 

Derek had him. He was in control. He was in charge. Shepherd pushed forwards, swallowing completely Alex's dick. The intern winced, surprised. Dr Shepherd, his boss, the head of neuro was sucking his cock. His cock! Involuntary, Karev's hips jerked forward, hitting the back of Derek's throat. Alex expected Derek to gag and pull away, but the neuro surgeon seemed comfortable as ever, with that cock down his throat. So, Karev didn't hesitated and began to thrust into his mouth, deeper and deeper. “You're such a whore” Alex mumbled, panting. No matter how fast or rough he fucked Derek's mouth, it never seemed enough for the attending. “God, I'm close!”

Alex, weakly, tried to push him off, but Derek made a stand, grasping at his waist. Overwhelmed, the intern stopped pushing him off and began to push him further on his cock. The next second, he was shooting his huge load into Derek's mouth. Alex got shocked at how Derek didn't even lose a single drop of his cum. Yeah, Derek seemed to have a lot of experience. Swallowed it all, the attending finally pulled off. Karev's jizz was good, a bit salty, but good. “That was great, Karev” Derek said, coughing a little. It had been a while since his mouth was fucked that way. Alex felt smugly. Derek got up and handed him George's shirt. “You came, now you go”

“Wait... I thought that maybe we-” Alex said, confused.

“We? I blew you just to make you leave. There's no us. There's me and George. Not you. You are just the third wheel” Derek explained, rude. Alex nodded, hurt. For a minute he had believed he had been finally accepted. Well, he was wrong. Silently, Karev put his boxers, scrubs and George's dirty shirt back on and then walked out of there, destroyed. Derek locked the door and got back into bed, lying next to George. “I've been too heavy-footed, haven't I?”

“Yes, you have” George replied, putting his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek had clearly come on a little strong to Alex, but the words he had said meant a lot to him. Maybe he didn't know a lot about Derek, but he knew that Derek cared for him. And it was more than enough. It was- George had just recall one thing. “I have another question for you. Very important”

“Ok. Let's hear this very important question” Derek said, caressing his head.

“What's your middle name?” George asked, serious. Derek looked at him, baffled. What kind of very important question was that? The attending laughed, loudly. “Hey, there's nothing to laugh about! I need to know. We can keep on having sex if you don't tell me”

“Christopher. My middle name is Christopher” Derek replied, trying to stop laughing. George smirked at him as he began to rub Derek's hairy chest. “Actually, I've got a question for you, too”

“Ok...” George replied, caught by surprised. What was Shepherd gonna ask him?

“Are you ready for round 2?” Derek questioned, getting on top of the intern. George bit his lower lip and nodded, keenly. The two guys leaned closer and kissed. Derek could still taste his spunk on George's lips, while O'Malley could taste Alex's in his mouth. Both moaned, in pleasure. “I love you, George”

*******

George O'Malley was so happy. He had just finished a secret surgery with his boyfriend, Dr Shepherd, and the two of them was heading to a restaurant for a good steak and a bottle of wine. It had been a week since Derek opened up to him. A week since Derek had told him that he loved him. A week spent knowing each other and having some fun. George really believed this could be their beginning. He did. Unfortunately for him, this was the beginning of the end. Because a stunning red-headed woman was making her way to lobby, towards 'em. Her name? Addison Shepherd.


	4. Enough Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets pissed for Addison's arrival and takes it out on Richard. Details from Derek's marriage are revealed.

Derek Shepherd was so pissed. After the arrival of his wife, Dr. Addison Shepherd, George had picked up and gone. The neuro surgeon would have wanted to talk to him and make it clear, but he had a bigger problem to deal with. Addison. The red-headed woman he had tried to escape from was back into his life. Yeah, she had told him she was there just on a case, but Derek knew there was more. She wanted to save their marriage. She wanted to take him back to New York. She wanted to try again. As mad as Derek was at Addison, he knew whose fault it really was. Richard Webber's. The chief of surgery. The same man he had removed a tumor from a few days ago, had called his wife. Yeah, Derek was pissed. But he was already planning his revenge.

“Richard!” Derek exclaimed, entering Webber's room- The chief just looked up and nodded. Shepherd walked up to him and took his chart, looking over it. “How you doing today?”

“Ready to be discharged” The chief replied, snotty.

Derek put the chart down and pulled his stethoscope out, to cheek him out, but Webber began to fidget, testy. “Ok, stop it” Derek said, trying to auscultate him. Webber didn't. He just kept fighting him. “That is not it, Richard! Hold still!”

“How can I hold still when you're poking me?” Richard asked, upset.

“I have to poke you to discharge you” Derek explained, upset too.

Richard sighed and held still, letting Derek examine him. “What makes you think he wants to be discharged?” A female voice said as a striking woman entered. Richard's face went pale while Derek's brightened to a smile. It was Adele Webber. Richard's wife. “Derek, don't you know that this hospital will crumble unless Richard's here holding up the walls?”

“Adele, you're supposed to be in the Virgin Islands-” Richard panicked, caught off guard.

“Oh you are in five kinds of trouble Mr. Man” Adele replied, strictly. Derek was giving his best not to laugh his head off. Adele was going to tear Webber to pieces. She was going to make him pay. Derek watched satisfied as Adele walked up to Richard. But something was wrong. Adele's frown gave away to a slight smile. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “You had a brain surgery and you didn't tell me?” 

“It was just... a small procedure” Richard justified, stuttering. 

“It was a brain surgery!” Adele repeated, emphasizing.

Richard lowered his gaze and then there was an awkward silence. Derek knew that Adele wore the pants in their family. He knew she was gonna put him through hell. But he was disappointed. It didn't seem enough to him. Richard had ruined his new perfect life. He couldn't get away with that. “Well, anyway... How did you find it out?” Webber asked, curious, breaking the silence. Adele looked at Derek and Webber followed his gaze. “You called my wife?”

“You call mine” Derek reminded, forcing a smile. Richard fell silent, guilty as a light bulb went on over Derek's head. He had realized the perfect way to kick Richard's ass. Or something like that. “Look, having someone home with you is the only way I'm letting you out of here today”

“Fine” Richard consented, frustrate. 

“Good” Derek replied, satisfied. The neuro surgeon grabbed his chart and marked something down on it, before putting it down again. “I'm gonna cheek you out later, Richard. Get some rest. You're gonna need it”

*******

It was lunchtime when Derek knocked on Richard's door. After Webber's sign to come in, the attending entered the room and closed the door behind him. Just as Derek thought, Richard was alone. Adele had to be at the canteen eating something. It was Derek's moment. “Richard, are you alright?” Derek asked, walking up to him. Webber was visibly uncomfortable. He was sweating. He was breathing, heavily. “Are you hurting? Let me cheek you out”

“No!” Richard yelled, grabbing his covers, tightly. “I'm fine!”

“Richard, you seem in pain. Let me help you” Derek said, kindly. He put his hands on the covers and tried to pulled 'em down, but Webber clutched them tightly, holding 'em in place. “Richard. I'm a doctor. Come on!”

Webber hesitated for a while but then let go of his covers. Finally, Derek moved 'em to the side, discovering Webber's little secret, or rather, Webber's little bulge. “It's been going on for hours. Hours! I had tried to make it go away but... it hurts. Badly” Webber said, aching. Derek laughed up his sleeve, looking at the tent in Webber's gown. His plan was working. “It's so humiliating...”

“Don't you worry, Richard. I've got this” Derek reassured. He moved towards the door and closed the blinds, one by one. Then, he turn to Richard and cleared his throat. “I gotta ask you. Have you taken something? Viagra?”

“Hell, no! I don't need it” Webber replied, proud. Shepherd moved back to Richard and lifted up his gown, exposing Richard's cock. It was pretty a letdown. It wasn't either thick or long. At most 6 inches. The only thing that tempted him were the gray hair on his pubis and balls. He had never had sex with somebody as old as Richard. That turned him on. Derek, gently, ran a finger along the length of Webber's cock, making him moan. “What about... an enema? It could-”

Richard stopped when he felt Derek's lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. Webber groaned loudly. He could feel Derek's tongue swirling around the head of his cock as his hands grabbed his balls, gently. Even though he was 100% straight, Richard would have never rejected a good blow-job. Especially now that his cock was so hard it hurt. A pity, it didn't last long. Quickly, Derek took it out of his mouth, making a disgusted face. Webber's cock didn't taste very good. It was like... moldy cheese and soured milk. Revolting. 

“Derek... I think... I think it was working... Please...” Webber whispered, needy, pushing Derek's head down his own cock, again. But Derek had other plans. He moved away and burst into laughter. An evil laughter. Webber looked at him, confused. “Derek, you said you were gonna help me. What's going on?”

“I'm getting my revenge” Derek explained, cocky, kicking off his shoes. Webber got scared. Slowly, he tried to reach the nurse call button as fast as he could, but Shepherd stopped him and squeezed his hand, hard. Richard cried, suffering. “You called my wife and destroyed my new life. I had found somebody. I was happy. I had the greatest sex ever. And you ruined it. You ruined it all. So I decided to destroy your life by ruining you. I prescribed you Viagra and I made sure that everybody on the floor were on a break, before sneaking in here. Are you ready to get some?”

Without giving Richard the time to react, Shepherd jumped him, slamming his boss on the bed. “Derek, what the hell are you talking about?” Webber asked, trying to push him away, but Derek was stronger. Webber looked at him, he seemed possessed. Out of control. in vain. Was Shepherd trying to do what he was thinking? “Derek... are you going to-” 

“Fuck you? Yeah” Derek replied, arrogant.

Webber tried to fight him, again, but it was all vain. Derek was holding him too tight. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. The neuro surgeon leaned down and kissed him. Hard. Rough. Rude. Derek was being so brutal he didn't even know if Richard was kissing him back. He didn't care. He was enjoying this anyway. Derek broke the kiss and smirked at Richard. That's when the chief made his greatest mistake. Big time. He spat at Shepherd. “Fuck you, Derek!” Webber screamed at the top of his lungs. “Help! Somebody, help me!” 

“Ok... you asked for this” Derek replied, wiping the spit off of his face and punching Webber's stomach, brutally, silencing him. “We could do this two ways. The softer way if you stay quiet. The rougher way if you keep screaming. I'm gonna shove my cock into your ass anyway. So, at your place, I would keep my mouth shut”

“Fuck... you...” Webber replied, panting.

“Wrong answer” Derek said, upset. The attending used one hand to hold him against the bed and the other to pull a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. Before Richard could even understand what was happening, he got handcuffed to the edge of the bed. Webber tried and tried to escape from the cuffs, with no results. Hopeless, he stopped struggling and looked at Shepherd, docile “Good boy. Now we can start”

Derek got off of him and began to undress. Webber glared at him, as the attending was removing his shirt. The chief tried again to wriggle out of the cuffs, but to no avail. The more he tried, the more they hurt his wrists. “Please...” Richard begged, looking straight into Derek's eyes. “Let me go... You're still on time... I won't tell anybody...”

“Say it to whoever the hell you want to. I don't care” The attending replied, now completely naked. Webber looked down on Derek's cock, frightened. It was huge. Bigger than his. Thicker than his. Hairier than his. And it wasn't ever completely hard, yet. Richard gulped as Derek stroked it and it grew bigger. “You like it, don't ya?” 

Webber didn't reply. He just looked the other way and blushed. Derek smirked. He was going to enjoy this more than he had ever guessed. He climbed back atop of Webber's bed and threw the covers away, revealing Richard's aching cock. “Derek... don't...” The chief whispered, helplessly. Derek bend over and gave a lick to Webber's neck, savoring it inch by inch. It tasted way better than his cock. “You want more money? I can give you. I can put in a good word for you to the board. You'll be the next chief! Just... let me go!

“You wanna know what I really, really, really want?” Derek whispered, moving to his ear. Webber nodded, quietly. Derek breathed, heavily, putting his hands on Richard's gown and ripping it apart. “I want your sweet ass!”

Richard was in shock. He was naked, handcuffed, with Derek on top of him. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. But one thing. “Help! Somebody, help me!” Webber yelled, scared. Derek, quickly, put his hand over Webber's mouth and what was left of Webber's scream was just a soft moan. His eyes teared up. “Please...”

“Stop struggling or the next thing in your mouth will be my cock!” Derek threatened, keeping pressing his hand against Webber's mouth until the older doctor stopped making a sound. Slowly, he moved his hand all the way down, on Webber's abdomen. Richard wasn't as fit as Alex or George, but Derek had always had a thing for the pot belly. He found it very sexy. The chief gave him a scared look as Derek began to brush his cheek. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise”

Shepherd settled himself between Webber's legs and slowly, spread 'em wide. The chief's virgin hole was there. In front of him. Exposed. Webber closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from that nightmare. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't be raped by Derek. It had to be a bad dream. Yeah. It had to be the morphine or something. He was gonna wake up soon... He was gonna- 

Richard let out a scream of pain as he felt Derek's finger entering his hole. It wasn't a dream. It was real. “Stop...” Richard begged, suffering. He could feel Derek's finger stretching inside of him. “Please...”

“Shhh” Derek whispered, adding another finger in.

“Stop...” Webber begged again, softly. Derek kept moving his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. Richard couldn't take it anymore. Derek was fingering him further and further. He loved how tight Richard was. He couldn't wait to fuck him. The neuro surgeon added a third finger and pushed even deeper, making Richard yell, in pain and clench his ass. “Stop! I said stop!”

Derek, quickly, pulled his fingers out of his ass and shoved 'em into Webber's mouth. Richard gagged. Shepherd's fingers were now down his throat. “Get your ears up, cause I won't say it twice. Scream again and I'll shove my whole cock into your mouth. Understood?” Derek uttered, pissed. Richard nodded, slightly. “Good, now get my fingers wet, so we can pick up where we left off”

Reluctantly, Webber began to lick Derek's fingers, covering 'em with his saliva. He was disgusted. Those fingers had been up his ass a minute ago and now they were into his mouth. It was gross. When Derek got satisfied, he removed his three fingers from Webber's mouth and shoved 'em straight back into his tight hole. “Ahhhh!” Richard moaned, softly, biting his lip. He wished he could scream. He wished he could scream out loud. But he couldn't. He had to stay quiet. Even if his ass burnt. Even if it was on fire. Derek kept moving his fingers inside of him, until he finally hit Webber's prostate. “Fuck!”

“I've been waiting for this” Derek replied, smirking.

Shepherd pulled his fingers out of Webber's ass and spat on 'em. “Don't do it... please...” Richard begged, as Derek gave his cock a few strokes, lubing it up. The attending just ignored his words and lined the head with Webber's entrance, pressing. He forced his way into Webber's ass until the head was in. “Noooo! Stooop! Stooop!”

Shepherd kept going. Every inch of his cock was a torture to Richard and a bliss to him. The tightness of Webber's virgin hole was something incredible. Derek could feel it clenching around his cock and this was driving him insane. Shepherd leaned down and kissed Webber again. At first, the chief didn't return the kiss, he was too busy dealing with the pain in his ass to even think about it. But then, he decided to play along, hoping Derek would have appreciated that and would have gone easier on him. Their tongues began to fight as Derek kept thrusting into Richard's ass, slowly. When Webber was about to adjust to Derek's cock, he felt the attending pulling back almost completely, before thrusting back in, ferociously. 

“Stooop!” Webber yelled, sobbing. Derek clasped his hand over Webber's mouth, keeping pounding him. Every thrust seemed like a stab for Richard. He could feel Derek's ball slapping against his ass as his cock made his way deeper inside him. He felt like his ass was split wide open. Derek didn't mind being brutal. It was a punishment. A lesson. A payback. It wasn't a reward. He kept thrusting as Webber cried out behind his hand. Tears filled Richard's eyes. He had to react. He had to fight. He had to do something. With an act of desperation, Richard bit Derek's hand, hard. Wounded, the neuro surgeon removed his hand from Webber's mouth and strop fucking him. “Help me! Please! I'm begging you! Somebody, help me!”

“You've been warned” Derek said, insane. He pulled his cock out of Webber's ass and got on top of him, sitting on his chest. The chief began to panic when he realized Shepherd's cock was just a few inches from his mouth. He knew what was gonna happen next. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but Shepherd didn't let him. The attending put his hands on the back of Richard's head and pushed him down his cock, shoving the whole 7.5 inside Webber's mouth. Richard tried to flounder and pull back, but with no success. Derek was holding him too still. “How dare you bite me?”

Webber tried to reply. He tried to apologize. He tried to justify. But only distorted sounds came out of his mouth. He was literally chocking on Derek's cock. His nose was buried in Derek's pubis. He couldn't breathe. His face was turning red and his vision began to blurry. He was about to faint. Just a second before he did, Derek stopped and let him go.“I am sorry...” Webber panted, coughing out saliva and precum. Shepherd watched Webber pulling himself together and finally got off of him. Richard was so glad. It was over. “Now that you fucked me, you can let me go...”

“Actually, I haven't came,yet” Derek objected, nastily, giving a few strokes to his still hard dick. He was ready to fuck him again, but he needed to find a way to keep Richard quiet. He couldn't risk to be found out. Derek laid eyes on his sweaty socks that were lying on the floor. He couldn't ask for more. He picked 'em and balled 'em up. Then he moved back to Webber and smirking at him, he shoved 'em into his mouth. “Now, if you don't mind. I'm going back to fuck you”

“Don't...” Richard protested, yelling in the dirty socks.

Derek just ignored him. The attending put Richard's legs over his shoulders and then pushed a finger back into his ass. It felt different. It felt used. It felt abused. It made him even hornier. Impatient, the neuro surgeon removed his finger, lined his cock with Webber's entrance and entered him with a powerful thrust. Webber groaned as Derek went back pounding into him fast and furious. Shepherd reached Richard's nipple and began to play with it. The chief moaned again, on cloud nine. “I told you, you were gonna love it” Derek said, pitching Webber's nipple, hard. Richard would never have admitted it, but he was really enjoying this. Since he had adjusted to Derek's cock, the pain turned into pleasure. He was sucking on Derek's sweaty socks pretending they were his cock. It got even better when Shepherd hit his prostate. Richard winced. “Oh, there it is...”

Derek smirked and kept pounding in and out, hitting Webber's spot with every single thrust. Richard was in heaven, he never felt like this while Adele. The chief began to move with Derek, bucking up his hips against Derek's. The neuro surgeon appreciated it so much, that he removed the socks from Webber's mouth and replaced 'em with his lips. Their tongues pushed deep into each other's mouths, aggressively. “Please, Derek...” Webber whispered, breaking the kiss. Derek didn't listen to him, excited, moving his kiss to Richard's neck. “Please... Touch me...”

“What?” Derek asked, stunned.

“You heard me... touch me...” Webber replied, needy.

Derek would never have expected this from his boss. If Richard wanted to cum, Derek would have made him cum. The neuro surgeon spat on his hand and reached to Webber's cock. The chief moaned as he felt Derek wrapping his hand around his aching cock. “You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Derek asked, jerking Richard's cock in rhythm with his thrust. Both men were close and both couldn't wait to release. Derek set up the pace of his strokes and finally Webber shot his load. Only, it wasn't cum. “What the fuck?”

Derek let go of Webber's cock, scandalized. The chief wasn't cumming. He was... he was... pissing. His pee was spraying all over his hairy abdomen and the chief seemed to enjoy that very much. Instead, Derek was so disconcerted he had stopped pounding. When Richard was done pissing, he noticed the absence of Derek's hand on his cock and Derek's cock in his ass. “Why did you stop?” Webber asked, perplexed. Derek was still shocked. He had experienced a lot of twisted things, but piss wasn't one of them. He always found it disgusting, but now he had to admit that it seemed pretty hot. “Well, could we start again, please?” 

“Sure” Derek replied, getting back to work. He shoved his cock back with one thrust and then took Richard's cock in his hand again, jerking it. Webber moaned, delighted. He had grown accustomed to being forcefully penetrated. He loved Derek being so rough. The chief wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, allowing the neuro surgeon to push even deeper inside of him. Derek moaned, surprised. “Easy, Richard! Or I'll cum into your ass” 

Richard grinned, naughtily. “Hey, Derek, listen...” The chief said, arching and throwing his head back as Derek hit his prostate. The neuro surgeon looked at him, with his ears open. “Let's play a game”

“What game are you talking about?” Derek asked curious, keeping thrusting and pumping.

“Whoever cums first loses” Richard explained, panting. Derek stopped thrusting for a second, fascinated, before resuming, rougher than before. Webber moaned, again. “If I win, next time you get handcuffed and I fuck you. If you win, I won't report you. So, are you in or not?”

Derek didn't say a thing. He just smirked at him, stroking Richard's cock faster and harder. Derek loved challenges. But above this, he loved winning challenges. But as much as he wanted to win, he knew he couldn't cheat. He wanted it to be fair. That's why the attending kept pounding and stroking Richard with the same pace. “God, I'm so close!” Derek yelled, on the edge. He was so close. He was about to cum. He was about to lose. Webber clenched his ass around Derek's cock and the neuro surgeon lost it. “Fu-”

“Ohhhh!” Richard yelled, interrupting.

For like a split second, Richard came before Derek. The chief of surgery shot four load of thick pale semen all over his chest, already covered in his own piss. Shepherd came right after him, shooting his seven loads of spunk into Webber's ass. Both men enjoyed the orgasm. “Guess I just won” Shepherd gasped, smugly. He bend over and wrapped his lips around Richard's hard nipple, licking and sucking on it and tasting Webber's cum and piss. He didn't know if it was the moment or not, but he really liked that mix. It tasted way better than Richard's cock. Hungry, Derek moved to the other nipple. “Your taste's fucking delicious!”

“I'm glad you like it” Richard replied, pleased, still panting. He enjoyed Derek's tongue swirling around his nipples. It tickled. But there was one thing he couldn't bear. Being handcuffed. Now that they had came he could have been unlocked. But Derek seemed to interested on his nipples. Webber sighed. “Do you mind getting me out of these cuffs?”

Derek looked up and smirked. He had forgotten about Richard being locked. “Oh, right! I've got the key in my pocket” Derek explained, lifting himself off of Webber. He was about to pull his cock out of Richard's ass, when he realized he couldn't. If he had removed his cock, the cum would have dripped out of Webber's ass and Derek wanted so bad to lick it off from his ass. Richard gave him an impatient look. “I'm gonna get the key and unlock you, but you have to keep my load inside of your ass until I get back. Not even a drop spilled. Ok?”

“Deal” Richard replied, restive as Derek, slowly, pulled out of Webber's ass. Richard looked at Derek's cock, still semi-hard. He couldn't believe that pole had been up his ass! The chief focused on holding Shepherd's spunk inside of him as the neuro surgeon walked towards his clothes and recovered the key. Then, Derek turned to Richard and smirked. Oh, no. Richard didn't like that smirk. “Now, what?”

Derek gave a few strokes to his cock, which got completely hard again. Richard's eyes widened. God, was he thing about fucking him again? “Blow me” Derek said, concise. Richard breathed in relief. He couldn't take another round with Derek. His ass was broken. But as Derek moved back to him, his nervousness reappeared as Derek pressed his huge cock against Webber's mouth. Richard hesitated. “Come on, just a head. What's the problem?”

“I... I've never... you know... I've never...” Richard stuttered, embarrassed.

“That's ok. I'll tell you what to do. Just breathe with your nose and relax, but not too much, you have to hold my load inside your ass, remember? For a start, open your mouth and take a taste of it” Derek instructed, putting his hands on the back of Webber's head. The chief opened his mouth and took the head of Derek's dick into his mouth, making a disgusted face. “Come on, it's not that bad! Don't you like the taste?”

Webber pulled out and coughed a bit. “Actually, no” Richard replied, grossed out. “It's kinda bitter and all sticky”

“It had to be the remnants of my spunk. Don't you worry, you're gonna love it” Derek said, putting the tip of his cock back into Webber's mouth. The chief tried to pull back but Derek held him still. “Where you think you're going? We've just begun. Lick the head. Get it wet”

Richard did what he was told to. He licked and licked, making circles with his tongue around the head. Derek moaned. Richard was a natural. He couldn't believe it was his first time. The chief got the hang of it and decided to take it to the next step. He loved it when Adele sucked on his, so he began to suck on the tip, hard. Maybe too hard. But it got worse when Derek felt Webber's teeth scratching his cock. The attending, quickly, pulled it out of his mouth, in pain. Richard looked at him, worried. “Did I do something wrong?” The chief asked, confused.

“Watch out with your teeth, man!” Derek said, stricken.

“Oh, I'm sorry...” Richard apologized, looking down.

“It's ok, it's ok! It's your first time, I get it. Just be careful with your teeth. You were doing great. Keep on like that. Now, let's see how much you can get” Derek said, shoving his cock into Webber's mouth. The chief tried to relax and managed to take the most of it without gagging. Satisfied, Derek began to slide his cock in and out of his mouth. At first slowly and then faster and faster. “Perfect, Richard. Just uck a little harder!”

Webber nodded and sucked on it, harder. Derek moaned and began to deep-throat him, ferociously, slamming his hairy balls against Webber's chin. He was close. The chief mumbled, in difficulty, as he tried to adjust to it. But it was impossible. Derek kept getting rougher and rougher and before Webber could even realize it, Derek shot his load down his throat. Three huge squirts of hot, bitter spunk. Richard had no choice, but to swallow it all. Shepherd kept his cock into Webber's mouth until it softened completely. 

“You're a fucking bastard” Webber commented, coughing and panting. 

“I know. Now show me your ass. I want to eat it” Derek said, smirking. Richard sighed and spread his legs, revealing his still aching hole. Shepherd didn't wait a minute and buried his face in it, shoving his tongue deep in Richard's hole. The chief whimpered. He could feel Derek's hands spreading his cheeks wider and wider and his tongue sliding further and further inside of him. After a few second, Derek's spunk leaked out of Webber's hole, flooding Shepherd's face. Derek moaned in pleasure as he began to lick it off. He loved the taste of his cum mixed with the taste of Richard's ass. He tried to enjoy the moment but a question batted around in his head. “Am I fired?”

Richard didn't reply, immediately. He didn't know what to say. He was still working through it. Derek had raped him. He had fucked him without his permission. At least, at the beginning. Then, Richard had really loved it. Derek's cock in his ass. Derek's cock in his mouth. Yeah, he had really loved it. “I don't know” Webber replied, giddy. “Are you willing to do this again?”

“Absolutely” Derek replied, going back on his ass. 

“Then, we're good” Richard said, softly. Derek smirked as he kept licking Webber's hole. Maybe with every cloud, there was a silver lining. Yeah, he had fought with George, but he had also fucked Webber like there was no tomorrow. It was so worth it. He had to see the bright side. He could still make up with George. He still could fix it. Nothing was gone forever. “Ehm, Derek... would you unlock me now, please?”

The neuro surgeon looked up and smirked at him. “Or maybe we could do it again...”

*******

That night, Derek had managed to convince George to meet him. The attending was sitting on the porch of his trailer, while the young intern was standing a few steps from him with his arms crossed. The air was cold, but it was nothing compared to George. He was stone-cold, frozen, like made of ice. He had just arrived and all he had said was an emphatic “explain”. He was really pissed.

“It's true. I was married. I am married. But it doesn't mean a thing, trust me. I don't love Addison. I never loved her. I married her because I was scared of what people would have thought of me, if they had known I was gay. Nobody knew it. No-one. I felt so alone. So I dated her, only not to stay alone. And one thing led to another and I asked her to marry me” Derek explained, sadly.“The night of my bachelor party, me and my best friend, Mark Sloan, got drunk and we ended up having sex. That's when our affair started. It lasted eleven years, until Addison found it out”

“Why did you leave New York? Why haven't you left Addison and started all over with Mark?” George asked, confused. “Did you leave him out of nowhere? At least did you love him? Did you care?”

“Of course I loved him. Of course I cared. But, I was scared. I was scared of what people would have said about me. About us. So I left. I left New york. I left Addison. I felt Mark. Yeah, I did. But that has nothing to do with you and I. Married or not, I'm the same guy you met at the bar. Let's leave Addison, Mark and New York out of this. I'm here, now. Here with you.” Derek said, helpless.

“No, that's where you're wrong. Yeah, you said you loved me, but you said you loved Mark too, this didn't stop you from leaving him and breaking his heart, though. I trusted you. And if you had told me the truth the moment we met, I would still trust you. But you lied. You kept secrets. And I can't trust you anymore” George said, with tears rolling down his face. “I am sorry, Derek. We are through”

George turned and began to walk off. “You were like coming up for fresh air” Derek said, standing up. The intern stopped but didn't turn to him. “It's like I was drowning and you save me. That's all I know”

“That's not enough” George said, walking away.


	5. Make Me Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn when George asks for Karev's help in seeing a patient and Alex ends up blowing a banana.

George O'Malley was so exhausted. His intern work hours were exhausting. Karev keeping teasing him was exhausting. Hating his ex, Derek, was exhausting. But if anyone had asked him right now, he would have absolutely said that his new patient, Dr. Ellis Grey, was the most exhausting. He had tried to examine her for about twenty minutes, but all to no avail. She kept shrugging out of his grasp and turning away from him. And, worst of all, she kept calling him Thatch. What kind of name was Thatch? It was even more terrible than Georgie. 

Anyway, O'Malley had tried everything with her. Everything. From being friendly to showing attitude. But it haven't made any difference. She kept yelling, insulting, throwing pillow after pillow at his face. George was on his last legs. She had pushed him to the breaking point. If he hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath, he would have killed her with his bare hands. Absolutely. It would have been easier than asking Alex for help. Of all the possible and imaginable things in this world, getting help from Karev was the hardest. The most humiliating. But what choice did he have? Somebody had to check Dr Grey and everybody else was busy. There was only Alex available. O'Malley sighed, exasperated. 

It wasn't that difficult to find Alex. He was sitting on the same spare beds along the same empty corridor where he had the same old lunch everyday, all by himself. Slowly, George walked up to him, searching for the right words to say. He had to go along with him. He didn't want Alex's help. He needed it. Got in front of Karev, he just nodded to O'Malley and then lowered his head, peeling the banana he had in his hands. George cleared his throat to get his attention, but Alex didn't move. “I need you to help me do an exam on a patient” O'Malley asked, forcing a smile.

“Oh, a standard exam” Alex commented unaffected without even looking up. “You did go to med school, right?”

George gasped, offended. It had been a awful idea asking Alex for help. A terrible idea. He had just given him a reason to make fun of him. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked off. He didn't need Karev. He could have examined Ellis Grey, on his own. He just needed to dodge the pillows, convince her to hold still or maybe sedate her. It would have been easy. A piece of cake. It would... Who was he kidding? He needed Alex. Reluctantly, he turned back to him. “She thinks I'm her ex-husband. She won't let me” O'Malley explained, almost begging. Alex finished peeling his banana and looked at George. “Please, I need you. Will you help me?”

“Fine” Alex replied, shrugging. In the end, he had nothing better to do. He brought the peeled fruit to his mouth to take a bite, when he had an idea. A nasty idea. Karev looked at the banana and then at George, grinning. Gosh, he was going to be such a tease. “I'm gonna give you a hand as soon as I'm done eating, ok?”

“Yep, just hurry 'cause she's-” George said, interrupting when he saw Alex wrapping his lips around the tip of the banana, gently. It was a strange way to eat a banana. It look more like a... you know. O'Malley was nervous and got speechless as Karev slid more of the fruit into his mouth, staring right at him. What was Alex trying to do? He couldn't do... that. Not there! What if anybody came in? What was going on in his head? Whatever it was, George didn't want to be part of it. The young intern decided to walk away but he realized he couldn't move. It was as if his brain was saying “go!” but his body was saying “stay!”. He couldn’t even take his eyes off of Karev's mouth. He was like... charmed. Charmed by the way Alex was licking sultry the side of the fruit. Charmed by the passion he was putting into it. Charmed by him. Alex Karev. Unconsciously, O'Malley reached to his crotch and grabbed it. Alex grinned, satisfied. His plan was working. He had George under his spell. When all of a sudden, George shook his head, coming back his senses. “Ok, stop it! Stop it!”

Unexpectedly, Alex listened to him and stopped, taking the banana out of his mouth. The two interns began to stare at one another, silently. George didn't know what to say, while Alex just winked at him, naughtily. “How am I supposed to hurry if you want me to stop?” Karev joked, sarcastic. George opened his mouth to protest but Alex didn't give him the time. He put the fruit back to his mouth, kissing the tip of it. Then, he began to lick and suck like a pro. O'Malley's face turned red. He wasn't dreaming. Karev was blowing a banana in front of him! He didn't know whether to feel excited or embarrassed. He watched as Alex took the banana into his mouth slowly, inch by inch, without taking his eyes off of his. O'Malley gulped as he felt his pants growing tighter. He had to do something. He had to stop him before somebody could see him. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the fruit right out of Alex's hand, upsetting Karev. “Wow, dude. Take it easy. I haven't finished it, yet”

“I don't care. You're done playing with this. You're done playing with me” George explained, angry. Karev reached through to to retrieve his banana, but George quickly pulled it back. “Do you think I'm so stupid to let you take it back?”

“If you don't want to give it back to me, then, give me yours” Alex replied filthy, raising his eyebrows. George didn't get it at first. What was Alex talking about? He had no banana. Then, he saw Alex miming a blow-job. God, he was referring to his cock. Gross! O'Malley gave him a disapproving look. He believed Karev was over him. It had been weeks since the last time he had hit on him or made any sexual remarks. At least, until now. “Come on, I know yours is bigger! And I bet it's tastier and juicier, too”

O'Malley looked around, uncomfortable. He was terrified by the idea of someone coming in and overhearing Alex. Why was he doing this out in public? “Tone it down, Alex. Please. Somebody could come along any minute” George whispered, worried. Karev just replied shrugging his shoulders. “Are you serious? Doesn't concern you what people will think about you if they see you blowing a banana?”

“You're too squeamish, George. This is not a big deal. Everybody here minds their own business and by the way, nobody's around here at this hour” Alex explained cocky, looking around. The corridor was empty. Empty and silent. But O'Malley still didn't look comfortable. Alex jumped up and took a few steps towards George. “Georgie, don't play innocent. I know you like this. I can tell by the huge bulge in your pants”

“What?” George asked, incredulous. 

Slowly, he looked down and saw his raging hard-on. Suddenly he felt his face burning, his hands sweating and his heart racing. He didn't even know he was hard. He felt so embarrassed. He tried to cover it with his hands, desperately. “Dude, don't do that. Didn't your mama told you it's nothing to be ashamed of? ” Alex reassured, pulling O'Malley's hands away. George winced as he felt Alex's hands squeezing gently his cock through his pants. “Anyway, if your hard cock bothers you so much, I know some ways to take care of it...”

Alex grinned nastily, getting down on his knees. Was that really happening? Was Alex really going to give him a head in there? O'Malley couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The young intern felt Alex pulling down his pants and then licking the shape of his cock through his underwear. O'Malley tensed up. He couldn't let Alex do it. No. He had to stop him. Impulsively, he pushed Alex away from him and shoved the fruit still in his hand right into Karev's skilled mouth. Then, taking advantage of his discombobulation, George pulled his pants up and ran for the hills.  
“Sorry” O'Malley yelled, without looking back.

“Wait!” Alex protested, mumbling as he chewed on the banana.

*******

George was desperate. Alex had turned him on more than he could say. He had been walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets for the last ten minutes, but his flag was still flying. He had managed to disguise it until then, but he didn't know how long he could avoid drawing attention to it. Little did he know, he had tried to solve the problem in several ways. First, he had stood next to the air conditioner, but nothing. Cold air didn't affect his erection. Then, he had tried to distract himself, but still nothing. His throbbing cock was impossible to ignore. In the end, he had even tried to think of what turned him off most (having sex with a girl) but nothing at all. Alex blowing his banana was on his brain. There was left just one thing to do. 

Trying to keep a low profile, George ran through the rooms and down the halls, until he finally entered the bathroom door. He took a quick look around. Luckily, nobody was there. So, he immediately went into the nearest stall and locked himself in there. Impatient, he dropped his pants and boxers with a swift move and took his aching cock in his hands, giving it a hard stroke. O'Malley moaned, softly. He didn't really like beating off in the toilets, in fact it made him a little uncomfortable. But being seen in public with a huge tent in his pants would have been worse. George spread his legs a bit as he kept working his hand on his pulsing dick. He jerked it from the base to the tip, with hard and fast stokes. He was in heaven. He was in seventh heaven. No, better. He was close. The young intern kept increasing the speed of his movement close to his release when he heard the bathroom door opening. With a little gasp, he slowed his strokes gradually, but without stopping and kept quiet. 

Outside George's stall, everything was silent. The intern could only feel his pounding heartbeat. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe nobody entered the bathroom. Maybe he had imagined it. He was just a little paranoid. Yeah, it had to be like this. O'Malley shook his worries away and got back to work, stroking up and down his cock with a quick pace. George let out a moan of pleasure. He needed to cum so bad. But the sound of knocks on his door froze him. Somebody was there. Scared out of his wits, George didn't know how to react. “Occupied” O'Malley said, stuttering. The knocks stopped. But the intern didn't even have the time to breathe a sigh of relief that the knocks started again. Louder. “I said occupied!”

“George, get out of there!” A male voice said.

O'Malley recognized the voice. “Alex?” He asked, stunned. The other intern stopped knocking. What did Alex want from him? Apologize for before? Nah, it wasn't Karev's style. And why did he persist in knocking on his door. There were other stall which were free. Well, who cares, George had no time for him right now. “Walk away! Leave me alone!”

“Get out or I'll burst down the door!” Alex intimidated, bold. George snorted, loudly. Karev was bluffing. Absolutely. He couldn't break down the door. No way. What would he have done? Kick it in? Yeah, it would be very smart, kicking- O'Malley felt the stall walls shaking. Gosh, Alex was seriously ramming it! Suddenly, the shakes stopped. “Ok, George, stand back”

“Alex... what are you doing?” George asked, scared, backing off. 

Karev didn't reply. He just backed up for a running start and then leaped at the door, ferociously. George's jaw dropped incredulous, as Alex broke through it. He would have never imagined Alex could actually do it. Karev looked at George, still with his pants down and grinned. “I knew it” Alex said, panting. 

“Are you nuts? Have you got a brain tumor, haven't you?” O'Malley commented, out of his mind.

“You didn't want to get out, so I decided to get in” Karev replied, walking up to him. George tried to pull him away, but Alex, stronger, pushed him against the wall and grabbed his cock in his own hands, stroking it slowly. George tensed up, uneasy as he felt Alex touching him. Why was he doing this? “I told you I would have given you a hand and I keep my promises”

Karev didn't give him the time to object. He leaned forward and crushed their lips together, hard. After a moment of hesitation, George opened his mouth slightly and reciprocate the kiss. Alex's strokes increased their pace as his tongue thrust deep into O'Malley's mouth like a beast. George was on cloud nine. Alex was a very good kisser. So good he had made him forget they were making out in the hospital bathroom for a whole second. Coming back to reality, George pushed Alex back. “This is wrong. We can't do this” George said, worried. Karev ignored his concerns and moved to his neck, kissing it and licking it. George pushed him back, again. “What's your problem? We can't do this in here! We're in the toilets. People could enter and see us”

“Not if a smart horny doctor locked the door and put an out-of-order note on it” Alex explained, sensually, moving back to George's mouth and biting his bottom lip, softly. George was impressed. Impressed by Alex's plan. Impressed by Alex's kissing skill. Impressed by Alex's touch, tough and gentle at the same time. But he still thought that it wasn't a good idea. Luckily, Alex knew how to make him change his mind. Sensually, he knelt down between George's legs. “If a hand-job didn't convince you, maybe a blow-job will”

“Alex... wait...” George protested, weakly.

Karev gave O'Malley's cock a slow lick from the base to the tip, before taking the head into his warm wet cavern. George groaned loudly, as he felt Alex's mouth surrounding his aching cock. He jerked his hips forward trying to thrust deeper, but Karev pressed 'em down. It wasn't deep-throating time, yet. Alex wrapped his hand around the base of George's cock, applying a bit of pressure while using his tongue to lap at O'Malley's shaft. George moaned again, louder, turning Alex on even more than before. Karev used his free hand to reach his own pants and pull his cock out as he kept twirling his tongue around George's dickhead. Alex looked up at George and saw the other intern in ecstasy. He was biting his lower lip with his eyes shut and his head thrown back. There was only one thing left to do to make George enjoy it more. “Face-fuck me, George” Alex said, pulling back but keeping stroking. George opened his eyes wide and gave him a surprised look. “Seriously”

“Alex...” George replied, conflicted. He had never face-fucked anybody. Derek had never let him. Yeah, sometime Shepherd deep-throated him, but George had no control. He had to hold still or Derek would have stopped. But now Alex had put him in charge. Kindly, O'Malley put his hands on the back of Alex's head, running his fingers through his hair, and pushed his cock into Karev's mouth, deeper and deeper, 'till it was fully in. Alex focused on sucking O'Malley cock as the other intern began to thrust, enjoying every second of it. George started slow. First, he slid out of Karev mouth almost completely and then, he shoved back in, hitting the back of Alex's throat. Karev was enjoying this too. He loved having George's big cock inside his mouth while he played with his own. George kept thrusting, increasing pace and roughness. Alex gagged a little but never flinched. He wanted to take everything George was giving him. He was used to let people vent their frustration with his mouth. None of what George could say or do would have made him pull off. But three words. “Fuck, I'm close!”

Quickly, Alex pulled away and pressed between O'Malley's scrotum and his anus. “Hope it's not too late” Karev whispered, using his free hand to squeeze the head of George's cock, hard. O'Malley cried out in pain. Alex kept compressing it until he was sure that the cumming alert was off. Karev sighed. He had just dodged the bullet. “Good”

“Good what? What did you just do? One second ago I was going to cum and now I'm not ” George asked, confused. He had felt his orgasm building and then backing off. How was it possible? Alex didn't reply. He just stuck out his tongue and licked the leaked precum on the tip of O'Malley's dick. “Alex, answer me. What did you do to me?”

“Relax, I've just applied pressure to your perineum and squeezed your dickhead. They are just tricks to delay your oncoming orgasm” Karev explained, licking his lips as he got back on his feet. George looked away, embarrassed and Alex took this opportunity to lean on him and kiss him. Tasting his own sweet precum inside Alex's mouth, George got caught up in the moment and kissed him back, ferociously, fighting for dominance. Their tongues mingled while exploring each other's mouth, just like dancing. After a while, Alex pulled back for air and grinned at the other intern. Dominant George was really hot. “Fuck me”

O'Malley looked at him, astonished. “What? I... well... we...” George stammered, blushing slightly. Karev interrupted him, by grabbing O'Malley's cock and dragging him out of the stall. “Alex... wait...” 

Alex ignored him and kept moving. George tried to pull back several times but Karev had a firm grip on his cock and no intention to let go. Alex moved backwards until he was against the large bathroom counter-top. At that point, he let go of George's cock and sat on the sink surface, removing his own pants and boxers. “Gimme a minute and I'm ready” Alex said, throwing his clothes away, impatient. He leaned on the wall as he spread his legs wide, exposing his tight hole. Alex looked at George and nodded, but the other intern took a step back, wavering. “What is it, O'Malley? You never fuck a guy?”

Alex instantly regretted it. George lowered his gaze and stayed quiet. Alex fell silent too as he began to feel like a grade A ass. He didn't mean to make fun of him. He just wanted to be funny and break the ice. The ice. Not George. He had to fix it somehow. Without thinking too much, Karev stretched his legs and rubbed George's cock between his feet. George winced, caught off guard. It felt kinda weird. “Alex, stop!” O'Malley protested, sharply. But Alex didn't, in fact he kept rubbing faster. “Stop it, now!”

“Just 'cause you never fucked a guy before, it doesn't mean you can fuck me now” Alex explained, keeping moving his feet. George hesitated, again. “It's not that difficult to top. I can guide you through it. Come on! I know you want it too, otherwise you'd be already gone. Don't keep me waiting, O'Malley. Let's do it”

“Alex... I can't... I...” George protested, softly.

Karev ignored him. “First, you need to get hard. Completely. And from what my feet are touching, I can tell that we can check it off our list” Alex cut off, blurting out. He took his feet off of O'Malley's cock and spread his legs again, wider than before. George just watch him, worried. “Then, you have to lube your cock up. I've already sucked it and gotten it all wet, so we're golden. Now, you just have to push it in and thrust like a mad man. Pretty clear, right?”

George wavered again, unsure. “It's not that I don't know how to do it” O'Malley explained, blurry. Alex looked at him, confused and opened his mouth to speak, but George made him the sign to let him finish. “Sometimes I lose control. Completely. I get really really aggressive. Once I snapped and hit a guy with a stick. There's a reason if I've always bottomed. If I get on top, I'm sure I will lose my head. I need to be tamed, not to run wild. And most of all, I don't want to hurt you”

“Hurt me? Trust me, you're not gonna hurt. You're gonna make me feel so good. Let's give it a try and if it's too much for me to take, we'll stop” Alex reassured, looking straight into his eyes. George didn't know why or how but all his anxiety had disappeared. Maybe it was the light in Alex's eyes or maybe the grin on his face. He didn't know what it was, but it had just brought him some peace. Now, he was ready. George cracked his neck and put his hands on Alex's waist. Karev blew him a kiss as O'Malley lined his cock with Alex's entrance and with a slow steady thrust, he penetrated him, overcoming the initial resistance. George couldn't believe how it felt. His cock was enclosed by Alex's warmth, by his tightness. He never thought it could feel so good. “Damn, you're bigger than I thought”

George was so lost in his pleasure, he didn't even hear what Alex just said. Just when the other intern hissed in pain, O'Malley remembered him. “Alex! You ok? Want me to pull out?” George asked, worried. He could feel his cock pulsing inside Alex's tight ass. It was amazing. If he could, he would have kept his cock into his hole forever, but Karev seemed to suffer a lot. He was there, inert, with his eyes shut and a strange look on his face. “Alex?”

“Shut up, O'Malley. I'm trying to relax to adjust to your damn big cock. Why does it have to be so huge?” Alex said, focusing on his breathing. George tried to stand still and give Alex the time he needed. He also began to hold his breath, not to disturb him. After a few seconds, Alex opened his eyes. “You know what would make me loosen up earlier? A good kiss”

George smiled and with the clumsiness which characterized him, he leaned forward and kissed Alex. Their tongues met again, rubbing together passionately. O'Malley could feel that Karev was in difficulty. His rough, dominant kiss had turned into a desperate, needy one. O'Malley broke the kiss and licked the drop of sweat dripping down Karev's cheek. “Are you ready?” George asked, wishful. Alex just nodded. “Ok, here we go”

George slid his hips back and then, with a powerful thrust, he shoved his whole cock inside of Alex. “Fuck!” Karev yelled, in pain, He reached his 7.5 inches cock and stroked it fast as George kept pounding in him. Alex moaned half in pain, half in pleasure. O'Malley was right. He had totally lost it. He got overwhelmed by the pleasure he was getting, he didn't care about being kind anymore. “Slow down, Georgie. You, son of a bitch!”

“My name's not Georgie!” O'Malley yelled pissed, pounding harder and harder. Alex had to bit his lip not to shout as well. By the way George was fucking him, Alex would have never said it was his first time. He was really great at this. He was a natural. He was wasted as a bottom. He was a top. O'Malley rammed into Karev's hole so hard that the other intern could feel his ass being ripped out. And he loved it. As he said: rougher is better. And it got even better when George changed the angle of his thrust and finally hit Alex's spot. Karev received so much pleasure, he couldn't help but letting out a loud cry. “Shut up, Alex!”

“Screw you, Georgie!” Alex replied, provoking. George fell for it and kept thrusting, hitting Alex's prostate time after time. Karev moaned and moaned, rubbing the head of his own cock with his thumb. O'Malley didn't care about being caught up, he just wanted Alex to stop calling him Georgie. That name brought back a lot of bad memories. Memories he didn't want to remember. So, he reached his hand to Alex's balls and grabbed 'em, tight. Alex grunted. “Is it all that you got?”

George didn't respond with talk, but with actions. The young intern pulled back out of him completely just to thrust back in. Deeply. Roughly. Fast. He did it again, and again, and again. With every thrust he shoved Karev against the wall at his back. “You're not so tough now, aren't you?” George teased, cocky as he kept pounding Alex's ass and squeezing his balls. “What's up, Alex? Cat got your tongue?”

“Absolutely not” Karev replied, with a grin.

If that was the way George wanted to play it, then that's the way they would play it. Alex waited the moment where O'Malley's cock was completely inside of him and then clenched his ass around it as tight as he could. George yelled in pleasure, arching his back. Alex's tight ass flexing was driving him over the edge. “Here I go!” O'Malley shouted, squirting his load. Seven shots of warm, sticky cum blasted into Karev's warm, tight ass. Alex felt his hole getting filled and came too, shooting six loads of warm, juicy semen all over his shirt. George looked at Alex, smiling before collapsing on top of him, with his cock still buried in him. Both guys panted, trying to catch their breaths again. “Sorry... I think I got carried away. I didn't mean to be so rough to you”

“Rough? If this had been rough for you, then I want you to be rougher next time. I'll forgive you only 'cause this was your first time topping, George” Alex explained, amused. After a minute to recover, O'Malley looked up and gave Alex a quick kiss before standing up. As George's cock left his ass, Alex felt empty. Incomplete. Especially when cum began to leak out of his tortured, red hole. O'Malley looked at Alex satisfied, reaching down to put his boxers on when Alex stopped him. “Wait, wait, wait! Let me clean you up, before getting dressed”

Karev got off the sink and on his knees, taking other intern's semi-hard dick into his mouth before he had even the time to agree. Alex licked and sucked, moving his tongue all over his cock, making sure to reclaim every remnant of cum. He had waited for this moment, since he first tasted it, back to when George had came all over his locker. Alex kept sucking on it until he felt it hardening again. Then, he pulled off with a pop and grinned at him. “I don't like that grin” O'Malley observed, teased. “Why are you grinning?”

“I was right. Yours is bigger, tastier and juicier than my old banana” Karev joked again, grabbing the base of George's cock. O'Malley smiled. Alex was the same old jerk and he liked him so much. George helped Alex up and the two of them kissed again. Their tongues battled one against the other for dominance, sharing the taste of George's jizz. As they closed the gap between 'em, Alex pulled back, feeling his belly still covered in his cum. “Since I licked you clean so good, why don't you return the favor?”

“With great pleasure” O'Malley replied, getting in turn on his knees. He leaned forward and began to lick Alex's shirt off, while playing with his balls, gently. Alex's jizz wasn't bad. But, it wasn't even good. Honestly, it got nothing on his and compared to Derek's it was bland. But of course nothing that he couldn't swallow. It didn't take long to lick it off completely since part of Alex's cum was in George's shirt, too. When he was done, O'Malley stood up and put his boxers and pants back on. “Ok, now, let's go back to business. I don't mean to be insensitive, but I really need your help to do that exam I told you about”

Alex rolled his eyes and passed him by. “Don't you worry, Georgie. I've checked her out before getting in here” Karev explained, gathering his clothes scattered all over the bathroom. George looked at him, surprised. He didn't know what to say. Yeah, sometimes Alex acted like a jerk, but he wasn't. He was a very good person. George smiled as Alex turned to him and caught him looking. “What?”

“You know what does it mean?” O'Malley asked naughtily, licking his lips. After a moment's consideration, Alex shook his head, confused. George walked up to him and then dropped sensually his pants. George looked at him, grinning. “It means we have time for another round”

*******

It had been a long day of work for Derek Shepherd. The neuro surgeon had operated a young girl with extreme blushing and had examined a surgery pioneer, Dr. Ellis Grey. Yeah, it had been a long day and Derek was glad it was about to end. He was ready to get back home, or rather, back to his trailer, but first he needed to make a quick pee stop. He had held it in for hours and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the nearest bathroom and went into the first free stall. Closed the door, he pulled out his pants, lifted the toilet seat up and, aiming his flaccid cock, he began to piss. 

When he was done, he put his cock back into his pants without shaking and flushed. Then, he got out of the stall and headed to the sink to wash his hands. He was about halfway when he noticed the broken door, reflected in the mirror in front of him. What the hell had happened in there? Derek looked around confused and noticed a strange little pool on the floor under the sink. Derek's eyes widened. He knew exactly what it was. It was... spunk! Incredulous, he rushed to it. He hadn't tasted good spunk since... ages. He bent over and wiped it with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and tasting it greedy. Shepherd's jaw dropped. God, he knew whose cum it was. It was unmistakable. It was George's. But what was George's spunk doing on the hospital bathroom floor?

Derek couldn't get to the bottom of that. If George had jerked off, his cum had to be in the stall, not next to the sink. Why was it there? Shepherd looked around again to find other clues and finally found another cum-shot, but this time on the frame of the mirror. He walked up to it and licked it off as well, making a disgusted face. That wasn't George's spunk. It was more bitter and salty. The plot thickened. Derek knew he had already tasted it, but he could quite remember whose cum it was. It wasn't O'Malley's and it wasn't his. It wasn't even Webber's... Whose else spunk had he tasted in Seattle? There was just... The attending saw red and hit the mirror, smashing it in pieces. He knew whose cum it was. Karev's.


	6. Much Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex begins to suspect Shepherd knows about him and O'Malley and when he confronts the attending, the situation gets out of hand.

Alex Karev was so busy. Overextended. Shepherd had requested him on his service. Again. It was the third time that week. The other interns would have stabbed in each other's back to work with Dr. Shepherd, but Alex. First neurosurgery wasn't his thing and second he kinda stole his boyfriend. As a matter of fact, ex-boyfriend. And Alex didn't actually steal him. But Karev knew that if Derek had found it out, all hell would break loose. Shepherd was an attending. He could have killed him and made it look like an accident. If at least he had let him scrub in, it would be worth it. But no luck. 

Alex didn't complain, though. He kept his head down while doing his job. He did the consults. He did the medications. He did every single post-ops. But every time he was done with one thing, Derek came along and gave him two more. He didn't have even a minute to take off. To take a breath. To meet O'Malley in the on-call room and have hot sex. Shepherd even went so far to ask him to look after his patients for the night. It looked like the neuro surgeon knew about him and George. But it was impossible. They had been very careful since that time in the bathroom. They met in the on-call room only when Shepherd was in the O.R. There was no way Derek could know about 'em. But by the way he related to Alex, by the way he looked at him and talked to him, Alex wasn't that sure. His convictions began to falter. 

“Charts done. Post-ops done. Consults done. Pretty good job, Karev” Derek admitted, almost disappointed. The attending caught Alex looking at the wall clock and looked at it, too. It was just 10:20 pm. Night was still young. Which meant he couldn't let go him go. Not yet. “Oh, before I forget, I need you to look after Mr. Martin. He mustn't drink until we operate him in the morning and I need somebody to check him, constantly”

“What? No way!” Alex replied, dismayed. Shepherd gave him an awful look and crossed his arms. Karev realized what it'd just happened. He uttered some incomprehensible random words trying to make it up. Tired or not, Derek was his boss and he couldn't talk to him like that. “I'm sorry. It came out wrong. I just meant that it's the third night in a row that I'm on call and I would really appreciate it if you could find somebody to replace me” 

Shepherd nodded understanding and started looking over the chart in his hands. Alex couldn't believe it. He expected to beg or at the very least to insist. He didn't think it would be so easy. Maybe he had misunderstood his behavior. Obliviously, the attending had no quarrel with him or- “O'Malley” Derek said, closing the chart and dropping it on the desk. “You page him?”

“I'm sorry, what are we talking about?” Alex asked, confused. 

“Who's gonna replace you tonight, Karev. Page O'Malley and tell him to look after Mr. Martin” Shepherd replied with a smirk. Alex's jaw dropped. He had to be kidding. Yeah, he had to. What were the chances of Derek choosing George from among the hospital interns? It only meant one thing. He knew. He knew about him and George. The neuro surgeon gave him a cocky look. “Is there a problem, Karev?”

Alex shook his head and turned around. His hands were tied. Shepherd was their boss. The chief's golden boy. There was nothing he could do to change things. If Derek really knew it, he would have made their life miserable. Yeah, there was nothing he could do. But telling him off. “Actually, there is a problem. You” The intern snapped, turning to Shepherd. The attending looked at him, stunned. He didn't expect Karev to retort. Specially, not so aggressively. “You are the problem”

“I think you should watch your words, if you don't mind” Derek warned, instigated. 

“And I think you should mind your own business. I don't know how you found out about me and George, but I do know that it's a week that you get in our way” Alex replied, almost yelling. A couple of nurses passing by, turned to them. “If you really think this is the way to win him back, then think again. We're happy together. We have fun. You had your chance and you blew it. Now it's my turn. It's my time. You should let us be” 

Derek didn't reply. He just nodded and sobbed a little. Karev's words went straight to his heart and ripped it apart. George was happy. Even without him, he was happy. Maybe he had lost sight of the objective. If George was happy, he had to be happy for him. Who the hell he was to stand in their way? “You're right. I'm sorry” Derek apologized softly, on the verge of tears. Alex looked at him and tried to walk in his shoes for a second. All his anger disappeared. Shepherd looked so sincere. He looked so sad. So lonely. “Don't you worry about Mr. Martin, I will look after him tonight. You and O'Malley can go. Have fun”

“Shepherd...” Alex whispered, saddened. He moved closer to him and reached out a hand trying to hold his, but the neuro surgeon withdrew it, swiftly. He grabbed the chart on the desk and ran off. Karev watched him leave, regretfully. The neuro surgeon seemed really destroyed. “Shepherd...”

*******

Derek burst into an on-call room and shut the door behind him, flopping against it. Tears fell down on his face. It had been a month since George had broken up with him. A month. And only now he realized it was really over. O'Malley had gone and he wasn't coming back. The intern was free to have sex with whoever he liked. Alex included. He felt so pathetic. Pathetic and embarrassing. 

The sound of somebody knocking on the door brought him back to reality. In a heartbeat, Shepherd pulled himself back together, wiping his eyes. The only thing that could have made him felt worse then he already did was being seen like that. He didn't want it. He shook his head and, taking a deep breath, he opened the door. 

“You?” Derek asked, baffled. It was Karev. What now? He wanted to rub salt into his wounds? He wanted to point out that George was his and nobody else's? The attending felt his tears ready to gush again, so he tried to close the door. “I understood. Please, leave me alone”

“You didn't understand a thing” Alex replied, blocking the door with his hand. The intern entered the room and shut the door with a kick, closing the gap between him and the attending with a passionate hot kiss. Shepherd didn't know what was happening. Was it real? Why was Alex kissing him? Actually, he didn't care. They were kissing and this was making him feel good. And he just wanted to feel good again. He got swept away by the moment. By Karev's tongue thrusting into his mouth. By Karev's hands moving all over him. Alex broke the kiss and bit his lower lip, gently. “Still want me to leave you alone?”

Shepherd smirked and pulled him for another kiss. This time, he was in charge. The neuro surgeon grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to the wall, pressing himself up against him. Karev groaned as he felt Derek's tongue battling with his for domination. After moments which felt like an eternity, Shepherd pulled away to breathe and the two doctors stared at one another, gasping.“Are you sure about this?” Shepherd asked, heavily breathing. Karev nodded, with a nasty grin on his face. “Let's do it, then”

With a swift movement, Derek removed Alex's shirt and threw it across the room. Then, he pressed his lips against Karev's one more time, while touching his fit body. Both men moaned as their erections rubbed against each other, through their pants. “You're wearing too much clothes, for me” Alex commented, between the kisses. Excited and wishful, Shepherd put his hands on his scrub and tore it off, revealing his very hairy chest. Satisfied, Alex pushed him away and watched him, licking his lips. “Way better”

The intern pressed his face against Derek's hirsute chest and took a deep breath. George had told him about Shepherd's manly, musky smell, but he didn't believe it was that good. Karev opened his mouth and began to taste Derek's sweaty hair, moving towards his right nipple. The attending groaned as he took it into his mouth. Karev sucked on it hard and then nibbled on it kindly, while using one of his hand to play with the other. “Fuck, Alex...” Derek moaned, closing his eyes. The intern grinned. He already had him and he still hadn't played his ace. Slowly, he let go of his nipples and raised his arm, kissing his way to Derek's hairy armpit. “Alex... how do you-”

Derek couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Alex tickling his armpit with the tip of his tongue. Horny, Shepherd pushed the intern's head against it, as to ask for more. Karev met his demand and buried his face further, licking and tasting it. He couldn’t understand how George had found it disgusting. It was amazing. He loved that bitter, salty taste and those smelly hair soaked in sweat. 

Karev continued for a couple of minutes, before coming up for air. The two of 'em stared at each other for a few moments without saying a word. Derek was impressed. How could Alex know about his dirtiest perversions? How could he know about his weak spots? The neuro surgeon opened his mouth to talk, but Alex stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Don't say a word. There's a better way to use that pretty mouth” Karev explained naughtily, grabbing his crotch. Shepherd smirked. “Why don't you put that mouth to work, baby?”

“I'll try” Derek replied nasty, dropping to his knees, right in front of Karev's big bulge. The neuro surgeon opened his fly and dropped his pants to his ankles, quickly. Alex's cock was already hard and the tip stuck out of his boxers. Impatient, Derek leaned forward and took the head of Karev's cock into his warm mouth. Alex groaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Shepherd's hair. Keeping swirling his tongue around the dickhead, Derek pulled down the intern's boxers slowly, revealing his full 7.5 inches of cock and set of big hairy balls. Karev's cock wasn't the longest of thicker Derek had ever seen, but compared to Richard's which he was used to now, it was huge. The attending's tongue ran from the red tip to the hairy balls, slowly. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it. Then, he did the same with the other. Alex kept moaning and begging for more, grabbing him by his hair. “Watch out, Karev! Don't pull my hair like that”

“And you don't tease me like that” Alex replied, slapping his cock on his boss's face. Shepherd smirked and went back to work. He gave a long lick from the base to the head, taking the tip of Karev's cock back into his mouth. He worked his tongue all around while sucking hard. Alex grabbed him tight again and moaned. “You're quite good, but is this the best you can give?” 

Derek pulled back from his cock and looked at him. Was Alex challenging him? Impossible. He would have never dare. He couldn't. No, Shepherd couldn't let him get away with that affront. The neuro surgeon put his hand on Karev's waist and took the whole 7.5 inches into his mouth. Karev cursed, feeling his cock hitting the back of Shepherd's throat. Satisfied with the response, Derek began bobbing up and down his cock faster and faster, while sucking harder and harder and playing with his hairy balls. He could taste Alex's precum and he had to admit that it was better than he remembered. Karev was in heaven. Derek's mouth felt like heaven. He was a natural cocksucker. Alex had to give his best to get a hold of himself and not fuck his pretty mouth. 

Derek pulled off, took a quick breath and went back to work, focusing on the head. He tickled it with the tip of his tongue while jerking the base with one of his hand, fast. Alex winced. He was close. Really close. But he didn't want to cum. At least, not yet. He was enjoying this so much. He didn't want it to be over already. No. He didn't want to cum. So, he focused on his breathing and thought about about anything but shooting his load right into Shepherd's throat. He thought about kittens. He thought about the Powerpuff Girls. He thought about the quints that were about to be born. The neuro surgeon, keeping playing with his tongue, noticed the strange look on Alex's face. The intern looked uncomfortable, uneasy. Just like he was trying to fight his oncoming release. Maybe he could have helped him. To cum.

Karev managed to control his orgasm, especially when he felt Derek slowing down a bit. Yeah, he could have held it. He could have lasted another couple of minutes. He could- All of a sudden he felt something that made him lose his breath. It was a strange feeling. A feeling that Alex knew very well. The feeling of a finger up his ass. Shepherd had shoved a finger up his ass! The intern lost it completely and shot 7 loads of his creamy, warm semen straight into Derek's mouth, filling it up. The attending tried to take it all, but some came out the sides of his greedy mouth. Swallowed, he pulled off with a pop and licked his lips, with a nasty smirk.

“You're a bastard. A fucking filth bastard” Alex said, panting as Derek tried lick off the remnants of spunk on his face. Karev reached out a finger, wiped him clean and shoved his finger into the attending's mouth. “I thought you didn't like my cum”

Derek didn't reply. He just sucked his finger clean. Maybe Alex's spunk wasn't the tastiest or the best in the world, but there were some worse than his. Webber's for example. Karev's spunk was a bit salty and quite bitter, but at least it didn't taste like moldy cheese. The intern pulled his finger out of his boss's mouth and looked at him, as he was expecting something from him. Shepherd looked back at him, confused. 

“Your finger. I pulled out mine while yours is still stuck in my ass. will you pull it, please?” Alex asked, tense. Remembering it, Derek removed it quickly and brought it to his nose, sniffing it. Karev gave him a disgusted look. “You're the dirtiest person I've ever known”

“I'll take that as a compliment” Derek replied proud, getting back on his feet and matching their lips together once more. Alex's tongue moved into Shepherd's exploring and tasting what was left of his load. Right at that moment, Derek broke the kiss. “I think you should go now. I'll get out in five or six minutes” 

The neuro surgeon walked away to pick up Alex's shirt. “You're kidding, right?” Karev asked, incredulous. The intern walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Shepherd tensed up but tried to ignore him, forcing Alex to slide his hand lower and lower, until he reached the huge tent in Derek's pants. “We can't stop when it gets hot. Come on, let me repay you”

“Alex...” Derek hesitated, trembling.

“Alex what? You can't blow me, shove a finger into my ass and then cut me off like this!” Karev objected, pulling down Derek's pants and boxers with a quick move. Derek's aching cock was already fully erected and leaking precum. The intern wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few strokes, roughly. “Nobody taught you that you can't leave a job half-finished?”

Shepherd wavered again and threw back his head as Alex began to kiss him softly on his neck while keeping pumping his cock. “What about George?” Shepherd asked, panting. Alex stood by, keeping seducing him. “Don't you think about him? Don't you feel a little guilty? How can we do this to George? How?”

“The ass wants what it wants” Alex whispered softly, before letting go of Derek's cock. The attending stood still for a second or two, then picked up the shirt at his feet and turned around, finding Karev on all-four on the bed. Shepherd kept watching that attractive, exposed ass and his cock twitched painfully. He walked up to him, dropped the shirt on his hands, kicked off his shoes and removed completely his clothes. Alex purred, impatient. “Come on, don't keep me waiting” 

Derek got on his knees and used his hands to spread Alex's cheeks wide, revealing his loose asshole. Shepherd knew Karev was a whore, but he would have never imagined to this levels. His ass was devastated. Different cocks of different sizes had fucked it. Now it was his turn. And Derek wanted it to feel like his first time. The attending spat on his hole and then licked it, spreading his saliva everywhere. The intern groaned as he felt Derek's tongue penetrating him. The neuro surgeon was acting kindly, using the tip of his tongue to tease and drew circles all around. The taste of Karev's ass was incredible. Way better than his spunk and precum. It was sweet. Almost like honey. It drove him insane. Finally, Derek buried his face down there, working his tongue in and out of Karev's ass. In and out. In and out. Alex yelled in pleasure. Shepherd was literally fucking him with his warm wet tongue. The attending spread his cheeks even wider, letting his tongue slide deeper and further into Karev's hole. The intern dropped his head on the pillow and pushed back against Derek's tongue, clenching the sheets, tightly. The neuro surgeon kept drilling his hole, until he had to pull away, breathless.

“You're enjoying this, right?” Derek asked, spitting again on Karev's hole. Alex didn't reply, still overtaken with pleasure. Shepherd removed his hands from the intern's cheeks and smirked. “Good, 'cause this was just the starter”

With no hesitation or warning, Derek stuck two fingers into Alex's ass and pushed 'em deep inside, roughly. Karev's back arched completely as he screamed in pain. “Screw you!” Alex yelled, trying to adjust to Derek's fingers. The attending didn't waste time and began to work 'em in and out of him, ferociously. It felt like they got deeper and deeper inside of him with every thrust. When finally he began to adjust to them, Derek added a third finger and began to scissor. Karev tried to held back a scream of pain, without success. Shepherd's movements became faster and rougher. As much as he suffered, Alex didn't want him to stop. In facts, he wanted Derek to take it to the next level. And he knew exactly how to do it. “Haven't you got something bigger to shove into me, Dr. Shepherd?” 

The neuro surgeon stopped when Alex called him like that. Dr. Shepherd. Derek removed his fingers from Karev's ass, stood up and gave his cock a few strokes. The intern knew what he was going to happen. What he was going to do. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt the head of Derek's cock at his entrance. Without uttering a single word, Shepherd put his hands on the intern's hips and with a powerful thrust he shoved his 7.5 inches of hard cock into Karev. Alex yelled again, in pain. Even though he knew what was going to happen, he didn't imagine to feel a pain like that. Luckily, Shepherd hadn't begun to thrust and he had time to adjust to his cock. 

“Ok. I'm ready. Go ahead” Alex gasped, after a couple of minutes. The intern expected the attending to begin to pound like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't. He stood there motionless, with his cock buried into Karev's hole. “Derek, what are you waiting for?”

“How did you know about my armpits? About your spunk? And above all, how did you know about Dr Shepherd?” Derek asked, deep. Alex gulped, worried. Maybe he had pulled the rope too hard. He had pulled it too hard and it broke. He had just two choices, now. Confess it all or deny it all. Either way, Derek wouldn't have fucked him anymore. Which was bad. He couldn't risk it. He wanted to get fucked so bad. Impulsively, Karev began to move himself frenetically, impaling himself with Shepherd's hard cock. Upset by his response, the attending grabbed Alex's hips, holding him still. “Business before pleasure, Karev. Tell me it all”

Alex hesitated. He had promised himself he wouldn't have told it. Ever. But now he was in no position to decide. If he really wanted to get fucked, he had to give Derek what he wanted. The truth. “I like O'Malley. I do. But sometimes I think he's more involved than me. I just want somebody to have sex with, to have fun with. George is looking for his soul-mate, instead” The intern explained, obligated. Shepherd listened to him, carefully. “O'Malley talks a lot about you. About the nasty things you like and about how you don't want serious relationships. I'm just like you. That's what I want. Sex with no strings. So I said to myself. Why not?” 

“Just like me... sex with no strings... why not?...” Derek repeated, thoughtful. 

“Maybe I shouldn't have told you” Alex commented, getting up. “I'm sorry, I-”

Karev couldn't finish his sentence. Derek threw him back down to the bed and out of nowhere, he began to pound and pound into his ass, relentlessly. He started with long, deep thrust but soon he picked up the pace. “You know? George is right. I'm a whore. A fucking whore. That's what I am. So next time if you want to get laid, you just need to ask for it, instead of making a scene in plain sight. Understood?” Shepherd asked upset, between his thrusts. Alex moaned loudly but he didn't reply. He couldn't. The neuro surgeon was ripping him apart. How was he supposed to reply? But Derek didn't think so. He put one of his hand on the back of Karev's head and pulled his hair, hard. “I said, understood?”

“Understood!” Alex replied, yelling. The attending let go of his hair and put his hands back on his hips, pulling 'em to him and burying himself deeper inside within the intern. The pain Karev felt, soon turned into an immense pleasure when Shepherd hit his spot. Derek's cock was like a jackhammer that hit his prostate again and again and again. Alex wrapped his hand around his cock, once again erected, and began to jerk it, fast. “Yeeeeesss”

Horny like ever, the neuro surgeon did his old trick. He pulled out almost completely and then pushed back all the way in. Karev groaned as Derek did this once... twice... three times... He could feel Shepherd's big balls slapping against his ass with every single thrust. The intern buried his face down on the pillow to smother his cries of pleasure. “I'm close!” Derek warned, slowing to a stop. Alex raised his head and turned it to ask why he was stopping. “Did O'Malley tell you how much I love when people drink every drop of my cum?”

Alex grinned as Derek pulled out of his ass. The intern quickly got off the bed and knelt in front of his boss. Like a good puppy, Karev wrapped his lips around the tip of Shepherd's cock, working his tongue on the slit and all over the head. But for the attending that wasn't enough. He grabbed the back of Alex's head and shoved his whole cock into his mouth, just in time before blowing his load. 9 shots of bitter, juicy spunk filled the back of Karev's throat. The intern gagged a little but managed to drink it all. Satisfied, Derek slid out slowly as strings of saliva mixed with cum dripped from Alex's mouth. The two doctors stayed silent and stared at each other, trying to catch their breathes. “Was I... good boy?” Alex uttered, gasping.

Derek smirked and opened his mouth to reply but at thas moment the door opened. God, why he always forgot to lock the door? The attending and the intern turned to it, caught red-handed and both gulped when they saw who it was. It was George. O'Malley looked at the two guys in front of him, stone-faced. Alex thought about a lie to tell, but for what purpose? It was clear what had happened. George had found 'em naked and sweaty together. It was pointless denying. Karev tried to say something though, but the other intern motioned to him to keep quiet. “It's time for the quints” O'Malley said, trying to sound impassive. “Everybody are requested”

Having said that, George left the room and slammed the door. “George...” Alex whispered, softly. He would never have wanted George to find it out like that. He would never have wanted George to find it out. But he did. And he was already missing him so much. He was already missing all those silly things he had taken for granted. He missed him. Maybe O'Malley was really his soul-mate and he didn't realized it. And now it was late. Almost about to cry, Karev stood up, put his boxers and pants on and moved towards his shirt. “I screwed it up. Like I always do. I screwed it up” 

“Don't say that” Derek said, launching himself at the bed. Alex ignored him and put his t-shirt back on, sobbing. “Come on, get back here, Karev. I know others interesting tricks to make you cum like a fountain. I'm gonna make you forget about O'Malley”

“I screwed it up” Alex repeated, without even listening to Shepherd. As a ghost, he opened the door and walked out of the room, destroyed. “I screwed it up”

*******

George was a basket case. A basket case walking. He couldn't believe Alex had cheated on him. Why? Why did Alex cheat? Why was Derek married? What was wrong with him? Maybe everything. Maybe nothing. He had spent the last three days feeling sorry for himself, but not today. No. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life gives you cheaters and liars, find somebody you can trust. And this was exactly what George was going to do. 

He walked past a long fence, looking around. He knew what he wanted. No perfect hair. No bad boy attitude. He wanted somebody like him. Somebody hurt. Somebody betrayed. Somebody with a desperate need of love. He kept running around the place, when suddenly, he stopped and bent close to a fence. “Oh, that's him” George said, smiling. In that fence, there was a cute little white dog, mutt-breed. As soon as O'Malley got close, it began to hop and wag his tail. There was no doubt. That was his dog. “Yeah, it's him”


	7. It's The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepherd's perfect day gets ruined by a unpleasant conversation with Burke. Specially by a word. The F-Word.

Derek Shepherd was happy. In such a good mood. He couldn't help but smiling and heel-clicking. Since that quickie with Karev, he had opened his eyes. O'Malley wasn't coming back to him. The intern was moving on. He should have done the same. Why keep waiting for somebody who doesn't want you? In the end, there were plenty fish in the sea. Fish with a tight, perfect ass waiting for his big cock. Who was he to deny 'em this incredible opportunity? 

The neuro surgeon had already fucked three different people that week. And it was just Wednesday. First, Dr. Taylor, the anesthetist. Though he was totally straight, it hadn't taken much to convince him. Just a couple of drinks and he was so drunk he couldn't tell a dog from a cat. Then, it had been Tyler's, the nurse, turn. Another one who had sworn to be straight. But after ten minutes and two hundred dollars, he was moaning in the on-call room with a cock up his ass. Finally, he had fucked with Dr. Webber. The chief of surgery. He had just finished pounding his ass. God, Richard had become really insatiable, a real slut. He had even bought sex toys on the net. Yeah, it was a beautiful day. Until then.

“Quiet board” Shepherd commented, walking up to Dr. Burke who was standing in front of the O.R. board looking slightly uneasy. The cardio surgeon ignored him. “You know few surgeries scheduled means trouble. Death”

“Yeah” Burke mumbled briefly, keeping his eyes on the board. The brain surgeon had always suspected Preston didn't like him. But he would have never imagined he could ignored him so blatantly. Well, now that he thought it, when every time they met he was the one who said hello. Preston had never made the first move. Sometimes he didn't reply, either. “Dr. Shepherd” 

Burke turned around and walked off. Normally, Derek would have let him go. Preston didn't look like a friendly person. On the contrary. But today he was happy. Today nothing could go wrong. “Dr. Burke!” Derek called, rapidly. The cardio surgeon stopped and turned to him. “You and I, we've known each other for a while now, right?”

“Yes” Burke replied, confused.

“We've done several successful surgeries together" Shepherd continued, approaching to the other doctor. Preston tensed up. Where was he going with it? He didn't like the smirk on Derek's face. "Why can't we call each other by our first name?"

Burke stared at him for a while quiet, and then burst into laughter. Derek got surprised by his reaction. He had never seen Burke laugh. He had a cute one. Infectious. Before he knew it, Shepherd was laughing loud, too. All of a sudden Burke stopped laughing and assumed a serious attitude. Derek stopped as well, worried. “I don't think so” Preston explained, grave. 

“Seriously?” Shepherd asked, incredulous. 

“Seriously” Burke replied, pissed. 

The cardio surgeon turned around and walked away. Shepherd followed him. “Why?” Derek asked, walking faster as Burke tried to lose him. Preston tried to ignore him again, but Shepherd had no intention to let him. The two doctors arrived in front of the elevator and Burke pushed the button. “The other doctors get to call you by your first name and I don't”

“I like them” Burke explained, stomping his feet as he waited for the elevator to open. The neuro surgeon looked at him with a big smile on his face and Preston noticed there was something stuck in Shepherd's hair. “What's in your hair?”

There was something in his hair? Derek really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He put a hand over his hair and closed his eyes. Damn. It was dried cum. There was dried cum in his hair. “How did glue end up in my hair?” Shepherd said, lying. He tried to sound convinced, but he failed. Miserable. He had to change the subject. “Anyway, don't you like me?” 

“No” Burke replied as the elevator doors opened. The cardio surgeon entered the empty lift and pushed the forth button. Derek watched as the elevator door closed. Why didn't Burke like him? He was funny, friendly and good in his job. There was no reason why Preston couldn't like him. Then, before the doors were completely closed, Shepherd heard him. “Faggot”

*******

Derek though about it the whole day. Burke couldn't have said it. Impossible. Maybe he had said abbot. Probably maggot. Yeah. He couldn't have said the F word. He had misunderstood it. The acoustics was bad and Preston had a tendency to choking on his words. He hadn't said it. As far as Shepherd tried convince himself, he knew the truth. He knew what Burke had said. Faggot. 

Derek closed his fist and tried to control his anger. If there was something that he couldn't bear, it was the homophobia and those stupid homophobes. He usually avoided 'em like the plague. He was surprised he hadn't met any of 'em since he got in Seattle. He would have never guessed Burke was one of 'em. Yeah, sometimes he had heard him making a stupid joke, that's all. He didn't expect this from Preston. He seemed a calm, tolerant person. Come on, he had an affair with that crazy intern, Cristina Yang.

Derek felt hurt. Hurt by Burke's words, or rather, insults. Hurt especially by the way he had said it. Whispering. While the elevator doors were closing. He hadn't even the balls to say it to his face. He had been a coward. He hadn't given him the chance to reply. To react. He hadn't. But Shepherd was complaining about that. No, he was already planning his revenge. He was planning how to get his chance to reply. And Burke wouldn't have got away with it, so easily.

*******

Burke woke up slowly, a bit disoriented. What... what had happened? Where wes he? Why was everything so... pitch black? The cardio surgeon strained his eyes but he still couldn't see a thing. It took him a while to realize that he couldn't see because there was a blindfold over his eyes. Why there was a blindfold over his eyes? The last thing he remembered was entering the supply closet for a suture kit and then something, or rather somebody, hitting him hard, in the face. Damn, his jaw still ached. Burke hoped it wouldn't have left a bruise. He tried to stretch out and check out the injure, but he found out that he couldn't move. His wrists were bound behind his back with rope or something. At that point, he tried to stand up, but his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair, as well. What the hell was happening? Why was he tied to a chair? 

Trying to understand what on earth was happening to him, Burke began to struggle, searching for a way to break free from his bonds. What did all that mean? Had he been sort of kidnapped? By who? And especially, why? He struggled harder, with no luck. “Hey! Is there anybody out here?” Burke yelled, turning his head from side to side, frantically. He knew he couldn't be alone. He knew whoever had captured him was there, enjoying the show. He knew. He could feel eyes on him. “Hey, I know you're in here! If you abducted me for a ransom, we can talk about it. I can pay any amount. Just... answer me!” 

“Shhh” A soft voice from his back whispered. Burke tensed up. There was really somebody. He didn't expect this to be true. He hoped this was just a stupid nightmare. A prank. He wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. And nobody explained him why. But then he felt something that made him understand the nature of that kidnapping. The warm, wet tongue of the hostage-taker was licking the inside of his ear. Burke shivered and moved his head away, uneasily. The abductor laughed. “I think we're gonna have so much fun together, Preston”

"Shepherd?" Burke asked shocked, recognizing his voice. The neuro surgeon stopped laughing but didn't reply. Asking Tyler to send Burke to the supply closet, hitting him with a punch and putting him to sleep with the anesthetic had been a great plan. And it had worked pretty well. "Shepherd, I know it's you. What are you going to do, man? Get me out of here!"

Derek kept shutting up. It was part of his plan. He wanted to see how much time it would take Burke to freak out. He was like a rat in a trap. He was immobilized, and blindfolded. He began to struggle again, worried. For all he knew, Derek could have gone, letting him rot. If only he could take that blindfold from his eyes... 

"Shep, man. If this is a prank or something, then-" Burke utter, before something interrupted his words. A kiss. A rough, manly kiss. Preston pulled away and began to spit, disgusted. Derek watched him, upset. “I think you misunderstood me, Shep. I'm not gay”

"You're not gay" Derek repeated furious as his blood began to boil in his veins. Preston nodded, spitting again. He still could taste Shepherd in his mouth. “Gay... you sure, you didn't mean faggot?”

Having said that, Derek threw a punch in Burke's stomach, merciless. Preston screamed in pain. He thought Shepherd had just broken two of his ribs. The neuro surgeon watched him impassively, as he was contorting in pain. 

"I'm sorry, man... I had a busy morning. That was just a poor choice of words” Preston justified, coughing. Shepherd shook his head. He didn't believe him. He knew homophobes pretty well. They meant every single crap they said. “Listen to me. I've got nothing against homosexual people. I've got a few friend like you and they're good people. This is just a misunderstanding”

"Prove it" Derek utter, briefly. “If what you said it's you. Prove there is nothing wrong with it”

"Sure, how do you want me to prove it? Want my gay friends numbers?" Burke guessed, confused.

Derek leaned down and mashed their lips again. This time, Preston didn't pull away. He knew he had to give something to Shepherd to get out of that situation. That's why, after a moment of hesitation, he kissed him back, slightly. That kiss was different from the rest he had. It was wild. Passionate. Animalistic. Derek's tongue was moving inside his mouth just like trying to make room for itself. It wasn't a bad kiss. It was different. Maybe the best kiss in his entire life. But Preston would have never admitted it. After a few minutes, Shepherd pulled back to breathe. 

"Have I passed the test, haven’t I? I've got nothing against gay people. Now let me go” Burke said, trying to sound calm. If he wasn't tied to that chair he would have beat the crap out of him. But since Shepherd was on charge, he had to play the submissive role. Derek looked at him excited and grabbed his crotch. A kiss wasn't enough to make it up. "Come on! I kissed you! What else do you want?”

"Actually, there's one thing..." Derek replied, smirking. Slowly and silently he pulled down his pants, revealing a great piece of meat. His 7.5 inches of hard cock. Shepherd gave it a couple of strokes and then placed it in front of Burke's face. He was amused. He pictured Preston's face if he could see that hard cock a few inches from his mouth. He was tempted to removed his blindfold and let him see it. But he didn't. All in good time. He put one of his hands on the back of Burke's head and caressed it, kindly. “I recommend, no teeth”

“No teeth? What are-” Burke asked, confused. He didn't even have time to finish his question that Derek forced his open mouth down on his cock. Preston gagged as the 7.5 inches of Shepherd's cock entered his mouth. The cardio surgeon understood what Derek wanted from him, immediately. He tried to pull his head up, but Shepherd held it firm, forcing him up and down his hard cock. Preston tried to relax and breathe but it was difficult with a dick fully shoved into his mouth. The neuro surgeon kept jerking his hips up, hitting the back of Burke's throat with every thrust. Fuck! His mouth felt really good. Warm. Wet. Deep. On the other hand, Burke felt really bad. He was choking on that cock. His body writhed. His face was turning red. His eyes watered. He felt like he was about to faint. He had to do something, even if it wouldn't have done him any good. So, he did it. He sank his teeth down Shepherd's thick cock. “What the-?”

Immediately, Derek pulled out of Preston's mouth and looked at his aching cock. The bite mark was still on it. He looked up at Burke, who in the meantime had begun to gasp for air. Hadn't he been clear? He had said no teeth. And Burke bit him. Maybe he needed another lesson. Out of control, Shepherd clenched his fingers and punched him in the face, hard. So hard that he almost turned the chair over. Preston didn't say a thing. He just spat on the floor a mix of saliva and blood. Derek couldn't bear his behavior. He was so arrogant. Shepherd grabbed him by the nape of his neck tight, making him scream in pain. “Listen, listen to me. Now we try again. You open your mouth and I put the head of my cock in. If I feel even a hint of teeth, I will fuck your mouth again. And trust me, you still haven't seen me mad. Understood?” Derek asked, seeing red. The cardio surgeon nodded slightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Shepherd let go of his nap and lined his cock with his Burke's mouth once again. “Good. Now, open it. Open your fucking mouth!”

Reluctantly, Burke opened his mouth slightly, letting Derek shove the tip of his pulsing cock in. Preston didn't want to suck his cock. He would have preferred to kiss him, fuck him, hit him. But the only one who was likely to get hit was himself. Burke wrapped his lips around Shepherd's cock and began to bob up and down, slowly. He felt sick. There was a cock into his mouth! His mouth! Regretfully, he tried to make the blow-job as comfortable as possible. He didn't want another punch. So, he swirled his tongue all around and sucked, gently. Derek moaned, loudly. That wasn't the best head of his life, but the fact that a homophobe was giving it to him made him more acceptable. Plus, Derek knew how to deal with Burke's lack of skills. He put his hands on his head and began to thrust up again, shoving his cock into the back of Preston's throat. The cardio surgeon was caught by surprise. Why was Derek face-fucking him? He was sure he had avoided teeth. Shepherd kept thrusting and tears began to fall from Burke's eyes. He coughed. He choked. He gagged. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't- 

Derek pulled out of his mouth, making strings of saliva drip. “Fucking fag! You said you wouldn't have fucked my mouth!” Preston yelled, coughing. Shepherd didn't react. He just rubbed his covered-in-saliva cock against Burke's face. The cardio surgeon pulled his head away from it, disgusted. “I've kissed you. I've deepthroated you. Let me go.” 

"Let me think about it..." Derek replied, getting on his knees. He ran his hands over Burke's legs. From his fit thighs to his bound ankles. But, instead of untying him, Shepherd moved his hand up, back on his thigh and then on his crotch. The neuro surgeon smirked. Preston was hard as rock. Maybe deep down, he wasn't a homophobe. He was a closet gay. “Seems like I'm not the only one who was enjoying it”

“Get your faggot hands off of me!” Burke yelled, feeling the other doctor rubbing his cock through his scrub. Derek ignored him and kept rubbing. The cardio surgeon whimpered. His mouth could have said “stop!” but his body was saying “don't you ever, ever stop”. Shepherd smirked again, sliding his fingers into Burke's boxers and pulling his cock out of pants and underwear. That cock was amazing. Almost 9 inches of black hard flash. One of the biggest cock he had ever seen. His mouth watered. “Shepherd, no. Don't do it. Don't-”

The neuro surgeon ignore him and took the tip into his mouth, shutting him up. He hadn't even heard what Preston had said. All he could think about was knowing whether he would manage to take it all into his mouth. Impatient, he engulfed the cock into his mouth trying to swallow it all, at once. Unluckily for him, it was too much. Derek gagged a little and pulled back. Shit, that cock was huge. Not just long, but thick too. It wasn't even a cock. It was a... a... a python! A long thick black python. Aware that he couldn't deepthroat it, Shepherd decided to focus on the tip. He took it into his mouth a swirled his tongue all around it, making slow, little circles. Burke groaned, jerking his hips up. He was hating himself for enjoying it. He couldn't enjoy a blow-job given by a man. But Shepherd... God, Shepherd knew what he was doing. He was sucking on his cock with the perfect amount of suction and pressure. Burke had to confess that sometimes Cristina sucked on it too much. Like a vacuum. Derek was perfect, instead. The way his tongue was flicking and playing with his slit... Fuck, he was close.

“You like it, don't you? Say you like it...” Derek whispered, pulling off of Burke's cock, but keeping stroking the base. The cardio surgeon whimpered loudly and bit his lips. He wouldn't have said it. Ever. No matter what. Ever. Shepherd gave a long lick to the head of his cock to tease him. “Come on, I know you like this. You're a little fag too, Preston”

“No, I'm not!” Burke yelled as he struggled, slapping his big cock against Shepherd's face and hitting him in the left eye. Furious, Derek held Preston's waist still and took his cock back into his mouth, biting it quite hard. “Ow, ow, stop! Stop!”

Shepherd let go of his cock and pulled back, spitting on his face“You're really stubborn, you know. I've been trying so hard to teach you a lesson, but it looks like you don't want to learn. So, let's try a different way. Lift your hips” Derek explained, placing his hands on Burke's pants. The cardio surgeon hesitated. “Lift your fucking hips!”

Burke did what he was told and Shepherd managed to pulled his pants down along with his boxers, revealing a nice set of hairy balls full of spunk, too. Derek would have loved to bury his face down there and drunk every drop of his seed, but not before Burke had begged for it or admitted how much he loved cock. With rapid movements, Shepherd untied the ropes around Preston's ankles and, grabbing him by his shirt, shoved him to the ground next to him. “What do you want to do, now?” Burke asked worried, trying to to stand up. Derek pushed him to the ground with a sweep of his hand while using the other to spank his bare ass. Hard. The cardio surgeon yelled in pain as Shepherd kept slapping and slapping his cheeks. “Stop it! Stop it! Please!”

“No way. You'll get twenty. To start.” Derek explained, spanking him roughly. He had no intentions to stop. Not now that his efforts were proving successful. Burke had said please. Please! He hadn't said it, even when Shepherd was choking him with his cock. It was an improvement. He couldn't stop. He whacked the left cheek and then the right cheek, alternating his slaps. Preston scream his lungs out, in pain. His back arched with every spunk while his ass burnt like it was on fire. He was fidgeting like a trapped animal as Derek's free hand kept forcing him towards the floor. The neuro surgeon got harder and faster, coming to the end. “Eighteen... nineteen... twenty!”

“Please!” Burke yelled as Shepherd stopped hitting his butt. Preston tried to catch his breath, remaining still. He had survived this, too. Yeah, his ass was on fire. His jaw ached so bad. And his pride was hurt. But he had survived this. And he was going to repay Shepherd for everything he had pushed him through as soon as he would have been released. He was going to hit him so hard he- His thoughts got interrupted rudely when he felt Derek's finger teasing his his virgin hole. Burke began to struggle, again. “Hey, hey, hey! Leave my asshole out of this. You may have kissed me, deepthroated me and even spanked me. But don't you dare fuck my ass!”

Shepherd didn't react. He put his finger on his mouth, got it wet and then put it back on Burke's entrance, stroking it. The cardio surgeon clenched his ass, tense. “Calm down, I'm not going to fuck you, unless you beg me. You know that would be rape. And rape isn't good” Derek reassured as he kept tracing circles on his ass with his finger. Preston relaxed, slightly. He was heartened by Shepherd's words but he still didn't like that finger near his hole. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of that virgin ass, much less his finger! Burke's ass was beautiful. Round. Big. Unexplored. The second best ass in his life. Out of control, Shepherd pushed his finger in. Preston yelled, unprepared. “God... you're so tight...”

“You said you wouldn't fuck me!” Burke complained as Derek pushed his finger in, deeper.

“Actually, this is called fingering. Not fucking” Shepherd explained, smirking. He pulled his finger out and then shoved it back in. Preston screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. It was a new feeling for him. It was so alien. There was a finger inside his ass. Inside him! And he kinda liked it. Every time Derek pushed his finger in and out of him, it felt more and more enjoyable. Burke let out a loud moan and Shepherd laughed. “You like this don't you?”

Preston didn't reply proud but inside he was screaming. He didn't like it. He loved it! But he could let it show. He was straight! He couldn't like those sort of things. He was a man. His thoughts got interrupted again when Shepherd added another finger. Burke groaned, painfully. His ass had begun to hurt again, trying to adjust to the new finger. However, soon, the pain tuned into pleasure again, even more then before. He could feel his hole getting a bit bigger as Derek kept sliding his fingers inside of him. Satisfied, the neuro surgeon removed his fingers and rubbed his cock against the other doctor's opening. Burke winced. “Wait, what are you doing?” Preston asked worried, trying to turn around in vain. Derek held him firm with one hand while he kept teasing his hole with his cock. “You said you wouldn't do it. This is rape!”

“You know what I think? I think you're not a homophobe. I think you're a closet gay. And I think that deep inside, you want me to fuck you” Shepherd explained, pushing the head of his cock against Burke's opening, without penetrating him. Preston whimpered. “So, why don't we save time and you admit you are gay”

“I'm not! I'm totally straight. You are a fucking faggot! Let me go!” Burke yelled, struggling. Strangely, Shepherd acceded his plea and stood up. Preston couldn't understand what was happening. Derek's cock was gone and so were his hands. The cardio surgeon tried to turn around and found out that nobody was pushing him back on the floor. Still blindfolded and with his wrists bound, Burke managed to sit up. He expected Derek to knock him down at any moment, but he didn't. “What does this mean? Shepherd?”

The neuro surgeon watched him, satisfied. Burke looked like a lost puppy. He was kinda cute. “Now what, Preston? You wanted me to let you go, and so did I. Changed your mind? Want me to pound your ass and make you see the stars?” Derek offered, naughtily. Burke hesitated. “I'm gonna tell you something I've never told anybody. Do you know the reason why I hate homophobic people? Not just 'cause they don't despise who I am. I've been bullied. A lot. I played saxophone in the school band. They called me the blower. They put me through hell. Maybe you're ashamed to be gay, but I'd be more ashamed to be a homophobe”

“I'm... I'm...” Burke stuttered trying to find the right words. It would be easy if at least he knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't. So much things running through his mind. Shepherd had opened up to him. He had given his heart to him. He had shown himself. He couldn't ignore it. Maybe, he should've been sincere as well. “You're right. I'm... I'm... gay. I've never told anybody. I've been trying so hard not to say it. I've been trying so hard to mashed it down and ignored it. But I am. I am gay. And I want you to fuck me. Right now. Will you?”

“Of course” Derek replied excited, walking up to him. Dropping to his knees, Shepherd kissed the other doctor passionately. This time, Burke wasn't holding himself back. He kissed Derek back, immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance as the neuro surgeon cupped Preston's face with his hands, stabilizing the kiss. Burke would have done the same thing, if only he had his hands free... The neuro surgeon kinda read his mind, 'cause he moved his hands towards Preston's back and untied his wrists. With his now-free-hands, the cardio surgeon grab a hold of Derek's face kissing him, roughly. Without breaking the kiss, Shepherd pushed him to the ground under his weight, slowly. Once Burke was lying on the floor, Derek pulled up. “Grab behind your legs and bring 'em to your chest”

Preston followed the instructions and brought his knees up to his chest. He felt exposed like ever. His ass was in the air. His cheeks were spread. His hole was in plain sight. Fuck, he was going to get fucked. Finally. “Just be gentle, ok?” Burke asked, softly. Shepherd smirked. He spat on his hand and used his saliva to lube his cock up. Then, he lined his cock at his entrance and pushed against it. “Shepherd, promise”

“I promise I will be gentle” Derek replied, impatient. Both knew he was lying. The neuro surgeon pushed into him slowly, inch after inch. As far as he could. The cardio surgeon's ass felt so good. So tight... Burke let out a whimper of pain. If Shepherd was in heaven, he was in hell. Derek's cock burnt inside him. It kept going in, shoving deep and burning. Burning so bad. Once Shepherd was full seated inside him, he stopped, giving him a few minutes to adjust to it. “Are you ready?”

“No. But go ahead” Burke replied, convinced. Shepherd waited a second and then began to move. Preston yelped, loudly. He hadn't seen Derek's cock, but for what he could feel, it had to be huge. Bigger then he expected. Maybe even bigger than his. The neuro surgeon's thrusts were long and deep. He was pounding him slowly, increasing the pace a tiny bit with each slam. Little by little, Preston was getting used to that cock inside of him. “More. Harder”

Derek smirked and pleased him. He picked up the pace, snapping his hips into the back of Preston's thighs. He loved how Burke's hole clenched around his cock. He loved virgin ass! Shepherd felt his orgasm sneaking up to him. He was close! The neuro surgeon began to thrust harder and faster. Burke yelled in pain. His ass still burnt and ached so bad. Wasn't it supposed to feel good? “Touch yourself, Preston!” Shepherd said, panting. He had seen the look of agony upon his face. The cardio surgeon reached his cock and began to jerk it, slowly. “Is it better?”

“Yeah” Burke whispered, softly. He was still suffering. Badly. But in the meantime he was enjoying it, too. It was the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. Preston increased the speed and the power of his strokes. Gosh, now it did feel good! He was closed. Very closed. But he still didn't want it be over. “Spank me. I've been a bad boy, Shepherd. Punish me!”

“Gladly” Derek replied as he began to slap his still red cheeks again. Burke hissed in pain. Shepherd kept spanking him and thrust harshly into him. Burke seemed to enjoy it very much. Maybe the cardio surgeon was masochist as well as gay. So, let's give him some pain! Shepherd pulled back out completely and then pushed all the way in again. Preston let out a loud groan as Derek hit his sweet spot for the first time ever. The cardio surgeon got astonished by the pleasure he was getting. Shepherd hit and hit his prostate, slapping his full balls against Preston's ass. The pleasure became too much for Burke and he came with a scream, shooting 6 loads of white, creamy semen. The most of it squirted on in shirt, but some squirted on his face and hair, as well. Preston's orgasm had made him tighten and tremble around Derek's cock, sending him over the edge too. “Fuuuuck!”

The neuro surgeon came hard, bursting 8 loads of his hot, sticky spunk into Burke's ass. He kept pumping in and out of his ass for a couple of seconds, before collapsing against Preston, still buried inside of him. Both men gasped heavily, trying to regain their breaths. After a while, Derek leaned down and kissed Burke, quickly. Preston smiled. He couldn't believe it! He had sex. With a guy! “That was great. You were great”. Burke praised, dreamy. Pleased, Shepherd pulled out his tongue and licked the cum on Burke's face off, greedy. Mmm... It tasted good. It was salty and a bit sour. It had a fruity aftertaste, too. It tasted like apple juice. Shepherd licked every drop of it and then licked his lips. Maybe, it was time to return the favor. Slowly, he pulled out of Preston's ass and his spunk began to leak out. Burke moaned. He was feeling empty. Incomplete. “Can't you stay inside of me forever?”

“Of course, baby. But first, there's a thing I want you to do” Shepherd explained, standing back on his feet and helping Burke get on his knees. Quickly, Derek removed the blindfold over his eyes and Preston could finally admire Shepherd's cock. It was the first cock had ever seen, except his own. It wasn't as big as he thought. By the way it felt deep inside of him, he believed it was 11 or 12 inches. However, it was an amazing cock. Still semi-erected, covered with dark thick hair and white, string of cum. The smell from that cock was so manly. Rude. Burke's eyes met Derek's. “Do you mind licking my cock clean?”

“Absolutely” Preston replied, wrapping his lips around the big head. The cardio surgeon twirl his tongue all around the tip, licking off any remnant of cum. It tasted strange. It was very bitter. Just like cocoa. But it was also salty. Salty like seawater. It tasted strange, yeah, but Burke liked it. Cleaned it out, Preston pulled out with a pop and lay on the floor. “You ready for round two?”

Shepherd smirked and gave a few strokes to his cock. He was ready. Unfortunately for them, their pagers went off. Burke punched the floor. “Sorry, baby. Next time, I'll rip you in two. I promise” Derek said, smiling sexily. Preston muttered loudly. He wanted a cock up his ass! Shepherd looked at him, while putting his pants back on. Should he have told Burke that there was spunk in his hair? Nah, he would have found it out by himself. With a smirk on his face, Shepherd moved towards the door. “Preston”

“Derek” The cardio surgeon replied, beginning to laugh.


	8. (As We Know It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bomb threat places the hospital on Black Code. George gets stuck into an uncomfortable situation. Dylan Young, member of the bomb squad, offers him his help.

George O'Malley was so unlucky. Really. Almost cursed. Principally in relationship but in everyday things, too. For examples, he only had red lights, he always got stuck in the traffic and he never found a parking spot. And not to mention how unlucky he was at work. If there was a gross/boring case, it was up to him. Every exams and post-ops, too. He hadn't seen an O.R. in a month. A month! But today things were going to change. Yeah, today he was going to be in the O.R. Not 'cause an attending had requested him or something, no. The reason was that he had stuck his hand in a body cavity to stop the bleeding, just to find out later that there was a bomb in that body. A bomb. He could have died. Seriously. And right now, he was already dying. Dying to piss. 

*******

George tried to hold it. Tried not to think about it. But either he though about his need to piss or thought about his hand on a bomb. He needed to distract himself. But, what to think? The first thing that popped in his head was... his bad luck. He had met the man of his dreams and then he had found out that he was married. He had tried to move on dating a colleague, and the latter had cheated on him. With his ex. Finally, he had adopted a cute, little dog but then he had to give it away when it had chewed up his clothes, tried to mount him from behind and urinated in his bed. Fuck. He had just forgotten about piss.

The intern tried to remain still the best he could, but his full bladder made him squirm a little. He was to busy holding it, to realized that the leader of the bomb squad, Dylan Young, was watching him curious, in the doorway. He was amused. He thought O'Malley was goofy and cute. The typical boy next door. He looked so peaches and cream. Dylan had heard doctors calling him Bambi. But the police man changed immediately his mind when he caught him adjusting his junk. A very big, nice junk. Maybe the little scared boy wasn't so scared. Or little. 

“Hey, how is it going?” Dylan asked, entering the room. George almost jumped, caught off guard, but tried to remain calm due to the bomb. The police man walked up to him slowly with his hands up, signaling him not to worry. “Relax, dude. I didn't mean to scare you. Relax...”

“Didn't they teach you not to scared a person with a hand on a bomb? God...” George reproached, taking deep breaths. Dylan had scared him to death. The intern had begun to shake, but luckily he managed to stop, quickly. O'Malley gulped, still uncomfortable when the bomb squad member sneaked around, behind his back. “How long will it take before I could pull out my hand? I'm beginning to lose feeling in it”

George expected the bomb squad leader to answer him, but he didn't. He could feel his hot breath on his neck, which reminded the intern his need to pee. Suddenly he felt Dylan's hands on his shoulders, massaging his tense muscles. “It's gonna take a while... Relax...” The police man explained, applying a little more pressure. He was so good that O'Malley closed his eyes and forgot for a second to be in the O.R. with one hand on a bomb and a desperate need to piss. Just for a second. A second too long. He got relaxed so much that a stream of pee shot out of his cock and wet his pants. The intern opened his eyes wide immediately, teasing up again. “Is there something wrong, George?”

O'Malley hesitated a while before speaking. He felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed, too. He had pissed in his pants. His pants! “Nothing...” George replied, briefly. Dylan didn't seem to believe it and kept doing his massage. The intern shrugged. “Stop it, please. I'm okay” 

“You're not ok. I can feel it. Tell me what's wrong” Dylan said, putting pressure the intern's nerves. 

“I...” George whispered, conflicted. He was so ashamed to even think about it, let alone say it out loud. But he couldn't let him do his massage or he would have unleashed his bladder completely. There was no escape. He had to tell him. “I need to go to the bathroom. Desperately”.

“Number one or number two? Dylan asked curious, stopping his massage. 

What kind of question was that? The bomb squad member's reaction was completely different from what George expected. He wasn't laughing or making fun of it. He was... interested on it. Strange and gross. “Number one. I gotta pee” O'Malley replied, a little confused. Now that Dylan's hands weren't on his shoulders anymore he thought he could hold it a little longer. Yeah, he could. Suddenly, he felt Dylan's hands on his waist, pulling down his pants. George's jaw dropped. “What the... Hey, what are you doing?” 

“Relax, it's an old trick I've learned in barracks” The police man reassured, composed. A old trick? It looked more like a dirty trick. But... George had to admit that he felt strangely better. “Tight pants make it worse, putting pressure on your bladder. You just need to loosen 'em to feel a bit better. Just, don't move and everything's gonna be fine”

O'Malley tried to keep calm, but it wasn't that easy. He was standing in front of a man he didn't know anything about, with his pants down. And he was wearing Snoopy boxers. Snoopy boxers with a piss patch. Why on earth had he put 'em on? Why on earth had he bought 'em? And, God... He still needed to piss so bad! “I'm gonna pee on myself, I know” George complained, hopeless. The police man opened his mouth to console him, but he didn't know what to say. “I'm going to be the laughing stock of the hospital. Of the whole universe”

“Hey, it's not the end of the world. It would be worse if we blew up, don't you think?” Dylan said, trying to comfort him. Well, it wasn't his thing. 

“I'm not so sure, anymore” George replied, forlorn. The police man listened to him, incredulous. Wow, he was really more worried about wetting himself than triggering the bomb! It had to be really humiliating to him. “Look... would you mind turning around, please? I don't think I could stand it if you watch me while I'm doing it”

Understanding, Dylan turned around, with his back to the intern. He felt sorry for him. Really. George seemed such a good guy. The kind of person who helped others. The squad bomb leader would have helped him if he could. If only he had a bottle for him. But he didn't. There was nothing he could do. Or maybe there was. “Wait. If you don't want to pee on yourself, I know another way to deal with your... problem. But you have to trust me, ok?” Dylan asked, turning around. Luckily, O'Malley still hadn't relieved himself. The other man's presence made him uneasy. Ready for anything, the intern nodded convinced. “Ok. Just remember, you have to trust me”

“I trust you” George repeated, despairing. A bit uncertain, Dylan moved himself in front of him and then dropped on his knees. O'Malley found it quite awkward when the police man's face was just a few inches from his Snoopy boxers, but he had asked him to trust him and that's what he was going to do. But then, things got even more awkward when the police man began to remove his underwear, freeing his soft cock. George believed he was going to do some other tricks or something, instead he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. The intern got paralyzed by the embarrassment as Dylan, under him, looked into his eyes and nodded. What was that supposed to mean? “What do you expect me to do? Piss in your mouth? I'm not going to do it!” 

O'Malley used his free hand to push Dylan away from his cock, but he grabbed the intern's hips, not letting him go. “Like it or not, we are going to do this, ok?” The bomb squad member explained, trying to hold the agitated doctor still. “Do you really think I want to drink your piss? Absolutely no. But if you keep moving like this, you will make us blow up. And if the only way to stop it is letting you relieve yourself in my mouth, I'll do it. Because between drinking some streams of urine and die, I choose urine”

“It's not just some streams... and I don't want you to do that, anyway!” George objected, upset. 

“I don't care if you want it or not. Just try to give me some time to swallow” Dylan replied, ignoring completely O'Malley's words. He leaned forward again and took the head of George's cock into his mouth. The warm, wet caver increased the intern's need to pee, but he tried to hold it with all his might. He had done a lot of kinky things with his exes, but never pissing. It was gross. Unhygienic. Perverse. He wasn't going to do it. Dylan, tired to wait for George to begin, decided to take the lead. He put his hand on the intern's pubic bone and pressed down on his bladder. A stream of hot piss shot out from George's cock to Dylan's throat. Quickly, O'Malley removed the police man's hand from his pubis and managed to stop peeing. It was really difficult. He needed to piss so bad and the bomb squad leader's mouth felt so good. But he couldn't. Dylan swallowed and pulled off. “It's not that bad, George. Really. Relax, I can take it. Let it flow”

George kept trying to hold it, but he was at his breaking point. He couldn't hold it anymore. Reluctantly, the young intern let go and his piss began to flow through his cock. O'Malley tried to pace himself. He knew he couldn't relieve himself as fast as he would, because Dylan needed time to swallow. This resulted in a series of short spurts which the bomb squad member drank down, bravely. At first he had thought it was disgusting, he was doing it only not to blow up. But the more he tasted it, the more he liked it. It was sharp, very salty and a tiny bit bitter. He loved it! Dylan looked up, trying to make eye contact with the young doctor, but George stared at the floor. He was too embarrassed, to even look at him. Jeez, he was using his mouth as a toilet! Greedy, the police man replaced his hand on O'Malley's bladder and pressed again. Harder. George lose it and shot out a heavy stream of piss. Unable to stop, the intern looked down and saw the bomb squad leader drinking it all down just like a glass of water, without spilling a single drop. Dylan's Adam's apple bobbed each time he swallowed as his eyes were locked on O'Malley. George gulped. He was really enjoying it.

“I'm almost done” George informed, softly. The police man made a puppy dog face. He didn't want it to be over. He was loving that hot, tasty urine flowing down his throat. Excited, Dylan dared to go a little further by leaning forward and taking half of O'Malley's cock into his hungry mouth. The intern winced unprepared as the bomb squad member kept eye contact with him. George blushed a little as he kept pissing. He had to say that Dylan was really handsome. Handsome and sexy. And he was even more sexy with a cock in his mouth. To his surprise and embarrassment, George felt his cock hardening in the bomb squad member's mouth. Fuck, he was enjoying this more than he expected. Unluckily for him, the flow began to slow down as his bladder was emptying. Dylan made sure he drank every single drop of it, before pulling off. The two men stared at each other, gasping. George's face was reddest. “Th... thank you...”

“You're welcome” The police man replied, catching his breath. Both of 'em kept quiet for a while and then Dylan reached out his hands and tried to tuck George's cock back into his boxers. The intern's 8 inches of hard flash had no intention to go back in his underwear, though. The bomb squad leader tried a several times, but to no avail. Lost his temper, Dylan bent O'Malley's cock rudely to stick it back into his boxers, making the intern hiss in pain. Hearing his laments, the police man realized he had overdone. “Sorry...”

O'Malley didn't reply. He just nodded, mortified. First his weak bladder. Now his rock hard cock. He would have wanted to disappear. Feeling guilty, Dylan gave it up and pulled George's boxers to his ankles. The intern opened his mouth to ask what was going on as he felt the bomb squad's hands enclosing around his throbbing cock. “Wait...” The intern protested, weakly as the police man kept rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock. O'Malley moaned. “You... you don't have to...”

“I want to” Dylan replied, sensually. The bomb squad leader smirked cocky and leaned closer taking the head of George's cock into his mouth. O'Malley moaned again as Dylan began to swirl his tongue all around, while working the base with his hand. The police man could still savor the taste of piss on the slit. It was so good... Instinctively, he leaned his face closer to George's cock and took another couple of inches into his mouth, sucking hard. George grunted as he put his free hand on the back of Dylan's head. God! He was really good at it. Very passionate. He hadn't gotten a such good head in weeks. Weeks! Impatient, the intern began to thrust his hips up, shoving his cock into the back of the bomb squad member's mouth. Abruptly, Dylan grabbed his hips and kept him still. Then, he pulled off, leaving George in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Had he been way too rude? “For God's sake don't you wiggle! You have a hand on a bomb, remember? Don't move a single muscle. Let me take care of this. You won't regret it. Just, don't move!”

“Ok. Sorry” O'Malley replied, worried. He had completely forgotten about the bomb! Fuck! He could have blown both of 'em up. Dylan noticed the young doctor had tensed up and decided to help him out. He stuck out his tongue and gave a long, slow lick to George's cock, from the base to the tip. Then, he lapped at his slit gently, tasting the sweet precum that was leaking out. The police man pulled back and licked his lips. Fuck... George tasted really good... Dylan leaned down again and kissed the red head roughly, kissing his way down to the slightly hairy balls. O'Malley moaned, loudly as the bomb squad leader began to lick his balls, frantically. “Please, stop teasing...”

Dylan grinned and then put his mouth on his cock, again. George whimpered as he felt the other man's warm, wet mouth enclosing him again. The bomb squad member leaned forward and took most of the cock into his mouth. Then he began to bob up and down, sucking as hard as he could and working his tongue skillfully. O'Malley's cock was big and he didn't believe he could take it all down his throat. But Dylan liked challenges. He took a deep breath and buried his face in George's pubis, swallowing his cock completely. He took it for a few seconds and then pulled back, gagging. George moaned as he felt Dylan burying himself again. He was on cloud nine. He was close. He could feel his orgasm building up as Dylan cupped his balls and began to play with 'em, kindly. He couldn't hold it back, anymore.

“Here I come!” George warned, the last minute. Caught by surprise, Dylan had no choice but pressing his face against O'Malley's pubis and swallowing it all. The intern shot 7 loads of warm, tasty cum and the bomb squad leader almost choked on it. Despite this, he managed not to waste a single drop and taste that sweet, sticky nectar. Breathless, he pulled off and began to cough heavily. George felt even more mortified. His face was even redder than before. “Thank you... Again...”

“Stop saying that...” The police man coughed out, tucking him back into his pants, finally. Accidentally, Dylan scratched his own junk and found out that now he was hard. Fuck, his pants felt so tight. Pissed, he stood up and found his lips a few inches from O'Malley's. He could feel the intern's hot breath on him. The young doctor leaned in for a kiss, but Dylan pulled away and walked off, leaving him hanging. “My team should be ready by now. If there is nothing else that bothers you, I should really go check on 'em”

George didn't react. He just watched him walking away towards the door when he saw a huge bulge in Dylan's pants. After everything he had done for him, he couldn't let him go with a raging hard-on. It wouldn't have been very nice of him. That guy had drunk his piss, he should have given him something back. If he hadn't a hand on a bomb he would have blown him for sure. But with his present situation, there was just one thing he could do. “Actually, there's still a little thing that bothers me. I got an itch on my back. Would you give me a massage just like before?” George asked, innocently. The bomb squad leader sighed and nodded, walking up to him. If he had learned something from his job, it was always going along with people who can blow you up. So, he pulled up behind O'Malley and began to massage his shoulders again, gently. The intern whimpered. “Lower...”

“Ok” Dylan replied a little pissed, moving his hands from George's shoulders to his spine. It wasn't a good massage. The police man wasn't trying very hard. Actually, he wasn't trying at all. He just wanted it to be over, so he could sneak in the bathroom and take care of his aching cock. He could feel it pulsing in his pants. He needed to hurry. “Are you better? Can I stop?” 

“Almost... A little lower...” George moaned, softly. He was expecting the bomb squad member to figure out what he was trying to do, but he didn't. Dylan just put his hands on George's waistline and kept doing his massage. Jeez, was he always so slow to understand? Well, George knew exactly how to resolve the situation. “No, lower...”

Dylan stopped. Was George asking him to? No. Impossible. He could have never done it. Or maybe he could? From the outside, it might look like he could. A little uncertain, the police man decided to test the water. Casually, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the intern's pants and boxers and slowly, pulled 'em down to his ankles. The young doctor didn't protest and Dylan realized he had it right. “Does it itch here?” The bomb squad leader asked, rubbing his ass. George moaned in pleasure, when all of a sudden he felt Dylan opening his ass cheeks and sticking a finger up his hole. “Or it does here?”

“There! Oh, there!” George screamed in pleasure as the finger stretched his ass. He wanted to get fucked so bad. He immediately began to push back against Dylan's finger. He wanted more. More than one finger or two. He wanted a cock. A big, hard cock up his ass. He missed being ripped apart. The police man smirked, satisfied. George seemed to want to be pounded, he was going to please him. He removed his finger from George's ass swiftly and then dropped to his knees. His face was now in front of O'Malley's perfect, round butt. The intern spread his legs as wide as he could and then bent over a bit, exposing his needy, pink hole. Dylan didn't keep him waiting and pressed his face against the intern's ass, licking his asshole while using his hands to spread his cheeks. George groaned. “Fuck, yeah!”

The bomb squad member kept working his tongue, making circles and circles all around the opening and slipping it in every now and then. That soft, warm, wet tongue was driving George insane. It kept teasing, flicking and darting inside him. As much as O'Malley enjoyed it, he really hope it was going to end soon. A man so fucking skilled with his tongue had to be a Sex God and he wanted to get laid. Right now. But the police man seemed more interested in rimming him, rather than fucking him. He just kept opening his ass wider and wider and burrowing his tongue, deeper inside. George moaned, begging. Dylan thrust his tongue in another couple of times and then pulled back. 

“You want my cock, don't ya?” The police man asked, cocky. He stood up and slowly, he unbuckled his belt. George would have loved watching him as he undressed, but that stupid bomb didn't let him. He wished he could see his cock. He bit his lips as he heard the sound of a fly opening.... Fuck, that was a torture. If only he could have turned around, he would have. He would have undressed him. He would have kissed him. He would have blown him. But he couldn't. Regretfully, O'Malley stood still. In the meantime, Dylan pulled down his military boxers, revealing a fully erected 8 inches cock leaking precum and two huge, hairy balls. A very nice cock, made even more sexy by a Prince Albert on it. The bomb squad leader gave his shaft a few strokes before lining it with George's entrance. The intern shivered as he felt something cold and metallic at his opening. “I'm gonna make you scream my name. I'm warning you. I'm a sex machine”

“Wait, have you got something on your dick? A piercing or something?” O'Malley asked, worried. Dylan laughed diverted, without replying. George was going to find out anyway. The police man put his hands on the intern's waist and with a powerful thrust he entered him, making him scream. George had no doubt now. He was wearing a piercing. The intern could feel it rubbing his insides. He tried to relaxed, focusing on his breathing. Inch by inch, Dylan slowly pushed his cock in overcoming the resistance, until he was fully seated inside him. Fuck! It felt so good, surrounded by tightness and heat. Without giving O'Malley time to adjust to it, he pulled his cock almost all the way back, just to shove it all inside again, with one deep thrust. George let out a scream. Loud. He was used to that trick, Derek had always done it. But either the way Dylan was doing it or that sensation of that metal piercing inside of him, made it feel different. It was rude. It was savage. It was destroying. Just like he wanted it. “I think... you could do better...”

The bomb squad member smirked and accepted his challenge. Until now, it had been just a warm-up to him. Groaning, he pressed himself against O'Malley's back and began to pound him mechanically, with short, deep thrusts while kissing passionately his neck. The intern moaned louder as Dylan's piercing brushed against his spot. Damn, he had never felt that way. Dylan was right. He really was a sex machine. George threw his head back as the police man began to nibble at him. He could feel the other man's cock hitting his prostate and his big balls full of spunk slapping against his cheeks with every slides. He was lost in pleasure. Excited, he began touching his own body, until he unintentionally rubbed his cock. He got frozen. Fuck, he was hard. Again. It couldn't be true! He couldn't cum again. He couldn't blow his load all over a sterilized room. And, most of all, he couldn't ask Dylan to swallow it all down again. Not after what he had already done. Then, the intern decided to focus on the police man's cock instead of his own. He enjoyed clenching his ass around the big cock that was pounding him merciless, making Dylan groaned in pleasure, loudly. He was trying so hard to please the bomb squad leader that he forgot completely about his needy cock. But somebody else didn't.

“Touch yourself” Dylan uttered as he moved from George's neck to his ear-lobe, licking it slowly. O'Malley pretended he didn't hear him and kept squeezing his ass, in rhythm with the police man's movements. Dylan moaned again. It seemed like the intern wanted to play hardball. Well, it was fine with him. The bomb squad leader began to thrust harder and faster inside of him, setting up a torturous pace. Not still enough for him, the intern opened his mouth to ask for more, but all his words turned into moans of enjoyment as the bomb squad leader's thick cock and its Prince Albert kept hitting his spot. George's pleasure increased more and more. Especially when Dylan grabbed his cock and began to jerk it, fast. The intern put his hand on Dylan's trying to stop him, but he didn't. “Don't you worry, baby. When I'm done, I'm gonna take care of you dick again... Fuck! I'm close!” 

“Fuck me, please!” George screamed desperate, replacing the hand wrapped around his cock with his own. Uncontrollably, Dylan thrust and thrust as deeps as he could until he finally came with a loud scream, shooting 9 loads of hot, thick spunk inside O'Malley's ass. He kept pounding until his cock softened, completely. Then he stopped, leaving it up the intern's ass. Both men panted, exhausted. After a minute to pull himself together, Dylan slowly slipped free from the intern's hole, inch by inch, giving George time to keep the load into his ass. Still panting, the police man rubbed his wet cock against O'Malley's cheeks for a while, before getting himself dressed. “I'm close...”

Dylan moved himself in front of the young doctor and got on his knees, with his mouth wide open. George placed the tip of his cock on the bomb squad member's tongue and kept stroking it, fast. After a couple of second, O'Malley squirted 4 loads of white, creamy jizz into Dylan's mouth and all over his face. When he was done, George slapped his softening cock against the police man's tongue to let him have the last drops. Then, Dylan leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, licking it until it was clean. Full, the bomb squad member pulled back, licking his lips. He pulled O'Malley's pants and boxers up and then he got back on his feet. “Now that we both had came, can I go or there's something else?” Dylan asked sarcastic, wiping his face from O'Malley's cum and tasting it. It was really sweet. Just like George. The intern didn't object, so the police man turned around. Then, O'Malley cleared his throat and Dylan tuned around, sighing. “What now?”

“A kiss. We haven't kissed” George whispered, blushing. With a grin on his face, the bomb squad leader moved closer to him and leaned down for a kiss. It was a long and soft kiss. Dylan's tongue slowly slipped into O'Malley's mouth and then began to slide over the other. Their lips were sealed together. The intern could taste his sweet cum inside the police man's mouth along with salty hints. It had to be the remnants of his piss. They kept kissing until they had to break it, breathless. Both guys stared at each other, gasping. George got lost in Dylan's dark eyes. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Butterflies flying on his tummy. A stupid smile appearing on his face. Damn, was he falling in love? “I...”

The intern got interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the bomb squad. “Are you ready, Young?” One of 'em asked, grave. Dylan looked at O'Malley who smiled back at him. The bomb squad leader nodded to his co-worker. “Good. We can get this started”

*******

The last thing George remembered was pulling out the bomb and handing it to Dylan. Then everything was blurry. He remembered he had followed him. He was watching him from the front of the door, when it had happened. So fast. In a blink of an eye. One minute Dylan was there, the next he was gone. Blown up. George didn't remember anything else. And maybe it was better off this way. Maybe...


	9. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives in Seattle but Derek's welcome isn't what he expected. After a big argument, the plastic surgeon decides to test a theory with a willing intern.

Mark Sloan was so conflicted. He didn't even know what he was doing. Why did he go to Seattle? The more he thought about it, the less he understood it. His brain had shut down when he had heard about the bomb alarm at the Seattle Grace Hospital. He remembered having breakfast in the living room when the news talked about it and he remembered jumping for the remote to turn up the volume. But the thing he remembered the most was his blood running cold when he heard the word explosion. He had picked up the phone a couple of time, but every time after dialing, he hanged up. He had always believed it was pathetic to call somebody who didn't want you. Specially, after more than 3 months without any contact. 

God, it had been three months since Derek had... gone. From one day to another. Without saying a word. No. Mark couldn't make the first move. It had always been up to him. But not time time. No. The plastic surgeon had told himself that when he got on the plane for Seattle. Then, he had told himself that again during the 6 hours of flight time. And now he was telling himself that, still in front of the Seattle Grace Hospital. He knew it was going to end up this way. But he didn't know what was going to happen next. What was he supposed to do, now? He had no idea. 

After a period of hesitation, Mark walked into the hospital. He didn't know what to do. He would have improvised. He didn't have to talk or have sex with him. He just needed to see him. He needed to know he was alright. He headed to the nurses' station to ask some information when he got distracted by something, or rather, somebody. Leaned on the nurses' station, typing at a computer standing-up there was the doctor with the sexiest ass ever. Very yummy. Sloan had never looked at any other guy but Derek, even when Shepherd left him. Deep inside, he kept hoping Derek would have come back to him. But that pretty ass made him forget about the neuro surgeon for the first time in three months. Sloan had to have it. 

With quick, confident steps the plastic surgeon walked up to the other doctor, thinking about what to say. He was a little rusty. He hadn't hit on somebody since... years? But it couldn't be that difficult. He just had to get back on the horse. “Invasive non-cell. With a history of COPD” Sloan took a stab, peering over the doctor's shoulder. Not his best approach or pick-up line. Maybe it wasn't that easy getting back on the horse. The sexy-assed doctor turned around and glared at him with his brown eyes. Mark shrugged, smiling. “That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?”

“Sensitivity. I like that in a stranger. Are you new here?” The brown eyed doctor asked, politely.

“Visiting” Mark replied briefly, after a moment of hesitation. He couldn't say he was there to know about his ex. It would be the worst move ever. And as much as he didn't like lying, it was the truth. Sort of. He was just omitting some details. However, his hint of mystery had made an impression on the other doctor. “Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town. Makes me what to stay in bed all day”

The sexy-assed doctor grabbed a chart and moved a few feet away. Mark followed him, taking the chance to have another look at his perfect butt. Amazing. “We just met and already you're talking about bed” The brown-eyed doctor commented, teased. “Not very subtle” 

Mark moved himself in front of him. He was really cute. And young. Way younger than him. The plastic surgeon could have been his father. Definitely, he would have wanted to be his daddy. “Subtle has never been my strong suit” Sloan explained, looking straight into his eyes. “So... do you ever go out with co-workers?”

“I um... make it a rule not to” The young doctor replied, shaking his head. Was that really happening? Was that stranger hitting on him? In a hospital? It was flattering and awkward at the same time. Very awkward. Hesitant, the sexy-assed doctor held out a hand and introduced himself. “Alex” 

“Mark” A male voice uttered before Sloan had time to reply. Karev turned to it, but the plastic surgeon didn't. He already knew who it was. He had recognized the voice even after three months away. It was Derek. His Derek. Then, why couldn't he turn to him and look him in the face? “Mark, what are you doing here?”

*******

The little reunion between Mark and Derek turned soon into a proper argument. The kind big and loud, with insults and gesturing. Yeah, an argument with a capital “A”. And it got even worse when a Shepherd's patient with a case of Lionitis got in the way, to the point that Richard Webber, the chief of surgery, had to send 'em to his office, not to make a scene. Mark didn't expect this type of reaction from Derek. He was supposed to be mad! He was the one who had been abandoned, not him. Still, the neuro surgeon seemed very pissed by Sloan's visit and by his endless references to his his getaway. “That is not the point” Shepherd commented, angrily. 

“The point is that you have gone. Your wife finds us sleeping together and you disappear without saying anything to anybody. Without saying anything to me!” Mark replied, angrier.

Both doctors stared at one another, unflappable. None of 'em wanted to surrender 'cause each of 'em thought to be right. Their staring contest continued for a while, until Derek lowered his gaze. “I needed time, Mark. To understand what had happened. To accept who I was. To come out. And I couldn't do this in New York” Shepherd explained, staring at the floor. “I needed time to start over. A new page of my life”

“A new life without me” Sloan remarked, harshly. “How could you have forgotten 11 years? 11 years where I've been your lover, your best friend, your everything. I've always stood by your side and I waited for you to be ready to come out. And you just left to start a new life on the other side of the country”

“That's not what I've said and you know that! Don't you dare twisting my words!” Derek replied, furious. “I said I needed to start over. To start a new life where you and I could have been together. Can't you see? I have tried. Do you think it had been easy for me to leave everything, everybody behind? I had a beautiful life in New York. A good job. A lot of friends. I did this for you”

Mark took some steps back, placing his head on his hands. What was Derek saying? Was he telling the truth or he was just trying to clutch at straws? How leaving for Seattle would have helped their relationship? “If all that is true, why haven't you asked me to come with you?” Mark asked, confused. 

“'Cause I wasn't ready” Shepherd replied, tears filling his eyes. Sloan raised his head and looked at the other doctor. “I haven't told you where I was going because I knew you would have followed me. I needed time on my own. To get prepared for our life together. To give you what you want from me. To say to the whole world that I love you”

“You love me?” Mark asked, softly. The neuro surgeon nodded slightly, smiling. Incredulous, Sloan ran into Shepherd, pushing him against the wall. “I love you too, Derek”

The plastic surgeon leaned down and kissed Derek, ferociously. He had missed him. So bad. His tongue in his mouth. His hands all around him. His body against his. Mark reached his hands to Shepherd's ass and grabbed it, firmly. “Slow down, Mark... Stop it...” Shepherd objected uneasy, breaking the kiss. Sloan ignored him and kissed him again rougher, moving from his mouth to his neck. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted him. But the neuro surgeon didn't want him apparently and with a hard push, pulled him away. “Sorry, but I don't think I'm ready, yet...”

“You're not ready yet...” Mark repeated, with a nervous laugh. Derek looked at him, quite scared. Why was he laughing? Derek had never seen him like that. Sloan looked crazy. Out of his mind. “How many? Three? Four? Maybe five?”

“What are you talking about?” Shepherd asked, confused. 

Mark managed to stop laughing and got serious again. Serious and pissed. “How many guys have you slept with, eh?” The plastic surgeon asked, moving closer to Derek until they were face to face. Shepherd gulped, guilty. “You say you're not ready. Bullshit! Addison had told me how much fun you have had in here. The whole hospital calls you crack-whore, but you still claim to not be ready. You know what? I'm done”

“It's different...” Derek begged, softly as the other doctor moved towards the door. “Mark, please...”

“No, I am done!” Sloan yelled, turning to him. He was really mad. His face was red and the vein on his forehead was pulsing. The neuro surgeon fell silent. Mark was the only person in the world who knew how to tame him. He didn't know why, but with Mark he was different. He was fragile. “I've waited for you. I've waited years. Now I have enough. Take your time, go across the world, screw whoever you want. I don't care. Just, don't come find me when you'll be ready, it would be only a waste of time. I won't be there. Goodbye, Derek”

*******

Mark was in pieces. Coming to Seattle had been a bad idea. Terrible. He had lost his best friend. He had lost the Lionitis patient. He had lost the love of his life. He just wanted this day to end. He couldn't wait to come back to New York. Now, he was changing in the attending locker room, thinking about all the mean things he and Derek had said. He couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, the door opened and Alex ran through it, out of breath. “Dr. Sloan, I-” The intern uttered, interrupting as he saw that Mark was shirtless. His jaw dropped. The attending had a very well-built body with ripped abs. Karev was drooling. “I...” 

“Alex, right? Mark asked, turning to him. The intern just nodded, goofy. “Do you need something?” 

“Yeah... I...” Alex stuttered, confused. 

Why did he go in there? God, he had forgotten! Well... it was something about a patient... A Mark's patient... But what? Karev tried to recall it, starting at the floor to avoid looking at the shirtless doctor, but all he could think about was Sloan's perfect body. Alex had never been so bashful in his entire life, but since he had cheated on George, he had promised himself that he wouldn't have slept with other surgeons. Ever. But Mark was hard to resist. Impossible. Turned on, the intern looked up at Sloan's body and saw sweat dripping down. Damn, he would have licked it off, gladly. Involuntarily, Alex bit his lips. He was clearly excited. He tried to cover the tent in his pants but it was late. Mark had already noticed it. The plastic surgeon smirked, flattered. He hadn't driven somebody crazy since high school. With the most confident swagger ever, Sloan moved closer to the other doctor and Karev began to step back, uncomfortable. “What? Are you scared of me?” Mark joked, getting closer and closer. Alex hit the door behind it, closing it. Sloan laughed and leaned his hand on the door, next to Karev's head. The intern gulped, admiring Mark's bulging bicep. “Alex, can I ask you something?”

“Of course...” Karev replied, a bit hesitant. 

“Well...” Mark whispered, leaning closer to his ear. Alex held his breath, embarrassed. He could feel Mark's on his earlobe. It was so damn hot. “Have you ever slept with Derek?”

Alex kept quiet until he had to exhale, breathless. And now what was he supposed to say? He had known about their relationship from George. Should he have told him the truth or a lie? “I...” The intern stuttered, not knowing what to say. Mark's piercing blue eyes made him break down. “I have. But I didn't know that you-”

“Shh” Sloan interrupted, putting a finger on his mouth. Alex ran out of words when Mark began to run his finger through his lips. Fuck... Mark was really gorgeous. Sexy. Streamy. “Did you fuck him or he fucked you?”

“He fucked me...” Karev replied, wavering. 

Mark didn't seem surprised by his answer, but pissed. Alex opened his mouth to say something and comfort him, but he didn't know what to say. He could have lied and told him how Derek had screamed his name cumming. Or he could have told him how guilty he felt after having sex. Or- “I'm glad you two have slept together, so you can help me answering some questions...” Sloan whispered, mashing their lips together. Karev was taken by surprise by that unexpected kiss, but soon he let go and turned it into a passionate, deep one. Their tongues tangled and battled for dominance. Alex moaned in the kiss. His promise not to have sex with surgeon? A nonsense. These were just the preliminaries, but he couldn't wait to get right to the pass. From what he could feel rubbing against his pants, Mark had to be big. Very big. After a couple of seconds, the plastic surgeon pulled back, biting Karev's lower lip, softly. “So, who's a better kisser? Me or Derek?”

“You” Alex replied, without thinking. He couldn’t compare the two kisses. He didn't even remember Derek's kiss. So, he just said what Mark wanted to hear. That he was the best. Horny, Karev leaned for another kiss but Sloan pulled away, glaring at him. “What? I've said you are better than him”

“I want the truth. It's important. You didn't even think about it. Are you sure I'm the better kisser?” Mark asked, seriously. It had to mean a lot to him. Alex tried to recall Derek's kiss, all to no avail. He had kiss plenty of guys... He couldn't remember every single kiss. After a moment or hesitation, he nodded, pretending to be convinced. Satisfied, Sloan smirked and lean down for another quick kiss. “Good. Now let's go to the good stuff, shall we? On your knees”

Karev didn't let him ask twice and dropped to his knees, immediately. In front of his face, there was the biggest bulge he had ever seen. So big he got a little scared. Impatient, the intern began to rub his face all over Mark's crotch and licked the outline of his cock through his pants, greedy. Sloan began to moan as Karev kept working his mouth on Mark's bulge while rubbing his abs. God, they were rock-hard. Alex looked up at 'em and saw 'em glistening in sweat. He had to taste 'em. Slowly, he stood up, licking his way up to Sloan's chest and tracing all the contours of Mark's six-pack with his own tongue. He loved the way the attending's sweat tasted. Salty and sweet at the same time. The plastic surgeon groaned loudly as the intern moved to his right nipple. Alex and began to lap at it before blowing on it, while pitching the left one with his hand. Mark shivered in pleasure. Damn, the intern was good. Karev kept running his skilled tongue and hand over his nipples for a while and then he began to suck and bite at 'em, alternating. Mark had begun to forget that pleasure. The pleasure of sex. But now that he had remembered it, he didn't want to lose it. 

“My cock... Now...” The plastic surgeon managed to say, lost in pleasure. Grinning, Karev let go of his nipple and began to kiss his way down to the attending's crotch. Eager, Mark quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. Alex got speechless as he face was right in front of Mark0s cock. He wasn't really surprised that Mark, just like Derek, didn't wear any underwear, no. He was surprised by the size of his pole. It was 9 inches of hard flesh, as thick as a bear can and with a nice set of big balls slightly hairy. Its mushroom head was swollen with precum leaking from the slit. Alex's mouth watered. That cock was beautiful. Long. Veiny. Thick. But how it was supposed to fit in his mouth? Mark didn't seem to be at all worried. In fact, he kept pushing Karev's head towards his aching cock. “Come on...”

“I don't think I can take it all! I've never sucked a cock so thick!” The intern explained, worried. Sloan looked at him with his piercing blue eyes and made a puppy dog face. Alex sighed. How could he say no to him? He grabbed Mark's cock firmly at the base and leaned closer to it, licking the precum off. It was bitter. Bitter and salty. It tasted like Derek's. Karev gave a slow lick to that huge shaft and took the mushroom head into his mouth. Then, he alternated between swirling his tongue all around and lapping at the slit. The plastic surgeon moaned and groaned, loudly. He hadn't gotten a blow-job since... since... since Derek had left him. A burst of anger took over and made him title his hips forward. Karev gave his best to adjust as more of the cock slid into his mouth. He opened his mouth wide and tried to loosen his throat muscles. It would have been easier if Mark had given him a little time, but he didn't. “Slow down...”

The attending ignored his bawling. He kept holding his head still and pushing his cock in. His eyes were closed and he tried to picture Derek instead of Alex, but no matter hard he tried, he knew the truth. Shepherd wouldn't have had any problem taking his cock fully into his mouth. He was used to it. In need of proving to himself that Derek was replaceable, he kept shoving his monstrous cock inside Karev's mouth, until it was completely down his throat. Alex began to gag and choke on that big cock. The intern tried in every way to pull back, but Sloan had no intention of letting him go. His warm, wet mouth was so good. Sloan was in heaven... Conversely, Alex was at the end of his rope. He was out of breath. His face was red. His nose was buried in Mark's blond pubic hair. He was about to throw up when the attending opened his eyes and let him go. Karev gasped for air.

“Sorry... I've got carried away” Sloan apologized, without meaning it. He didn't feel guilty for having almost choked Alex. If he had known how to deepthroat, it would have never happened. It wasn't Mark's fault. It was Alex's. Karev kept gasping and panting, ignoring Sloan's apology. Hating to feel ignored, Mark began to slap his cock against the intern's face to capture his attention. Exhausted, the intern looked up at him, glaring. “So... whose cock is better? Mine or Derek's?” 

“Seriously? Is this what worries you? I'm almost died asphyxiated due to your cock!” Alex protested, angrily. Mark tried to look sorry, but he couldn't. He wasn't good at faking. If he wasn't sorry, he wasn't! Incredulous, Karev sighed as Sloan kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. Alex couldn't believe he was really doing it. “Yours. Your cock is better”

Mark smirked satisfied, but just for one second. The intern didn't seem pretty sure, in fact, it seemed like he has said it just to make it happy. That's not what the attending wanted. He wanted to be sure to be better than Derek. He wanted to be sure that it was Shepherd's loss, not his. But how to be sure that Alex's words were trustworthy? The plastic surgeon's blue eyes fell on the tent in Karev's pants. He knew exactly how to find out if he was sincere. 

“Let me make it up to you” Sloan propose, rubbing one of his foot against Alex's hard-rock bulge. The intern put aside his anger and stood up, pulling down his pants and boxers with a swift move. Like he always said, never refuse a blow-job. But maybe this time, he should have... The plastic surgeon dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around the base of Karev's cock, tight. Too tight. Karev hissed in pain. “Sorry...”

“It's ok” Alex replied, lying. It wasn't ok. Sloan was handling his cock just like a toothpaste tube. It wasn't ok. And it got even worse when he put it in his mouth. It was dry. Dry like the desert. And then... nothing. Mark was almost still. He just bobbed his head up and down, slightly. No effort. No enthusiasm. He looked like a newbie at his first blow-job. Had he ever sucked a cock? It seemed like he hadn't. Specially when he felt 'em hitting him. Mark's teeth. Nicking and scraping the sensitive skin of his cock. The intern pushed immediately the other doctor away from his cock. “What the fuck, dude! Teeth? You taught you how to blow?”

Sloan didn't reply. He just reached Karev's cock and began to jerk it gently, like to make amend. “So...” Mark whispered, stroking the intern's cock faster. “Who's got the better mouth?”

“Derek. Absolutely” Alex replied, without thinking. Mark smirked, satisfied. Karev looked at him, confused. Was he happy that Derek was better than him? What? He couldn't really understand him. “Wait a minute. What does this mean? You're glad that Shepherd sucks cock better than you do?”

“I'm glad to know you told me the truth so far. I needed to know if I could trust you or not. That's all” Mark explained, rubbing his thumb across the tip of Karev's cock. Alex whimpered. Maybe Sloan wasn't good with his mouth, but he was great with his hands. The intern closed in eyes, lost in pleasure. Sloan's strokes were fast and hard. Powerful. He wasn't going to last long. When all of a sudden, Mark's hands were gone. “Let me show you what my mouth is really like” 

Alex's eyes snapped open in time to see his own cock disappearing inside of Mark's mouth, again. At first, the intern thought about pushing him away not wanting to go through all that once more, but soon he realized Sloan was very different from before. Not only this time there was a lot of saliva, but he was really into it, as well. He sucked and sucked, bobbing his head up and down while licking the underside of his cock. Karev closed his eyes again, groaning loud. He took back all he had said about Mark's skills. He knew how to suck a cock. And how! “Fuck, I'm close!” The intern warned, between the moans. Willing to make it up to him, Mark buried his face in Karev's pubis, swallowing the whole 7.5 inches of hard flesh. Then, he took Karev's hands and placed 'em on his head. The intern's eyes flew open once again. Was Sloan asking him to...? Alex saw him nodding, slightly. With a grin full of lust, he wrapped his fingers tighter in Mark's hair and began to pound deeply inside his mouth. The plastic surgeon didn't gag or pull away, no. He kept sucking and working his tongue on the base of Alex's cock. He was really good... With a moan of pleasure, the intern began to fuck his mouth faster and harder, thrusting his cock in and out of Sloan's mouth frantically, and hitting the back of his throat with every push. Alex couldn't take it any longer. His orgasm was sneaking up to him... And when he felt Sloan's finger sliding in his ass and rubbing his prostate, he lost it. Completely. He thrust down Mark's throat and came. “Fuuuuuck!”

Karev's 7 loads of tasty, thick jizz erupted down Sloan's throat. The plastic surgeon swallowed it all naturally, pulling back slightly to catch some on his tongue and taste it. It was good. A bit salty and bitter, and not good as Derek's, but... good. Mark drank every single drop of it, sucking Alex's cock clean, before titling his head back and up to the intern. “What about now?” Sloan asked, licking his lips. Alex looked down on him, panting. “Derek is still a better cock sucker than me?”

“Mmm... I don't know...” Karev whispered, thinking out loud. From what he recalled, Derek's blow-job was very similar to Mark's. Both had been excellent. Both had stuck a finger up his ass. He really didn't know who was the best. “Tied?” 

“Tied? I think it's time to show you what I'm good at” Mark informed as he got back on his feet and pushed the intern against the wall behind his back, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Alex opened his mouth to Sloan's tongue, tasting himself in the other doctor's mouth, while their tongues mingled and slid with one another. He didn't remember if Mark kissed better than Derek, but he could tell that he knew what he was doing! The plastic surgeon suddenly pulled away from Karev's hungry lips, gasping. “Get down on the bench. On your hands and knees”

Karev grinned, impatient. Quickly, the intern kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and boxers completely. As he walked by the other doctor towards the bench, the attending gave him a hard slap on his perfect ass. He couldn't wait to pound that ass. Alex laid on the edge of bench in front of him and got on all fours, sticking his ass in the air. Mark gave a few strokes to his cock and then moved closer to the intern and grabbed his ass. Yeah... It was the way he liked it. Round. Apple shaped. The plastic surgeon gently rubbed at his butt and slowly brought his fingers closer to his asshole. “Please...” Karev begged, groaning. The attending kept rubbing his fingers at the intern's opening satisfied, until, all of a sudden and without a warning, he shoved two fingers up his ass at once. Alex screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as the attending began to push his fingers in and out of him, fast. Mark was just like Derek. He like it dirty, wild and rough. They were meant, and Alex wanted to be no less. “More!”

“As you wish” Sloan replied, adding another finger and burying the three of 'em as deep as possible inside the intern's ass. Karev screamed again and pushed against his fingers when the attending brushed his spot. God... Sloan knew how to finger. Really. Had to be his fat sausage fingers. Karev let out a loud moan and kept pushing against Mark's fingers, until the attending removed 'em. The intern whimpered at the loss and sobbed. “Don't you worry... We're just getting started”

Alex closed his eyes and tried to be prepared for what was going to happen next as the plastic surgeon took careful aim at his entrance. Mark gave him a minute before pushing the head of his cock in, past Karev's tight ring of muscle. The intern yelled in pain. Sloan's cock was huge... So thick... He had never taken a cock like that... It hurt. So much. Alex hadn't felt that a kind of pain since his first time. That cock was tearing his insides! Hearing the intern's screams, Mark stopped for a while, not entering further. “You're too big... I don't think it can-” Alex whispered, before getting interrupted by Sloan pushing in a little further. The plastic surgeon's cock was huge. There was no way Mark could push it all the way in, but the plastic surgeon didn't seem to want to give up. He kept spreading Alex's cheeks wider while sliding his cock deeper. Karev let out another scream “Stop it! It can't fit in my ass, it can't fit!”

“Wanna bet? Jut, relax” Sloan replied, naughtily. The intern tried. Heaven knows, he tried! But it wasn't that easy. At all. His ass was on fire. On burning fire. But little by little, inch by inch, Alex adjusted to the cock-head inside of him and managed to open wide to it, letting Mark penetrate him deeper. Karev tried to keep a cool head as Sloan kept sliding further and further in, until his cock was buried to the hilt in Alex's sexy ass. Finally fully seated, Mark enjoyed the tight, warm sensation for a minute and then pulled out, completely. The intern turned around to ask what he was doing and saw the plastic surgeon stroking his hard cock. “Get on your back. I wanna see your face while I fuck you”

Alex nodded and did what he was asked to do. He laid on his back and breathed, deeply. With slow, sensual movements, Mark put Karev's legs over his strong shoulders and lined up his rock hard cock with the intern's entrance, again. The intern took another deep breath and tried to relax his muscles as much as possible, as the plastic surgeon pushed in. This time it was easier sliding in. In the blink of an eye, Sloan was in to the hilt. “Now, fuck me!” The intern begged, impatient. Mark smirked and began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Alex was amazed. Amazed by the gleaming sweat on Sloan's chest. Amazed by the perfection of Sloan's six-pack. Amazed by those low moans escaping from Sloan's mouth while fucking him. The attending's cock still burnt inside of him, but it was more tolerable. And Alex knew how to make it better. “T-touch me...”

“Sure” The plastic surgeon replied, reaching out with one hand and wrapping it around the intern's once-again-hard cock. Alex moaned loudly as Sloan kept pounding him, frantically. The pain was finally turning into pleasure. Pleasure as enormous as Mark's cock. Specially when the attending rolled his hips, pulled out a bit, and then slid back in. Karev let out another moan, louder. Then, Sloan did it again, pulling out further than before and pushing in a little harder. In and out. In and out. Mark kept thrusting his cock repeatedly into Alex, hitting his prostate with every stroke while pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. He loved how tight that ass felt. His 9 inches cock was made to fuck, it had been a crime keeping it in his pants for so long. The attending pounded and pounded until he felt his orgasm building up. Jeez. Sloan threw back his head and got even harder and faster with his thrusts. “I'm fucking close!”

“I'm fucking cumming!” Alex replied roaring and shooting other 4 loads of sticky, white cum all over his shirt and Mark's hand. The sensation of Alex's ass clenching around him and Alex's cum dripping from his hand, sent Sloan over the edge, too. Grunting, the plastic surgeon blew 11 squirts of thick, warm spunk deep inside Karev's ass. Although he had already came, Mark didn't stop. He kept thrusting in and out of Alex for a while, letting his spunk leak out. Then, exhausted, the attending collapsed on top of the intern, crushing him. “I don't think I'll be able to walk again”

Sloan smiled and leaned up for a quick kiss. Then, he got back on his feet and pulled out of Karev's hole. The intern sighed softly with the loss. “It was great. Your ass is fantastic” Mark gasped, bringing his hand covered in Alex's cum to his mouth and licking it clean. Karev watched him, satisfied. It had been the best sex of his life. Really. He had never felt so good. And now, all he could feel was the void left by Mark's monstrous cock. “So, for the last time. Who's better?”

“You. No doubt. I don't need to think about it” Karev replied convinced, trying to get up, in vain. Maybe it was an exaggeration to say he wouldn’t have been able to walk again, but definitely he would have had some problems in the next few days. He watched as Mark put his pants back on and he held out a hand towards him. “Do you mind?”

“Absolutely” Sloan replied, helping him sit on the bench. Then, the plastic surgeon moved towards his locker, took his shirt and got dressed as Karev spooned up some cum from his shirt with his fingers and brought 'em to his mouth. Completely dressed, Mark turned to him and laughed at that scene. It was hot. He felt his cock hardening again. He hated to leave right after sex, but there was nothing for him in Seattle. Sad, he walked towards the door and opened it. “If you switch to New York, come visit. And, don't forget to tell Derek how much you loved being fucked by me. Bye”


	10. Band Aid Covers The Bullet Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burke offers to host George after the explosion and the two begin to know each other. After an exhausting run in the park, the attending decides to take a shower and...

George O'Malley was so depressed. Bummed out. After the bomb explosion he had lost all his drive. Why had it all happened to him? What had he done to deserve this? He couldn't explain. He had always been good to anyone, even to who had made fun of him or called him names. And this was what he had gotten in return. Well, that sucked. 

Sick and tired of this situation, O'Malley had tried to react several times. First, he had snapped off random bits of his hair like a dumped teenager with no result. Then, he had accepted Burke's invitation to stay in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, ending up to be the third wheel. And finally, he had began to run with the cardio surgeon every morning, but even the endorphins hadn't been able to cheer him up. 

The two doctors entered the front door of Burke's apartment, sweaty and tired and out of breath, after another endless run. The cardio surgeon threw the key on the kitchen table and headed to his bedroom while the young intern headed to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. “Ah... How many miles was that, Dr. Burke?” O'Malley asked, gasping.

“Five!” Preston called out from the other room. 

“Five. Five miles in 50 minutes. Nice!” George repeated, amazed. He had never been an athletic person. He had always hated playing sports. If you excluded the races in the hospital during a code blue, O'Malley hadn't done any physical activity since high-school. But since Burke had been so kind to him, the intern hadn't felt like turning him down when the attending had asked him to join him. And after taking the pace, it hadn't been that bad. Actually, George kinda liked it. “Pancakes?”

Burke re-entered the room and O'Malley threw him the water bottle. “Ah... top cupboard” Preston replied, taking a sip of water. George turned to the cupboard and tried to reach the mix, but he was so short that he had to jump a few times to grab it. Then, the cardio surgeon went to the fridge and began to throw O'Malley the pancakes ingredients, which the intern caught one by one. “I'm going to take a shower. You make the breakfast?”

“Sure” George answered smiling, grabbing a bow. Burke smiled back and headed to the bathroom. The intern began to break the eggs when he stopped and looked up. “Coffee?” 

“Oh, cappuccino” Preston called out, walking into the bathroom.

*******

George was quite satisfied. Although he wasn't a great chef, the pancakes he had make looked really yummy and the cappuccino smelled good, too. He couldn't wait to eat. He loved pancakes. He would have eaten 'em at all meals. It took him a lot of strength not to consume 'em all. But he couldn't. He had to wait for Burke. It wouldn't have been polite to begin to eat without the landlord. Yeah, he had to wait. In the end, how long would it take showering?

An eternity. After twenty minutes there was still no sign of Burke. George was desperate. He was starving. Badly. His stomach was rumbling, loud. He couldn't take it anymore. He was too hungry. Slowly, he reached to the pancakes. He would have just taken a bite. Just one. Something stopped his hand. He couldn't do it. His body didn't let him. He couldn't be impolite. O'Malley sighed and leaned back on his chair. He had to keep on waiting. Why was the attending still in the bathroom? The intern felt a chill down his spine. Maybe he had fallen. Gosh, maybe he had slipped in the showered and hit his head. George jumped to his feet. His heart was racing. He had to cheek. Worried, he quickly headed to the bathroom and knocked on it. “Hey, Dr. Burke, breakfast is ready. Is everything ok?” O'Malley asked, a little embarrassed. There was no reply. All he could hear was the shower running. And then, he heard a moan. His heart skipped a beat. “Dr. Burke, please answer me or I will be forced to enter. Dr. Burke, have you heard me?”

The intern waited a few seconds, then opened the door and walked in, swiftly. His mouth fell to the ground. Burke hadn't slipped. Not at all. George could see him perfectly through the transparent door of the shower. The attending was standing, leaning with his back against the wall, under a hot spray of water, with one of his hand wrapped around his big black cock and three fingers up his ass. O'Malley was either shocked and amazed by the view. Preston's cock was huge. 9 inches. The longest he had ever seen. The intern's mouth watered as the attending kept jerking his rock hard cock, unconscious of the other doctor's presence. George kept checking him out. Burke's chocolate body was really hot, well-build and with perfect abs. Without taking his eyes off of his boss, O'Malley headed towards the door to get out when accidentally he ran into the wall, letting out a loud cry. Preston opened his eyes wide, immediately, 

“O'Malley what the hell are you doing here? Go away!” The cardio surgeon screamed, catching George staring at him, speechless. His initial anger had been replaced by embarrassment, when Burke realized the intern had just caught him jerking off and fingering himself. Immediately, he stopped touching his body and tried to hide his privates with his hands in vain. At the same time, after a moment of paralysis, the intern covered his eyes and turned around. God. He should have never entered. Never. “O'Malley I don't know what you think you have seen, but it's not as it seems” 

“I-I didn’t see anything” George replied, stammering. It was clear that he was lying, he wasn't very good at it. Preston opened his mouth to explain it all, but the intern didn't give him time to. “Sorry. You have been in here for 20 minutes, I got worried. Anyway, we won't talk about this again. I promise. I've just walked in to tell you that breakfast is ready” 

With a hand still over his eyes, George tried to walked out of the bathroom, running into the wall again. Burke looked at him and smiled. The intern looked like a bumbling cartoon character. So cute and helpless. He felt sorry for having screamed at him before. “Wait, O'Malley... I think I owe you an explanation...” The cardio surgeon said, turning off the shower. George turned to him to tell him that he didn't have to, but before he could, Burke spoke again. “I'm sure you have noticed that Cristina isn't very happy that you are here. She has told me again and again to ask you to leave, but I've always said no, that we should help you. And so... Cristina has stopped having sex with me. It's over a week now... My balls are blue... I just wanted to cum but I'm not good with hand-job... I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you”

“No, I am sorry. I didn't believe to be such a problem for you and Cristina” George apologized, guilty. “You know what? I'm packing my stuff and leaving. Thanks for everything, Dr. Burke”” 

“What? No, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to leave. I like hanging out with you” Burke reassured, gently. It was true. He really like spending his time with George. Going to run with him. Playing him old blues songs. Talking about everything. Cristina wasn't like him. She was just interested in surgery. Despite what he had just said, O'Malley still looked a little hesitant. “Trust me, if I wanted you to leave, you would be already out of my apartment now”

George seemed to believe it. Smiling, he peeked through the gap between his fingers to have a last look of Burke naked and then turned around. “Ok, then. I'll stay. But I think I should get out of here, now. Take your time to do whatever you were doing, I'm waiting” George explained, walking towards the door. He took a few steps and then stopped. “Thank you so much. Really. Everything you did for me... Everything you just said to me... It meant a lot. I needed a place to stay and you gave it to me. I needed a friend to lean on and you have been. I'll always be your debt. If there's anything I could do for you, just ask”

“What about hand-job?” Burke asked, ironic. The room felt silent. George removed his hands from his eyes and turned to Preston in disbelief as the cardio surgeon realized what he had just said. “Oh God, no. It came out wrong! I didn't mean that... I was talking about tips about jerking off... I...”

George ignored him and walked towards him. He was his debt. Burke gulped hard as the young intern opened the shower door and entered. Then, he gulped even harder when O'Malley dropped to his knees and wrapped his right hand around the attending's hard cock. “First you have to grab your cock, firmly. You can also tighten if you like, but not too much. Cock is sensitive. Jerking off is pretty simple, you just have to stroke...” George said, jerking Preston's cock, slowly. Burke moaned. George's hold of his cock was completely different from his own. The intern was more gentle, but confident at the same time. “You begin with slower, longer strokes and then you speed up, little by little... Ah, and I recommend: don't forget to play with your balls or asshole. Whatever you like”

“F-fuck” Burke moaned loudly as the intern began to tease his boss's hole, rubbing it with his free hand. The attending was in heaven. He had never gotten such a great hand-job. It was even better than Cristina's head. Specially now that the intern was getting faster and harder. “Don't stop...”

“Ever. Anyway, I was saying that it's important to take care of every part of it... the base... the shaft... the frenulum... the head...” George illustrated, applying what he was explaining on Burke's cock. He couldn't believe how big and hard that cock was. He could feel it pulsing in his hand. O'Malley kept rubbing the cardio surgeon's opening with his fingers, as well. He was enjoying repaying his debt. Really. His pants were getting tighter and tighter with every grunt from his boss. He couldn't resist. He was too horny. “Finally, there are different techniques. Somebody likes using both your hands... Others like using their palms... A few men like using their thumbs... Me... I like using my mouth”

Without giving him the time to figure it out, George leaned forwards and closed his lips around the swollen head of Burke's chocolate cock. It didn't taste good. It was like... soap. Disgusting. George wanted to savor the manly, musky taste of Preston's manhood, not the taste of Cristina's vanilla shampoo. Disappointed, he kept working his tongue on the tip, drawing circles and playing with the slit. The cardio surgeon groaned loudly and tangled his fingers in the intern's cut hair. He couldn't describe how good it felt being enclosed by O'Malley's warm mouth and being teased by his skilled tongue. Fuck, George knew exactly how to make him insane. The intern kept licking at the head, dripping into the slit and lapping away the sour precum as it began to well out. Then, he removed his fingers from Burke's ass and used his free hand to grabbed his boss's balls, squeezing and tickling. 

“More... I want more... Give me more...” Burke begged needy, giving the intern's hair a tug by pulling him forward. George took the hint and took another inch or two into his mouth. He didn't want to rush things. He would have deepthroated the attending's huge cock, but he wanted to show him what he was really great at, first. So, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him harder and harder. Preston moaned, again. O'Malley kept working his tongue, trying to make it as sloppy as possible in order to swallow it all, easily. Burke was really impatient, it seemed like he hadn't had sex in years not just a few days. The cardio surgeon kept holding George's head still while rocking his hips, forcing most of his cock down his throat. O'Malley let him shove his boss's whole cock into his mouth, managing not to gag as the last few inches got pushed in. Burke stopped when he was buried balls deep in George's throat. “Fuck, nobody had ever swallowed it all”

O'Malley hummed, thanking, and then moved into action. He slowly began to bob his head up and down Burke's length. Up and down. Up and down. Damn, his mouth felt so full! He kept sucking for a while until he had to pull back, out of breath. Then, he wrapped his hand around the base of Preston's cock stroking it, while making out with the cock-head, swirling his tongue all around it. The cardio surgeon groaned again louder and cursed as O'Malley's agile tongue began to lick his cock slowly from base to tip. Fuck, it felt really good. George knew how to tease. Satisfied by Burke's low moans and still in debt to him, the intern decided to stop torturing him and let him get what he wanted. He pulled back, took a deep breath and then he buried his face in Preston's black python. It took Burke a while to realize what was happening. Nobody had ever been able to swallow his whole cock for more than one second without throwing up, let alone be face-fucked. Still a bit incredulous, Burke began to thrust into the intern's mouth. At first slowly, letting the intern time to adjust to it, and then faster and faster. He had never felt anything like that in his entire life. Hitting the back of George's throat with his cock while hitting him on the chin with his big hairy balls was something incredible. It felt so easy. Natural. But on the other side, O'Malley was struggling. Yeah, he his throat was relaxed and he could breath through his nose, but Preston's tickling pubic hair touching his face were making it harder. Plus, Burke's cock was huge. Really huge! George felt his lips stretched to his limits. He wouldn't have stuck it out any longer... and neither Burke would. 

“Fuck... I'm close... I'm cumming...” The cardio surgeon warned, in bliss. Immediately, George pulled off and gagged, a thin string of saliva going from Burke's dickhead to his red, abused lips. The intern didn't want him to cum. Not yet. He wanted that huge black cock up his ass. He needed to feel it ripping him apart. He needed to feel something. So, he tried to delay Preston's orgasm, just like Alex once did to him. He squeezed Burke's balls and strangled his cock, hard. But he must have done something wrong because the next second, the attending's cock shot 9 huge loads of thick, white cum all over his face and hair. Yeah, it looked like he had failed somewhere. Recovered from his powerful orgasm, the attending looked down on the intern and found him completely covered in his spunk. “I'm sorry...”

“It's alright. Now I'm off the hook” George reassured, wiping his eyes with his fingers and licking the cum off. Then, he looked up and saw Preston's cock still semi-hard. Maybe he would have been fucked after all. Swiftly, he leaned forward and took that cock into his warm, wet mouth again. Burke's jizz was kinda sour. It had hints of citrus and fruit. It wasn't that bad and certainly, it tasted way better than Cristina's shampoo. Unluckily for O'Malley, however, the cock in his mouth didn't harden again, but it became flaccid. George could feel it soften, little by little. O'Malley finished to licked it clean and then pulled off, pissed. “I think I need to wash my face”

That said, the intern stood up and found himself just a few inches from his boss's chest. Damn, he would have loved to be fucked by a black beef like him. In turn, Burke was close to George enough to feel his hot breath on his body. Overwhelmed with the passion, Preston leaned down and stole him a kiss. O'Malley felt the cardio surgeon's tongue slipping across his mouth and brushing against his own tongue and teeth. Soon, Burke pulled in closer while running his hands up and down the intern's body. Suddenly, Preston broke the kiss and smirked. “You helped me. Now, it's my turn to help you” Preston said, reaching out and rubbing George's raging-on through his pants. The young doctor didn't know what to say and what to think. Wasn't Burke straight? Slowly, the attending got down on his knees, grabbed the elastic of O'Malley's boxers and pushed 'em down to his ankles, alongside his pants. The intern's cock slapped wetly onto his stomach already fully erected. It was beautiful. Not big as Burke's, but it was 8 respectable inches of hard cock with a nice pair of slightly hairy balls. Automatically, Burke licked his lips. “You had a large cock for a white man”

“Thank you...” George replied, confused. Was it a compliment or a stereotypical, stupid joke? The question was left unsolved as Burke wrapped his tough hands around O'Malley's cock and grasped it. The intern hissed in pain, All he could think about was how tight the attending was clenching. And then, he felt it. Something even worse than the stranglehold. Preston's nails. Stuck in his cock. George let out a loud cry. “For God's sake, please, watch your nails! You're hurting me!”

“Sorry...” Burke apologized, loosening his grip and waiting for the intern to give him a sign to go on. Then, Preston began to jerk it, gently. He had never touch somebody else's cock. It was so strange to feel that warmth. To feel that cock throbbing in his hand. It was all new to Burke and he was quite clumsy. He didn't know if he was doing it right. He didn't know what he was doing. George didn't seem to enjoy it. He stood there, with his eyes closed, with a grimace on his face and his hands on Burke's shoulders. The attending decided to take the lead and pick up the pace. When finally O'Malley let out a moan of pleasure, Preston took security and began to stroke him faster and harder. George had to be proud. His student was doing a great hand-job. The intern groaned in pleasure as a large bit of precum began to drip out of his cock. Curious, Burke opened his mouth and leaned forward, licking up the intern's cock. O'Malley let out another loud moan as he felt the attending's tongue on his slit. Tasted the sweet precum, the cardio surgeon pulled back and looked up at the other doctor. “Fuck me”

George's eyes widened and fell on Burke's face. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't have said that. He couldn't have asked him to fuck him. No way. Not Preston Burke. The intern began to falter, disoriented. “I thought you were straight, I mean, you have a relationship with Cristina, you live with her, you have sex with her, you-” O'Malley explained, interrupting. Suddenly, George realized it. He had just given a head to a taken man. A taken man. He felt sick. This wasn't him. This wasn't George O'Malley. He knew how it felt being cheated. He would have never done it to somebody else. Not even his worst enemy. Ever. Baffled, he began to shake as he turned toward the showered door to open it. “It's been a mistake... A terrible mistake... I can't... I can't...”

“George, George, relax!” Burke assured, taking him by the arm and not letting go. The intern tried to escape from his grasp and walk away, but the cardio surgeon was stronger than him. He was really agitated. He didn't stop trembling. Trying to calm him down, Preston held him in his arms tightly, until O'Malley stopped shaking. “It's ok, George. It's ok...”

“It's not ok. I don't recognized myself anymore. I was a different person before the bomb, before Derek, before the internship. I would have never slept with my boss. I would have never had sex in the on-call rooms. And I would have never blown a man in a relationship. That's not-” George burst all at once, before getting interrupted by Preston's lips. 

The intern tried to fight at first, but then he opened his mouth and let Burke kiss him. The attending was a good kisser. His tongue thrust into O'Malley warm, wet cavern just like to explore it. He could still savor the salty taste of his own spunk. Mmm... Preston moaned into the kiss. He kept kissing him while pulling him against his body. Then, breathless, the cardio surgeon pulled back, gasping for air. George still looked a little shaken. “Would you make you feel better to know that Cristina and I have an open relationship? She can have sex with whoever she likes and so can I. And I'm bi. I have sex with both guys and girls. I like taking it up the ass. I like being dominated. And a bit mistreated, too” 

“I don't think I'm the right-” O'Malley made haste to say.

“Trust me, you are right. You are a good guy with the right size. You know, I haven't seen a lot of cocks like yours round here. Maybe just that guy, that member of the bomb squad had a cock bigger than yours. What was his name? D... D... something. I don't remember” Burke said, cutting in. George froze. Was he talking about Dylan Young? His Dylan? How could he- “We were both at the urinals and I got a look at his cock. God, it was beautiful. Just like yours but with a Prince Albert on it. God, I'd love to get fucked by a pierced cock! It had to be-”

This time, it was George to interrupt him by crushing the attending between himself and the shower wall. Preston was pleasantly surprised by the intern's attitude. It meant he was right. “If you really want me to fuck you, then stop talking. Got it?” O'Malley asked, authoritative. He couldn't stand to hear people talking about Dylan. It made him feel strange. Sad. He would have done anything to shut him up. Burke burst into laughter. Authoritative George with grave voice and dirty look couldn't be taken seriously. He had always been polite and kind. The dominant role didn't suit him. But the cardio surgeon had to think again when he got pressed against the wall, harder. “Don't you dare laughing in my face again. Ever. Got it?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir” Burke replied, submissive. He liked this new side of George. Without a word, the intern buried his face in Preston's neck and began to kiss and bite it, roughly. He was uncontrollable, like a whore in heat. Preston could do nothing but endure and moan. Moan very loud. Satisfied, O'Malley slowly dragged his tongue from the nape of Burke's neck, down his back and finally onto Burke's ass. Knelt down, he grabbed the cardio surgeon's cheeks with his hands and spread 'em as wide as he could. Then, he leaned forward and struck his tongue right in the middle, pushing it in. Preston whimpered in ecstasy. Nobody had even done that to him. Nobody had ever rimmed him. A couple of his ex-girlfriends had proposed him, but he had always refused, thinking he wouldn't have liked it. But now that O'Malley was eating his ass, he couldn't understand how he had managed to survive without it. “Please, don't stop, sir!”

“I had no intention to stop, whore!” George replied, getting back to work. He began to lick Burke's asshole once more, drawing little circles with his tongue all around, while using his hands to stretch Preston's cheeks even further apart. Then, the intern shoved his tongue as far as possible inside and began to dart the wet muscle in and out of the attending's ass, frenetically. The cardio surgeon groaned louder and began to breathe heavily. He would have never believe that getting fuck by a tongue could feel so good. At least for him, since it wasn't to George. Burke's ass tasted exactly like his cock. It was vanilla shampoo. Blah! The intern quickly pulled his tongue out and stood up. “Now, bend down and let me see that pretty ass of yours”

Accommodating, Burke did what he was asked to. He leaned over, spread his legs and placed his hands on the shower wall. Without any other warning or preparation, George lined his hard cock with Burke's entrance, grabbed his hips in a rough grip and slammed his whole 8 inches in the attending's tight hole. Preston let out a scream of pain as he arched his back. It burnt. Terribly. He didn't remember it burnt that much. It was a sharp pain. A sharp pain in his ass. Tears rolled down his face as the intern filled him to the hilt. Damn, O'Malley's big cock felt even bigger inside of him. The intern smirked, surprised. He could feel that Burke wasn't that expert like he had said. His hole was still so tight that he couldn't have been fucked many times. George wondered why he had lied. It wouldn't have change a thing. He would have fucked him raw and senseless even if he was a virgin. That incredible tightness and heat surrounding his cock were something he couldn't describe. The way Burke's ass clenched around him... Damn, fucking Alex hadn't been this good. Impatient, the young intern began to thrust his hips in and out, in and out in an increasing pace, without giving Preston time to adjust.

“Oh, God!” Burke gasped, in pain. It was hurting like hell. His ass was getting ripped in two. Apart. George wasn't holding himself back. No. He was giving everything he had to give and Preston was loving it. He loved how merciless O'Malley was ramming in and out of him. He loved how painful he was feeling. He loved how hard his cock was getting with every demolishing thrust. What a horny masochist he was. “Ahhh... Ahhh... ”

“Shut the fuck up!” George hushed, picking up the pace. Burke bit his lips not to scream, again. O'Malley was animalistic. Brutal. So out of control that he had begun to slip the grip on the attending's hips, finding himself forced to grab Preston's shoulders to hold him still. Luckily, this shift helped George to penetrate Burke deeper and finally hit his prostate. The cardio surgeon moaned in pleasure. And it was just the beginning. O'Malley reached Preston's hard cock with one hand and began to pump it fast, while sticking his nails on the cardio surgeon's shoulder with the other. Then, he used his final move. He pulled out until just his dickhead was inside before thrusting back in, ferociously. Burke couldn't help but let out a loud moan, overcome with pain and pleasure as George did it again and again and again, hitting his sweet spot every time. Greedy, the attending bucked his hips backwards, adjusting to the steady rhythm of O'Malley's hand up and down his cock. Jeez... Burke was close... And so were George. “Fuck!”

O'Malley pounded and pounded him frantically, until his thrust lost their rhythm and became more erratic. He was about to cum. Feeling his orgasm building up, the intern moaned and threw his head back, accidentally hitting the shower handle. Cold water began to spray down on his face and body, making him shiver. He immediately managed to turn off the shower before his approaching orgasm would quiet down... Too late. His ship had already sailed. But, Burke's hadn't. “Oh... Fuck!” Preston screamed, shooting 3 loads of creamy, warm spunk all over the shower wall. The intern saw red as the cardio surgeon panted, exhausted. “Fuck me forever...”

“Nobody had given you the permission to cum!” George screamed angrily, pushing Burke's face against the shower wall covered in the attending's jizz. Then, the intern pulled out his cock completely and shoved it back in with one powerful thrust. He had lost his mind. Preston whimpered hurt as O'Malley fucked him harder and faster than ever. He looked really upset. With every thrust, Burke's face hit the wall and splashed in his own cum. After a couple of minutes of torture, the intern stopped and pulled out, feeling close again. “Turn around, get down on your knees and open your mouth”

“Yes, sir!” Burke replied, dominated. He did what he was ordered to. He turned around, got on his knees and opened his mouth. There was his own spunk all over his face. George smiled as he kept jerking his cock which now was just a few inches from the attending's mouth. The cardio surgeon expected the intern to blow his load in his mouth, instead O'Malley leaned down and spat on his mouth, roughly. With no hesitation. Preston drank it down, finding it fucking hot. Distracted by his spit, the attending didn't realized George had placed his hands on the back of his head and before he could noticed, the intern shoved his whole cock down his throat. Caught by surprise, Burke could do nothing but choke and cough. It didn't take long for O'Malley to shoot 7 loads of sweet, tasty cum. Preston tried to swallow it all but it was too much and he gagged. Filled with pity, George removed his cock and let the attending catch his breath as cum began to drip out of his face. “I'm sorry, sir”

O'Malley didn't reply. Now that he had came, now that it was over, he was flooded with concerns. It had been a mistake. A terrible mistake. What had he turned into? “You and Cristina don't have an open relationship, do you?” George asked, panting. Burke lowered his gaze and shook his head. He had lied. She didn't know. It had happened again. The intern sighed, looking away. “I knew it. I knew it but this didn't stop me from having sex with you. God... This is not me. What had happened to me?”

“You've changed. People do. We grow up. But the person you become isn't that far from the person you was before. Just the fact that you have regrets proves that the old George still lies in you” Preston reassured, looking up at him. O'Malley smiled slightly at him and he smiled back, licking his lips and tasting the sweet intern's cum. Delicious. Suddenly, Burke felt like shit. “I'm sorry, sir”

“Stop calling me that and stop apologizing, please” George asked, low. “You didn't force me to have sex with you. I wanted to” 

The cardio surgeon hesitated a moment. He had to tell him the truth. He had. It was tearing him apart. “I saw you and the bomb squad guy having sex in the O.R.” Burke confessed, unable to keep it anymore. O'Malley turned to him, astonished and confused. “I was in the scrub room. I saw him drinking your pee. I saw him sucking your cock. I saw everything. And since that, I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind. All I could think about was having sex with you. That's why I hosted you. That's why I've been friendly to you. It was all a plan to get in your pants. I'm sorry. I'm feeling terrible for what I've done. I've fooled you. I've taken advantage of you. I've even used the memory of a dead man, I'm so-” 

“Bastard!” George cut in, throwing a punch in his boss's face and knocking him down on the floor. Burke didn't react. He stood still. He deserved that. He had been awful. He couldn't even look up at him. He could feel O'Malley's eyes burning the back of his head. Preston opened his mouth to apologize for the millionth time, but George didn't let him the chance to by spitting on him, again. Then, the young doctor climbed over him and walked out of the shower. Arrived at the doorway, he stopped and turned around. “Anyway, his name was Dylan”

*******

Betrayed one more time, George had packed his stuffed and left Burke's apartment. He didn't have a place to stay and he didn't know where to go, but he didn't care. He kept wandering and wandering, hoping that the universe would give him a sign or would lead him somewhere. After three long hours of walking, O'Malley's attention got captured by a neon sign flashing. He stopped. It said: PIERCING. George didn't hesitate and enter. He didn't believe in coincidences. Something or rather somebody had led him there. The shop was small and there was nobody but him and a pierced guy behind the counter. O'Malley looked around, curious. The place looked very professional and clean. 

“Hey, did you get lost?” The pierced guy asked, ironic. The young doctor gave him a dirty look. “Sorry, I haven't seen you round here before and you don't seen the kind of guy who likes piercing. How can I help you?”

“I want a piercing” George replied, putting on a brave face and moving closer towards the counter. The pierced guy opened his mouth to replied, when O'Malley spoke again. “A genital piercing”


	11. The Name Of The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with Derek and a jar of peanut butter, it continues with Derek and a horny dog, and it ends with Derek and a kinky veterinarian.

Derek Shepherd was so beat. A wreck. Since he had adopted Doc, George's dog, he hadn't had a free moment. Why on earth had he agreed to take him? Who in this world would have adopted their former boyfriend's dog? It had to be guilt or a stupid way to maintain a relationship with him. Derek didn't know, he was too exhausted to figure it out. God, that dog was driving him crazy. He was a hurricane. He destroyed everything that got in his way. Like Derek's favorite chair, his slippers with ferryboats and his best shirt. Not to mention the crazy hours to take him for a walk. He had gotten to the point where he couldn't wait to go to work to relax a little. But unfortunately for him, that week had been intense. Full board and a lot of emergency procedures. Damn, he hadn't relaxed a single minute. He felt devastated. He was even afraid to look in the mirror. He pictured himself with dull hair, pale face and dark circles. He couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't have lasted another day. So, he decided to take a day off. One day just for him. He called in sick and brought Doc to the vet for a check-up. Now he was free. Now he was alone. Now he could do anything he wanted to for the next 12 hours. He didn't want to waste a single second. But, where to start?

Eventually, his choice had fallen on a long, hot shower. As much as he liked his sweaty, manly smell, he had to admit that a nice shower was the best way to relax and think. He had thus been able to decide how to make the most of the day. After the shower, he would have eaten something on the fly and then he would have gone to Joe's. He needed to have sex. God, it had been more than a week since he had sex last! Derek came out of the bathroom still wet, in his birthday suit and headed to the refrigerator. Somehow, word had gotten out that he was a man-whore and everybody had began to avoid him. A man-whore! He wasn't. He just loved sex. Was that a crime? However, if they didn't want to have sex with him, it was their loss. Shepherd opened the fridge and looked at it from top to bottom, hungry. He didn't know what to eat. Fried eggs? No. It wouldn't have been wise to fry something naked. He had scars that could prove it... Milk with cereals? No. He hated milk and cereals. Then, pancakes with syrup? Nah. It would have taken too much time to make 'em. Time taken away from possible sex. Sex... Just the word made his cock twitch. Trying to ignore it, the neuro surgeon closed his eyes and grabbed the first thing within reach. A jar of peanut butter. 

*******

Derek didn't know what had gotten into him or how he ended up like this. One minute he was applying a thick layer of peanut butter on two slices of toast bread and the next he was grabbing the PB jar with both hands and sticking his semi-hard cock in it. He didn't even know why he was doing it. It was probably due to the sexual repression of these days, but honestly he didn't care. As his cock slid inside the jar, all his thoughts revolved around that amazing sensation he was feeling. Fortunately, Shepherd had bought a jumbo jar of smooth peanut butter which was long enough to for his cock to fit into completely. As his cock got fully erected, the neuro surgeon began to thrust himself in and out of the jar, slowly. Damn... it felt great. Fucking great. Why hadn't he tried that before? 

Fucking that jar was completely different from anything he had ever experienced. It was strange... but in a good way. It was all messy and sticky, just as he liked, and after 30 seconds in the microwave, it had become warm too. It was almost like fucking a mouth. Amazing... Automatically, the attending increased the pace, pumping faster. He couldn't wait to cum. He couldn't wait to shoot his load straight into the jar. He couldn't wait to taste the mix between his spunk and the peanut butter. He was pretty close. He kept thrusting and thrusting until... until... until he heard a car driving in. He froze. Somebody had arrived. After a moment of confusion, Derek removed the jar from his cock and looked around, quickly. He had to give himself a clean before anyone could see him like that. But how? Shepherd heard the car door closing and looked up at the open trailer door, paralyzed. Fuck, he had opened it to clear the air. He would have never imagined himself in a situation like this. Nobody had ever walked over there! There was nothing he could do. Somebody was about to see him naked with his cock covered in peanut butter. Suddenly, like a lightning bolt, Doc dashed in and jumped on Derek with his paws on his owner's arms, wagging his tail while panting with his tongue out. The surgeon had to struggle not to fall under his weight as the dog, happy to see him, began to lick Shepherd's clean belly all around.

“Damn, Doc. I had just taken a shower. Sit. Sit!” Derek ordered, trying to move the dog away. It was all vain. The more he wiggled and giggled, the more Doc licked him. The brain surgeon had never been able to train him. That's why his trailer smelled like dog urine. The dog kept leaning on his owner and lapping at him, moving lower... Shepherd gasped in surprised as his little puppy began to lick the peanut butter off of his hard cock. Derek moaned, loudly. Doc's tongue felt different from the ones he was used to. Not only it was longer, but it was thicker, too. It felt amazing on him. Forgetting about the world around him, Shepherd let Doc lap up any remnants of peanut butter from his pubis, cock and balls until he came back to his senses. Doc was home. But he had brought him to the veterinarian. How... Then, he remembered about the car and the whole thing fell together. The vet had brought Doc home which meant the vet was about to catch him getting licked by a dog. He couldn't let it. Swiftly, he tried to pull Doc's head off of his cock, but the dog had no intention to be separated from the peanut butter. “Be a good boy, Doc. Sit. Please!”

“Doc, sit” A voice from the trailer door said, firmly. The dog whimpered and followed the order, sitting up. Shepherd gulped hard and embarrassed looked up at the door. A tall, handsome man was standing there with a big smile on his face. Derek didn't know why he was smiling. Was it that funny to find somebody naked, with their privates covered in PB, getting licked by a dog? Ok. Maybe it would have been funny... if it had happened to someone else. Shepherd tried to cover his erected cock, but the dickhead kept popping from his hands. Amused, the tall, handsome man walked up to him and introduced himself. “Hi. I'm Finn Danridge. I'm Doc's vet. And you are Dr. Shepherd. Doc's owner"

Derek didn't know what to say. He hadn't felt so embarrassed, even when Addison had caught him in bed with Mark. His tongue was tied and his throat was dried. He thought about some excuse to say, but nothing came to his mind. He could have explained why he was naked but... he would have never explained why there was peanut butter on his cock. Ever. It was too pathetic. “I'm not a perv” Shepherd managed to say, still a little astounded. Finn stopped a few feet from him and checked him from head to toe, biting his lips. He was really sexy... “I was... And some peanut butter ended up on my... Then Doc entered and... I wanted him to stop but-”

“Doc, lick” Finn ordered, interrupting Derek. The dog barked and began to lick his owner again. Shepherd gave a confused look at the vet while trying to stop Doc. He moved backwards until he was against the wall. No way of escape. The neuro surgeon tried keep the dog from licking him, but he couldn't hide his hard cock and his big balls at the same time. If he covered his balls, Doc licked his dickhead. If he covered his cock, Doc licked his balls. Finn grinned and walked up to 'em as Derek let out a groan of pleasure. “Don't try to say that you want him to stop or that you don't like this. You love this. And you loved this even before. There nothing to be ashamed of. I also have covered my dick with peanut butter and let a dog clean me. Doc, leave it”

The dog followed his order again and took a step back. The vet gave him a pat on the head and, leaning down, he gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. Shepherd was shocked. Shocked by how Doc did everything Finn ordered him. Shocked by the veterinarian's strange behavior in that situation. Shocked by Finn's confession of having let a dog lick him on purpose. Yeah, he was shocked but he got even more when Finn knelt in front of him. Gosh, was he going to... Yeah, he was. The vet leaned forward and took the head of Derek's cock into his warm mouth. The brain surgeon whimpered as he felt Finn's tongue twirling and swirling around his cock. He couldn't believe it. He was getting a blow-job from a guy he didn't know, after his dog had licked and covered his cock with his saliva! That was... dirty. Dirty and hot. Fucking hot. “Do you know that a dog had licked it before you, right? Who knows where he stuck his tongue. Doesn't this bother you?” Shepherd asked, still a little hesitant. Finn shook his head slightly and, without breaking eye contact, buried his face in Derek's pubis, taking the whole 7.5 inches of erected cock into his mouth. “Ooh... Fuck!” 

It was amazing how naturally Finn was bobbing his head up and down Shepherd's cock, sucking it hard and using a lot of tongue. It almost seemed like the vet was more interested to lick the peanut butter off rather than give him pleasure, but Derek didn't mind that much since that blow-job was mind blowing. Finn kept deepthroating for a couple of minutes, then he pulled off and moved to Shepherd's balls. He took one at time into his mouth, licking and sucking on 'em greedy and making sure to clean the peanut butter traces left. Then, he pulled back and looked up at Derek, licking his lips. Shepherd couldn't help smiling. The vet's nose, lips and chin were sticky with PB. The same that was on his genitals a minute ago.”You know, this is a little embarrassing, but... I didn't have breakfast this morning. Could you...?” Finn asked, nodding towards the jar of peanut butter. Derek smirked, excitedly. Maybe he had found somebody that was kinkier than him. Slowly, he reached for the jar and scooped up some PB with his fingers. The vet watched him impatient as Shepherd smeared the peanut butter over his cock-head. Then, Derek wiggled his fingers in front of Finn's face and the vet, without thinking twice, took the fingertips into his mouth and began to lick the runny mixture off, sucking 'em too. To show his appreciation, Shepherd slipped his fingers past the vet's lips and began to thrust 'em in and out of his mouth. Finn smiled slightly and kept sucking until nothing was left on Derek's fingers. Then, he pulled back. “Touch yourself. Pitch your nipples”

“And you put your mouth back to work” Shepherd ordered, grabbing hold of the back of the veterinarian's head and pulling his mouth onto his hard cock, roughly. As soon as Finn slid his lips down over Derek's cock, the surgeon let go of Finn's head and began to rub his body, moving his hands from his hairy stomach to his sensible nipples, slowly. It send a tingle down his spine. Fuck, his nipples were already hard as rock. Shepherd pulled on 'em and squeezed 'em gently as the vet kept moving his head up and down his cock, making the peanut butter slide off as he bobbed. Derek moaned in pleasure, loudly. He was really enjoying all that. He closed his eyes and kept playing with his nipples. First, he brought his fingers into his mouth and got 'em all wet, then he rubbed his hard nipples between his finger and thumb, softly. God... that felt good... Specially, when Finn's hands reached his balls and cupped 'em, tight. Whimpering, Shepherd opened his eyes and saw him. Doc. Staring at him with a disapproving look. He immediately felt uncomfortable and stopped touching himself. Feeling him tensing up, the veterinarian stopped too and pulled off, worried. “Could you tell him to go somewhere else? I don't like the look upon his face”

“Alright. No public show. Doc, get out” Finn ordered, authoritative. The dog obeyed and left. As soon as he walked out the door, the vet turned to Derek once again and smiled. The brain surgeon smiled back and replaced his hands on the back of his lover's head. Finn needed to invitation. He leaned forward again and swallowed Shepherd's cock completely. By now there was no trace of peanut butter on that cock, but he could still taste it. Hmmm... He loved peanut butter. He loved its taste. A little bit salty and kinda sweet. He would have never gotten tired of it. Shepherd, instead, was pretty tired of it. Not because the vet didn't know how to suck a dick, no. Because he wanted to cum. So bad. Butt all Finn did was teasing him. Needy, he began to thrust into his mouth, slowly. The vet took it readily, suppressing his gag reflex. He was used to big cocks down his throat. But he wasn't used to be face-fucked. As Derek picked up the pace, pounding fast and hitting the back of his throat, Finn began to gag. It took him a few minutes to adjust to Shepherd's cock and give him a great blow-job, but he eventually did. Bit by bit, he got more confident and began to run his tongue along the long shaft while sucking hard. He was really enjoying being used like that. He loved feeling his throat raw and abused. Derek kept pumping his hips faster and faster until Finn leaned on 'em to stop the movements, overwhelmed. Reluctantly, Shepherd slowed down. Fuck, he was close. He wouldn't have lasted long. Nothing would have kept him from reaching his climax after more then a week... When suddenly he felt something that made him wince. Finn's fingers moving dangerously close to his asshole. He knew what was gonna happen. He knew what he was gonna do. He couldn't let him. Rudely, the neuro surgeon grabbed the vet by the hair and pulled him away, knocking him to the ground. “What the fuck, man! What's your problem?”

Derek watched him sitting up without knowing what to say. He had been too brute. He could have simply asked him not to touch his ass instead of pushing him away. But what had happened had happened. All he could do now was making up a story. He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that his hole was still virgin. He couldn't tell him that he was scared to death to have a cock up his ass. He couldn't. “Sorry, I... I didn't want to cum again... I...” Shepherd apologized, stammering. He turned around embarrassed, unable to look him in the face. What could he say? What? Accidentally, his eyes fell on a pile of stuff lying around there and his attention was captured by Doc's black collar. The light bulb went on... He reached out, picked the collar up and turned to Finn. “I didn't want to cum because I was hoping to have a little foreplay. Whatca think, puppy?”

“Hell, yes! I'm in! Let's do it I've always wanted to try that!” The vet replied, excited. Immediately, he got on his hands and knees and looked up at Shepherd, waiting for him to get the collar on. Derek wavered. He didn't expect Finn to accept it. Honestly, he hoped Finn would have turned it down. He had suggested it just to cover his ass. He had never had foreplay. What was he supposed to? Feed him and walk him? Still a little uncertain, the neuro surgeon approached and clumsily wrapped the collar around the veterinarian's neck, fastening the buckle. Then, he slipped his index finger between the collar and Finn's throat, to make sure it wasn't too tight. “Tighter, master. Please”

“You sure? I think it's tight enough” Derek replied, worried. The vet made a puppy face and began to whine, capriciously. God, he sounded like a real dog. He kept whining until Shepherd leaned down and tightened the collar, a bit more. Satisfied, Finn began to bark loudly, crawling around Derek like a puppy who wanted to play. Shepherd stood still, confused. Why was he actually playing like a dog? He looked like a fool. Like a- His thoughts got interrupted when he felt Finn sniffing his butt. Oh, no. Not again. Terrified by the idea of having him too close to his virgin hole, Shepherd turned around to keep him away from it. The vet didn't give up and began to follow him around, spinning Derek like a top. It went on for a while, until the neuro surgeon stopped, out of breath. “Stop... Please.... Stay...”

Little by little, Finn slowed down and stopped right in front of Shepherd. Derek looked down on him gasping as the vet wagged, breathing with his tongue out. God... He was really acting like a dog. He was taking this foreplay more seriously than Shepherd had ever expected. And now that he thought about it, Finn had only stopped when he had commanded him to stay. If it was true, maybe he should have given him some other orders... “Woof, woof!” The vet barked, loudly.

“Sit” Derek ordered, firmly. He couldn't believe it. Finn really sat. Finn really followed his orders. This meant... this meant that he was his slave. He could have made him do anything he wanted to. Anything. Why hadn't he tried foreplay before? Confident, Shepherd wrapped his hand around his big cock and gave it a few strokes, smiling. Without need to say a word, Finn crawled closer to Derek and to his cock and began to sniff it. Hmmm... It smelled like sex. Like sweaty, hot sex. Eager to please his master, the vet began to lap at that hard cock. He started with small short licks on the head which soon turned into long licks from base to tip. Shepherd moaned and moaned as the Finn focused on the tip, licking up the slit. “Oh... suck it” The neuro surgeon groaned, needy. The vet was doing great so far, but now it was time to stop licking and start sucking. But this time, Finn didn't seem willing to obey his orders. He just kept licking his dick. Licking it like a dog would. Yeah, maybe he had taken the whole puppy role a little too seriously. That wasn't what Derek wanted. He wanted suction. “Pet, suck!”

“Dogs don't suck” The vet explained, between the licks.

“Dogs don't talk, either” Shepherd replied upset, shoving his entire length deep into Finn's mouth. If the vet didn't want to suck his cock, Derek would have fucked his mouth until he would have changed his mind. The neuro surgeon grabbed the back of the veterinarian's head and shoved his cock into his mouth, ferociously. Finn didn't even put up a fight with that big cock sliding in and out of him. Damn, that guy was stubborn. But so was Shepherd. He would have made him suck his cock. Hard. Derek began to buck his hips frenetically, without giving the vet time to adjust to it. He had understood Finn wasn't used to rough sex. He was going to give up at any moment. In fact, after a few seconds, the veterinarian's face was already turning red and his lips were stretching. Shepherd watched him choke on his cock, sure to win, until Finn looked up and saw it. That light in his eyes. The same he had. The vet would have preferred to lose his senses, rather than breaking out of his character. Admirable on one side and very stupid on the other. The neuro surgeon was forced to change strategy. If he was so determined to be a good boy, perhaps he should have indulged him. He pulled his cock out of Finn's mouth and put his hands on the hem of the vet's shirt. “And dogs don't wear clothes”

Said that, Derek abruptly yanked the veterinarian's shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. Then, he motioned him to turn around. Breathing heavily and trying to recover from the violent face-fucking, Finn put his back to Shepherd as his master knelt down in front of his butt. He knew Derek was right. Dogs didn't wear clothes. And his was his dog. His puppy. His bitch. The neuro surgeon grasped the vet's large, round ass cheeks tight and then he slowly slipped his hands towards his pet's crotch. Finn whimpered, softly. Damn... he was already hard as a brick. Shepherd could feel his cock pulsing through the pants. The attending smirked and began to stroke it gently against the fabric, making the vet let out a strangled moan. He kept teasing him for a couple of minutes, amused. It was amazing how Finn stayed in the character. Maybe he wouldn't have sucked his cock, but there was a couple of things that he could do... Derek reached the veterinarian's belt and unbuckled it, gently. Then, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled 'em off to his knees, with a slow movement. Derek froze. He couldn't believe it. Finn was wearing boxers with dogs on 'em! Dogs! How old was he? Three? Shepherd burst into laughter.

“Stop laughing!” The vet screamed, furiously. Derek got immediately serious and pullrf Finn's collard, hard. “Aaaaaah”

“First, dogs don't talk. Second, dogs don't give orders. The master gives orders. Understood? Now I have to punish you” Shepherd replied, out of control. He gave a hard spank to the veterinarian's ass, making him flinch forward and gasp. Finn bit his lips not to scream. He deserved this. He had disobey his master. He deserved this. After a couple of slaps, Derek pulled the veterinarian's boxers down to his knees, revealing his perfect, round ass. Now, there was nothing between his hands and Finn's cheeks. The neuro surgeon kept spanking him, until he heard the vet moaning. He stopped, realizing that he was actually enjoying his punishment. It wasn't supposed to be pleasurable. It was supposed to be educational. It was time to stop being nice and play hard. It was time to fuck the crap out of him. Fierce, Derek put his hands on the Finn's red cheeks and spread them wide, exposing his hole. His cock twitched. In front of him there was the biggest hole he had ever seen. He was shocked. “God, who did this to you? Have you been fucked by a horse?”

Derek waited for the veterinarian to reply, but he didn't. He just barked. Stupid role-play and stupid dogs-don't-talk. He was fucking curious! What kind of cock had fucked him? It had to be huge. Even bigger than Mark's. He was tempted to end the fore-play right now, but he was so fucking excited, too. He had never fucked an ass so loose. Slowly, he raised a finger and shoved it into Finn's ass. Fuck... There was no resistance. His fingers could easily slide in without any lubrication. Damn... Turned on, Shepherd added a second and a third finger in and began to move 'em in and out faster and faster. Finn groaned softly as Derek kept fingering him, merciless. The brain surgeon would have never believed that he could loved so much a well-used hole. God... it was so hot! 

Filled with passion, he reached the veterinarian's hard cock and pulled it between his legs, keeping fucking him with the other hand. Then, he leaned down and took the head of Finn's cock into his warm mouth. The vet let out a loud moan as Shepherd worked his tongue. Finn's cock was nice. It wasn't as big or thick as Derek's but almost 7 inches with two balls impressively heavy-looking. The brain surgeon ran his tongue down the length of Finn's cock, sucking hard. Then, he moved up and focused on the tip. He enjoyed playing with the slit, lapping up the veterinarian's precum as it leaked out. Delicious... Its taste was salty, musky and wild. Animalistic. Derek leaned forward and swallowed about half of the veterinarian's cock, bobbing up and down. Finn grunted and began to howl as his master kept sucking and tickling his cock while his fingers finally rubbed his prostrate. He was in heaven. Really. Shepherd was pleasuring him so much with both his mouth and fingers.

The vet was close. Very close. Normally, he would have informed him that he was about to cum, but something held his tongue. Dogs didn't talk. Dogs didn't talk. He had red marks on the ass that reminded him. Dog didn't talk. So... Without a warning, he shot load after load of warm, tasty jizz down Derek's throat. The neuro surgeon, unprepared, struggled to swallow all that cum and he almost choked on it. He counted 10 shots of thick, creamy cum. It was so much that some came out of the sides of his mouth. When Finn stopped cumming, Shepherd pulled off and coughed. Fuck... It didn't even taste that good. It was like dog food. Disgusting. Derek wiped his mouth upset as Finn began to whine, sorry. 

“Don't try to make me feel sorry for you! You've been a bad guy. Haven't you leaned your lesson?”. Shepherd asked angry, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him closer. 

Then, without hesitation, Derek lined his cock with the vet's opening and slammed it in with a powerful thrust, burying himself balls-deep in the other guy's ass, easily. Finn whimpered softly as he felt the neuro surgeon thrusting in and out of him, pitiless. Shepherd couldn't believe how loose the veterinarian's ass was and he couldn't believe how much he loved it. He had always thought tight, virgin holes were better, but now he had changed his mind. Finn's ass felt so inviting and accommodating. His cock could slide in and out easily and fast. Without pausing, Derek increased the pace, going in as hard and deep as he could with every thrust. The vet began to grunt and groan, uncontrollably. Fuck... Shepherd was good.... He was fucking him like a dog in heat... 

Soon, the brain surgeon found his sweet spot and slammed even harder inside of him. Seeing stars, Finn rolled his eyes and began to push back against Derek's hard cock. Every time his master hit his prostate, he felt pleasure rushing through his body and a loud moan coming out of his mouth. Damn... He hoped that feeling would have never disappeared. He hoped he could have been Shepherd's puppy forever. Then, Derek pulled out of his ass and stood up. The vet sighed for the loss as the neuro surgeon stared at the floor and smirked. At first he wanted just to change the angle to fuck him deeper, but noticing the strains of Finn's cum on the floor, he had an idea. The vet wanted to play the dog, didn't he? Then, he should have treated him as such. Even with sex. Shepherd bent slightly his knees and shoved his cock slowly inside him to the hilt, again. Then, he lain on top of him, wrapping his arms around Finn's bare torso and his legs around Finn's waist. 

“Come on, puppy. Turn around and lick the spunk on the floor away. If you don't fall to the ground, you will be rewarded” The neuro surgeon whispered softly, on the veterinarian's ear. Finn wavered. He was exhausted. He barely managed to stand with Derek wrapped around him, let alone turning around and licked the cum. It was impossible. “Do I have to remind you that you came without my permission? Come on, walk” 

Forced, one foot at time, or rather, one paw at time, the vet managed to turn around and get in front of the cum puddle, without collapsing on the floor. He was surprised to it. He certainly wasn't a weightlifter and Shepherd had to be at least 180 pounds. He couldn't understand how he was able to sustain his weight. It had to be the euphoria or the adrenaline running in his veins. Despite the effort, though, Finn was quite excited by the situation. He could feel Derek's sweaty, hairy chest clinging to his body and his cock still buried in his ass. Carefully, the veterinarian leaned his face in, closer to the cum strains, and, ensuring to be balanced not to fall to the ground, he lapped at 'em. Just then, Shepherd began to rock his hips back and forth again and again, hitting Finn's prostate and making him lose balance. Somehow, the vet managed to keep standing, but was forced to stop licking. “No one said you could stop. There's still spunk on the floor. Clean it!” Derek order, humping him without any consideration. He was fully aware of exaggerating, but he was curious to see how far Finn would have gotten. Nastily, he reached the vet's nipples and began to tease 'em. Even, the vet didn't know what made him go on. He just wanted to... to be good to him. Hopelessly devoted to his master, he stuck out his tongue again and licked all the remnants of cum off, groaning. Proud, Shepherd kept pumping into him, drilling his hole rhythmically and slapping his balls against Finn's red cheeks, until he felt ready to cum. “Puppy, it's time for your reward!”

Derek let his grip on the veterinarian and moved himself in front of him. Finn had already figured how what was his reward and he couldn't wait. The neuro surgeon walked over the vet's face still smeared with peanut butter and began to stroke his cock, fast. It wouldn't have taken long. He was really close and he needed to release for almost a week now. He gave a last look at his pet and closed his eyes to enjoy the orgasm-high. Then, he moaned louder and louder, feeling his orgasm approaching, and slowed down his strokes. He opened his eyes to see his spunk squirting all over Finn's face, but instead he saw the vet wrapping his lips around his hard cock and sucking it into his cheeks. Just in time. The next second, he came. 9 loads of bitter, ropy spunk erupted from his cock and filled the veterinarian's mouth. Finn drank it all easily, enjoying every single drop of that salty cum. It tasted so good... so manly... Shepherd watched the vet sucking his cock dry, making sure he didn't miss any spot. Satisfied, he reached out and scratch behind his ear. 

“I thought dogs didn't suck... I'm kidding. You've been such a good boy” Derek praised, making him blush. Finn pulled off with a loud pop and licked his lips. Damn, that was hot! Shepherd help him get up and pulled him for a kiss. Their tongues met and both were able to taste themselves in the other's mouth. It was a very passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and twisted, playing with one another forcefully. Fuck, he also knew how to kiss. He seemed like the perfect guy. The two of 'em kept kissing, running slowly their hands over each other's chest, until they had to pull back, out of breath. They stared for a while, gasping. Then, Derek smirked. “Now, who did that to your hole?”

“Well, I could tell you... Or maybe not” Finn replied mysterious, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Shepherd's lips. The neuro surgeon looked at him curious as the veterinarian laughed. Slowly, Finn trailed kisses down Derek's neck... down Derek's nipple... down Derek's belly button... down Derek's pubis... Shepherd felt his cock hardening again when the vet breathed a hot little laugh over his cock and kissed the purple head. Then, Finn got up. “I gotta go, I have a lot of pets to visit. However, if you like, tonight you come over for round two. What do you say?” 

*******

Derek was ready for more hot sex. He had spent the whole day thinking about his fuck with Finn. He couldn't wait to do it again. He didn't know the reason why, but the vet gave him strange vibrations. Butterflies in the stomach? Who knew. Of course, it was something. Right on schedule, Shepherd knocked at the door of the vet's office. He was thrilled to see him. He had a surprise for Finn. He had bought him a collar with his initial. Damn, he should have tried foreplay years ago. Mark would have loved it... Derek shook his head. No. He had to stop thinking about Mark. By the way, where was Finn? No one had appeared at the door, yet. A loud moan coming from the inside made him worried. It was the vet's voice. Impulsively, Shepherd opened the door, which hadn't been looked, and burst in. What he found was unbelievable. Not only was dressed like a dog, with black glove-paws, dark floppy ears and a dog-plug up his ass, he was also fucking a dog. A actual dog. Derek rubbed his eyes. God, it was all real. He felt sick. Disgusting. This was too much even fro him. Dropping the collar he had bought for him, he stepped back and got the hell out of there.


	12. 17 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having cheated on George, a devastated Alex meets a heart transplant patient, Denny Doquette. Their relationship grows closer until the intern...

Alex Karev was so detached. Stone-faced with dead eyes. Since George had broken up with him, he had felt so... so lost. He felt empty. Actually, to be honest, he didn't feel anything. Nor sadness. Nor anger. Nor happiness. Nothing at all. He was like a ghost wandering around the hospital with no purpose. With no goal. He hadn't even been able to cry. Sometimes he had felt about to, but nothing had happened. Once, he had also tried to force himself into getting it all out of his chest, believing it would have made him feel better. That it would have made him feel. But no matter how hard he had tried, he hadn't been able to shed a single tear, to get angry or even fake a smile. Until...

It had to be a Wednesday or perhaps a Thursday, Alex didn't quite know. After the night shift he couldn't even tell an ass from a face. And time had come for the morning rounds... No matter how early he could wake up, that witch of Yang would have already been in the hospital and would have already gotten the better case. Bitch. He was always stuck with the boring cases. Headache. Cold. Cough. No surgery. Karev and the Nazi, Dr. Bailey, entered the patient's room. A reasonably good looking patient's room. He was lying in a hospital bed, with a grin on his face as a nurse fixed his IV. The two doctors walked up to him. “Denny Duquette. I hope seeing you here means that they finally found you a heart” Bailey said, turning to Alex. “What do we know about Mr. Duquette?”

“Capricorn, single, loves to travel and cook" The patient interrupted, before Karev could speak. 

"Denny, be quiet" Bailey intimidated, authoritative. "Let him show off"

The patient stopped talking and smiled at Alex. The intern wavered for a while, before looking down over his notes. "Denny Duquette, 36. Admitted today for a heart transplant necessitated by a viral cardiomyopathy" Karev explained, prepared. Bailey opened her mouth to ask him a question, but the intern, intercepting it, began to speak again. “Which means that his heart is unable to fill and pump blood normally"

"Good" The Nazi replied, impressed. "Denny this is Dr. Karev. He'll be tending to your private surgery"

“So, I guess I'll be seeing you around, Dr. Karev" The cardiac patient said, smiling.

Alex couldn't help but get lost in those deep hazel eyes of Denny's. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. The palms of his hands were sweating. His throat was drying. His heart was beating fast. What was that? Without even realizing it, Karev smiled him back.

*******

It didn't take long for Alex to understand what had happened. Even after Denny had been discharged without the new heart, he kept feeling strange. Lighter. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He kept going over when he had touched his chest to auscultate him. He kept thinking about his silly jokes and how they made him laugh. There was no doubt about it. It was clear. He was sick. Lovesick. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't fall in love with him. Not with a patient. It would have been unprofessional. Unethical. Wrong. What did he know about him? Nothing. Only his name, his age and some stupid stories he had told him. How could he had fallen in love with someone he didn't know? But, if it wasn't love, then why did it feel so good? So right? So easy?

He had tried all ways to forget about him. He had even slept with Mark Sloan, but it hadn't changed a thing. He had been thinking about Denny the whole time. He had closed his eyes and imagined it was Denny's mouth kissing him. He imagined they were Denny's hands holding him. He imagined it was Denny's cock ripping him in two. Oh, Denny... The situation got worse when the heart patient got readmitted to the hospital. At first Alex had tried to stay away from him, but... he couldn't. The more he tried to run away from him, the more he got drawn to him like a magnet. 

As the days went by, Karev grew closer and closer to Denny. He usually gave up on assisting long surgeries only to stay with him and keep him company. He acted more like his boyfriend than his doctor. From the outside, they looked like a real couple. They played Scrabble, talked about everything and laughed together. Sometimes, at night, he also crawled into bed with him. Yeah, their relationship had begun to develop more and more. Therefore, when the intern found out that the heart available for Denny had fallen through, he lost his mind. Completely. His perception of right and wrong got blurry. His heart took over. He had to do anything to get another heart for his beloved Denny. Anything. 

Desperate, Alex searched throughout the hospital for George. He couldn't think straight. He wasn't even sure about what he was doing. All he knew was that he couldn't let somebody else get Denny's heart. He needed help. Another pair of hands. And despite what he had done to O'Malley, he knew he was the only one he could trust. Finally, he managed to find him in the looker room. “George, I need your help” Alex said, shaken. The other intern barely looked up at him. Since Karev had cheated on him, O'Malley had tried to relate to him as little as possible. But something caught the young intern's attention. Maybe it was Alex's strangled voice or maybe his pale, pale face. Anyway, something caught his attention and made him wince. He had never seen the other doctor like that. He looked like a wreck. A wreck in panic. He was even in a cold sweat. “I wouldn't ask if it weren't important...”

“Ok...” George replied, whispering. Karev motioned him to follow him out of the looker room. O'Malley moved behind him worried as Alex kept walking fast down the hospital corridors. He didn't know the reason why Karev looked so agitated and the other intern didn't seem willing to tell him what was going on. Not there. Not yet. George was no surprised when he saw Alex entering Denny's room. He knew that Karev had taken a keen interest in the cardiac patient's case and he had heard that Denny hadn't gotten the new heart again. Maybe Alex just wanted to let off steam... Then, why were the blinds closed? And why there was a crash cart and other supplies in the room? O'Malley, in the doorway, looked around worried. “You need my help for an EKG?"

“No. Come” Karev said hysterical. George decided to go with him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Alex turned immediately to Denny with a serious look. “Ok... After I do this, I might have to shock you a few times"

O'Malley tensed after those words, What was Karev going to do? Why would Denny have needed to be shocked? His heart problem was kept under control by the LVAD in his abdomen. What did Alex mean? "Do what?" George asked, worried. He had understood something was wrong. He didn't like the look upon Karev's face. It was a crazy, ready-to-anything look. O'Malley began to waver as the silence filled the room. "Do what, Alex?"

"Um, I feel like we should say stuff" Karev uttered, sitting up next to Denny. Feeling ignored, George coughed out loud to capture their attention, but failed. The other intern and the heart patient were too busy staring at each other to pay any attention to him. "Denny, do you want to say stuff?"

"Kiss me. Right here" Denny replied, putting two fingers over his mouth. 

O'Malley almost choked when he saw Alex leaning down and kissing him. He knew Karev was giving him a special treatment but he didn't believe... this. Embarrassed, he turned his head and stared at the floor. Was that really happening? It couldn't. They couldn't be kissing. No way! Alex was the doctor and Denny was his patient. Nothing could happen between 'em. The two lovers seemed to think otherwise. They kept kissing passionately, very passionately, with their tongues darting and licking the inside of each other's mouth. They didn't seem the least bit disturbed by George's presence. In fact, they didn't even seem to have noticed him. However, O'Malley did noticed 'em. “I don't mean to be intrusive..." The young intern cut in, uncomfortable.

"Just give me a second, George!" Karev replied upset, breaking the kiss. He and Denny looked into each other's eyes for a while, gasping for air. They didn't say a word. They just stared one another and smiled, smiled nervously. "Ok, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Denny replied, visibly anxious. 

Karev nodded, stood up and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to do it. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was unfair. Deep inside, he knew. But all he could think about was getting another heart for Denny. And there was just one way. O'Malley, still confused by the whole situation, opened his mouth to asked for explanations when he saw the other intern grabbing his own shirt by the collar and yanking it over his head, throwing it to the floor. His jaw dropped. Why was Alex undressing? Then, George's eyes fell on Denny who was pulling the blanket away from himself, uncovering a huge tent in his gown. What the hell was going on in there? "Wait!" O'Malley intimidated loudly, making himself heard. The other two guys stopped and looked at him, hesitating. "What are you doing?"

"In order for Denny to get the heart, he would have to get worse. Much worse. And he would have to do it very quickly" Karev explained, shaking. It seemed like he had completely lost his control. Just like he had gone psycho. Then, he finished removing his clothes, until he was only in his boxers and socks. George stared at him, paralyzed. He couldn't believe it. "Just make sure nobody comes through that door"

"What are you doing?" O'Malley repeated, incredulous.

Alex hesitated for a moment before dropping his boxers to his ankles. "I'm going to have sex with him, George" Karev informed, turning to the Denny. The heart patient smiled at him as Alex climbed in his bed on top of him and leaned down for another kiss. This time the kiss was softer and slower than the previous one. The didn't want to have sex with him. He wanted to make love. His tongue kept playing with Denny's, dancing and tangling together, while the cardiac patient stretched out his hand and wrapped it around Karev's hard 7.5 inches cock, jerking it gently. Alex moaned into the kiss and moved his hands to the top of Denny's chest, touching his pectorals through the fabric. Damn... He seemed really fit, specially for a man who spent his whole time in a hospital bed. And even more important, he seemed really well-hung. Karev could feel his raging on under his ass. Despite Denny's confession to have a big cock and Alex's to be willing to ride it, they hadn't gone further than making out. Both wanted to wait for the new heart so that the cardiac patient could have fucked him, properly. But now the tables had turned and Denny needed to have sex in order to stress his heart and be put on top of the transplant list. The intern broke the kiss, out of breath. “You ready?”

“I'm ready” Denny replied, letting go of Karev's cock. He already knew what to expect. Alex had already instructed him before going to call George. At first, he had hesitated. To him, it seemed like stealing that heart. But in front of a despairing Karev, he hadn't been able to say no. The intern slid around into the 69 position and backed up until his pretty ass was right in front of Denny's face and Denny's huge tent was eye level with him. Impatient, Alex raised Denny's gown and pressed his face against the bulge in his pants as the heart patient buried his face in Karev's ass. The intern couldn't believe how big Denny was, his boxers could barely contain him. Horny as hell, he began to trace his lover's cock with his tongue, outlining the shape of it slowly. He couldn't wait to take that monstrous cock into his mouth, but he wanted to take time to enjoy every instant of it and tease him a bit. From the other side, the cardiac patient was already rimming Karev, drawing circles near his asshole and giving a lick to it, eventually. God, he hadn't eaten an ass since... too long. He loved eating asses ans he loved the sweet taste of Alex's ass. Greedy, Denny spread his doctor's cheeks wider and pushed his tongue deeper into Karev's hole. The intern arched his back, moaning in bliss, and stopped taking care of the needy cock in front of him. Oh... Damn... That warm, wet tongue inside him was sending him into ecstasy... Denny was a real pro. Alex adored the way his tongue crept into him, that's why he got disappointed when he felt Denny pulling out. “I know I've told you I prefer to give than receive, but I haven't came since I got readmitted. My balls are boiling with cum and as much as I like hearing you moan, I'd rather if you used your mouth to make me moan” 

“Yeah, I'm sorry” The intern apologized, getting back on earth. How had Denny managed to resist all that time without releasing? If he didn't cum at least twice a day, his balls hurt so bad that he couldn't even walk! Karev began immediately to focus on his patient's cock again. He removed his boxers and finally awoke the sleeping beast. The intern was speechless. Denny's cock was beautiful. 8.5 inches of hard flesh with two huge balls, the biggest he had ever seen. Both balls and cock were covered in a forest of thick, dark hair. If Alex had know what he was missing, he would have convinced him to have sex way before. He licked his lips and leaned forward, closing his mouth around the head of Denny's cock. This time it was the heart patient to stop and groan. Fuck... It had been ages since his last blow-job... He had to try the hardest not to thrust himself up and not to cum in his mouth... No... He couldn't... Not yet... Alex began to bob his head slowly, up and down, up and down, sucking on him more and more. Fuck! He knew how to work his mouth. He twirled his wet tongue all around the swollen head, lapping at the pre-cum taste of him and swallowing hungry. Damn... Denny tasted good. His pre-cum was... bitter-sweet. Karev licked, sucked and moaned around that cock as the huge shaft stretched his mouth, entirely. Denny grunted and grunted, excited. He was dying to wind his hands into Alex's hair. He was dying to push his head down his needy big cock. He was dying to hear him gag. The intern relaxed his throat and, after several attempts to get as much of that cock into his mouth as possible, he managed to take it down to the root, burying his nose in Denny's hairy balls. The heart patient had time just to let out a loud moan, before Karev pulled back right after, coughing. “Jeez... You're fucking too big...”

While the two of 'em went back to work on one another, George kept watching 'em, leaned against the door, astounded. If at first he had stayed only because shocked and unable to believe it, now he was charmed by what he saw. Denny and Alex were so sexy... It seemed to be on the set of a porn. Fuck, yeah!s and moans echoed through the room. O'Malley felt his cock throbbing in his pants. The young intern could understand the cardiac patient, perfectly. He needed to release desperately, too. Since he had gotten his cock pierced, he had had to abstain from sex completely and from temptations as well. So he had taken a break from men, he hadn't touch himself and he had stopped eating bananas. He would have had to endure only another couple of days, but, in front of that show, how could he resist? Shit, he was already so hard that it hurt. Slowly, he reached into his pants and underwear and wrapped his hand around his length, rubbing his thumb around the weepy head. He watched Karev sucking on Denny's cock and closed his eyes, picturing the other intern's mouth on his own cock... 

Alex didn't noticed George and kept bobbing Denny the best he could. Found that he wouldn't have been able to take it all down his throat without choking, the intern had begun to use his hands to stroke the base while using his mouth on the tip and, although he wasn't deepthroating him, Karev could tell the cardiac patient was enjoying it a lot, by the loud moans he was making. He clearly knew how to blow men's minds. And their cocks, too. His tongue flicked around, his lips slid down and his hands jerked off. Yeah, the intern knew what he was doing. But also Denny knew what he was doing with Alex's ass. His face was buried in the doctor's cheeks and he was alternating between swirling his tongue around the rim of Karev's hole and pushing his tongue as deep as he could into it. Denny had always loved rimming, almost even more than real sex. He liked using his tongue as a drill, and most of all, he liked making guys scream in pleasure with only the use of a small, little muscle. With every flick, he could feel the intern pushing back against him and could hear him moan, loudly. Both men was excellent at what they were doing... maybe too excellent. “Alex, stop or I'm gonna cum!” Denny warned, pulling back from his ass. Promptly, Karev stopped and pulled out with a pop. The two of 'em stayed still for the next seconds, using that time to pull themselves together and catch their breathes. The heart patient had already begun to feel more fatigued, but now the transplant issue had taken a back seat. He didn't care about the new heart. He wanted to have sex with Alex. Wild, hot sex. “You sure you wanna go all the way?” 

“Hell, yes!” Karev replied, standing up on the bed, quickly. He knew what to do. Denny was too weak to be on top and fuck him the right way, so now it all was up to him and only him. Carefully, Alex turned to be face to face with him, trying not to step on him doing so. Then, he looked down on Denny, who was giving a few strokes to his hard cock and smiled. God, he was so gorgeous. It had to be that toothy smile always on his face and those damn sexy dimples. Yeah, he had a thing for dimples. As the gorgeous heart patient lined his cock with the intern's entrance and nodded him to go ahead, Karev slowly bent his knees and squatted down over the hard shaft. He took deep breathes while he lowered himself, pushing down until his hole relented and let the head of Denny's cock slide into him. Ok, there was no turning back, now. A little tensed, Alex steadied himself on the cardiac patient's lap and tried to adjust to the big cock that was just inside his hole, biting his lips not to scream in pain. That's when, he threw his head back and noticed George, leaning in the door way. Karev almost jumped. He had completely forgotten that O'Malley was there. He had his eyes closed and was so quiet. He seemed asleep. A wicked grinned appeared on Alex's face when he noticed that George was stroking his cock furiously in his pants. Maybe he could have fitted the bill... Quickly, Karev removed one of his socks, balled it up and threw it at the other intern, nailing him pretty good and making him open his eyes. “Wake up, O'Malley! Come here and put Denny's mouth to work, he needs to tire. Tire very quickly”

“I don't think-” George replied, hesitating. Before he could finish his sentence, Alex glared at him and he interrupted. Karev kept looking at him until he sighed and closed his mouth. He had no choice. He had to do it. Not that he minded having his cock sucked, but he would have preferred to wait a few extra days before inaugurating his new piercing. But Alex didn't seem willing to take no as an answer. Slowly, O'Malley approached Denny until his crotch was just a couple of inches from the patient's face and then he pulled his cock out in the air. George's 8 inches of hard cock was even more beautiful with that Frenum piercing located on the underside of his shaft. Karev whistled at it, making O'Malley blush. The young intern was quite nervous. It would have been his first blow-job after he had gotten pierced. He was dying to know how it would have felt, now. Denny was pretty nervous, too. He had never sucked a cock with a Frenum and he was super excited. The heart transplant patient leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the purple head. “Oh... Fuck...”

George couldn't describe the pleasure he was feeling. Denny hadn't wasted any time and had already begun to play with the metal barbell. Damn, it was fucking hot! The cardiac patient licked around the head and tasted the first drops of pre-cum from O'Malley's cock. Hmmm... It was kinda sweet... George put his hands on the back of Denny's head and gently pushed him down further on his hard cock. Despite O'Malley's cock was quite big, the heart patient had no problem to swallow it to the hilt. Since he had nothing to do in the hospital, he had trained himself to deepthroat the cafeteria bananas and now nothing was too much for his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth on George's cock and sucked on it like he had ever done. Wrecked with pleasure, O'Malley slid his cock deeper into Denny's throat, pressing his pubic hair against his nose. Then, he began to fuck his face slowly, thrusting himself in and out of his warm mouth while slapping his full balls against his chin. Denny didn't gag at all and kept massaging the head and shaft of George's cock with his tongues, while the intern picked up the pace and hit the back of his throat with every thrust. O'Malley's new piercing wasn't of any hindrance during the face-fucking, indeed, it made it even hotter... The more he thrust, the more the piercing glided over the cardiac patient's palate, tickling more and more until he giggled, slightly. Believing him in trouble, O'Malley pulled immediately his cock out of Denny's mouth, worried.

“Why did you stop? You're still far away from breaking him, dude. Let's try again” The heart patient reassured or challenged him. It wasn't really clear... However, Denny leaned forward and engulfed the big dickhead, once again. George rolled his eyes when he felt the cardiac patient tugging his piercing with his teeth, roughly. He had never felt anything like that. It was a like a rush of pleasure with a pinch of pain running through his whole body. It was like heaven on earth. Denny didn't lose the opportunity and worked his tongue on O'Malley's slit, determined to make him cum as soon as possible. It wouldn't have taken long. The young intern was already so close. His orgasm was building up and he could feel it was huge. One of the bigger he had ever had. Realizing that he was to his breaking point, Denny reached George's balls and squeezed 'em, kindly. The next second, O'Malley felt his balls tightening up and, unable to warn him in time, he shot 9 loads of sweet, creamy jizz down the heart patient's throat, filling him up. Denny managed to drink it all down easily. He kept sucking on him until the intern stopped shooting and pulled out of his mouth, dried. Still not satisfied, the cardiac patient grabbed George's cock and squeezed it from base upward, forcing the last drops of cum to leak out from the slit. Then, he lapped it up with his tongue and turned to Alex, licking his lips. “You were right his cum is delicious, so sweet. But... Like I told you, wait to taste mine and then you will know whose cum is the best”

“Trust me, I'm ready to taste it!” Karev replied in pleasure, bouncing up and down on Denny's hard cock. It was unbelievable how good that cock felt buried in his ass. Yeah, at first it had hurt. Like hell. But just for a moment. Soon the pain had faded away and Alex had eased himself down on that hard cock. Slowly. Inch by inch. Until the whole 8.5 inches had been forced all the way inside of his hole. Then, he had begun to pump gently up and down, up and down, moaning loud. Fuck! It seemed like that cock fitted perfectly in his ass. Just like it had been made for it... It made him complete. It made him full. The intern increased the speed, rocking up and down on his impalement. Damn... it felt great! Impatient, he decided to ride Denny's cock, properly. He moved up until only the tip of the cardiac patient's cock rested inside of him and then slid back down, immediately after. Both men groaned softly as Karev did it again and again, faster and faster, harder and harder. And then, finally, the loudest moan pierced the air when Alex felt Denny's cock slamming right into his prostate. God... he was on cloud nine. The heart patient was enjoying it too, but not as much as Karev. Yeah, the intern's ass felt so tight and warm around his cock, specially when he squeezed his cheeks around it, but Denny had always loved to be the dominant, the fucker. If only he could have, he would have bent him over the bed and gotten on top. He would have pounded him until his cock came out of his mouth. He would have fucked the shit out of him. But he couldn't. He was too weak. He had to leave all the work to Karev. The intern kept impaling himself over and over again on Denny's cock, faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, when all of a sudden, Alex felt the cardiac patient placing his hands on his thighs, helping him move up and down his hard cock. This made Denny's cock penetrate even deeper than before and rub Karev's prostate like nobody else ever did. Abruptly, the intern felt his body contracting and his breath getting heavier. “Fuuuck!”

Without even touching his cock, Karev came, or rather, erupted. 7 loads of warm, white cum squirted everywhere. The first ropes landed across Denny and George, hitting 'em right in the face, while the last ropes covered his cock and the cardiac patient's gown. Alex panted, trying to regain his breath as Denny wiped the spunk from his cheek and tasted it, curious. “I don't understand why Shepherd didn't like it. I think your cum is good” The heart patient commented, licking his fingers satisfied. Karev smiled happy, scooping up some of his jizz with his fingers and enjoying it. He liked his cum and he was glad that Denny liked it, too. Even O'Malley was of the same mind. Although he hadn't said a thing about it, Alex had caught him licking it off with his tongue. It seemed like his cum had gained some points... “Anyway, I keep saying that mine is better. If you want to test this theory why don't you two finish me off with your pretty mouths? Then, we will establish who's got the best spunk”

“Challenge accepted” Karev replied, pulling himself up off of Denny's still rock hard cock. The intern couldn't wait to taste his jizz. Since he and the heart patient had begun to talk about sex and their experiences, Denny had done nothing but brag about his delightful cum. He regarded it as a master piece. A work of art. A perfect combination of flavors. The cardiac patient liked eating it with tea and biscuits. Very British style. Very fucking hot. Alex lowered onto Denny, closer and closer to his cock but stopped when he saw George frozen. What the hell was he waiting for? An open invitation? “O'Malley, come on! Don't be a chicken!”

“I'm not. I just don't think this is a good idea. We've already crossed the line” George replied, trying to be responsible. But who was he kidding? He was dying to suck Denny's cock. He hadn't taken a cock into his mouth for two weeks. Two weeks! It was like a century for a slut like him. Luckily, neither the patient nor the other intern seemed to have taken him seriously. “Ok, ok. Here I am”

O'Malley moved over to him and leaned down, licking his lips. From the other side of the bed, there was Karev, with his mouth already watering, and between them, there was Denny's beautiful hard cock. Very slowly and a little awkwardly, the two interns leaned forward and each of 'em took a side of that big cock, sticking out their tongues and licking, gently. They moved back and forth along the cock in sync, from the base to the head and back. None of 'em had ever given a double blow-job. It was all brand new to them. But judging by the heart patient's groans, they were doing it right. Both of them closed their eyes as they took two different direction. Alex licked his way to the tip, wrapped his lips around and sucking hard. Instead, George moved to Denny's balls and began to play with 'em, licking and taking 'em into his mouth. The cardiac patient let out a loud moan. Having two guys blowing him, had always been his wet dream. The only thing that could have made him enjoy this even more would have been two fingers up his ass, rubbing his prostate. The two doctors, however, had another plan in mind. O'Malley moved up to the head of Denny's cock too, and the two guys began to lick it furiously, just like fighting over it. Their tongues mingled and twisted together, around his cock. The heart patient couldn't understand if they were making out or blowing his cock. Actually, he didn't care what they were doing as long as it would have felt like that. Like heaven. “Get ready, I'm about to explode...” Denny warned, out of breath. The two of 'em, with still their eyes closed, pulled off just in time. The heart patient came shooting 13 loads of thick, tasty cum into the guys' open mouth, onto their faces and everywhere in the room,. Alex and George swallowed what had gone into their mouth and moaned, feeling that warmth flooding down their throats into their stomachs. Fuck, Denny was right. His spunk was incredible. It tasted like frosting... Very sweet and savory. It was tastier than Karev's and more consistent than O'Malley's. The best both had ever eaten. The cardiac patient looked at the two doctors and smiled, seeing their faces covered in his cum. “Guys, what about licking the cum off of each other?”

“Absolutely” Alex replied, immediately. He leaned closer to George and began to wipe his face with his own tongue, taking the other inter by surprise. O'Malley stood there and let Karev lick his face clean, embarrassed. He had forgotten what it was like to have Alex's hot breath on his skin and his tongue all over his face. That's when he realized how much he had missed him. How much he cared about him. Karev could be a jerk sometimes, but he also could be the sweetest person in this world. Alex licked every inch of George's face, cleaning his face and enjoying every single drop of Denny's spunk. Then, he pulled back and looked at O'Malley with a great big smile, gasping. “It's been fucking perfect... George... Go call Burke and tell him that Denny has gotten worse and that now he's on top of the transplant list. I will clean up this room. Thanks”

“Ok...” O'Malley replied, a little disappointed as Karev turned immediately to the cardiac patient. After what had just happened he was expecting Alex to kiss him or do something romantic. But he wasn't his prince anymore. Now, he was Denny's. He was just the third wheel of the situation. George tucked his semi-hard cock back into his pants, fixed his hair and walked towards the door. Then, he turned to the other intern and opened his mouth to tell him how he felt. To tell him he missed him. To tell him he love him. But other words came out of his mouth. “Then, off I go. Bye”

*******

As soon as he had called Burke, O'Malley headed back to Denny's room. He wanted to warn Alex that Preston was coming and make sure everything was alright. But what he found on his arrival was something completely unexpected. Alex was lying on the bed still half-naked, curling around Denny's body. Had he lost his mind? Why hadn't he put his clothes back on? Burke was on his way. George walked up to him and noticed the helpless look on Karev's eyes and the tears filling 'em. Why was he like that? What had happened? Then, his eyes fell on the cardiac patient and his heart skipped a beat. Denny was lying still... peacefully... lifeless... “Alex...” O'Malley whispered, softly.

“He's dead, George. Dead. One minute he was fine and the minute after his heart had stopped” Karev explained, sobbing. O'Malley was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything... No. That wasn't the time to stop. That wasn't the time to get paralyzed. It was the time to react. They couldn't stay there. George tried to pull him up, but without success. Alex was making himself dead weight and it was impossible for O'Malley to lift him off the bed. “Can you please... please just get out? I want to be alone with Denny”

“You can't stay here. I know you want to. C'mon... I didn't know him well, but if he had really loved you, he wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. He wouldn't have wanted to stop fighting. He wouldn't have wanted your career to be over... Alex...” George begged, trying to convinced him. If somebody had caught 'em, they would have gotten in big, big trouble. Luckily, Karev seemed to believed him and slowly sat up. O'Malley helped him get dressed, or rather, dressed him, since Alex didn't contribute to it at all. Finally, George grabbed his arms and help him stand up. Then, supporting his weight, he took Alex under his arms and led him towards the door. Before leaving that room, Karev turned to Denny's body and burst into tears. “Alex, I... I... I'm here for you”


	13. Time Has Come Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being quarantined for a possible exposure to the plague, George and Derek clarify their relationship. Memories of their first encounter are brought back.

George O'Malley was so scared. To death. What had started as an ordinary day had turned into a living nightmare. A bad dream he wanted to wake up from. But, first things first. Like any other day, he had woken up early, taken a hot shower and gone to work timely. He had been assigned to Dr. Shepherd, who had no planned surgery on schedule for the whole day. O'Malley was already picturing him going home at a decent hour and checking on Alex. But, unfortunately for him, things had turned out different. Not only an emergency had come up and kept him and Derek busy for hours, no. To make everything worse, both doctors had been quarantined after a possible exposure to the plague. Plague! George couldn't believe it. How was it possible? Wasn't the plague extinguished or something? Why wasn't there somebody to wake him up?

The intern kept walking back and forth, half worried and half upset. Why was it all happening to him? Why was the universe so mad at him? What had he done to deserve the plague? But the thing that unnerved him most was the neuro surgeon's calm attitude. He couldn't understand him. How could he just lie in a bench and read boring medical articles? Didn't he understand the gravity of the situation? O'Malley leaned against a locker and threw his head back against it. “We've been exposed to the plague"

"They don't know it's the plague" Derek commented, without taking his eyes off his journal.

“So the men in the white suits?” George replied, loudly. It almost looked like he wanted to pick up a fight. As to use the whole story of the plague as an excuse to let off steam with Shepherd. “They're just, what, making a fashion statement?”

Derek laughed. A fashion statement. Good joke. “No, it's a precaution" Shepherd said, amused. O'Malley sighed and rolled his eyes, in disagreement. The attending was getting on his nerves. "When the blood results will come back, we'll go out of here"

"What if the blood results come back and it's the plague? What if we get the plague?" The intern snapped hysterically, turning to the other doctor. Derek lowered his magazine and sighed. He liked George. Really. He was a good person and a great lover. But now he was getting too... heavy. If they had taken the plague, they would have died. If they hadn't taken the plague, they would have lived. Simple. There was nothing they could do. O'Malley looked around with a slightly disgusted face. "We'll die in here with the crappy benches and the dirty scrubs and the lockers full of food-"

"There's food in the lockers?" Shepherd asked sharpy, interrupting. 

Before George had even opened his mouth, the neuro surgeon had already stood up and opened the first locker within range. Alex's. He pulled out an apple and stared at it, hungry. God, he hadn't eaten anything for 12 hours... "Dr. Shepherd, those are people's personal... that's Alex's apple" O'Malley pointed out, upset. Derek ignored the intern's protests and took a bite of the apple, in his face. "That's just rude!"

“We're dead men, aren't we?” Shepherd joked as he finished chewing. “No time to be polite”

“This is going to be a long day...” O'Malley whispered, turning away. 

~ FLASHBACK ~

George was sitting alone at the bar. He wasn't sure what he was doing there, he wasn't a bar person. All he knew was that he wanted to celebrate. The next day he would have started his medical internship and he wasn't ready for it. He needed a drink. Something strong. So, he ordered what his father and brothers were used to have. Straight tequila. He wasn't a big drinker and he already knew he was going to be very sorry in the morning, but hey, he needed a distraction.

As soon as the barman had finished to pour his drink, a dreamy guy with beautiful eyes and perfect hair walked up to the bar counter, right next to him. “How you doing? Double scotch, single malt please" The dreamy guy ordered politely to the barman. Then, he turned to O'Malley and smiled friendly. George smiled back and turned back to his drink. He didn't want to kid himself. Dreamy guys with beautiful eyes and perfect hair didn't like guys like him. That guy was just trying to be kind, nothing more. "So, is this a good place to hang out?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been here before" O'Malley replied, staring at his drink. 

“Oh well, you know what? I haven't either” The dreamy guy explained, taking a seat as the barman poured him his Scotch. George was clearly uncomfortable. He had always been a complete dud every time some cute guy approached. He didn't know what to do, so... he drank. “First time in town. I'm new in town. First time in Seattle. I got a job so... Ah, you're ignoring me. You shouldn't ignore me, because I'm someone you need to get to know to love-"

Right after those words O'Malley spat out the tequila he was drinking,.What? I'm someone you need to get to know to love. Was that guy hitting on him? Well, it didn't matter anymore. After having seen the tequila coming out of his nose, what kind of guy would still have liked him? But the dreamy guy didn't seem disgusted nor grossed out. He took a paper towel and wiped him, kindly. “So... if I know you, I'll love you?" George asked timidly, with a faint voice as he got cleaned. 

“Oh, yes” The dreamy guy confirmed, confident. O'Malley didn't know what to believe anymore. There were only three possible explanations. Number one: he was dreaming. In a split second the alarm clock would have gone off and woken him up. Number two: it was a joke. That guy had lost a bet with his friends and was just messing with him. Number three: it was all true. Finally he had found the one, his person, the men to spend the rest of his life with. Well... it had to be number two. Absolutely. But something in the way he was looking at him, made him hope that it was all true. “So, what's your story?”

“I don't have a story” O'Malley replied, shaking his head. He didn't like to talk about himself. He was quite shy and closed up and he usually didn't talk to strangers met at the bar. But, maybe because of the anxiety for his internship or maybe because of that little bit of tequila he had managed to drink, George wasn't afraid anymore. At all. Without thinking to much, he turn to the man next to him. “I'm just a guy in a bar”

There was a moment of silence in which the two guys stared at each other with interest, then O'Malley lowered his gaze, blushing. “I'm just a guy in a bar, too” The dreamy guy replied, taking a sip of his scotch and smiling. George looked up at him surprised and smiled back. 

~ END FLASHBACK ~

George was going to die. He was. The chief Webber had just come by to inform 'em that their patient had died. Died. In a panic, the intern had begun to spin around the room, muttering incomprehensible words, Shepherd, instead, was still rather quiet. He was still sitting on the bench, reading. “That woman died. She actually died” O'Malley uttered desperate, stopping and leaning his forehead against a locker. He felt weird. He felt overheated. He felt sick. “Is it hot in here?”

“No” Derek replied abruptly, tired of the other doctor's worries.

“Then, why am I sweating?” George asked pedantic, taking off his jacket.

Sighing, the neuro surgeon stopped reading and looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat. O'Malley was actually sweating. A lot. His t-shirt was all soaked in sweat. Fuck. It wasn't hot in there, but the intern was... Fucking hot... He would have gladly licked those sweat stains... No. Shepherd shook his head, coming back down to earth. Not gonna happen. “You're sweating because you're pacing” Derek explained, staring at his shoes.

“My pulse is rapid” George added nervous, feeling his wrist. 

“Because you're still pacing” Shepherd repeated, calm.

O'Malley, however, seemed not to believe the attending's words. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Quickly, he touched his forehead, trying to feel if he had temperature, but he wasn't sure. “Can you feel me?” The intern asked worried, approaching the other doctor. 

“No!” Shepherd protested immediately, backing up. No way he would have felt him. He wouldn't have been able to control himself. If George had taken another step towards him, he would have jumped on him and ripped his clothes. No way he would have felt him. 

“You know, you're an ass!” O'Malley shouted hurt, stepping back. The attending sighed in relief and laughed. An ass. Since when the intern had become so funny? “You've lived! You've done things! And you got the hair and the red-headed wife and the handsome ex-lover who's pining for you”

At those words, Derek looked up and gulped, incredulous. Was the intern talking about himself? A little bit cocky describing himself as handsome, but that wasn't the key point. Was George pining for him? He hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed O'Malley still felt something for him. “He's pining for me?” Shepherd asked, astonished.

“My point is...you've lived. If you die who cares? But if I die, what? This is it?"George asked, sitting on the floor against the door. Derek was tempted to confess that he still cared about him too, when the intern began to speak again. “My life's a mess. It's... empty. I spend all my time divided between the hospital and taking care of Alex, who had cheated on me, but that after Denny's death is in a catatonic state. I should be out there, living my life, finding my prince charming, but instead I'm stuck in here, with you! One of the reason why my whole life sucks”

"Oh..." Shepherd commented, destroyed. 

It seemed like he got it all wrong. George wasn't pining for him. He considered him a mistake. Derek collapsed back onto a locker, trying to hold back his tears. He knew their story was over, but deep inside he kept hoping that... Forget it. Both doctors fell silent as they stared into the space in front of 'em, thoughtfully. 

~ FLASHBACK ~

George didn't recognize himself anymore. What was he doing? He wasn't the type of guy that talked to strangers in the bars and much less the type of guy who invited 'em to his house. Damn... It had to be the booze. He shouldn't have accepted another tequila, but when a dreamy guy offers to buy you a drink, how can you refuse? A little buzzed, he opened the front door and turned on the light. He had never brought a guy home. This wasn't the way he behaved. This wasn't what he was used to. This wasn't George O'Malley. Or, maybe it was? Anyway, it didn't matter anymore. He had already pushed Derek, aka the dreamy guy, against the wall of the living room and pressed his body against his. The other man didn't seem disappointed by that impulsive attitude, specially when they ended up kissing, passionately. Derek didn't expected all this when he had hit on him at the bar. He looked so shy and timid... He should have know, the shy and timid guys were always beasts in the bed. Their kiss was hot, wet and with a lot of tongue. They mingled and teased one another, exploring each other's mouth in sync while their hands roved each other's bodies. Derek's moved to O'Malley's ass, touching and grabbing it, firmly. George's, instead, moved to his lover's chests, rubbing up and down and undoing the first buttons of his shirt. By now, out of their breaths, the two men broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, gasping.

“Wanna move into the bedroom?” O'Malley asked sensually, shoving one hand into Derek's chest and stroking his hairy chest, softly. The dreamy guy moaned as George's hand reached his hard nipple and began to pinch and pull it, gently. In pleasure, Derek let go his grip of O'Malley's ass and grasped his head, pushing it against his half-open shirt. Without need to say anything, the young guy began to kiss and lick his hairy chest as he kept playing with his nipple. He was really into it. Damn, he had a thing for hairy guys. They were so sexy, so manly, so animalistic. Slowly, he traveled to the other nipple and lapped at it, teasing. Derek arched his back and swore. God! George knew how to use his tongue! He already pictured it swirling around his purple cock-head and groaned, feeling his pants tightening. O'Malley ought to have felt him growing harder, 'cause he immediately dropped to his knees, with an evil grin on his face. “Maybe you want me to lick something else...” 

“Well, I would-” Derek replied, before interrupting and cursing again. George had just squashed his face against his crotch and was sucking and licking his hard cock through his jeans. Fuck... he didn't waste time. Horny as hell, he decided to spur him by pushing his head against his needy bulge while running his hands through his messy hair. Aroused by it, George jumped on board with that. He could feel how hard and big that cock was even from the other side of the fabric. Jeez, he was dying to free it and touch it in person. He wanted it so bad. Desperately, he kept sucking and nibbling on the outline of that cock, visible through the pants as he reached out and unbuttoned the top of the tight jeans. Then, impatient, he pulled back slightly and unzipped the pants, pulling the zipper all the way down and opening up the jeans completely. A hard, leaking precum, 7.5 inches of cock with a big set of hairy balls came out of the fly of Derek's pants, exposing themselves to the world. O'Malley stared at it amazed for a while, before looking up at the other man and leaning down. Keeping the eye contact, he took the cock-head into his mouth, sucking on it hard, while grabbing the base with his hands. Luckily, Derek had closed his eyes , moaning, so he hadn't seen the other's man disgusted face as he licked the salty precum up. Eager to fill up that mouth and enjoy it fully, Derek began to thrust his hips slightly, back and forth, while guiding the other man's head over his cock. He loved feeling his cock going in and out of O'Malley's mouth as he was sucking on it, as hard as he could. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Derek took one hand off of George's head to hold onto the cabinet next to him, banging the old lamp on it down on the floor. “Oops... I'm... sorry...”

None of 'em seemed to worry too much about the broken lamp on the floor. O'Malley kept bobbing his head up and down on that cock, slurping and sucking on it, matching perfectly Derek's little thrusts. When, all of a sudden, the staircase light came on, followed by footsteps. “George? Is it you?” A female voice asked, echoing from the upper floor. Derek opened his eyes and looked down at O'Malley who had stopped blowing and had turned pale. “Georgie?”

“Oh, God! Are you married?” Derek asked shocked, whispering. 

“No! It's just my mother!” O'Malley explained, standing up and fixing his hair. The dreamy guy opened his mouth to speak disconcerted, but George shut him up with a finger on his lips. “Stay here. Still. Quiet. I've got this. I'll be right back”

The young guy smiled and walked away, heading towards the stairwell. Derek couldn't believe it. His mothers? He still lived with his mother? He had never been in a situation like this before. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. But George's mother did. “If it's some kind of robber or thief, be careful. I have a curling iron and I'm not afraid of using it” The woman threatened, scared. 

“Mom, don't you worry, it's just me, George. There's no robber. I've just hit against the cabinet and dropped Jerry's old lamp. Go back to bed, it's alright” O'Malley reassured from the bottom of the stairs, trying to sound natural. Just like he was expecting, there was no reply. Just footsteps. If he had been able to convince her, then she would have gone back to her room. Otherwise... she would have gone down the stairs and found him with a guy and his hanging-out cock. Worst way to find out that her son was gay. Fortunately, nobody went down the stairs and the light upstairs went out. Taking a deep breath, he sighed in relief and headed back to Derek. “I'm sorry for what had just happened. All settled. Now, we can go back to how we-”

“How old are you?” The dreamy guy asked, interrupting. George looked at him confused and didn't reply. What kind of question was it? He hadn't even asked him his last name, but he wanted to know his age. The absence of answers worried Derek. A lot. “Oh, God. Oh, God. I knew it! You're a minor, aren't you? It'd explain why you still live with your mother! God, you could be my son...”

O'Malley smiled amused, keeping getting closer to the other man. He liked that he looked he younger than he was, 'cause deep down he was pretty vain. Ignoring the other man's worries, he closed the gap between 'em, more and more, until their lips met in a new, hot, powerful kiss. At first, Derek tried to resist. It was wrong. They shouldn't have done it. So, he resisted. For a second. Then, he surrendered to that kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into George's. He could still taste his salty precum as his tongue tickled the roof of O'Malley's mouth. A battle for dominance had started, with tongues darting and swirling around each other, until the young guy pulled back. “Feeling better now?” George asked sensually, licking Derek's lips. He couldn't help but smiling. He was still a little worried and shocked, but that kiss... that kiss was worth a thousand words. “I'm not a minor. I'm 27. Yeah, I still live with my parents but I'm looking for an apartment, and no, I can't be your son, 'cause I've already have a father. He's with my two brothers on a fishing trip in Alaska. Now, can we go back to how we were?”

“Well, you know, I'd love to, but maybe I should go... I don't want to get you into trouble with your mother...” Derek explained, trying to head for the door. O'Malley had no intention of letting him go, though. He pressed him between the wall and himself, reaching out and squeezing his cock, tight. “Oh... fuck...”

“If you want to go because you want to go, ok. But if you want to go because you're worried about my mother finding out, you should know that she always goes to sleep at this hour and after her Xanax, nothing can wake her up. Nothing. So, would you stay?” O'Malley tried to persuade him, with a puppy dog face. Derek would have fallen completely for that innocent look, if he hadn't his cock jerked by him, skifully. Fuck... he knew how to use his hands too... George increased the pace and the friction on Derek's hard as rock cock, sure to convince him. “Come on...”

The dreamy guy hesitated for a while. Was he ready for this? He hadn't had sex with anybody else but Mark. It was a big step. Huge. Was it the right thing to do? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything anymore. He just knew how good he felt right now and how his orgasm was approaching. There was only one thing to do. On a whim and a little bit rudely, he pushed George away from him. “I'm staying. But if we're going to do this, there's something you need to know. I top, ok? I don't bottom. Ever” Derek explained, with a serious look. O'Malley nodded and tried to move closer to him, but the dreamy guy raised his arms to keep him away. “Just to make sure, this includes no rimming or fingering as well, is that clear? I don't like it. I don't want it. I... Is that clear? I need to know that it's clear. If you have a problem with it... I told you, I should go now...”

“Your ass is off-limits. Clear. It is clear. No problem. I understand. You don't like. I don't like to swallow. I barely can lick precum. Have you a problem with me not swallowing?” George said all at once, without giving Derek time to reply. He just nodded silently, caught off-guard. “Good. Now... what do you want me to do, then? I'm open to anything, expect swallowing, you know”

“Anything, anything?” Derek asked, a little arouse and very excited. O'Malley nodded convinced, biting his lower lip. He was really opened to anything. The alcohol had gotten on top of him. Naughtily, he looked down on the dreamy guy's hard cock and his mouth watered. It was like a big and juicy sausage and he was really, really hungry. Watching his reaction, Derek gained confidence. He needed to stop beating himself up and starting feeling free. He needed to enjoy it. After all, he could do anything. “Get undressed. Leave just the underwear on” 

With no hesitation, George began to take his clothes off. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, showing his thin, bare body. Derek checked him out, fascinated. He surely hadn't Mark's six-pack, but O'Malley's young, naive look drove him insane. Almost in sync, both guys kicked off their shoes and moved onto their respective pants, looking at one another. There was lust, impatience and desire in their eyes. They put their hands on their pants waistline and pulled 'em down, completely. Derek was left with his unbuttoned shirt and black socks on, while George was only with his white boxers, from which you could see a huge, wet patch of precum. Without delay, the two men clung to each other, mashing their lips together, again. This time the kiss were softer, since O'Malley stopped fighting for dominance and gave himself up to the other man. His hands ran up and down all over the hairy chest, exploring every inch of it. Derek, instead, rubbed his hands down George's back and into his boxers, grabbing his perfectly round ass. As the kiss went on, the dreamy guy kept invading O'Malley's mouth, drilling his tongue in and out of it, relentlessly. Then, in the heat of passion, Derek pulled back and smirked. With no warning, he picked George up and threw him over his shoulder, walking towards the couch. “Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!” The young guy protested, surprised. Derek didn't reply, he just spanked the other guy's ass, hard. Despite his protests, he could tell that O'Malley was enjoying it a lot, since he could feel his cock hardening against his shoulder. Arrived in front of the couch, Derek dropped him on it, roughly. Then, without giving him a break, he got atop of him and pressed his face against his neck, kissing and sucking it. “Ahh... ahh.. ahhh...”

“Save your loud moans for later... I haven't started yet” Derek explained arrogantly, making his way downward. Slowly, he nipped his collar bone... his nipple... his abdomen... and finally his huge bulge. It was so big... The button on his boxers looked like it would have burst at any moment. Impatient, he put his teeth at the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled 'em down, helped by George raising his hips. O'Malley's cock, finally free of his boxers, showed itself in all its glory. It was about 8 inches of fully erected flesh, bigger and thicker than Derek's, but less hairy. How could he resist? The dreamy guy leaned down and took the head into his mouth, making the man under him arch in pleasure. He could savor the remains of precum on the slit and got enchanted by it. It tasted better than Mark's and even his own. Greedy, he licked every drop of it, until he had cleaned it up, completely. Then, he pulled it out of his mouth, satisfied. “You taste so fucking good, baby” 

“Uh... Thank you?” George replied, disoriented. Was it a compliment, right? Luckily for him, Derek stopped praising and got back to focus on the cock in front of him. He stuck out his tongue and lapped at the tip with short, little licks designed only to tease. He could hear O'Malley moan in a mix of pleasure and frustration. It wouldn't have taken long before he would have begged him to suck his cock and Derek wanted to him to beg so bad. Slowly, he traced the whole length with his wet tongue, getting it all slicked with saliva and then he moved towards the balls. He had a taste for balls. Specially Mark's balls. If only George's would have been a little bit bigger and hairier, they would have been perfect. But Derek wasn't one to complain. Kindly, he ran his tongue all over 'em, licking and taking one at time into his mouth. Fuck... he could tell that they were full of delicious spunk... Finally, after he had sucked on 'em hard and scraped his teeth over 'em slightly, George put his hands on the back of his lover's head and begged. “Please... Stop teasing... Please...”

The dreamy guy smirked smug, grasped O'Malley's legs and put 'em over his shoulders. Then, he licked his lips and buried his wet mouth onto his needy cock, taking it all into his mouth. It wasn't difficult for him, since he was used to deepthroat Mark's 9 inches cock, but it was difficult for George to pull himself together. The young guy grunted loudly and screamed in ecstasy as his cock hit the back of Derek's tight throat. He had never felt anything like that in his whole life. It was the first time somebody deepthroated him. The first time. Unable to control himself, O'Malley bucked up his hips slightly, pushing his big cock deeper and deeper into the other man's throat, while holding his head down. To his great surprise, Derek didn't gag nor choke. Actually... he seemed really excited and into it. George began to let go gradually, pumping faster and faster. Reluctant to be just a mouth to fuck, the dreamy guy kept bobbing his head up and down, up and down, hollowing his cheeks as much as he could while rubbing and copping the balls. O'Malley moaned, again. It was all perfect. That skilled mouth working on his cock. Those tough hands playing with his balls. That unshaven face tickling his skin. He would have wanted it to last for the rest of his life. Forever. But, on the other hand, Derek couldn't wait for it to be over. He couldn't wait for George to cum. He couldn't wait to drink down all his warm spunk. He needed it. 

Slowly, one of his finger began to run down from George's balls, creeping to his asshole. As soon as he had pushed it in, the other man's eyes widened, feeling his orgasm building up. Damn, he was close! He tried to talk to warn Derek about the imminent threat, but only groans came out of his mouth. Then, he tried to push him away from his cock and stop rocking his hips, but he wasn't able to do it. Derek kept moving his mouth up and down his cock, undaunted. Clenching his teeth, O'Malley fought his need to cum desperately, but when the finger up his ass slid further and brushed his prostate, he lost it. It all. Every muscle of his body tensed up, his back arched and his toes curled. Screaming, he came hard into the other man's mouth with 9 loads of creamy, hot jizz erupting from his cock down Derek's throat. The latter managed to swallow it all easily, without wasting a single drop of it. He was right, just like he had suspected, George's cum was divine. So... sweet. And he had a fucking sweet tooth. Once the young guy was done squirting, Derek kept sucking him for a while, using his tongue to lick off every remnants of spunk from the head, until he pulled off with a pop, full. “Like I've said before, you taste so fucking good” The dreamy guy confirmed, licking his lips and smiling. But George didn't smile back. He looked... sorry. Guilty. Very strange after an orgasm like that. That's why Derek got worried. “What? Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“Yes... No... You... I... ” O'Malley replied confused, unable to say a complete sentence. Derek looked at him, always more worried. What the hell had happened? Had he said or done something wrong? The young guy took a deep breath and broke down. “I'm sorry... Really. I should have warned you that I was about to cum... I should have but I couldn't speak... You didn't have to swallow. You don't have to pretend that you liked it. You can spit, I won't be offended. I-”

“Stop it, it's not a big deal. It was just spunk and, by the way, I really enjoyed it” The dreamy guy reassured kindly, interrupting. But George didn't seemed to believe him and kept feeling guilty, making Derek in turn feel guilty. Maybe he had been wrong. “Should I have asked you? Should I have asked you if I could drink your cum? Maybe you didn't want to. I... I'm sorry” 

A long, awkward silence filled up the room. Both of 'em were confused. It was all new to them. They were never placed in such a situation. Derek had never needed to ask Mark the permission to eat his cum and nobody had ever offered to drink George's semen. Ever. “It's ok. I'm not into swallowing but if you are, who am I to judge you? Haven't I told you I'm opened to anything?” O'Malley said softly, breaking the silence. Derek's cock throbbed to those words, once again. Opened to anything. Did he really mean it? Because there was a thing he loved but that Mark didn't like... His thoughts got interrupted when George spoke again. “What are you thinking about? Do you still want to do this, don't you?”

“Will you choke on my cock? Derek proposed, replying with another question. O'Malley was at a loss for words. What did he mean? Did he want to choke him or something? He had never tried BDSM but- Derek started talking. “I'd like to push my cock down your throat. As far as possible. I'd like to push your head down on it and hear you gag. I'd like to keep it down your throat until you're about to faint. Until your face is red and you can't breathe anymore. Until your throat gets sore. I'd like you to choke on my cock. Would you?”

“I would” George replied immediately, turned on by those words. He felt his flaccid cock getting hard again. He wanted it. He wanted to choke on his cock. Sharply, he got up and knelt between Derek's legs, with a devoted look. “I would”

With his heart beating like a drum, O'Malley closed his eyes and sank his lips down on the other man's hard cock, slowly. Derek moaned incredulous, watching his cock disappeared into George's pretty mouth. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it. He couldn't. He felt so good... But as far as the young guy tried, he only managed to get about 5 inches in his mouth before gagging, and this wasn't enough for Derek. He wanted his cock completely swallowed. Gently but firmly, he entangled his hands in O'Malley's hair and guided his head further into his own lap, shoving another inch down his throat. George began to gag harder and heaver as Derek moaned louder and louder. It was music to his ears. Having somebody choking on his cock made him feel in control, in charge, dominant. Slowly, he kept going, pushing O'Malley's head the rest of the way down, until he got it all in. Derek let out a scream when he felt George's nose buried in his hairy pubis, George's throat closing up around his cock, and specially when he felt George choking on his cock. The young guy tried to resist as long as he could to satisfy Derek, but it wasn't that easy. His throat was burning. His eyes were watering. His nose was mashed against pubic hair that didn't let him breathe. His whole body was begging for mercy as rivers of saliva came out from the corners of his mouth. To his breaking point, he threw his head back and Derek let him go, immediately. Gasping, he tried to pull himself together while coughing and spiting up saliva, uncontrollably. 

“God, yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It was amazing! Fucking amazing! Uh... Are you ok?” Derek asked, excited. O'Malley couldn't reply, still busy catching his breath, but nodded slightly. To tell the truth, he didn't know if he was ok. He was... turned on. Panting, he wiped away the saliva that was dripping down his chin and saw the other guy with an evil smirk on his face. It seemed like he had something else on his mind... “Since you lubed up my cock with your spit so good, it would be a shame to waste it, don't you think? What about a quickie?” 

“Yep... but only if you promise to not be gentle” George replied a little embarrassed, regained his breath. He was quite ashamed of it, but he liked it so much when Derek was hard on him. Very much. Luckily for him, the dreamy guy was going to oblige. Abruptly, Derek pulled the other man up and threw him in the couch again. He wouldn't have been gentle at all. He tore his shirt off his chest and settled himself between the other man's legs. O'Malley raised immediately his legs, bent his knees to his chest, and then he parted his ass cheeks, exposing his pink hole. Derek licked his lips. He would have liked to lick it and taste that pale ass too, but George had been clear. He wanted it rough. So, with no other preparation, he positioned his hard cock at O'Malley's entrance and with a powerful thrust, he pushed the cock-head past the tight ring of muscle. The young guy yelled in pain. What had occurred to him? Why had he asked him to be rough? Why? It hurt. The cock up his ass, making its way inside of him, hurt. Badly. It was tearing him. After what had seemed like an eternity of pain, the whole cock got seated inside him and the dreamy guy stopped for a second. “You know... you can be gentle... you're not obligated...” 

Derek smirked and began to move, rocking his hips forward, slowly. He watched O'Malley cry out and toss his head back in agony, but he was in heaven. George's hole was so tight and warm around his cock... So fucking good. Better than Mark's. He could feel the young guy's body trembling under his. Fuck... Derek grabbed O'Malley's waist and pulled it closer, increasing the pace of his thrusts. He knew the other man was in pain right now, but he also knew that as soon as he would have found his sweet spot all those pain would have turned into endless bliss, and luckily he knew how to do it. Kindly, he thrust in as far as he could go and then he pulled out slowly, until only the dickhead was in. After giving a moment to George to adjust, he thrust back in a bit faster, making him scream out loud. Satisfied, Derek did it again and again. In and out. Drawing out until just the tip was inside and then pushing back in. He loved doing this and in the meanwhile watch the face of the person he was fucking. A grimace of pain which was worth a million hand-jobs. But it wasn't enough. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist. Do it and you won't regret it!” Derek commanded, panting. George, a little hesitant, did what he was asked to, allowing the other man to fuck him deeper and rougher. In that new position, Derek shoved into him hard enough to make his eyes water. Tireless, he kept slamming repeatedly into him. Deep... Hard... Fast... When finally he managed to find it. O'Malley's prostate. As soon as he had hit it, an adrenaline rush went through the young guy's body, making him thrust back against Derek's cock, to impale himself harder and harder and hit that spot again and again and again. “You are enjoying it, aren't you? Want me to be more gentle?” 

“No... don't you dare... just, go on like this... right there! Oh, don't stop!” George yelled in ecstasy reaching his hard, aching cock and stroking it fast. Derek kept with his thrust that had turned from slow and delicate into long and passionate. His big, hairy balls full of spunk slapped against the cheeks of O'Malley's ass, with every movement. Horny, he leaned down to meet the other guy's lips, in another hot kiss. Their tongues danced together wildly to the rhythm of their bodies. Damn... Derek was close. And George... was close too. He kept pumping his cock to Derek's thrust, which were getting more and more erratic, banging O'Malley's prostate, merciless. As the dreamy guy noticed George was about to cum, he decided to help him out. Quickly, he reached the other man's cockhead and rubbed his thumb across it while George kept jerking the shaft. As soon as Derek tightened his grip on the cock, the young guy broke the kiss and screamed at the top of his lungs. “Here I come! Here I come!”

O'Malley's body tensed up and his asshole tightened as other 4 loads of tasty, thick jizz spurted from his cock and landed all over both men's sweaty chests and Derek's hand. The feeling of warm, wet spunk coating his hairy chest, brought the dreamy guy over the edge too, making him cum like ever before. 11 loads of salty, white cum were delivered deep in George's ass, filling him up completely. Exhausted, Derek collapsed on top of the other guy, gasping. He had no strength left. It had all been drained, just like his balls. Catching his breath, he leaned down to kiss O'Malley again, just to find out that the young guy had just fallen asleep. Laughing, Derek rolled over and fell to the floor, on his belly. He should have really gotten up and left right now. Wasn't that what you did after casual sex? But he was too tired to stand up. He needed to rest and eat something to get his strength back. Fortunately, that he had something to eat. He brought his hand to his face and licked O'Malley's spunk off of it. Mmm... It was so good... He could have gotten used to that cum. 

~ END FLASHBACK ~

George didn't know what to think. One minute he was hot, the next minute he was cold. One minute is heart was racing, the next minute it was slowing down. He didn't know what to do. He was going nuts, especially since Derek still wasn't showing any symptoms. How was it possible? It couldn't be just in his head. He did felt cold and then hot! “You really don't feel anything?” O'Malley asked for the hundredth time. 

Derek opened his mouth to reply that they didn't have the plague when something stopped him. That quarantine period had given him time to reflect and understand a lot of things. He needed to come clean. “I feel like I've been here very long time” Shepherd replied, brooding. “I feel it might be too late”

“Too late for what?” George asked, confused and curious. 

“Are you with Alex?” Derek demanded, point-blank.

The intern gasped, stunned. He would have never expected a question like that. He thought to reply with None of your business or What if we were? but then something else came out of his mouth. “Are you with Mark?”

“No” The brain surgeon replied, sorrowful.

“Neither I am” George confessed, looking away. 

Silence fell again between the two man. Both expected the other to say something. Deep down, they both still felt something for one another and those time spent together in quarantine had brought back the feelings they had tried to mashed down. All they wanted now was the other to make the first move. All they wanted now was to turn their life around. All they wanted now was a sign. Suddenly, the locker room door opened and the IDC worker finally came in. O'Malley and Shepherd stood up, immediately. “Thanks for your patience and cooperation doctors. You'll have to go on a course of antibiotics, but the threat has been contained" The IDC guy announced, professional. The intern swallowed, hard. Did it mean that...? "You're free to go"

"Good" The neuro surgeon said, flatly. He was waiting for a sign and it had come, just... not the one he expected. The time had come. It was over. He picked up his stuff and walked up to George who was on his knees, thanking the Lord. "You should forgive Alex. Give him another chance"

"Derek..." O'Malley replied, getting up. He didn't know what to say and maybe there was no word for this. They both knew. It was over. "And you should call Mark" 

~ FLASHBACK ~

George woke up bolt upright on the couch. His head ached. What the hell had happened? He had just fleshes of the night before. He remembered he had met a dreamy guy at the bar and... And then what? Why had he drunk? He knew that he couldn't hold his liquor. Damn, what time was it? He had to go to the hospital. Still half asleep, he looked around in the search for his phone when he saw it. A probably naked man lying on the floor covered with his grandmother's blanket. How much had he drunk? Ok. He could fix this. He could fix this. First, he needed to get dressed. Where the hell were his clothes? Hesitant, O'Malley grabbed and pulled the blanket off the naked man and wrapped it around himself. Ok. Now that he had something on, he could take care of the naked stranger on the floor. George took the couch pillow and, awkwardly, hit the sleeping beauty, who woke up immediately with a grunt, raising O'Malley's boxers. “This...is...” The guy from the bar mumbled, yawning. 

“Humiliating. On so many levels” George replied, grabbing his underwear. Luckily his mother hadn't still waken up, but that could happen at any minute. “You have to go”

“Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?” The sleeping beauty proposed, sitting up. 

He tried to grab O'Malley and pull him down on the floor, but the young guy fought him. “No, seriously. You have to go, I'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work” George explained, nervous. The other man gave up and looked around in search for his clothes or, what had left of 'em. “So, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, ok? And when I got back down here you won't be here, so, um, goodbye... um...”

“Derek” The guy from the bar introduced himself, standing up and holding out his hand.

“Derek. Right” O'Malley repeated, pretending to remember. “George”

The two of 'em shook their hands and both felt the electricity. The young guy pulled his hand back, immediately. “George” Derek repeated in turn, with a toothy smirk on his face. “Nice meeting you”

“Goodbye, Derek” O'Malley replied embarrassed, fleeing towards the stairs.

~ END FLASHBACK ~


	14. What I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark accepts Webber's offer of employment and moves to Seattle, but Derek doesn't welcome him warmly. But things are about to change after a foot massage...

Mark Sloan was so sore. Devastated. Every muscle of his body ached terribly, his legs bothered him and his feet had swollen twice their normal size. Fuck. He wasn't used to the hospital life anymore. The full board... The last-minute emergencies... The endless shifts... It was too much. At his old practice in New York, he only had one or two surgeries a day and they were just face-lifts, liposuctions or vanity adjustments. Nothing more. If he had remembered what it was like to work in a hospital, he would have thought twice before accepting Richard Webber's proposal to move to Seattle and become the head of plastic surgery. Yeah, now he had the foremost plastic surgery department until west of Manhattan, but was it really worth it? He wasn't so sure. Besides the physical stress, there was also the emotional one. Derek kept avoiding him, Addison didn't want anything to do with him and the other doctors kept staring at him and whispering whenever he walked by. He felt alone. Just like the new kid who transferred to a new school. He had nobody. Nobody. 

*******

Sloan sat on a couch in the attending's lounge with his aching feet up on the coffee table. He had just a couple of hours before his next surgery and all he would have wanted was to rest for a while but his damn feet hurt too much. They burnt and ached, not just in his heels but all over. How was he supposed to hold on for another surgery? He had started to regret the day he had come back to Seattle. He should have never come back. Nobody wanted him here. Derek didn't want him here. Since he had moved in, the neuro surgeon would have barely said to words to him and not the ones Mark expected. Speak of the devil... The lounge door opened Derek came in. “Oh... I... I had no idea you were here... I'll come back later” Derek stammered uneasily as soon as he saw the other doctor. Then, he immediately turned to the door, just to turn back to Sloan again the second after. “It's just that... I've just finished a long surgery and I could really use a coffee. I'll have a cup and then I'll leave”

“Do what you want. Help yourself” Mark replied, trying to remain impassive. Shepherd hesitated for a second and then closed the door behind him and headed to the coffee cabinet, with his head down. You could cut the tension with a knife. Both surgeon wished they could be anywhere but here. Anywhere. Derek poured himself a generous cup of coffee as the plastic surgeon drummed impatiently his fingers on the arm of the couch. “You'd better hurry, Shep. Bet you don't want to spend a whole minute in the same room with me, right?”

“Mark...” Derek whispered, putting the coffee pot in its place. 

Silence fell between 'em. They were both proud. Very proud. Too proud. They had always been. Once, after a fight over a football match, they hadn't talk to each other for a month. A whole month. Every time they had a fight, one of 'em had to swallow his pride and take the first step. But this time, it seemed like nobody was willing to do so. “You know what? Take your time. I'll leave” Sloan said straight off, putting his feet on the floor and standing up with a grimace of pain. His feet were still killing him, maybe even more than before, but the plastic surgeon didn't give in. He tried to walked to the door, but already after the first step, the pain was too much to handle. “Aghhh!!!”

“Mark!” Derek shouted worried as he turned around and saw Sloan falling to his knees for the pain. Without thinking twice, the neuro surgeon rushed to the other doctor who was crying out in discomfort, and helped him up. “Come on, lean on me”

“Thanks...” Mark whispered embarrassed as Derek took him to the couch and helped him sit down. The plastic surgeon didn't know what to say. He felt humiliated. He had burst into tears like a damsel in distress in front of Shepherd. He couldn't even look him in the eye. The neuro surgeon was probably giving him his I-saw-you-cry look while laughing up his sleeve. Instead, Derek did nothing like that. He sat on the coffee table before him, put his feet on his lap and then took off his shoes. Finally, Mark looked up at him. “Whatcha doing?”

Shepherd didn't reply. He just looked on the inside of one shoe and read the size. Now, he laughed up his sleeve, smug. “I knew it. These shoes are too tight. Why do you always insist on buying shoes size 10 when you wear size 11?” Derek asked, throwing Mark's shoes away. Sloan rolled his eyes. He knew his shoes were a bit tight, but he thought that they would have stretched if he had worn 'em. He had made a mistake. An honest mistake. Why was Derek overselling it? “I have another pair of shoes in my look. I can lend you 'em”

“There's no need to. Mine are perfect” Mark answered, proudly.

“If you say so...” Derek replied, amused. Sloan would have never admitted it, but he was enjoying himself too. It was fine. It was simple. It felt like they had stepped back in time for a while. Back to when they hanged out together, got drunk and ended up having sex in places they shouldn't have. Shepherd slowly took Mark's sock off, trying to be the most delicate and sensual as possible. “Let's take a look at these poor feet...”

Mark's feet were swollen and purple. Just like two eggplants. He couldn't even image how much they hurt. How had Sloan managed to walked all day in those tight shoes? He had to do something. He was a doctor. Wasn't it his job to make people feel better? Without thinking too much, Shepherd took hold of Mark's left foot and massaged the arch of it, softly. “Derek...” Sloan whimpered softly as the brain surgeon rubbed circles towards his soles. Shit. Derek did have hands of gold. So delicate and gentle on his aching feet. They were able to relieve the pain and in the meantime to give him pleasure. Mark found himself letting out a groan. “Oh, crap...”

“I wanted to call” Shepherd said, applying more pressure. Sloan bit his bottom lip not to laugh but didn't manage it. “No, seriously. I wanted to call. Everyday, I took the phone, dialed the number and then I hanged up. I've missed you”

“Seriously? And I'm supposed to believe that? Since I've started working in here, you have ignored me completely. You meet me in the hallway and you turn around. This isn't the behavior of somebody who missed you” Mark snapped abruptly as Derek let go of his left foot and took the right one, without ever looking up. “If you're saying all this just to make me feel better, stop. I don't want i-”

Sloan left the sentence suspended as the other surgeon leaned forward and licked his foot, from his heel to the top of his big toe. A shiver went through his back, feeling Shepherd's wet tongue ran along his burning foot. “I don't wanna stop. I've really missed you. Let me show you” Derek explained, between the licks. The plastic surgeon began to giggle as Shepherd tickled his sensitive sole. “The last time you came to Seattle... you said things... I said things... I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore. And, let's face it. You didn't come looking for me, either...”

“I...” Mark whispered, not knowing how to reply. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe it was his fault as well. He wasn't sure of anything, anymore. The only thing certain was the sexual tension between 'em. Helpless, the plastic surgeon watched Shepherd taking his big toe into his mouth and circling it with his warm, skilled tongue. Then, he closed his eyes and bobbed his head up and down on it, sucking on it, as if it was a dick. It was something new, weird and sexy. Sloan could feel his pants tighten as he watch his big toe disappear in and out of the neuro surgeon's mouth. “Shep, stop... People could see us...”

“This has never stopped you before” Derek replied, releasing the toe from his mouth with a pop and kissing his way down to Mark's heel. In eleven years of relationship, they had never tried anything like this. Shepherd had never had a foot fetish before, to tell the truth, he had always found 'em ugly. But now that one was in his mouth, he couldn't image his life without it. It was disgusting as he thought it would be. At all. Sloan's feet tasted like... mac 'n cheese. And sweat. Sweaty mac 'n cheese. He loved it. The brain surgeon kept running his tongue up and down Mark's sole, savoring every inch of it, until he noticed the huge tent in his pants. Derek froze and sniggered. He hadn't realized Sloan was enjoying this so much. “Do you want me to take care of that?”

Mark looked at Shepherd pointing to his erection and smiled. Smiling back, Derek let go of Sloan's feet and knelt down between his legs. His face was now just a few inches from the plastic surgeon's bulge. He could already smell the piercing scent of Mark's cock. God, how much had he missed it! With no other hesitation, the brain surgeon buried his face in Sloan's crotch and nuzzled his nose all over it, inhaling his smell deeply. Sex. That's what it smelled like. Impatient, Shepherd pulled back and reached for the plastic surgeon's fly, opening the top bottom of his pants and undoing the zipper. Sloan's fully erected 9 inches cock popped up right into his face. It was exactly as he remembered it. Long, thick, veiny and above all hard. Hard as rock. Derek stood there for a while to admire it, before grabbing the base of Mark's shaft and sliding his tongue along the underside of it, from the base to just under the head. Then, he greedily engulfed Sloan's mushroom dickhead into his velvet mouth and gently sucked on it, lapping at his slit and licking the bitter pre-cum away as it oozed out. Mmm... Delicious. 

The plastic surgeon moaned softly as Shepherd kept working his cock. It wasn't long before he grabbed the back of Derek's head and bucked up his hips, encouraging the neuro surgeon to swallow him completely. Received the message, Shepherd pulled off his cock for a moment to regain his breath, and then went down on him again, sliding his cock inch by inch. First inch... Second inch... Third inch... Derek hallowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could. Fourth inch... Fifth inch... Mark moaned and threw his head back as he felt his cock pulse in Shepherd's mouth. Sixth inches... Seventh inches... Eighth in- Got to seven and one half inches of hard cock in his mouth, the neuro surgeon began to gag. Hard. He tried to calm down and relax his throat, but somehow it only made it worse and he began to gag harder. At the sound of those gasp, Mark raised his head and looked down at the other doctor. An amused smile appeared on his face. Derek was choking on his cock. Out of breath and with tears in his eyes, Shepherd couldn't do other than pull back and pant for air as strings of saliva dripped from his mouth. 

“It seems like someone is no longer used to this big cock. Maybe it's too big for you?” Sloan joked with a smirk, leaning forward and wiping Derek's tears. 

“No cock is too big for me” Shepherd replied confident, staring straight at Mark's eyes. The plastic surgeon stared him back without saying a word for a second, before bursting out laughing. The other doctor would have sounded much more convincing if he had stopped coughing while saying it. Wounded in his pride, Derek grabbed hold of Mark's cock again and gave it a few strokes before taking it back into his mouth. He was determined to swallow the entire length and make Sloan take his words back. Slowly, he slid his lips down until he got to the point where he had gagged before. Shepherd loosened his throat and tried to keep going, with no success. He gagged again. About to give up and swallow his pride, Derek felt Mark's right hand entangling his hair and guiding his head further down and decided to try again. As he pushed down on his cock again, the plastic surgeon thrust his hips up, allowing Shepherd to finally swallow all of him down. Derek took his time to enjoy it and then pulled back, satisfied. “See? No cock is too big for me. Now, if you want to apologize, there's one thing you could do...”

Saying this, the neuro surgeon stood up and grabbed his crotch. Mark gave him a dirty look as Shepherd unfastened his own belt and popped the button of his pants, dragging the zipper down. Then, he slowly took hold of the waistline of his pants and, even more slowly, he pulled 'em down, revealing a tiny pair of tighty whities. Sloan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. “Underpants? Seriously?” The plastic surgeon asked, incredulous. Derek chuckled amused by the reaction of the other doctor. It seemed like he had seen a ghost. Hopeful to reawaken him, Shepherd slid his hand inside his underwear and rubbed his thumb over his wet dickhead, moaning. Mark didn't react. He was still shocked. He hadn't seen Derek wear briefs since... ten years? Shepherd was the one who had introduced him to go commando. Why was he wearing underwear? “I... I can't understand”

“Do you really wanna talk about my tighty whities?” The neuro surgeon asked naughtily, taking his hand off his underwear and bringing it to his mouth, licking off his precum. Sloan got chills in front of that scene. Did he really want to talk about underpants? No way. He wanted a dick. Derek's dick. Come back to himself, the plastic surgeon leaned over the edge of the couch and grabbed the elastic of Shepherd's tighty whities, pushing 'em down to his knees. Then, he licked his lips as the brain surgeon's hard cock bounced up and down in front of him. Even though it wasn't as long or thick as his, Mark had always had a thing for it. He loved the dark, bushy hair around it and the hairy, big balls dangling between his legs, but mostly Sloan loved the taste of it. Firmly, Mark wrapped his hand around Shepherd's cock and gave it a few strokes, while flicking his tongue over the head. All Derek could do was moan. “Oh... God!”

“Call me Mark” The plastic surgeon replied, with a grin, as he kept working his way around the neuro surgeon's cock, licking sloppily. Once he had drenched it all with his saliva, Mark pulled back and looked up. Keeping intense eye contact with him, Sloan placed his hands on Derek's hips and deepthroated him directly, swallowing him all the way down to the base. Shepherd's eyes widened. He didn't expected Mark to get to the point so soon. So fast. He expected to be teased. So, taken by surprised, he lost control of himself and jerked his hips up, pushing himself further into the plastic surgeon's throat. Sloan managed not to gag, expertly. He knew how much Derek liked this. How much he liked the feeling of the inside of his throat overwhelming him. Slowly, very slowly, Mark slid back, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked his way to the tip. Then, he moved back down quickly, engulfing Derek's cock completely again. Shepherd rolled his eyes and moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Sloan's throat. Damn it! He had forgotten how good Mark was. The neuro surgeon tried to hold onto something and stay still and, finally, he ended up with reaching his hands down and gripping the other doctor's hair. Sloan kept sucking and bobbing his head tirelessly as Derek's grip on his hair kept tightening. Shepherd had reached his limit. He didn't think he could wait any longer. He needed to thrust his hips. He... could... not... take... But as soon as he had started fucking his mouth, the plastic surgeon held his hips down and pulled off. “Now, I'm in charge. Let me be in charge”

Derek saw a severe look on Mark's face and all he could do was nod. He knew what Sloan was referring to. The plastic surgeon signaled him to sit on the coffee table and Shepherd, a little hesitating, did what he had been told to. He had always found it hard to submit and leave it all up to him. Derek had always pictured himself as a top only, but he knew Mark was expecting to top as well, at some point. Once he had sat, Sloan settled himself between his legs and pushed him down, until the neuro surgeon was lying flat on the coffee table. Then, he immediately kissed him, right on his cock, just like he wanted. Shepherd swallowed hard, trying to relax and enjoy. Mark was kinda unpredictable and this made him quite uncomfortable. The plastic surgeon's perfect lips opened slightly, just enough to wrap the other doctor's cock and flicked his tongue at the slit. “Oh... Fuck...” Derek moaned, relaxing a bit. Determined to blow his mind, Mark reached up to wrap a loose hand around the base of it, holding it steady as he licked over the tip. Then, he started pumping Shepherd slowly, taking in his head and sucking on it, firmly. A low groan escaped from the neuro surgeon's lips. Sloan only seemed intent on giving him a head. Maybe he should have just let go and enjoyed it. He slowly forced himself to close his eyes and let Mark be in charge. Nothing bad would have happened. The plastic surgeon realized immediately when Derek let down his guard and decided to take advantage of it to try something new. He kept licking and sucking along the length, moving lower and lower, until he reached Shepherd's balls. The brain surgeon moaned as Mark took one of 'em in his mouth at a time, sucking and licking passionately. Once he had let go of his balls, Derek expected Sloan to move up and resume the blow-job, instead, he kept moving lower... He gently pushed Shep's legs up and kept licking his way down until he reached an unexplored area. As soon as the neuro surgeon felt a warm, wet tongue against his virgin hole, he opened his eyes wide and raised himself up.“Mark... What... Stop!”

“Relax... It's just a rim-job” Sloan reassured, giving another long lick over his asshole.

“I know what it is, but I don't want it. I don't like it. Stop!” Derek yelled, scooting backwards a bit.

Pissed, Mark stopped and looked up. He couldn't believed it. After all they have been through, Shepherd wasn't ready to take a step towards him, yet. Unbelievable. The plastic surgeon breathed in and then out, counting to ten to calm down, but it didn't work. “You're incredible. I've let you finger, lick and fuck my ass for eleven years. Eleven! And you have never even let me get anywhere near yours. Not once! I agreed to wait and fuck you only when you will be ready and that's what I'm gonna do. Now all I'm asking you is to let me rim you. Nothing more than this. And after eleven years, you own me” Sloan blurted, uncontrolled. The neuro surgeon opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. He had no idea Mark felt like this. He had never tried to walk in his shoes. There was nothing to say. Sloan was right. He was indefensible. Slowly, Derek lay on the coffee table again and raised his legs up, without saying a word. A rim-job was a trifle. He could have let Mark lick him. Surprised by the other doctor's reaction, Sloan dipped his head again between his thighs and gave him another long lick. “If you really want me to stop, I will. I don't want to pressure you” 

“No. Don't stop” The brain surgeon replied, briefly. He was scared. to death. He had never wanted anything close to his hole and now Mark's tongue was licking him right there. Shepherd had never felt so defenseless as he was now. The feeling was so alien, but with every stroke and lick, it got more and more comfortable and enjoyable. So much pleasurable that after a couple of minutes, Derek found himself doing something he had never thought he would have done. Groan. “Oh... fucking... God... don't... stop...”

“Then, roll over and get on all fours” Sloan instructed, pulling his face back to allow Shepherd to move. But the brain surgeon held still, staring at the ceiling. Roll over? On all fours? Why did Mark want him to do that? He would have never, ever gotten in that position. It was too submissive. The plastic surgeon felt Shepherd's anxiety from his tense muscles and tried to get him to relax, by caressing his inner thighs. “Come on, trust me. I won't do anything you don't like. Promise”

Derek hesitated another instant, but then he eventually turned onto his stomach and got on his hands and knees. He was still nervous. He felt exposed, with his ass up in air and he felt even more exposed when Sloan parted his cheeks and blew hot air on his hole. “Mark...” Shepherd sighed as the plastic surgeon buried his face in his crack and lapped at his asshole. He was getting used to have his ass eaten out. Why hadn't he let Mark do this before? The licks became stronger and stronger as Derek began to relax, and finally Sloan's tongue slipped inside. The neuro surgeon screamed in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this. Ever. Now he was beginning to understand why sometimes his lovers had begged him to rim 'em. He enjoyed the feeling of Mark's tongue entering and exiting him, until the wet muscle was gone. Shepherd whimpered wistfully as the plastic surgeon quietly got up and used his hands to spread Derek's cheeks further apart. His virgin asshole looked so tight... Unaware of what was happening at his back, Shep kept whining until he felt something nudging along his crack. He knew immediately what it was. It was a dickhead. A dickhead against his hole. Suddenly, his body froze. His heart stopped. His breath shorted. God... Sloan was about to... “Mark... Please, don't...”

“Shh... Calm down. I'm not going to fuck you. At least not today. I waited so much, that I don't want your first time to be in a hospital room. I want it to be special. For you. So, take a breath. I won't stick my cock in your ass. I just want to thrust my cock between your buttocks. Is it ok?” Mark asked, reassuring Derek a bit. Gradually, the brain surgeon calmed down. He wouldn't have been fuck. It was a relief. He didn't still feel ready for it. Just the rim-job was a huge step towards and- His thoughts got interrupted when Sloan slid his hard cock right between his cheeks. Shepherd shivered. He could feel the every inch of Mark's cock rubbing against the sensitive skin of his ass. “Oh, shit! You feel amazing, Shep. How do you feel? Do you want me to stop?”

“I don't know... I feel strange. Exposed... Submissive... Don't stop” Derek replied, confused. He was still a little hesitant, but Mark was being so sweet to him and sounded so happy. Happier than he had seen him for so long. He owed him. He owed him happiness. So, he just closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Sloan put his hands on Shepherd's cheeks and pushed 'em closer together to get more friction. The neuro surgeon held his breath and tensed up every time Mark thrust his hips and the head of his cock caught on the rim of his hole. Hearing the other surgeon's moans and groans, Derek grew excited and began to squeeze his ass around Sloan's cock, contracting his anus's muscles and making the plastic surgeon moan louder. “What about this? Do you like it?”

Mark couldn't stop groaning to answer him. He was overwhelmed by the pleasure Shepherd was giving him. Yeah, he liked it! Lost his mind, Sloan kept thrusting his hips faster and faster, slotting his dick in the slick space between the swells of Derek's ass. “Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” Sloan yelled in ecstasy as the neuro surgeon kept clenching his ass. “Stop it! Stop it or I'm gonna cum!”

“What's wrong? You wouldn't like to cum on my ass?” Shepherd asked, feeling in charge again.

“I would love to but...” Mark replied panting as he slowed down his thrusts until he finally stopped, unwillingly. “I'd rather cum with you inside of me...”

Derek stood there disoriented, for a few seconds. Did Sloan mean what he thought he meant? Slowly, he turned his head towards the plastic surgeon and saw him ripping his shirt open. Yeah, he meant it. Getting kinda carried away in the heat of the passion, Shepherd got quickly off the coffee table and started to take off his clothes, watching Mark do the same. Shoes got kicked off Button flew everywhere. Shirts dropped on the floor. Once even the last piece of clothing was removed, the two doctors stared at one other for a while, before dashing to each other. “I've missed your body” The neuro surgeon whispered in Sloan's ear, grabbing hold of his ass. “You look fitter than ever”

“And you look hairier than ever” Mark replied, rubbing Derek's hairy chest with his hands and his faint beard with his cheek. “How do you want it? How do you want me?”

“Since you've asked me... Piledriver position, baby. Let's see how flexible you are” Shepherd said, pulling back his face and showing his dirty smirk. Sloan took it as a challenge and sat on the floor. The piledriver wasn't an easy position, but he had no intention to give up. He lay on his back and lifted his legs in the air. Then, he placed his hands on his buttocks for support and gradually lifted up his lower back off the floor. Derek got closer to him and slowly pushed Mark's legs towards his head, exposing the plastic surgeon's pinky hole. He, then, looked down on Sloan and grinned satisfied, admiring the other doctor's expression of discomfort. The brain surgeon loved this position because everything was up to him. He was in charge. He was in top. Nobody else but him. “I'm glad to find out you're still quite flexible but let's see how long are you going to hold out... Are you ready?”

Mark wasn't even able to reply for how busy he was to hold his position. Wishful to make it more difficult for him, Derek reached out and teased Sloan's hole with the tip of his cock, just like the plastic surgeon had done to him, previously. Mark tried his best to stay still and focus on his breathing as one of Shepherd's hand smacked his ass while the other trailed over his hole slowly, circling it with his finger. Finally, the brain surgeon pushed his finger into Mark's tight, little hole, sliding in, easily. “Oh, shit!” Sloan groaned as he immediately started to push against the finger inside of him. Damn... He had missed this feeling so much... He had fingered himself before, but the way Derek did it was incomparable. Hard. Rough. Almost mean. Shep kept wiggling his finger, stretching the plastic surgeon's inner muscles and getting his opening a little bit bigger each time. Then, he quickly added a second finger into him and scissored 'em, pushing in deep and brushing off Mark's prostate. Sloan let out a gasp and bit his lips. The stretch still burnt like hell. He knew he needed much more prep if he didn't want to suffer like a dog, but he didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Derek. Now. “Shit... Stop teasing and fuck me already...”

“As you wish” Shepherd complied, pleased. He carelessly removed his fingers and pushed his erection down, lining it up with Mark's entrance. Then, he placed his hands on Sloan's thighs for support and pushed and pushed until the head popped in. Both surgeon gasped. Derek gasped for the intense pleasure and Mark gasped for the stab of pain as Shepherd's cock opened him up. Fuck... He hadn't been fucked in a while and it hurt. Hurt so bad. The plastic surgeon tried to relax and breathe as the other doctor kept pushing in. Finally, Derek's cock sank into him till the hilt and the neuro surgeon stopped. For just one second. The next one he had already begun to move up and down on Mark, slowly. “Maybe I'm not used to your cock down my throat anymore, but it seems to me like you aren't used to my cock up your ass, too” 

“Fuck. You” Sloan replied, with a grimace of pain. He was really looking forward to the enjoyable part. Between the uncomfortable position and the almost absent preparation, he wasn't enjoying this so much. Aware of it, Shepherd kept thrusting downward into him at a moderate speed, leaving Mark time to adjust to it. Little by little, the pain the plastic surgeon was feeling began to subside and as soon as his muscles started to relax and unclench, Derek picked up the pace with long, powerful strokes. Sloan moaned out loudly, raising his hips up to meet each Shepherd's thrust. Shit, finally he was starting to enjoy it, too. “Ahhh... Ahhhh...Harder...”

Derek didn't need to be asked twice and increased the speed again. He loved to hear Mark groan and beg under him. He had missed it. Inexhaustibly, the neuro surgeon began to pound Sloan harder and harder, slamming into his ass as far as his own big cock would go, until he hit a spot that caused Mark to cry out. There it was. Shepherd had just found his sweet spot. The plastic surgeon moaned in pleasure with a barely comprehensible string of yes and oh coming out of his parted lips. Everything was perfect... Well, almost perfect. It would have been, if he could have reached his cock and stroked it, instead of keeping his balance. His needy cock was still rock hard. He could see it wagging in the air and slapping against his perfect abs every time Derek pounded him. Fuck.. He wasn't sure he could have stayed like this any longer. “Hold on, baby” Shepherd incited, panting, as he kept fucking Sloan like a jackhammer. Damn... Mark's ass kept spasming every time he hit his sweet spot... “Gosh, I am close!”

“Me too!” The plastic surgeon replied, between the moans. He could feel a huge orgasm building up and all he wanted was to touch himself. Touch himself and cum. His body was arching for release, his cock was throbbing painfully and his ass was clenching up. Shit, the desire of cumming was tearing him apart. He couldn't take it. “T-touch me... Please...”

“I'd like to, but I think it will be funnier if you cum untouched, don't you think?” Derek explained, with a sadistic smile. He had appreciated to hear Mark begged him, but he wouldn't have indulged his request. Not today. Today was the day to try new things. So, why couldn't he make Sloan cum with just his cock? Naughtily, the brain surgeon slammed harder and faster with short, deep thrusts, banging Mark's prostate, repeatedly. It wasn't long before Sloan screamed out in pleasure and finally exploded. 11 squirts of white, tasty spunk shot right on his open mouth and some on the rest of his face. Derek watched the action and groaned as the plastic surgeon's ass clamped down on his pumping cock. “Oh, God! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!”

Shepherd rammed deep into Sloan and spewed his warm cum up the other doctor's tight ass, filling it up. He stayed inside of him for a few seconds, his cock still pulsing inside Mark, and then he slowly pulled out. Immediately, Mark flopped down, lowering his back and legs back down to the floor, exhausted. The two surgeons looked in each other eyes, gasping for air with a big smile on their faces. Then, Sloan stuck out his tongue and licked the cum off his lips. “Mmm...” He moaned, enjoying his bitter nectar. The brain surgeon watched him with appetite as Mark trailed the rest of cum to his mouth with his fingers and sucked 'em clean, greedily. “Wanna taste?”

“Fuck, yeah” Derek replied excited as he quickly got down and lay on top of Sloan. Mark's low moan at the skin-to-skin contact was cut short when Shepherd kissed him, hot and needy. Their tongues danced between their mouths, sharing the plastic surgeon's thick cum and their saliva together. Shep had forgotten how much he liked Mark's bitter taste. They kept kissing until they had to pull back, out of breath. A thin trail of saliva mixed with cum connected their lips, slowly thinning out into nothing. Shepherd smirked, tiredly. “I've missed you”

“I've missed you, too” Sloan replied, panting. The two of 'em remained with their naked, sweaty bodies locked together as they tried to pull themselves together. It had been the best make-up sex ever. Derek had found out a new kink, foot fetishism, and had fucked the plastic surgeon like old times, while Mark had rimmed the neuro surgeon and rubbed his own dick between his buttocks. It was official. Marek were back together. Now, nothing could get in their way. Nothing. Well... Maybe one thing... Sloan waited until Derek's breathing returned to normal and then pushed him off of himself. “Would you mind explaining to me the underwear thing?”

*******

Since that night, things had drastically changed for the two of 'em. Sloan had moved into Shepherd's trailer and turned into a perfect housewife. The neuro surgeon had finally found the courage to ask Addison for a divorce and stopped hooking up with other guys. After everything had happened between 'em, they were finally happy. It was just like a dream, but better. At least it was, until the day to finalize the divorce came.

A pissed, very pissed, Derek burst through the door and made his way down the long catwalk. He knew he would have found Mark there, staring at the parking lot. It kinda relaxed him. Taking big steps, the brain surgeon come over and stopped behind him. A lot. Feeling he was being watch, Sloan turned around and saw a shaking Shepherd. “Hey, how's it going?” Mark asked, a little bit worried. He knew it wasn't easy for the neuro surgeon to divorce. Derek didn't reply him. He was weird. He looked really pissed. Sloan thought it was because of the division of property and tried to defuse the situation. “Who got the Brownstone? I left my bike in the basement. I just want to know who to talk to to get it back” 

“Did you really think, I wouldn't find out?” Derek snapped, trying to dominate himself. He was visibly agitated. Almost in state of shock. The plastic surgeon tried to recall if he hadn't put the cap on the toothpaste or if he had done something else that could have bothered Shepherd, but no dice. So, he just gave him a I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look, which made the brain surgeon ever angrier. “Addison told me”

“Derek...” Mark whispered, after a moment to realize. He didn't know what to say. Deep inside, he hoped this moment would have never come. But he was just fooling himself. The truth always comes out. Always. “Let me explain, I-”

But Shepherd didn't let him say one more word. He just punched him in the face, causing the plastic surgeon to fall. “You told Addison that we were screwing. You told her to come back home earlier so she could have seen it with her own eyes. How could you? How could you do this to me?” Derek screamed out, not giving a shit about being in public. Sloan heard him revile without doing a thing. He was inexcusable. What he had done was inexcusable. And mean. He was hating himself. He had hurt, let down and betrayed the person he loved the most. The plastic surgeon couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Immediately, Shepherd shocked his head with look of disgust and turned around. He couldn't even look at him. It was over. Their dream was over. “We're through. For good”


	15. Where The Boys Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to rebound with Burke, but things take a wrong twist. George makes one last attempt to awaken Alex, but ends up crossing the line.

Derek Shepherd was so annoyed. Really, really, really annoyed. When he had asked Burke to go camping with him, Derek thought he had made it clear. He had carefully chosen the words to say, giving 'em the right emphasis and trying to be as suggestive as possible. Men being men. Mountain men. Men in the wild. They were simply veiled ways to mean hot, rebound sex in the woods. It was impossible to misunderstand. Still, the cardiac surgeon had. First, Preston had invited Richard Webber, their chief, to join 'em and then, Burke had given him the permission to bring whoever he wanted too. So, even the interns George O'Malley and Alex Karev had joined 'em. Now, if two's company and three's a crowd, then what is four and five?

Shepherd breathed in the fresh mountain air and then breathed out. A good walk was exactly what he had needed to chill out. He leaned against and old tree behind him and observed the rest of the men setting up the camp. George was dropping a bunch of football sized stones to light a fire, Alex was clumsily trying to pinch a tent and Webber was doing nothing but making himself comfortable. Finally, separated from the rest of the group, Burke was sitting alone, preparing the fishing equipment. Fuck... Derek was getting turned on just watching him fiddle with the fishing poles. That was his moment. If he wanted to get some, Shepherd needed to act now. Nonchalantly, he walked up to the heart surgeon, feeling his cock getting harder at every step he took. “Hey” Derek said in a sexy voice, as soon as he got in front of the other doctor. Preston just gave him a quick nod before lowering his gaze on his fishing rod again. Well, that wasn't a good start... The neuro surgeon cleared his throat. “What do you say, Preston? Ready to go fishing?”

“We're all going fishing. That's why we're here” Burke replied, without looking up. 

“No, I mean...” Derek whispered softly, pausing to draw Preston's attention as his own hand traveled down to grab the bulge in his pants. “Just you and me. Just us”

Burke looked up and immediately noticed Shepherd's hard-on. “They're almost done. Then we can all go” Burke replied throat dried, trying to take his eyes off of Derek's crotch, but he couldn't. The neuro surgeon smirked nastily and Preston lowered his eyes, embarrassed. There was a moment of awkward silence. “Look, I know it's none of my business but... you're still with Mark?”

Shepherd's eyes lit up. “No. Mark and I are through” 

*******

Derek didn't expect to get Preston alone so easily. Honestly, he thought O'Malley, Karev and Webber would have gotten in the way, but luckily it hadn't happened. George and Alex decided to get some rest while Richard opted to collect some firewood. Now, there was nothing that separated him from his hot, rebound sex in the wood. Burke was a few steps ahead of him, on the bank of the river, with his fishing rod already in the water. Shepherd bit his lips, looking at the shape of his butt. Damn... He couldn't wait anymore. “So... I heard that things are getting serious between you and Yang” Derek said, walking up next to the cardio surgeon. Preston didn't react, just like he hadn't heard, and this made Shepherd laughed up his sleeve. Burke had heard him. He just didn't want to answer... “You know, I think you should dump her. She's not right for you” 

“Really? Why do you think so?” Burke asked, clearly pissed.

“Well, first of all because she doesn't have a dick” Derek replied amused, holding his fishing pole behind his back and finally casting it towards the river. Preston took the hit and forced himself to count to ten before doing something he could regret. He didn't like to get teased like that, but he knew that if he had led on him, Shepherd would have never stopped. And he was right... Suddenly, the neuro surgeon bent down and skilfully set his fishing rod on the smooth gray rock, before getting up and sneaking up behind Burke. “I thought you had liked my cock up your ass. How can Yang satisfy this need of yours?”

Kindly, Derek wrapped his arms around Burke's waist and began to kiss his collarbone softly as his left hand trailed under Preston's shirt and over his abs. The cardio surgeon swallowed hard and tried to remain as impassive as he could. “Shepherd...” Burke whispered, closing his eyes. He couldn't yell or make any sudden movements, 'cause that would have scared the fish and he wasn't going to dine on berries and roots. He... he just needed to go along with Shepherd, until he would have gotten tired and let him go. Simple. But Derek didn't see it that way. Slowly, the brain surgeon lowered his hand into Preston's pants and rubbed him through the boxers fabric, grabbing his crotch. Burke's eyes snapped open. “Derek, stop it. I don't want this”

“I think your cock disagrees” Shepherd replied, squeezing his hand tighter. Burke whimpered and began to tremble just like the fishing rod in his hands. Now under his control, Derek licked his way up to Preston's ear and took his lobe into his mouth, sucking slightly as his hand gradually let go and moved out of the cardio surgeon's pants. But Burke didn't even have time to breathe sigh of relief before Shepherd's hands were on him again, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants which dropped the second after. Preston shut his eyes and bowed his head as sign of surrender, feeling the other doctor's already hard bulge pressing against his ass. Damn. He was gonna get fucked. Again. He had promised himself that he would have never been in this situation again, but here he was. Here he- Burke raised his head. He... he couldn't feel the neuro surgeon pushing against him anymore. What was happening? Confused, he opened his eyes and was surprised by finding Derek on his knees before him, with a grin on his face. “I'm gonna show you that I can do better”

“Don't-” Burke groaned, interrupting as soon as Shepherd had pulled down his white boxers. The cold air made his cock twitch in front of Derek, who was wetting his lips in anticipation. It wasn't fully erect yet, but it was already long as his. Fuck, he couldn't wait any longer. In a rush, Shepherd leaned forward and took the head into his warm, wet mouth, sucking hard. Taken by surprise, Preston found himself pushing his hips forward, involuntary. “Stop, stop, stop!”

Derek smirked and ignored him. He could feel Burke's cock growing in his mouth, harder and harder, thicker and thicker, until it filled him. Then, Derek pulled back and admired it, enchanted. It was better than he remembered. 9 inches, almost like Mark's, just a little thinner and shorter, but yet monstrous. “You have such a big cock. A black python” Shepherd commented charmed, lifting it up and nuzzling his hairy balls. Mmm... they smelled so musky and manly. Derek stuck out his tongue and gave it a long, slow lick from base to head. “Just out of curiosity. Can Yang deepthroat you?” 

"Well..." Preston replied, moaning low in his throat. "No, she can't..."

"As I thought” Derek commented, smugly. The time had come to demonstrate Burke his art. The art of deepthroating. Shepherd grabbed the base of Preston's cock and engulfed the shiny head, circling his tongue around it and tasting his sour precum. The heart surgeon gasped. Fuck... How could Derek be so good at it? Cristina wasn't even comparable. Things got even better as Shepherd got more of his sizable cock into his mouth and worked up and down his shaft with his cheeks hollowed until he suddenly felt teeth scraping lightly his shaft. A loud moan mixed of pain and pleasure escaped Burke's lips followed by another, and another and another. He clearly didn't care about scaring the fish anymore. Derek hummed low, sucking Preston's cock harder while looking up at him. His moans, his face, his body... It was undeniable. Burke needed this. He needed him. He needed his mouth. Perfect. Now it was time for the neuro surgeon to get what he wanted. Be begged. Without a warning, he pulled off with a pop and stared him in the eyes, slowly rubbing his cock with his hand. “Still thinking I should stop? 'Cuz I can”

Burke ground his teeth and turned his head, blushing slightly. He didn't want to beg for it. No way. But he couldn't do otherwise. "No. Please. Please, don't stop" Burke whispered, almost desperate. He was hating himself for having said it, but he couldn't help it. It was like Shepherd's mouth was drug and his body was in withdrawal. He couldn't resist. Derek wrapped his lips tight around Preston's huge cock again and moved forward, taking inch after inch. He was used to Mark's, so he had no problem to swallow it all down, but the same couldn't be said for Burke. He wasn't used to this. Nobody had ever taken his whole shaft in their mouth. He was speechless. It was different from everything he had ever felt. Shocked, he took one hand off his fishing pole and placed it on the back of the neuro surgeon's head which was still bobbing up and down his cock, easily. Shepherd wrinkled his nose when the other surgeon grabbed his hair tight and started guiding his head, specially when he thrust his hips again and again. What the- Was Burke trying to dominate him? Well, maybe it was time to reaffirm who was in charge. Derek pulled his head back and gave him an authoritative look, ready to be begged again, but before he could speak Preston pulled his hair hard. “Son of a bitch... What's now? You wanted to suck my dick, right? Then, go ahead and suck it! Or-” 

"Or what?” Shepherd asked defiantly, not liking to be threatened.

"Or I'm gonna make you” Burke replied, grimly. He dropped the fishing rod and took hold of his own cock, tightening his hand in Derek's hair rudely. Then, it all happened quite suddenly. The heart surgeon pushed Shepherd's head down his cock, forcing it to the back of his throat, and began to rock his hips. It took a while, before Derek came back to his senses and realized what was happening. Preston was fucking his mouth. His mouth! The neuro surgeon tried and tried to pull his head back, but Burke's tough hands held him in place. Firmly. Aggressively. Carelessly. Derek had never seen him like that. Where did it all come from? Neither his struggles nor his negative sounds had much effort on him. He kept trying to break free from the cardio surgeon's grasp while fighting his gag reflex, but all to no avail. Tears filled his eyes. If he didn't want to choke, there was nothing he could do but... submit. Reluctantly, Shepherd grabbed hold of Burke's hips and slowly opened his mouth wide, letting the other doctor slide into the warmth of his wet cavern, freely. He felt awful. Preston wasn't going easy on him. At all. He was rough, fast and merciless. He was shoving his cock in and out like a machine, never letting Derek's mouth have a moment to rest. He pulled it out so only the purple tip was still in his mouth and then he pumped the whole length in, slapping his full balls against Shepherd's chin. Saliva and precum dribbled out of his stretched mouth as Burke increased the pace of his thrusts. The cardio surgeon was so close. Too close. Fuck, he tried to slow down, 'cause he didn't want to cum yet but he couldn't stop. He was so caught up in his building orgasm, that he hadn't noticed the neuro surgeon reaching out and cupping his buttocks until his finger slid down the crease of his ass, circling his hole. Burke didn't have time to warn him not to do it, that Shepherd had already pushed his digit all the way in, pressing it right against his prostate. Burke couldn't hold back a scream. “Bastaaard!”

With a final thrust, Preston buried himself to the root in Derek's throat and came. 10 shots of warm, bitter spunk streamed down his throat, with some leaking out the sides of his mouth. The neuro surgeon swallowed down what he could, but didn't enjoyed it, knowing it was part of his domination. After a few pants, Burke let go of Shepherd's head and pulled out his softening cock out his mouth, smacking it against the brain surgeon's cheek. Spluttering and coughing, Derek removed his finger from Preston's ass and tried to catch his breath while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then, he stood up and leaned in to share a kiss with him, but Burke took a step back. Shepherd smirked. “Oh, I see. Somebody didn't want to cum so soon and now is holding a grudge. You know what? Grudge or not, You fucked my mouth. It's time to return the favor” Derek explained, unfastening his belt and popping the first button of his pants free. Preston just gave him a baffled look and crossed his arms. Was he serious? “You heard me. I need a payback. I accept both mouth and ass”

“You want me to return the favor? Ok. But on my own terms” Burke replied, grabbing the waistband of Derek's pants and pulling the neuro surgeon next to him. Shepherd bit his lips just a few inches away from Preston's, who was rudely pulling out his belt, and nodded. He liked seeing Burke so pissed and dominant. He couldn't wait to fuck him and show him who was the real alpha. “Ok, then turn around and count to ten. If I'll be on my knees, you will fuck my mouth. If I'll be on all fours, you fuck have my ass”

"Sounds good to me” Derek replied, leaning forward and stamping a quick kiss on Preston's lips, before turning around and starting to count with a grin. Maybe Burke hadn't realized it, but he was going to take both his mouth and his ass. What a sucker... “One. Two. Three...”

The cardio surgeon wiped his lips and smirked as he traced a line along Shepherd's shoulder down his arm, with his other hand. He waited for Derek to dropped his guard and then, with a swift movements, he grabbed his wrists and tied 'em with his belt tightly behind his back. The brain surgeon's blood ran cold. What... what the hell was happening? He immediately opened his mouth to ask explanations when he suddenly felt Burke's wet tongue in his ear. He shivered. “You wanted me to return the favor and that's what I'm going to do” Preston said with something dark and disquieting in his voice. Slowly, he reached his hands down and pulled Shepherd's pants down, revealing his pale, hairy ass. Shit. Burke's cock began to harden again at that sight and he couldn't keep himself from giving it a hard spank. Derek jumped, whining uncomfortable. “Mouth or ass, right? Well, since I've already fucked your mouth, I think it's ass time”

“P-P-Preston, you kidding, aren't you?” Shepherd asked, a little alarmed. It couldn't be true. The heart surgeon was just making fun of him. It was a game. Just a stupid, foolish game. Yeah, Burke was probably doing his best to hold in his laughter. Derek moved to turn around, but Burke grabbed hold of his shoulders and held him tight. That's when he realized that it was no joke. "Please..."

"Save your pleases. We ain't started yet” Burke said, pushing him to the ground. The neuro surgeon fell down and stayed still, paralyzed by fear, as the other doctor took off his shirt and dropped it next to him. His head was splitting. Preston would have... violated him. He couldn't let him. Not without trying to escape. With a last-ditch effort, Shepherd started to crawl away but immediately, Preston crouched and grabbed his ankles, dragging him back. “Where you think you're going?”

Derek kept wiggling and struggling desperately, leading Burke to sat down on his calves to keep him from escaping. “No! No! Let me go!” Shepherd cried, squirming under the cardio surgeon unsuccessfully. His hands and legs were pinned down and the rest of his body was immobilized. There was no way out. Impassively, Preston reached down and grabbed Derek's pasty ass cheeks, rubbing and squeezing 'em roughly. They were so nice and full, perfectly sized. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful. Well, maybe there was a thing... Burke pulled the brain surgeon's cheeks apart and smiled. His hole. Fuck. His hole was perfect. Shepherd blenched immediately. “Don't, please. I'm... I'm virgin...”

“Virgin? Really? I would have never said that. Guess you're saving it for someone special...” Preston said, circling the hairy opening with his fingertip and bursting into laughter. Derek's heart was in his throat every time the cardio surgeon got too close to his hole. Why? Why was Burke doing this to him? “You know what's funny? I was virgin too when you had raped me. Remember? It was the day that the bomb went off”

“Preston, I...” Shepherd stuttered, not knowing what to do. He was scared to say the wrong thing and make it worse. He was scared that soon Burke's intentions would have translated into reality. He was scared that his first time wouldn't have been with Mark. No. He couldn't give up. Not yet. He could still convinced him to stop. At least, he had to try. “Don't rape me. I-I can suck you. I can suck you all day. I can give you whatever you want, just... don't do this”

Preston seemed to have listened to his words, since his finger stopped moving. There was a time of silence in which Derek closed his eyes and thanked God, Britney Spears and Buffy. He had gotten Burke not to rape him. He had gotten him to- Suddenly, his breath hitched as the heart surgeon pushed his finger in. “The only thing that I want is your virginity. You took mine, I'll take yours” Preston explained, pushing his digit all the way in, heartlessly. A loud scream came out of Shepherd's lips as he felt Burke's finger stretching his ass. “God... you're so tight”

“Please...” Derek whispered, with tears in his eyes. His ass was burning and aching. He didn't like it. He didn't want it. But Preston kept thrusting his finger in and out, regardless of that. All he could do was relax and try to adjust to that new unpleasant sensation. He took some deep breaths and he felt better already, until Burke pushed a second finger in. Then, it started to hurt again. More than before. Had Burke felt the same way when he had fucked him? He suddenly felt a horrible person. “I'm sorry... I raped you and I shouldn't have. Now, I know. I am really, really sorry”

“You're sorry?” Preston repeated, wavering. He pulled his fingers out of Shepherd's ass and turned him on his back, so he could look him in the face. The brain surgeon looked like a whipped dog. He had gone red, with dry lips and watery eyes, but even this broken version of Derek couldn't soften him up. Burke punched him in the gut hard and watched him writhing in pain. “It's too late now to say sorry”

Burke took hold of Shepherd's legs and placed 'em over his shoulders, positioning himself against his virgin hole. The neuro surgeon tried to beg him one more time, but he couldn't speak. He could just feel Preston's cock pressing against his hole. That was it. Derek closed his eyes and- “What the hell is going on here?” A voiced thundered, echoing through the air. Burke recognized it and froze immediately while Shepherd opened his eyes, relieved. It was Webber. Richard Webber had come to save him! “Preston, let him go”

“I-I can't” Burke replied, turning back to the brain surgeon and pressing harder into him. Derek whimpered louder and clenched his muscles, doing his best to keep Preston's cock from penetrating him as Webber slowly pulled himself close with his hands up. “He deserves this, Richard. he... he had raped me”

“Burke... What he had done to you is wrong. Atrocious. But you can't make things right, doing the same to him. You can't. You're not like that” The chief of surgery explained wisely, stopping a couple of steps away from 'em. But despite the nice speech, Burke still didn't seem to be stopping. He wanted to make Shepherd pay. Make him feel the way he had felt. “I know that it's hard to accept it, but the only thing to do is forgive. Let go. Trust me, I know from experience. Derek had raped me too”

Preston froze once again. No, it wasn't true. It was just a lie to make him stop. A stupid pretext. But the moment he turned to Richard and looked into his eyes, Burke realized it was true. That look... It couldn't be faked. He let go of Shepherd's legs and stood up. “I...” The heart surgeon mumbled, overwhelmed by it all. He... he was about to rape Derek. He Richard hadn't stopped him, he would have... “I gotta go”

"Preston..." Webber whispered, watching the cardio surgeon step back and walk into the woods. Once he had disappeared in the shadows, Richard rushed to Shepherd and knelled down next to him. “Hey, Shep, you ok? Are you hurt?” 

"No, no. I... I'm alright. Thank to you...” Derek replied, still a little in shock.

Webber helped him to sit up and freed his wrists, gently. “I know it's been a hard time for you. First your breakup with Mark, then Burke's assault...” Richard said softly as his hand slid down the other surgeon's body, until he found his semi-erected cock. Shepherd looked up at him, confused. “Let me take care of you”

“Richard... What the hell?” Derek exclaimed as Webber wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a long, slow stroke. “Stop it, right now”

Richard didn't. Instead he picked up the pace and leaned down to kiss Shepherd's neck. “Come on, Derek. Let it out. Unload it on me. Rape me” Webber said, between the kisses. The neuro surgeon was totally blown away by those statements and tried pushed him away from him. “Don't give me that innocent look. Remembered what you did to me when I called Addison? I want that”

“You're sick. So this is the reason why you hired Sloan here. You hoped I would get mad and fuck the shit out of you again, don't you?” Shepherd asked disgusted, finally getting the chief off of him. 

“Even if I had? What's wrong with it?” Richard replied, not feeling guilty. Derek shook his head, nauseated. He felt fooled and used. Violated. A new tear shed from his eye. Without further ado, he wiped it and reached for his clothes, before running away. “C'mon, come back. Derek, Derek!”

*******

Alex was lying in the tent, staring at the ceiling motionless. That's what he had been doing for the last two hours. Staying still. He had agreed to spend the day in the woods just to accommodate George who was insisting on it, but he had never agreed to be actively involved. Damn. O'Malley had become a real pain in the ass. He always found something to keep him busy and never alone, when all Karev wanted was lie down and dream. About Denny. The intern closed his eyes and thought about all their good times together. The laughs. The looks. The kisses... It was like he was right there. Next to him. He could hear his voice. He could see his smile. He could almost reach out and- The tent zipper opened and everything disappeared. “Alex? You sleeping?” George asked, peeking his head in. Karev just grunted as answer, completely static, hoping O'Malley would have taken the hint and left. “I finished setting up. Wanna go fishing?”

“No. I want to stay here” Alex replied, concisely. 

“What about going for a walk? There is a beautiful view. Amazing. And we could also get some wood on the way. What do you say?” George proposed, with a smile. He waited for an answer from Karev, but it seemed like none was coming. “Alex?”

Karev opened his eyes, pissed, and turned to the other intern. “I've already told you, George. I wanna stay here. Here! Ok?” Alex burst out, reaching for the water bottle next to him and throwing it at O'Malley. George took it stoically and then breathed deeply. He had gotten used to Karev's snaps. They were like a match. They went out quickly. “Please, just go. Leave me alone”

“I'm not going anywhere. If you don't wanna go fishing or collecting wood, it's ok. We're staying here” George said, stepping into the tent and zipped it shut. 

“What don't you get about alone?” Alex asked, bothered. And this time, he was the one who didn't get an answer. O'Malley lay on his side beside him and Karev went back to stare at the ceiling. George didn't need to ask him what he was thinking about. He knew. It was Denny. Since his death, Alex had gotten sloppy. At some point, he had even stopped going to work, forcing O'Malley to move in his apartment and take care of him. It was exhausting. Karev was in a practically catatonic state. George had to feed him, clean him and dress him like a baby. A baby of thirty years old. As time went on, Alex had started working and going out again, but he had never coped with his grief completely. That's why O'Malley kept keeping an eye on him. “I can feel you staring at me. Stop it”

George smiled and kept looking at the profile of the other intern. Alex was really cute. He was almost tempted to reach out and let his finger trace the outline of Karev's lips. Luckily, Alex tossed and turned on his side before he could do something stupid, his ass brushing slightly against O'Malley's crotch, briefly. It lasted just a split second and then he moved away, but it was a split second enough to awaken his sexual frustration. “Damn...” George whispered, biting his lower lip as his cock hardened in his pants until it almost burst through his zipper. Unaware of what was really happening to the other intern, Karev raised his head and gave him a dark look. “Sorry. I'll be quiet. I promise” 

“I hope” Alex replied, lowering his head again. O'Malley gulped as his hand trailed down his body, over his clothes, until it reached his bulge. He could tell that he was already fully hard. Shit. He should have known. He hadn't had a nice fuck since Denny died and he hadn't touched himself for three days. How could he? When he didn't work, he had to look after Karev and he didn't have time to take of... little George. And this was the result: getting turned on with just a slight touch. Crap. O'Malley tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. His cock was twitching painfully in his pants. He had to do something. Quickly but quietly, O'Malley unbuttoned his pants and stuck his hand down his boxers, taking his hardness out. His 8 inches, dripping cock bounced up and down, the silver bar pierced through his frenulum already slick and shiny with the precum leaking out of his slit. As the cold air hit his cock, George let out a choked moan and, when Alex didn't react, he thought that the other intern had fallen asleep. Good. He couldn't take it anymore. Without waiting one more second, O'Malley wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a few strokes, shivering at the sensation of the metal wiggling inside his cock. God, it was exactly what he needed. He felt immediately good, but not as good as when Alex's ass brushed his crotch. Fuck.. He kept stroking with his hand, wishing he could have Karev's tight ass against his cock again and again, and before he knew it, he was pressed up against a confused Alex, moving his hips back and forth. “George? What the hell are you doing?”

“Hmm? What..” George flinched, once he realized what was happening. 

O'Malley tried to stop. He told his body to pull away, that it wasn't appropriate, but it seemed like his body didn't care. It felt good. The friction felt so damn good. He couldn't stop. He couldn't. It was like his whole body was possessed. He couldn't answer for his actions. He knew that he shouldn't but he pulled Karev closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, running his hand up and down his abdomen. Alex immediately tensed up, feeling uncomfortable with those attention. He could feel George's hard cock grinding against his bottom and he didn't like it. He didn't want this. “George, George, stop” Alex said, struggling as the the other intern clung to him tighter and pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder. “George, we can't...”

“Please...” O'Malley begged, putting his hand on the fly of Karev's pants and unbuttoning the top. Alex kept fidgeting, but it was all in vain. He felt uneasier and uneasier. There were at least one hundred reasons why they couldn't. First of all, they had already given 'em a try and it hadn't worked. Then... then, there was Denny. He couldn't do this to him. He couldn't sleep with George and forget about him, like it was nothing. Karev felt some tears in his eyes as O'Malley's hand entered his pants and rubbed him through his boxers. “C'mon, Alex. You owe me. It's been so long... too long...”

“George...” Alex whined, a little hesitating. He was torn. On one hand, he wanted to be faithful to Denny, on the other, he knew that what O'Malley had said was true. Somehow he owed him. George had taken care of him all this time without asking for anything in return. Maybe he could... “Go on...”

Little by little, Karev's resistance began to melt away and O'Malley relaxed his grip. Then, removing his hand from Alex's pants, he got on top of him, pushing him face-down on the ground. The intern winced and held his breath as George slid down his body, kissing his way down his shoulders... his back... his bottom.. and taking Karev's pant off with him. Now only a thin pair of boxers separated his face from Alex's ass. O'Malley impatiently tucked the elastic waistband under Karev's buttocks and cursed, grabbing his large, round ass cheeks in his own hands. “Oh, yeah! Nice ass, baby!” O'Malley said, smacking the left cheek and causing Alex to finally breathe again.

George couldn't believe it was really happening. After the quarantine thing, he had told himself to give Karev another shot, but the intern was having a hard time and he didn't want to push him before he was ready. But finally Alex kinda snap out of it and he couldn't stand it anymore. Without losing another minute, he spread Karev's ass wide, groaning deep at the sight of his pinky hole. God, how much he missed it! O'Malley immediately stuck out his tongue and got it close to the other intern's entrance. After some quick licks up the side of the hole to get a taste of it, he started darting his tongue in and out repeatedly, thrusting his wet muscle into Alex's tight ass until he felt it clench. Fuck... He couldn't wait to feel that tightness squeezing around his hard cock. He kept working his mouth over him, dipping his tongue deeper and deeper until he lost his temper. He had to fuck him. Eager, George spat on Alex's hole and gave it another lick before lifting off of him and getting on his feet. “Wanna take off some clothes or suck me off before penetration?”

“No, that's alright..” Karev replied, lying still.

“Ok...” O'Malley said, not so convinced. Deep inside, he knew that he wasn't alright. He knew. But he hoped that this would have helped him come to terms with Denny's loss and move on. Maybe he was just scared to get back on the horse. He just needed a push. Plus, his cock was hurting like hell for how hard it was and Alex's ass was endearing. He couldn't not take advantage of it. George was sure that after that fuck, Karev would have felt way better. Given a few strokes to his cock, he dropped to his knees and lied flat on Alex's back, covering him with his body, before pulling Karev's cheeks apart and slipped his hard shaft between 'em. The other intern whimpered as George leaned down and licked at his ear, grinding his cock between his butt cheeks. “Are you ready? You sure?”

Karev could feel George's cock grinding between his butt cheeks and he felt sick. No, he wasn't sure. He wasn't ready. He wasn't going to let O'Malley fuck him. You owe me. George's words echoed in the back of his mind. Swallowing his second thoughts down, he nodded quickly and closed his eyes. O'Malley smiled at him and lined up to Alex's entrance, pressing his cock to it and slowly pushing it past his tight ring of muscle. George couldn't help but moan as the silver balls of his piercing against Karev's insides made the bar move inside his cock and send waves of pleasure up through his whole body. “Oh, God...” Alex whispered, squeezing his eyes tighter. O'Malley's cock and his piercing dragging inside him to the hilt were tearing him apart, painfully. Not even when George was fully seated in him and stopped to give him some time to adjust, it got better. It hurt. Hurt like ever before. He tried to swallowed this down too, but he couldn't. He couldn't take it. “It's... it's pain-”

“It's perfect, I know!” O'Malley interrupted as he started to rock his hips. It was pleasant to him as much as it was unpleasant to Karev. Just staying still inside of his ass was overwhelming. It kept spasming around his shaft, causing the piercing to move and give him pleasure... He had done his best to give the other intern a minute and not just go and thrust mercilessly, but now he couldn't hold it in any longer. It's been months since he had sex! George quickened the speed of his thrusts gradually, moving his cock just a little in and out of Alex's tight ass, but enough for his Frenum to slipped and squished against it and blow his mind. O'Malley was over the moon. He couldn't feel better than this... or could he? Honestly, he wouldn't have minded making out, but Karev kept having his head down, with eyes shut and his teeth ground. Wasn't he enjoying it? When he had been fucked by a pierced cock, he couldn't hold back his screams of pleasure! Maybe Alex just needed another little push, or rather, a little pull. George grabbed the other intern by his hair and pulled his head up for a kiss, but he didn't even had time to shove his tongue into his mouth, that Karev had turned away. Panting, O'Malley looked at him confused as his hips kept repeatedly thrusting into Alex's heat. “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just... finish what you started” Alex replied, placing his head back on the ground. George was more and more dismayed. Did Karev feel bad? Did he hurt him? O'Malley moved to pull out of him, when his metal bar moved and pleasure took over. He wouldn't have stopped. Not now. Alex could wait a few minutes. Just a few minutes... His hands traveled over Karev's hips and gripped onto 'em as he started to ram his pierced cock harder and deeper into Alex's ass. He had remembered that Karev liked it rough. The rougher, the better. Maybe this was the reason why he wasn't enjoying it properly. His thrust became faster and more aggressive. Alex had to bite his lips not to cry for the... pain. He could feel George's hot breath on his skin... his weight on his body... his moans in his ears... And it was too much. He couldn't go on this w- “Aahhh! Oh, there! Right there!”

O'Malley smirked, finally hearing Karev enjoying it. It might have taken some time, but he had finally found his prostate. The intern kept pounding, trying to hit Alex's sweet spot again and again. He thrust his hips forward and backward, forward and backward, forward and backward. Hard. Deep. Fast. He could feel Karev's ass twitch around him and squeezed around his piercing. Fuck... It was amazing. George wished he could stay inside of him forever and fuck him til the end of time, but he was so close that forever wouldn't have lasted so long. His orgasm built up, his movements increased in speeds and his breath shortened. Then, after a final slam... “Here I come!” O'Malley yelled as, one by one, 10 squirts of warm, sticky cum erupted from his cock and filled Alex's tight hole. Fuck, yeah! George collapsed on top of Karev and tried to regain his breath, coming down from his orgasm high, before before pulling out and rolling over beside him. After some pants, George reached underneath Alex's body and grabbed his crotch firmly, smiling. “Well, now it's your turn...”

“Never mind, it's ok” Karev replied with a broken voice as he pushed the other intern's hand away.

“It's not ok. You haven't come yet, haven't you? C'mon, I owe you now” O'Malley insisted cocky, reaching his crotch again. Alex tried to fight him back, but George wasn't going to give up so easily, eventually sneaking his hand inside his clothes and wrapping it around Karev's cock. He could tell that it was completely hard and needy, then why didn't want Alex to jerk him?.Slowly, he started moving his hand up and down until Karev broke down and cried. Badly. O'Malley stopped immediately. “Alex? Alex, what's wrong?”

Karev tried to form a sentence, but it just came out gibberish. “I... bad... cheated... mistake..” Alex mumbled, desperate. George removed his hand from Karev's underwear and placed it on his, giving him a pat on his back. He couldn't understand what was happening. One minute he was screaming in ecstasy, and the next he couldn't stop crying. Was it his fault? Was it something he had said? Something he had done? He turned around and wrapped his arms around him for a hug. That's when he managed to say a sentence. “We... We... We shouldn't have done this. We shouldn't have had sex”

“Wait... You wanted it, didn't you?” O'Malley asked, a little shocked. He expected Karev to say yes. He expected him to stop crying and clarify the situation. He expected something that wouldn't have happened. Alex didn't reply. He just cried even more than before and George realized it. Alex didn't want it. He had pushed himself on him and.. “I... I raped you”

“George...” Karev managed to say, between the sobs. O'Malley took his arms off of him immediately and froze. He felt... dirty. He had forced Alex to have sex with him. He was a monster. A raper. He was disgusted with himself. He didn't think he would have been able to look at himself in the mirror or at Alex anymore. God, he needed to get away. With irrevocable guilt, he took his things and rushed out of the tent at the speed of light as the other intern kept sobbing. “Denny...”


	16. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The O'Malleys get together when Ronny and Jerry, George's brothers, come to Seattle to visit their sick father Harold, who's been admitted to Seattle Grace.

George O'Malley was so worried. Actually, more than worried. He was scared. Last night his father, Harold O'Malley, had been admitted to Seattle Grace after having passed out and hit the floor. The intern had hoped that it was nothing serious, that his father could get well completely and get back home as soon as possible, but he was wrong. Sat on a bench in the looker room, O'Malley leafed through his father's chart, which he had just stolen, and felt a sickness in his stomach. The analysis didn't lie. His father didn't have only a broken clavicle. He had a cancer. A stage 3 metastatic cancer which had spread from his esophagus to his stomach. George was devastated. He couldn't believe it. He read and re-read the chart again and again, trying to make sure he hadn't missed a single thing. There was no doubt. His father... he would have... stayed at the hospital. For months. The chart dropped from O'Malley's shaky hands. No. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have his father around the hospital where he worked everyday. Not after everything he had done to keep him out of his life. He couldn't live that nightmare. Not again.

*******

The next few days had been hell. Between rounds and family visits, George had found himself stuck with his father and his grieving son role more than he could handle. He was shattered. Every time he was forced to see his father, talk to him or hug him, he felt like dying inside. He had gotten to the point of switching his shifts and working extra hours in the ER to stay away from him. He had even paid a nurse to know his father's schedule and not run into him. It was insane. And nerve-wrecking. And exhausting. Right now, he had been hiding in a semi-comatose patient's room, eating his lunch. Really Old Guy, that was what George had called the patient. That was the only place in the whole hospital where he felt safe. He could eat. He could rest. He could think. It was peaceful. Sometimes the old man groaned and moved slightly, but O'Malley didn't mind. Things would have been easier if he had been the one in a semi-comatose state... Suddenly, his thoughts got pulled back to reality as his pager started beeping. Who could it be? He had no patient. Reaching for his belt, George took his beeper and read the massage. It was a 911. For his father. A gasp came out of his mouth as a mix of emotions took over his body. Anxiety. Fear. Sadness. Relief. He took him a while to process it. His father was dying. On a whim, with a sudden movement, the intern jumped out of his seat and rushed out of the room, running down the hall and bumping into people. He heard somebody tell him there was no running allowed in the hospital, but he ignored it. A million thoughts kept popping into his head as he ran up the stairs to his father's room. Was that nightmare really coming to an end? “Is he dead?” George yelled out of breath, bursting through his father's room door. He expected to see doctors and nurses pacing back and forth, trying to save his father's life. Instead, he found only Dr. Bailey sat by his father's bed, still alive and well. Oh. George tried but couldn't hide his disappointment. “I-I'm a little confused. Isn't he dying?”

"No, O'Malley. Your father isn't dying. Disappointed?” Dr. Bailey replied with icy tone as she got out of her chair. Embarrassed, George lowered his head and closed his eyes, getting ready for the bollocking. Three... Two... One... "He's responding really well to therapy and you'd know if you bother visiting him more often. Then a question arises: why don't you come see your father?"

"Dr. Bailey, I have patients..." George tried to justify himself, his voice trembling as he opened his eyes and stared at his feet. He couldn't believe his father had snitched him out to Dr. Bailey. Jeez. Even with his head down, he could feel eyes on him. Dr. Bailey's eyes. But also his father's. Damn. He could feel his gaze on him and it was driving him nuts. "As much as I'd love to spend some time with my father, I have responsibilities"

The Nazi gave him her are-you-serious look and stepped closer to him. "Your mother is chaperoning a field trip in DC and your brothers... only God knows what they are up to. Today your only responsibility will be your father. Stay with him and keep him company until his surgery in the afternoon. Got it?" Dr. Bailey asked, now standing just an inch away from the intern's face. George swallowed down and nodded slightly, still staring at the floor. "O'Malley, for heaven's sake, why are you acting like this? Your father needs you. Think about all the sacrifices he has made for you. Don't you think you owe him to stand by his side during this tough time?”

"Yes, Dr. Bailey. But I'm on call in the ER and-” George replied, trying to shirk. 

"Wasn't I clear enough? Day off. Sit next to your father, hold his hand and shut up. Understood?" Bailey ordered, in a threatening way. George forced himself to look her in the face and nodded, frightened. Satisfied, the Nazi fixed her white lab coat and walked past the intern to the door, stopping after a couple steps and half turning. “Ah, O'Malley. If I hear you have disobeyed my orders, you're going to do scut until your hair turn gray”

Having said that, Dr. Bailey turned her back and walked out, slamming the door behind her. The room fell silent as George fell still. He didn't know what to do. He had done everything he could not to find himself in that situation, alone with his father, and yet there he was. He was paralyzed, but he knew that every minute he stood there, doing nothing, would have only made it worse. There was no other way. He had to play the caring son. Again. Putting on a big fake smile, George finally turned to his father and walked to the foot of his bed. Harold was staring at him with the usual impenetrable look on his face. George could never tell what was in his mind. "So... How are you? You look great. You're not scared about the surgery, are you? Trust me, you've nothing to worry a-” George yapped, interrupting as soon as he watched his father tap his thighs inviting him to sit on his lap. The intern forced himself to keep his smile despite the sight made his blood run cold. “Oh, I don't think it's a good idea. You need to rest before your surgery and I've gained a lot of weight since the last time I sat on you”

"No-one asked your opinion" Harold replied nastily, tapping his thighs again. George hesitated for a moment and then gave in. It'd have all been for nothing. He went to the side of his father's bed and slowly climbed in as Harold reached for him and sat him on his lap. “Good boy. See? It wasn't that difficult. Remember? You loved sitting on my lap when you were a kid. Good old times”

"Yeah, I do. Good times" George lied as his father raised a hand and stroked his cheek. It was funny his father remembered it that way, because he didn't. They weren't good. They were bad. Awful. Sometimes, he still woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He could hear his voice. He could see his face. He could feel his- Suddenly, George tensed up at the feeling of his father's other hand running up and down his back and held his breath. He couldn't... "Stop, please"

Harold ignored him and kept lowering his hand down his son's back. "I never stopped when you were a child and you were crying, what makes you think I'll stop now that you have learned how to behave?" Harold explained, finally reaching George's big ass and grabbing it tight. The intern winced but tried to hide it. It would have only made it worse. "I've missed you so much. Can you feel how much I've missed you? How hard it was for me?"

"Yes..." George whispered, catching the drift. 

"Really, Georgie? Since you started your internship and moved out, I haven't heard anything from you. Those rare times when you pay your mother and me a visit, you don't even look me in the face. You left me. It was not nice of you" Harold said, slipping his free hand into George's and lacing their fingers together. "After all I've done for you... That's how you repaid me. If only you knew all the pain I've been through"

Harold started bending his son's index finger backward. "D-dad, stop. You're hurting me" George begged, looking up at his father's face. Harold watched him and pushed his finger back a little further until George whimpered and his eyes shined with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry dad. Please let go of my finger. I'll be good. I'll be good, I promise"

"I hope so, for your own good" Harold replied menacingly, letting loose of George's finger. The intern breathed a sigh of relief and immediately checked his aching finger. It looked battered but luckily not bad. Another minute and his father would have broken it. Thank goodness, it was over. George looked up back at his father and shivered at the smirk in his face. No. It wasn't over. It hadn't started yet. "You still need to be punished. Lean in over my lap. I'm going to spank you”

"S-spank me?" George repeated, ashen. He could feel his ass stinging already. He knew what he was getting into, and he didn't like it. "Dad, please. We're in a hospital. We can't do it here. Someone could hear us. Someone could see us. It's too dangerous. We-"

George stopped as soon as he saw the hard look in his father's face. "Are you telling me what I can and can't do? I don't give a damn about where we are. I'm trying to teach you a lesson. Shut the fuck up and do as I say. You don't want your mother to find out what we have done together, right?” Harold threatened, with a grin. George felt a pang. He couldn't do that to his mother. He couldn't let her know the truth. He had no choice. Reluctantly, he turned around and draped himself over his father's lap, propping his ass right on top of him. Then, he tensed up completely. He could feel the hard pressure of his father's cock against him and his tough hands pulling down his pants. It was sick. As the cold air hit his naked, pale ass, the intern closed his eyes and waited for the slap. The sooner it started, the sooner it'd be done. But the slap never came. After a while, George opened one eye and then the other and turned his head to his father who was staring at his butt, mouth open. Oh, no. Wasn't he... "What the hell. Are you wearing a thong, Georgie?”

"No, dad... It's a jockstrap..." George replied blushing as his father played with the two elastic straps of his underwear. He felt so embarrassed. He had completely forgotten about it. "I had no clean boxers and so I put on the first thing I found..."

"I see... You're such a dirty boy" Harold said, rubbing his hand over his son's bare ass. Before George knew it, the first slap came down hard to his cheek and his whole body moved with the sting, followed immediately by a sharp yelp. Then, Harold lifted his hand again and brought it back down, harder than before as he kept going, building a steady pace and alternating the cheeks. A progressively louder series of smacks resounded through the room along with George's choked whines. All he could do was take it. Take it all. He had some memories of the first time his father had spanked him. He must have been about 8 at the time. His father had just found out that he'd been telling his mother he had touched him. The memories were quite blurry but he remembered being pulled over his father's knees and out of his clothes. He remembered his father's hands on his ass and in his ass. He remembered the pain. Suddenly, the most violent slap ever pulled him back from his memory. "You're enjoying your punishment, aren't you?"

No. I'm not enjoying it at all. "Yes, dad. I am" George lied, forcing himself to stay quiet. His butt hurt. Really bad. He had lost count of the spanks after the seventeenth. There wasn't a number or a time. His father would have spanked him until his ass would have gotten purple or his own hand would have been tired and sore. Definitively, he wasn't going to stop until he was sure his son had learned some kind of lesson. So he kept landing smack after smack, hitting his ass again and again, until he had enough of it. As he stopped, it was now up to George to do his part. If he didn't want to go again, he knew what he had to do, or rather, say. "Thank you, dad"

"You're welcome, son" Harold replied, satisfied. Aching, George moved to get off of his father, but as soon as he tried, Harold held him down in place. No. It wasn't over. Not yet. Tears fell down his face as he wondered what he had done wrong. What could his father still want from him? Then, he felt it. His father's strong hands spreading wide his red buttocks and exposing his pinky hole. No. Not that. “You have such a tight ass... I've missed it so much”

"Stop..." George begged, with a whisper. But his father didn't. Instead, he circled the rim of his son's opening with his own fingertips and laughed. At that sound, something clicked inside of George. He couldn't let this happen. Not this time. Not again. “Stop! I said: stop! Take your fucking hands off of my ass. You have done taking advantage of me"

Harold stopped immediately, surprised. He hadn't heard his son speak that way in a while. The last time George had rebelled against him had been when he was 15. "Take advantage of you? Please!You liked everything we have done as much as me" Harold said, reaching for his son's cheek. But as George slapped it away and shook his head, Harold realized that maybe he should have changed his approach to get what he wanted. “Ok. What about having sex one last time? Then, I'll let you go. For good. You won't have to say hi to me when you come visit your mother. You won't have to spend Christmas with your family. You won't have to see my face ever again. All in exchange for one last time”

"One last time?" George asked, quite lured. His father nodded. It seemed too good to be true. Really too good. But he wanted to trust him. After all, his father had always kept his word in the past. He was a man who still attached importance to these thing. "Ok. One last time"

"Good. We have a deal. Now, bring your cute ass to my face so that I can prep you" Harold said, amused. A little hesitantly, George rotated himself and placed his ass on his father's face, worried. Was it the right thing to do, wasn't it? Harold pulled his son closer and pulled his cheeks apart, getting aroused at the sight of his tight hole. God, it was beautiful. The part of his son which he preferred. Impatient, Harold spat on it and leaned forward, giving it a long, deep lick. A series of loud whines escaped George's mouth as his father gave another lick and then another and another. As pleasurable as it could be, all the intern could feel was the burning ache of his ass. He couldn't help but hissing in pain. After a couple of minutes, his father stopped and pulled back. “Do us a favor, Georgie. Put your mouth to work. I've got exactly what you need to shut up”

George gulped and looked down at his father's huge boner. He knew that sooner or later Harold would have asked him to blow him, but he hoped it would have happened a little more later than sooner. With trembling hands, George leaned over and lifted his father's gown, letting his cock spring free in all its glory. It was a nice cock. 8 inches, with walnut-sized balls and a good amount of hair around it. The usual O'Malleys' cock. George wavered a moment before grabbing it on the base and giving it a few strokes. Then, he stuck out his tongue and flicked it lightly over the purple head. He felt sick. His father's cock had always tasted bad, like urine and dirt. He had to make an effort not to vomit. The first time his father had made him suck his cock was at his eleventh birthday. He recalled that his father had brought him to buy an ice-cream and then they had stopped at a deserted road where Harold had unzipped his pants and smeared his ice-cream over his cock, forcing him to lick it away. He could still taste the mix of ice-cream, his father's cock and his spunk in his mouth. Disgusting... No. He had to stop thinking about the old times. He had to focus on this. The last time. As his father kept working his ass, darting his tongue in and out, George wrapped his hand tighter around the base of his father's cock and kept swirling his tongue over the head. 

Adjusted to the savior and gained more confidence, George slowly opened his mouth and took the head in between his full lips, sucking on it slightly. Damn. It looked thicker in his mouth than it had been in his hands. Taken a deep breath though his nose, George kept moving lower, swallowing more of his father's cock, and rubbed his tongue against the sensitive underside. Then, he started bobbing his head, alternating between pulling up and down that thick rod. It felt like growing even bigger into his mouth. Harold let out moans after moans as he started bucking up, trying to thrust up into his son's wonderful mouth. George had to held his father's hips firmly and keep 'em pinned down as he kept going down on him. Each breath of air he took was scented with his father's musky and dirty smell and every swallow he did was flavored with his slick, salty precum. Gross. Taking his time, George licked and sucked gently and slowly, until he felt one hand landing over his head and applying as much pressure as enough to push him down his father's cock completely. Caught off guard, the intern gagged and tried to pulled back, but his father's hand held him down. Then, on top of that, Harold started pumping his hips, fucking his son's mouth while pushing to take as much of his cock as he could. His cock slid over George's tongue in a slow, slick push, leaving him no doubt of who was really in charge, and his big doggy balls bounced up and down with every thrust.

"Mmhf" George hummed with his father's cock deep down his throat as to tell him to stop. But his father didn't got the message or just decided to ignore it. Harold had pushed his nose, chin and mouth deep into his son's crack while eating his ass, sucking and licking and nibbling at his asshole. Feeling like choking, George whooped and gagged, desperately trying to get pull back."Mmhf!!!"

"What a fuss, Georgie" Harold complained, pulling his son's head off his cock and letting go of it. George immediately, coughed and coughed, with strings of saliva coming from his mouth, gasping for breath. His face was purple, just like the cheeks of his aching ass. He felt like crying. "C'mon. You have done more than deepthroating him in the past” 

Yep. He had. That's why a voice in his head kept saying he shouldn't have trust his father. He was a manipulative bastard. He would have never kept his promise. Or he would? All he was sure about was that he could go on without having asked him. "Look..." George whispered, his throat still stretching and burning as he turned around and sat on his father's thighs, staring him in the eyes. "This is the last time, right? You're not fooling me. This will never happen again, won't it?”

"You should know better, Georgie. I'm dying” Harold replied quickly, reaching for son's hand and squeezing it. George immediately felt comforted and smiled at his father, slightly. “I haven't been a good father for you. I know. And if I could go back in time and undo what I did, I would. But I can't. All I wanted was to have a good memory of our last time together, even though I don't deserve it. But, if this is too much for you, we can stop here. I understand”

"No, I want to" George replied, words coming flying out of his face. He didn't know why he had said that, nor why he had leaned forward and pecked his father on the lips softly, afterward. It had been the first time his father had given him a choice. The first time he had given him the chance to step out and walk away. It was really something. The two O'Malley stared in each other's eyes for a while and then closed the gap between 'em, smashing their lips together hard. Tongue glided against tongue and saliva mixed as their hands explored each other's bodies. It was very passionate. Harold licked into his son's mouth and traced the sharp ridges of his teeth with his tongue, fighting for the dominance of the kiss until, out of breath, they had to pull back. George couldn't understand what had gotten into him, but he liked it. "I think it's time to make some new memories"

Saying that, George reached behind himself and grabbed his father's cock, making it twitch. Then, with a cocky smile on his face, he lifted his ass just enough to line the cock with his entrance and squatted down, slowly. Very slowly. Keeping the eye contact with his father, he felt the cock-head press against his opening and finally push past his tight ring of muscles, slipping inside. A moan of pleasure mixed with pain escaped from his lips as his ass expanded to take him in. Gently, George eased down a little more, practically getting impaled on his father's cock, and kept going lower and lower, until his father's cock was fully seated inside of him. It hurt. George hissed in pain as his father's pubis touched his sensitive buttocks. It took a few minutes for him to adjust. Then, he leaned on his father chest and started to move. "Georgie..." Harold groaned, amazed by the warm, tightness around his cock. His son's ass had always been a guarantee. Much better than his wife's. Suddenly, George clenched his ass and Harold couldn't hold back a loud scream. “Fuck, yeah! Hey, Georgie... I have one last request: don't cum. I don't want you to cum until I say so. Ok?”

"Ok, dad. I promise I'll be a good boy" George replied, accommodating with a smirk. He didn't mind some cum delaying. His father had always been kinda bossy and it must have been hard for him to let his son do all the work. After all, he wouldn't have fucked George, George would have rode him. The intern was in charge of it all or, at least, that was how he felt. Confidently, George lifted himself till only the head of his father's cock had remained inside of him and then smirked. "I hope you're ready, dad"

"Oh- Yesss!!!" Harold screamed uncontrollably as his son slowly dropped down onto his cock. It felt great. Satisfied with the reply, George rose and fell on his father's big cock again. And again. And again. Each time increasing the pace and strength. As he kept bouncing up and down his father's cock, Harold slightly backed into him, matching his son thrust for thrust and making him groan in pleasure. It was weird. George had never thought he could have enjoyed sex with his father. Specially, not after the first time Harold had fucked him. He was 13. Only 13 years old. He remembered that it was a cold autumn night. His father had sneaked into his bedroom and climbed on his bed while he was sleeping. George remembered of having waken up when his father was pulling out his pants and having asked him what he was doing. Then, there were only flashes. He remembered the screams, his father's hand on his mouth and in the end a sharp pain up his ass. The next morning, George had thought he had had a nightmare, but when he had seen the blood on his sheets, he had realized it was true. It was all true. He had never forgiven his father for it, and, deep inside he had always hoped someday he would have made him pay. Today was that day. Closing his eyes and pulling his head back, George kept riding his father's cock, vigorously. He could slow down. He could speed up. He could do everything. He was in control for once. His father had no say in- "What the hell is this?"

Opening his eyes, George lowered his head and saw his father pointing confused at the head of his cock peeking out of the top of his jockstrap. He realized immediately what his father was talking about. The Frenum. "It's a piercing. I have gotten it a few months ago. Be careful. It's very sensitive” George warned as his father reached out and ran his finger reverently over the jewelery. He had never seen a pierced cock before. It looked so... naughty. Curious about it, Harold started knocking and pulling the metal bar slightly, making his son moan louder than he had ever heard. Fuck... It must have been really pleasurable. Enjoying his father playing with his Frenum, George slowed down his bouncing and began to grind, giving Harold the chance to pay close attention to the metal jewelery and feeling his father from a new angle. The intern was on cloud nine. He was getting fucked and touched at the same time. It felt good, really good, until... Until his father tugged his piercing, the room door slammed opened and somebody came in. George froze immediately, recognizing the steps. Oh, no. They were Ronny and Jerry. His brothers. “OMG”

"Hey! Ready for the big day, pops?" Ronny O'Malley asked entering the room and stopping in the doorway at the sight in front of him. “OMG”

"Ronny, why did you stop?" Jerry O'Malley asked, after having stumbled into his brother. When no answer came, Jerry stepped up beside his brother and had the same reaction. "OMG"

Feeling his face flush, George wished he were somewhere else. How could he get out of that situation, now? He expected his father to give a plausible answer, after all he had always been great at making something up when he had to hide their relationship. But now Harold seemed still utterly amazed by his Frenum to do anything. Working up his nerve, George swallowed down. It seemed like it was up to him. "Jerry, Ronny. I-I can explain everything, but would you mind closing that door before someone else come in?” George asked, turning his head to his brothers, whose jaws were on the floor. Dismayed, they stood still. They couldn't even turn away for how shocked they were. George could understand 'em. They had just found their little brother riding their father's cock. That sort of things never really happened. "I-I know what it seems, but it's not. I'm just... applying a new medical procedure to make dad feel better. Right, dad? Dad?”

"Ehm?” Harold replied, coming back to his senses. He was so engrossed in George's piercing that he hadn't even realized he had gotten caught by his other two sons. Well, he didn't care. Actually, he had just come up with an idea. A dirty idea. And Ronny and Jerry did the trick, too. "Jerry, Ronny. Close that fucking door and come to either side of my bed. Now”

"Well, maybe we should just go and leave you two alone...” Ronny proposed, hesitantly.

Harold replied with a hard look which was worth a thousand words. Frightened, Jerry and Ronny closed the door behind their back and slowly stepped to their father's bed. George, who was still sitting on his father cock, turned his head to him and gave him a confused look. What the hell did he have in mind? All of a sudden, a grin appeared upon Harold's face as he raised his hand and smacked George's red ass, making him jump. “I've never told you to stop, bitch. Keep riding my cock until I'll fill your ass. Clear?” Harold explained, giving his favorite son a smack after a smack until he started bouncing on him again. George was incredulous. What had happened to his father? One minute he was quiet and loving and the next one he was back the to be the old despicable monster. Once Jerry and Ronny reached the side of his bed with a worried look on their faces, Harold yanked down George's jockstrap, almost tearing it, revealing his son's 8 inches cock, completely hard and already dripping precum. George got even more confused. “See how perverted your brother is? A jockstrap and a piercing. See? I didn't imagine it. He had always tried to seduce me, since he was a little kid, and now he goes around telling I took advantage of him. Well, he made me. He's such a whore. And you know what whores get? Punished. Ronny and Jerry, suck him off”

"What? You've crazy. I've never tried to seduce you, I-” George replied, interrupting as his two brothers bend over to accomplish their father's will. Before the intern knew it, they had flicked out their tongues and clumsily licked the tip of his wet cock while he was forced to ride up and down to the rhythm of his father's slaps. George's throat dried. Why were his brothers doing it? He could tell that they had never been close to another cock before, let alone suck one. The blow-job was bad. They had no idea what they were doing and were clearly not into it. They just ran their tongues along the undersides of his cock, right up to the base of the head, and flinched in disgust at the taste of his slick precum. "Ok, ok! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Don't listen to him. He''s just a whore. He likes it. Loves it" Harold yelled, watching his son and enjoying the look of desperation upon his face. The more George was in despair, the more he got excited. And the more excited, the more his orgasm approached. He couldn't control himself anymore. Digging his fingernails into his son's hips, Harold tightened his hands on 'em and guided his movements up and down his big cock. Then, he pushed his son up and held him there as he started thrusting upwards merciless, fucking him hard. George opened his mouth to protest but only cries of pleasure came out from it as his father finally found his sweet spot and his brothers lipped over the bar of his piercing . Harold smirked. “I knew you'd love it, slut!” 

George didn't replied. He couldn't. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but take it. It was awful. He felt a little kid again. "Stop..." George whispered softly but nobody heard him. Tears stained his cheeks. He felt used. And abused. And... He liked it. He liked it when his brothers' teeth scraped his sensitive skin and piercing. He liked it when his father plowed him rough and raw. He liked it and he was so ashamed of it. What was wrong with him? The stimulation of his father's cock up his ass and his brothers' tongue over his shaft combined together was too much. He was overwhelmed. He couldn't handle it. Not anymore. As his head threw back, his thighs and ass cramped and his toes curled, George came. 9 jets of sticky, warm cum erupted from his cock and splattered all over his shirt and his brothers' faces. “Fuck...” 

"Ew! Some jizz got in my eye. It burns! Am I gonna go blind?” Jerry yelled concerned, squinting. 

"Shut up, Jerry. Can we stop now, dad?” Ronny asked, respectfully. 

Harold nodded and watched Ronny and Jerry step back and wipe their faces with the back of their hands. They were so cute covered in Georgie's white spunk. Very arousing... Specially, when Jerry wiped the cum in his eye with his thumb and then brought it up to his mouth, licking it curious. Harold felt ready to burst. “Fuck, I'm very close! Ready to be filled, whore?” Harold said, going faster and faster, harder and harder. His heavy balls smacking against his son's red ass as he kept pushing up into him again and again, picking up the speed and burying himself further. Unable to take it anymore, George burst into tears as his father's thrusts became more and more erratic and then, with a final one, he came, shooting 11 loads of hot, thick spunk deep down his ass. Harold kept fucking him, spending his orgasm, and then slowed down gradually until he stopped. Then, satisfied, he collapsed back onto his bed and watched George cry hopelessly like the whore he was. It didn't have any effect on him. "Jerry, Ronny, take off your clothes. You're going to punish your brother for me” 

"What?" George cried, between the sobs. He started to shake. It must have been over. It must have. His father had promised. It must have been over. "You had given me your word. Doesn't it mean anything? You said it would have been the last time. The last time!”

"This isn't about that promise. You came without my permission. You need to be punished. You know the rules. By the way, I won't do anything to you again. Your brothers will. So, stop complaining now, slut” Harold replied, cruel. George started crying louder. How could he have had fallen for it again? He had been stupid. Nothing had changed. His father hadn't changed. He hadn't changed. Harold turned to his other two sons, who had gotten frozen and incredulous at his father's orders, and gave 'em a bad look. "What the hell are you waiting for? Take off your damn clothes!"

Ronny and Jerry nodded, scared. They had never seen or heard his father like that. He seemed crazy. Another man. Somebody to be afraid of. Uncomfortably, they started taking off their clothes in the completely silence that had fallen, until a word broke it. “No” George said, briefly. Harold raised one eyebrow and turned to the intern as he lifted his hips, slipping his father's semi-hard cock out of him, and cum started to spill down his thighs. "You've finished ruin my life. I won't let you do this to me, again. Tell mom, I don't care. I'm leaving"

"Really? Hope you're ready to face Dr. Bailey, then. She said you mustn't leave this room, didn't she? What if she finds out?” Harold threatened, confidently. George looked at him for a while and the giggled. Yeah, he was scared of the Nazi, but not enough to allow himself to be manipulated again. God. How desperate his father had to be to use her as a threat? George moved to get off of his father when Harold grabbed his arm. “Wait. What if I told what happened in this room today? And I don't mean only to your mother. I mean to the world. Incest is a crime and rumors run fast”

"You wouldn't dare..." George replied, knocking his father's hand away. Harold gave him a look of challenge. He was kidding, wasn't he? George stared his father right in the eye and then felt coming apart. He wasn't kidding. Harold was a time bomb ready to blow. He was going to die. He didn't care about the consequences of his actions. All he wanted was to punish his son, for whatever damn reason. There was no way out. George's hands were tied. He had to submit to his father. Again. “What did you want me to do?”

Harold grinned evilly and turned to Ronny and Jerry who had just finished taking off all of their clothes but their long, black socks. They were both handsome guys. Not very athletic, nor polite. Actually, two gross, hairy rednecks. Just like their dad. Harold was so proud of 'em. It was time to begin. “Ronny, come sit in the recliner next to me and, for God sake, get yourself hard. If you stay soft, you're useless to me" Harold explained, loudly. Swallowing down, Ronny did what he was told to do, sitting on the recliner. He leaned back against the backrest and he reached down to grab his soft cock, pulling on it and playing with balls. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to picture some blonde chick, but all he could think about was his childhood. He felt guilty. He and Jerry had always known what his father did to George or, at least, suspected it. They had heard him cry at night. They had seen the bruises on his body. The had felt his fear when their father called him. Once, they had worked up their courage and asked George to confide in 'em, but at that very moment, Harold had come back and caught 'em. Ronny remembered that his father had taken George by the ear and led him to his bedroom, saying that he would have punished him instead of 'em. Since then, Jerry and Ronny had never spoken of it again and eventually, stopped noticing their brother's pain. As the memory came to an end, Ronny opened his eyes and found his cock fully hard. 8 inches, quite thick, with a nice set of balls. Harold smirked, satisfied. “Good, now Georgie get on your brother's cock with your back to his chest”

“Wait! No condom? No lube?” Ronny asked, worried as George got off his father's bed and moved towards him. Nobody replied. George climbed on the recliner and sat above Ronny's cock, facing away from him. Then, he grabbed his brother's cock and lined it up with his entrance, in order to lower himself onto it. Already stretched and lubed with his father's cum, George let gravity do most of the work as his ass started to engulf his brother's cock. Ronny was speechless. He watched his shaft disappear into George's ass and felt this warm, sticky tightness surrounding him. Damn... He couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure and slap his brother's left buttock, making him hiss in pain. “Sorry...”

“Like father, like son” Harold commented, amused. He waited a few second for George and Ronny to adjust to it, before turning his head to his other son, Jerry, who was desperately trying to get hard to no avail. “Come on, Jerry! Hurry up! Georgie's hole is hungry and waiting for another cock”

George's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear right? His father wanted him to be double penetrated... by both his brothers!?!? Two cock at the same time? Scared to death, he turned to his father and found Harold staring back at him with a smirk on his face. “You can't be serious...” George whispered, feeling tears coming in his eyes again. His father replied by reaching his once again hard cock and stroking it, slowly. George felt sick. “You're a perv”

“And you're just a hole to fill” Harold replied, cruelly. Then, he turned back to Jerry, who was still tugging on his cock, trying to get hard, and nodded him to get to his brothers. Nervously, Jerry nodded back and walked up to Ronny and George, with his semi-hard cock in his hand. He wasn't sure he should have done that. He didn't want to fuck his little brother but at the same time he didn't want to set his father off by defying him. What should he do? Reached the recliner, he looked down into George's eyes and gently pushed him over Ronny's hairy chest. Then, he hesitantly positioned himself at his brother's hole and pushed his cock against it, pulling back right after. He couldn’t. “What's up now, Jerry? Fuck him!” Harold screamed impatient, pumping his cock back and forth frantically as his temple vein pulsed to the breaking point. For the first time in forever, Jerry was frightened for his safety, not only his but his brothers' too. Gulping, he slowly pushed his cock in, trying to be as delicate as possible. As the wet tip of Jerry's cock forced its way between the already stiff one inside him and his tender sore rim of muscle, George let out a groan of pain. He felt stuffed full in a whole new way. More than he thought possible. Every inch sliding in felt like getting ripped in two and every muscle of his lower body felt like stretched to its maximum capacity. As soon as he was buried inside his little brother along with Ronny, Jerry froze and gave George some time to adjust. But it was useless. Both cocks inside of him were pulsing, making impossible for him to relax, and before he knew it, Jerry had started working his cock in and out of him, going deeper each time. The intern kept screaming. It hurt. Hurt so much. He had tried to relaxed. He had tried to unclench his muscle and adjust to it, but he couldn't. His pain showed no sign of fading away. “Why the hell are you going easy on him? Fuck the shit out of him!”

"I don't think he's ready..." Ronny intervened, fighting not to thrust up into his brother's tight heat. 

"We should probably give him a minute” Jerry added, trying to stretch George as much as he could.

At those words, a new tear fell from George's eyes. He had always blamed his brothers for what their father had done to him. He had always hoped it had happened to one of 'em and not him. He had hated 'em for this. But now, he saw it clear. They were victims of their father too, just in their own way. Oh, his father... Worried, George turned to him. He looked pissed. Out of his mind. He had never tolerated insubordination. He knew that. That look in his eyes. George had seen it before. That's why he decided to do what he did best. Sacrifice himself. Gathering his strength, the intern started rolling his hips, forcing both brothers' cocks to move inside him, and squeezed his ass around 'em. Ronny and Jerry let out a series of loud moans as their hips jerked into him, involuntary. Fuck... It felt better than they thought it would be. Better than anything they had ever tried. Even the slightest movement sent waves of pleasure though their whole bodies. Overtaken by it, Ronny and Jerry started thrusting into their brother, gradually picking up the pace as they tried to get more friction from each other's cocks and George's tight ass. They moved with alternated thrusts: Ronny jerked his hips upwards while Jerry slid back before pushing back in. Unprepared, the intern winced at the sudden movements and then he felt dizzy and his vision blurred. His inner walls were on fire for the way his brothers' cocks were stretching 'em, or rather, ripping 'em apart. Both Ronny and Jerry had gotten pretty rough as their slow, easy thrusts became faster and harder.

Meanwhile, Harold kept stroking his cock while enjoying the sight of his eldest sons fucking their little brother, merciless. Maybe his sons did have something in common with him. Damn. He wished he could have joined 'em. He wished he could have mounted 'em one by one, showing who was the real Alpha of the family. But he couldn't. He was going to be operated in a the afternoon and wasn't supposed to overexert himself. He had already been ridden by George, he couldn't overdo. This didn't mean he couldn't have some fun too, though. With an evil grin, Harold reached and grabbed George's head by the root of his hair, forcing his son to watch him as he closed his fist around his cock and started thrusting up into it. Pumping into his hand, Harold stared at his son's trembling lips and smirked. He wanted to slide his fat cock between 'em so bad. He wanted to fuck that pretty mouth and cum deep down his throat again and again. Aroused, Harold gave George's hair a hard yank, but the intern didn't react. He was kinda getting numb to the pain. It was weird. He felt confused, lightheaded and out of breath at the same time. He knew that something was wrong. His eyes had grown heavy and it was hard to... keep... 'em... op- George passed out. Harold realized immediately what had happened and smirked amused. Then, letting go of his son's head which fell to the side, he returned both hands to his cock and fucked his own fist with more intention. 

Lost in pleasure, Jerry and Ronny didn't noticed that their little brothers had just fainted. They were so close and damn horny that they had closed their eyes and started making out with each other, while keeping slamming into their unconscious brother hard. Their tongues danced together, sliding against each other, twisting and twirling as they tasted every inch of each other's mouths. They had completely forgotten about George. Their bodies were moving driven by the heat of it all, by the need of it all. They moaned loud into each other's mouth as their thrusts had became shallower, faster and more erratic. Fuck... They wouldn't have lasted long. Their breaths got shortened, their grip on George's hips tightened and then they came, emptying themselves inside their brother. A total of 16 loads of hot, creamy spunk shot from their cocks and filled George deep inside. Greedily, Ronny and Jerry kept thrusting, letting their cum spill out of their brother and run down his ass to soak the recliner, with every move they made. “Oh, jeez. Here I cum, too!” Harold cried out, braking the silence as he spurted 5 shots of thick cum all over his hand. Then, he only then, Ronny and Jerry stopped moving and opened their eyes. It took 'em a while to realize what was happening. First, they pulled back, breaking the kiss and spitting to the side in disgust, and then they turned to George, finding him out cold. God... What have they done? Harold, seeing the worried look in his son's eyes, leaned towards 'em and, with a big smile, wiped his hand covered in his own jizz all over George's unconscious face. Jerry and Ronny felt immediately sorry for their brother. “Relax, he's just passed out. He had done it too the first time I fucked him. Oh... good time. He's gonna be fine, don't you worry. Now, we got something else to do. We need to fix him. Come on!“

*******

George woke up a few hours later to a sharp pain in his rear. What time was it? What day was it? What had happened? Still feeling a little disoriented, George sat up and felt something dripping out of his ass. Suddenly, he remembered. His father had done it again. George looked around the empty room, rubbing his eyes. Where was his father? And his brother? There was no sign of any of 'em. For a moment, he thought he had made it up. For a moment, he thought that none of it had really happened. For a moment, he thought it had just been a nightmare. Then, he looked down and realized that that something he had felt dripping out of his ass wasn't cum. It was blood. George stayed still for a minute. He felt bad. He felt dirty. It wasn't a nightmare. It was the reality. Again.


	17. Walk On Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a huge ferry boat crashed, George gets knocked in the water while trying to help the injured and wakes up in an after like where he meets Dylan and Denny.

George O'Malley was so lost. And dazed. And confused. He was feeling... adrift. Everything had started when he, along with the other interns, had gone to the site of a massive ferry boat accident. One minute he was stabilizing a patient's badly wounded leg and the next he was being pushed off the edge into the bay. It all had happened so fast. Too fast. His first reaction had been to struggle in the cold water. He had swum. He had fought. But then he had thought, just for a second, he had thought: “What's the point?” He disgusted himself. He hated himself. He had pushed away the people he actually cared about and had been left with the ones he wanted to run away from. His life sucked. What was the point? None. So he had let go. He had stopped fighting. World would have been better without him. He had always been nothing but a screwed up mess and a burden to everyone. No longer swimming or struggling in any way, O'Malley could see his life flash before his eyes as he merely sank into the water. The day his father had abused him for the very first time... The day he had alienated Derek... The day he had taken advantage of Alex... The day he had...

Slowly, he kept sinking to the bottom.

*******

Snapping his eyes open, George woke up coughing and sputtering. What... what had happened? Where was he? What was going on? As he panted for breath, staring at the white ceiling above him, O'Malley tried to find the answers to his questions. Well, he wasn't in the water anymore. He... he was lying on a gurney. It looked like he was in a trauma room. A Seattle Grace Hospital trauma room. Good, then somebody had found him and pulled him out of the water. It was a great news, wasn't it? But, where were everybody? The doctors? The nurses? His friends? Finally caught his breath, George slowly sat up and looked around the room for somebody, eventually seeing him. Dylan, the bomb squad leader who had blown away to save his life, standing by the door of the room. “Hi” Dylan said with a slight smile, nodding his head. The intern just looked at him mouth open and eyes wide full of shock and then gasped. God, it was so good to hear that voice again. 

“Hey” George forced himself to reply, overcome with emotion. He didn't know what he should say. He couldn't believe his eyes. H-how was it possible? Dylan had died. Blow away. How could he... O'Malley froze immediately as a terrible thought came to his mind. Oh... “Am I... dead?”

“Damn right you are” A deep, manly voice answered, behind the intern. 

Blinking as soon as he had recognized that familiar voice, O'Malley slowly turned his head and met a pair of piercing hazel eyes. “Holy...” George whispered, starting to shake. It was Denny Duquette, the cardiac patient Alex had a relationship with and who had died a few months earlier. Shit. So, he was really dead. No, it couldn't be happening... It couldn't be... Overwhelmed, the intern turned his head straight and, crossing his legs, stared at the empty wall in front of him. Exchanging a quick look, Dylan and Denny nodded simultaneously and then walked over to the intern. 

“George?” Denny asked kindly, waving a hand before O'Malley's face. No reaction. The intern didn't respond and carried on staring straight ahead. “He's freaking out”

“He's not freaking out” Dylan replied right away, not sounding very convinced as he watched George shutting down. “Trust me, he's fine”

O'Malley just sat there, staring in front of him, his hands folded in his lap, trying to find a rational explanation. He hadn't died. He would know it if he had, wouldn't he? It must have been something else. A dream or a hallucination maybe. Anything. It was then that a theory hit him. Of course. “This is a brain thing” George said, finally looking up at Dylan and Denny. “This is the ketamine neurotransmitter, right?”

“No, George. This is not your brain on drugs. This is death” Dylan replied briefly, shaking his head. “You are dead. You're really freaking dead. Dirt-nap dead. No-more-you dead”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Way to harsh! Remember, we're gonna take it easy. That was not easy” Denny intervened, elbowing Dylan in the ribs. O'Malley stared at 'em, almost catatonic, as the cardiac patient approached him slowly and leaned over. “George, you drowned in the Elliot Bay. You remember that?”

The Elliot Bay... “Yeah, that sucked” O'Malley whispered, having some flashes about it. The man he was helping... The plunge into the bay... The cold water submerging him... George couldn't help but gasp hard as he still felt the water flooding down his throat and filling his lungs. 

“Tell us about the water, George” Dylan said, walking closer to him. At this, Denny stepped aside and left room for the bomb squad member to come over and reached out, stroking the intern's left cheek, gently. “All that water... It must have been pretty awful for you and yet so... s-s-s-s-stimulating”

“I-I...” George stuttered, feeling a light pressure on his bladder. The bomb squad member must have sensed it because he sensually dropped to his knees and gently uncrossed the intern's legs before looking up at him. Fuck. The sight of Dylan eye level with his crotch in that familiar position made O'Malley's cock twitch painfully into his tight pants. Despite not fully understanding what was going on, the intern knew he wanted to go with it. “Yeah, the water was so... stimulating. I... I gotta piss so bad. Can't hold it anymore”

With a smirk on his face, Dylan pulled George closer to the edge of the gurney and pressed his face against the intern's pants, breathing in his manly, musky scent. O'Malley had to bit his lower lip down as he watched the bomb squad member trace the seam of his pants with his own tongue and slowly drag the metal zipper with his teeth, without breaking eye contact. Fuck, Dylan hadn't lost his touch... Before George knew it, the bomb squad member's hands had moved to his belt, unbuckled it quickly and slipped inside his boxers, grasping him. The intern let out a groan and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. Not a day had gone by he hadn't dreamed of this, having one last chance with Dylan, and now, somehow, his wish was getting true. Unhurriedly, the bomb squad leader pulled his semi-hard cock out of his boxers and gave it a few stroke, feeling it harden at his touch. Once O'Malley's cock had raised to his fully 8 inches, Dylan let go of it and observed it closely from the base surrounded by soft, light-brown hair to the swollen, purple head under which a metal bar glistened in precum. The bomb squad member smirked. “Looks like somebody had loved so much my piercing to get one too” Dylan said, sticking out his tongue and slightly flickering it over the intern's Frenum. As a loud moan escaped his lips, George squirmed and felt his face go red, like a lovesick school boy. It had been ages since somebody had made him feel like this. Awkwardly, O'Malley forced himself to open his eyes and look down, just in time to see the bomb squad member open his mouth and engulf the head of his cock. Shit... Dylan took some time to savor the delicate taste of George's in his mouth before running his hands over the intern's thighs and humming, ready. The intern nodded quickly, getting the message, and placed one hand on the bomb squad leader's head, tangling his fingers into his dark curls. Then, he took a deep breathe and let the first stream of piss out. He had already been there. He knew what to do. He let it flow, pacing himself and giving Dylan enough time to drink it down. And it was exactly what the bomb squad member did. He swallowed and swallowed, enjoying every single drop of O'Malley's sharp, salty piss. Soon, the sound of pee filling his mouth and wet, gulping noises resounded in the room. Such a music to his ears... Hearing his groans of approval, George tightened his hands in Dylan's hair and got carried away. Taken off-guard, the bomb squad struggled to keep up with the force of the intern's stream. His eyes tore up and his Adam's apple bobbed urgently as the hot piss kept flowing and hit the back of his throat, making him gag a little. O'Malley didn't realized what was going on. Thrown his head back, he had been too busy enjoying the warm, velvet wetness of Dylan's mouth to even notice a thing. Desperate, the bomb squad member did everything within his power to draw George's attention. He tapped his thighs. He hummed louder. He even tried to pull back. Nothing. At his breaking point, Dylan kept swallowing until his mouth overflowed and and some piss spilled out of the corner of his mouth, flowing down his chin and dribbling onto his shirt. “Koff-koff”

“Uhm...? Oh, shit!” George cursed eyes wide cutting the flow as soon as he realized what had happened. What the hell had he done? With a sudden movement, the intern looked down at the bomb squad member under him and felt sorry. Dylan was coughing hard, trying to regain his breath, with the tip of his cock still between his lips and piss still dribbling down. Damn. George got a pit in his stomach at that sight. He felt responsible for it. He didn't mean to. Remorseful, O'Malley reached out and tried to wipe away the tears from the bomb squad leader's eyes when Dylan proudly slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look. He didn't want his pity. At all. He wanted his piss. He wanted his sex. But above all this, he wanted to prove himself. George understood immediately the bomb squad leader's intentions but he wasn't quite sure it was a good idea. He didn't want to push him or hurt him. Caught his hesitation, Dylan wrapped his lips back around the intern's cock and, placing one hand on his lower stomach, pushed down on it. If O'Malley wasn't going to give him his piss, he was gonna take it. A shout and a gush of sour piss escaped from George as Dylan stimulated his bladder. The intern struggled to contain himself but, as soon as he heard the bomb squad member gargle his hot piss greedy before swallowing it down, he let go. Unfortunately, he had already almost emptied himself and soon the stream weakened. Dylan made sure he hadn't spilled a single drop this time and, only when O'Malley had finished, he pulled back and sat back on his heels. Grateful and appreciative, George ran one hand through the bomb squad member' hair and looked him right in the eye, until he heard a moan coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned his head back and saw Denny leaned against the wall, eyes closed and lips parted, palming himself through his pants. Wow... It was something he would have never dreamed of, specially 'cause he had completely forgotten about the poor cardiac patient. Not very nice of him... “Hey, Denny... Enjoyed the show?”

“Fuck, yeah” Denny replied with a groan, without stopping his hand. Amused, O'Malley watched the cardiac patient run himself frenetically and then, out of the corner of his eye, caught Dylan touching himself too. A laugh came out of his mouth. God, they two really wanted to get some. Needed to get laid. Such horn-dogs... The intern opened his mouth to make a joke about it when, all of a sudden, an actual, canine bark echoed throughout the room. What the...? As he along with Dylan and Denny turned around, Doc, the dog George had adopted after having been cheated, ran up to him and, jumping on his left leg, humped it vigorously. The cardiac patient giggled. “Guess it wants its share, too”

Not having seen it coming, it took O'Malley a while to process what was happening, but once he had, it became obvious to him what to do. Quickly, he put two fingers into his mouth and just whistled. The pet stopped humping him right after and, getting off of his leg, ran away. “This was so much like it. That furry thing was constantly horny. Night and day. I've been so sorry when he had died...” George explained with a hint of sadness. Only a few seconds later he realized that his sad words had just ruined the moon and put both Dylan and Denny on ice, by making 'em lower their gaze and keep quite. Not exactly what he wanted. He definitely needed to fix it and, luckily, he had already something in mind... With an innocent look, the intern stretched out his right leg and placed his foot on the bomb squad member's crotch, rubbing the tent that pitched up his pants. “Darn it, I have an inch on my lower back... Think you can help me, officer?”

“Well... why don't you roll over and let me take a look at it?” Dylan suggested naughtily, raising his head to meet George's eyes. With a sly grin on his face, O'Malley got off of the gurney and turned around slowly, bending his ass over the bomb squad leader, provocatively. Licking his lips in anticipation, Dylan didn't tease him all that much and brought his hands to the hem of the intern's pants, pulling 'em down to his knees along with his underwear. George gasped at the contact with the cold air and gasped even louder at the touch of Dylan's hands kneading his ass and spreading his cheeks. Admiring the beauty of the his used and abused hole, the bomb squad member leaned forward and dragged his tongue over the intern's tight entrance. O'Malley took in sharp breaths as Dylan pushed his own face into his ass and circled his rim with his skilled tongue, eventually pushing the tip in. Fuck... The bomb squad leader really knew what he was doing... His tongue was like a jackhammer diving into his hole and darting in and out of it, relentlessly. It moved fast and deep, working him open so well... George couldn't help but scream and moan in pleasure as he felt his muscles clench around Dylan's warm tongue. It felt so incredible... Then, the the bomb squad member pulled back abruptly. “Scratched the itch?”

“Shut up and eat my ass!” O'Malley begged, rocking back against the other man's face. Pleased, the bomb squad leader gave him another lick, running the flat of his tongue over the intern's hole, and then withdrew again, standing up. George whined needy at the loss and, hearing Dylan chuckle softly, shivered. That was the chuckle of someone who was up to something... The next thing he felt was the bomb squad member's raging hard-on pressed against his bare ass. A gasp flew out of his lips. Shit... Dylan's cock was so stiff... Stiff like a rod... Overexcited, O'Malley arched his back and moved to turn over when the bomb squad member's tough hand pushed him back down the gurney hard. As George struggled under him, Dylan kept holding him down with a hand while reaching for his belt and unfastening it noisily with the other. At the sound of the bomb squad leader's zipper coming undone, the intern struggled even more. It was such a torture... It wasn't fair being teased like that. Sadistly, Dylan took plenty of time to pull down his pants and boxers enough for his cock to spring free and smack against his abdomen. It was beautiful. 8 inches of thick, hard meat with a bright silver ring hooped through the head. As the manly, musky scent of the cock spread through the room, O'Malley stopped squirming and lay quiet, inhaling deeply. So good... Eagerer than ever, the bomb squad member spat on his hand and grabbed his cock firmly, giving it a few strokes to lube it up. Then, he lined it with the intern tight opening but, instead of pushing in, slid his length over the crack of his ass. George tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It was arousing as hell feeling the moist warmness of Dylan's cock and the cold hardness of his metal jewelry slip up and down between the cheeks of his ass. Yet, it wasn't enough. O'Malley wanted more. He wanted sex. He wanted that cock to slip in. “Whatcha waiting for? A formal invitation? Fuck me al-”

George gasped, interrupting his sentence as soon as the head of Dylan's cock caught on the rim of his ass, and got all choked up. Taking advantage of the situation, the bomb squad member used his hand to hold his cock steady and forcefully pushed in, until the pierced head made its way into the intern. O'Malley had to grit his teeth not to hiss in pain as his body tightened up. He expected Dylan to go easy on him or, at least, allow him to adjust, instead he had rather cut to the chase, seizing his hips and pushing further inside until he had gotten half way in. George couldn't hold back a scream anymore. It hurt so much. It burned and it hurt like ever before. He knew he had to loosen up and unclench his muscles if he wanted to feel any better but every little movement, even the slightest, brought an excruciating amount to pain that made impossible for him to relax. Desperate, the intern reached for his aching cock and pumped it fast, trying to distract himself from the pain he was feeling. The trick worked perfectly at first and the pain seemed to decrease until... “What do you think you're doing? You can't touch yourself without my permission!” Dylan yelled raging as soon as he noticed it. With an abrupt movement, he snatched up both O'Malley's wrists and pinned 'em behind his back, with one hand. George whimpered, tensing once more, as he frantically tried to free his wrists. The bomb squad member didn't let go though, and kept sinking until even the last inches of his big cock were seated deep inside. Then, he paused and, fighting his desire to thrust immediately, gave the intern some time to get used to it. Fuck... The warm, soft tightness of O'Malley's ass twitched around his cock so good, making difficult for him to stay still. He did his darnedest not to move yet, feeling how taut George was beneath him. It broke Dylan's heart seeing the intern like this. He had to do something. He had to divert his attention somehow... But how? He couldn't risk the intern to cum before time or he would- Out of the blue, an idea popped into his mind. Maybe he didn't need something to distract him, but rather somebody... As his face lit up, the bomb squad member turned his head and saw Denny, still standing against the wall, with his pants open and his hand in his boxers. There it was his distraction. “George, have you ever thought about double penetration?”

“I-I-I...” O'Malley stuttered, barely. He was in hurt but it wasn't only the stretched hole or the tied wrists. It was his whole body. His muscles. His bones. Without even knowing it, George found himself sobbing.

“Don't you worry baby, I've got you” Dylan whispered softly as he rubbed the intern's back with his free hand. Then, he turned back to the cardiac patient and nodded him. “Denny, why don't you stop standing there and come aboard? I bet George can take care of your cock better than your own hand”

The heart patient's cock throbbed in his hand. W-was Dylan asking him to join 'em? Hell, yes! Of fucking course, yes! He was looking forward to it. Thrilled, Denny walked up to the other side of the gurney, placing himself in front of O'Malley, and looked down at him, grinning. He had such a painful expression... Nastily, the cardiac patient removed his hand from his boxers and, holding out two fingers, pushed their tips, covered in his precum, into the intern's mouth. George groaned at the explosion of flavor, but he didn't have time to enjoy in full the sweet taste of it that Denny had already taken his fingers out of him. “Good, isn't it? Want some more?” Denny asked impishly as he watched O'Malley forced himself to nod, slightly. Understanding, the heart patient stuck his hand into his boxers again and pulled out his monstrous cock. It was huge. A bit thinner than Dylan's, but longer. About 8.5 inches. 8.5 inches of hard, leaking cock. George felt his mouth begin to water at that sight. Satisfied, Denny tapped the head of his cock against the intern's lightly parted lips. “Open wide, here comes a cock full of spunk”

Slowly, O'Malley opened his mouth just enough for the cardiac patient to push his cock in and, letting it glide over the intern's soft tongue, hit the back of his throat. Unprepared, George found himself gagging hard around the big intrusion as Denny kept his cock deep down his throat for a while before pulling back until only the tip of his cock was inside. O'Malley made an effort to hollow his cheeks and lick at the dripping head, aware of not being able to suck the heart patient properly, as he was still busy fighting the pain. Somehow, Denny detected it and kindly put his fingers through the intern's hair. He didn't mind if George couldn't deepthroat him or even blow it. It was ok. It didn't matter. It only meant that he had to do all the work... As he clenched his fist in his hair, the cardiac patient pushed roughly back into O'Malley's mouth and started fucking his face, with short, shallow thrusts. Gagging and whimpering, George tried to relax as much as possible, breathe through his nose and let his jaw go slack as the heart patient picked up the pace and pumped his cock in and out, faster. Dylan bit his lips. Not only the show in front of him was hot as fire, but also Denny's thrusts forced O'Malley's ass back on his cock, making him moan with pleasure. He had promised himself to wait until the intern wasn't ready, but... He couldn't take it any longer. Without second thoughts, the bomb squad member started moving. He withdrew, pulling almost all the way out, and then pushed back in rapidly, making sure his P.A. piercing scrape the intern's insider. 

“Fuck! You are tighter than I remembered!” Dylan screamed, repeating the motion again and again. George let out a little muffled scream around Denny as he felt getting split in two. In doing so, the upper muscles of his throat contracted around the cardiac patient's cock, leading him to push deeper into his mouth. Damn... The intern had never felt so... full. And stretched. And uncomfortable. And, unluckily, It turned out even worse when the two men got the hang of it and found some kind of rhythm: when one pulled back, the other thrust in. A vicious cycle had begun. Dylan thrust into George's ass, pushing him forward onto Denny's cock and Denny thrust into George's mouth, pushing him back into Dylan's cock. It was wrecking. O'Malley could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and drool dripping down his lips as his ass burned and his throat ached, but he did what he could to loosen up and stay still. The more he struggled, the tighter the grasp on his wrists would get, and he wasn't sure he could handle it. Right now, all he could do was take. Take the bomb squad leader's cock in his ass. Take the cardiac patient's cock in his mouth. Take the pain he was feeling and- A jolt of pleasure passed through his spine. That was... his... sweet spot... Dylan smirked satisfied at George's groans as the circular barbell of his piercing rubbed the intern's prostate expertly, pressing into it hard and firm with every thrust. “Took some time but I've found it... What do you say, Denny? Feels good?”

“Fuck, yeah! Amazing! I'm so close...” Denny replied with a low groan, almost on the edge. He could feel his orgasm building up and, although he didn't want to cum yet, he knew that O'Malley's choking sounds and the way he hummed around his cock were enough to get him off. Damn... He wouldn't have lasted long... Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dylan reached out with his free hand and grabbed a handful of the cardiac patient's shirt, pulling him forward for a kiss. Denny didn't understand what was going on until he felt the bomb squad leader press his mouth against his own and gently suck on his bottom lip. Shit... Melting to the spot, the heart patient closed his eyes and, parting his lips, kissed Dylan back. He could taste the sour piss of O'Malley as they explored each other's mouths, and found it really hot. Without stopping driving into the poor intern's body, their tongues meshed and twined, moving fluidly against each other while fighting for dominance. The kiss deepened and deepened until Denny broke away from the bomb squad member and, throwing his head back, tightened his hands in George's hair. “I-I'm cumming!”

With a loud grunt, the cardiac patient buried his cock deep down the intern's throat and, holding him in place, came. He shot something like 11 ropes of warm, tasty cum which O'Malley had to swallow to keep from choking. Only when he had come down from his high, Denny relaxed his grip on George's hair and, enjoying the last vibrations of his throat, pulled back slowly. As soon as the heart patient's slick, big cock had dropped out of his mouth, O'Malley coughed and spluttered, gasping for the air he had missed for so long. He... was... wrecked... But he hadn't even time to catch his breath, that he felt Dylan drape himself over his back and pound into him, harder. The intern screamed as the pressure on his prostate increased under the new angle of penetration. It was perfection. Without even knowing it, he had started pushing back onto the bomb squad leader's cock, matching his thrusts as the metal barbell of Dylan's piercing rubbed his inner walls. The bomb squad member smirked, satisfied. “I knew you would have loved this... Oh, fuuuck!” Dylan yelled loud as he shoved himself as deep as he could go and emptied his balls with 8 loads of sticky, thick spunk. George gasped at the feeling of hot cum splashing his insides and at the weight of the bomb squad member collapsing on him. It took him a while to get hold of himself and realized what had just happened. It was unbelievable. Still out of breath, O'Malley looked up and smiled at the cardiac patient's semi-hard cock, hanging heavy before his face. Then, he leaned over and took the tip into his mouth, sucking slightly. Denny moaned as the intern swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and, tasting the sweets remnants of his cum, licked it clean. Once he had made sure that there wasn't any left, George pulled it off with a pop and whined, feeling Dylan getting off of his back and pulling out of his ass. A sensation of emptiness took over him, immediately followed by a sensation of freedom as his wrists were released. “Well... Are you ready to cum, George?"”

“S-seriously? Yes... Yes!” O'Malley replied shocked, almost moved to the tears. His cock had been left untouched for such a long time, he had lost all his hope to cum. Without wasting another second, he reached out his right hand and wrapped it around his aching shaft, tight. A loud moan escaped his mouth as he started jerking off. Fuck... He could feel his cock pulse in his own hand... So hard... So wet... So good... Soon, he found himself flopping and thrusting into his fist, like a mad man. He was so close... But his bliss didn't last long as the bomb squad member put his hands on his own and pulled 'em away from his aching cock, forcefully. Startled, George acted out of fear. “You said... I could... Please... I need... I need to...”

“Shhh...” Dylan whispered softly, trying to reassure him. The intern didn't settle down though and kept panicking, leading the bomb squad leader to turn him around and crush their lips together to shut him up. It was something O'Malley would have never expected... After an initial resistance, he relaxed into the kiss a little bit at a time until he had completely calmed down. Only then, Dylan broke away from George's mouth and passionately kissed his way down his body: his chest, his stomach, his abdomen; until he reached the painfully hard erection. Then, he looked up at the intern and smirked at him. “Now, it's time for me and Denny to repay you. Just relax and... have fun”

O'Malley swallowed hard at the feeling of the bomb squad member's hot breath on his cock as he stuck out his tongue and let the tip of it brushed over the swollen head. A loud moan escaped from the intern's lips as well as involuntary jerks but Dylan, responsive, held his hips down and continued his tease, sensually kissing the tip of the cock. He slowly made his way down the length only to lick it back up from base to head even slower, lapping at George's delicious precum. In the meantime, the cardiac patient crawled over the gurney and got to his knees, positioning himself so he could lick the intern's balls without bothering the bomb squad leader. Shaking, O'Malley had to hold onto the edge of the gurney as the two men worked their warm, wet mouths respectively on his shaft and nuts, before exchanging one look and switching. Dylan moved to his balls, taking one of 'em at a time into his mouth and sucking on it hard while Denny moved to his cock, wrapping his lips tightly around the tip of it and bobbing his head up and down. Shutting his eyes, George reached down and, putting one hand in Dylan's hair and the other in Denny's, threw his head back. Wow... It was the best oral of his whole life. Nothing could compare. The bomb squad leader nibbling his length up and down... The heart patient flicking at his piercing with his tongue... And he cursing like a man possessed... Fuck. Nothing could stop that feeling. Nothing could stop him from cumming. Nothing and nobody could- “George...” A rasping, male voice echoed through the room, making O'Malley tense up immediately. It wasn't Dylan and it wasn't Denny, either. It was somebody else. Somebody whose voice hunted him every day. Somebody he wanted to run away from. Somebody he knew very well... Reluctantly, George forced himself to opened his eyes and gasped. He was right. It was... his father, Harold O'Malley, standing in front of him and staring at him as the other two men kept blowing him, unperturbed. The intern felt his heart pounding out his chest and wavered, at a loss of word. He tried to say something but his father anticipated him. “You are... You are everything but just a hole, George”

“Dad...” O'Malley whispered softly, hardly believing his ears. D-did his father really mean it? It wasn't really like him, but why would he lie? A million thoughts rushed through his mind but were soon pushed away as he felt Dylan and Denny lick his cock on either side and tangle their tongues together, as soon as they got to the head. Fuck... They were kinda making out with his cock in the middle... A tingling feeling gathered in his balls as he felt his orgasm approach, but it wasn't just that. Something else was going on and he couldn't understand what it was. He felt... tired. And weak. And adrift. Lost, he slowly laid flat on the gurney and closed his eyes. The time had come. “Here I c-”

*******

Slowly George woke up a little groggy and just felt a warm, moist sensation on his lower body. His heavy eyes winked, trying to adjust to the light, as he looked down and saw a dark haired head going up and down on his cock. A grin appeared on his face. Oh, that's what it was. Dylan was probably finishing his job, blow-job. O'Malley tried to buck his hips and let him know how much he appreciated his attention, but he found out he couldn't move. Actually, he was kinda paralyzed. It felt strange, his body was stiff and cold, and soon it became even stranger when the head pulled off of his cock and the intern saw it wasn't Dylan. It was Alex. What... what the fuck was happening? George looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on and where the hell Dylan and Denny were. He was still lying on a gurney, in a trauma room, but something looked different. Something was different. A grunt of disbelief escaped O'Malley's lips and immediately, the other intern stuck his head up, responsibly. “Did you just say something? Did you just speak?” Alex asked with a gasp, rushing to George's side and cupping his face. He sounded really worried and broken. The young intern opened his mouth to ask him what had happened to him, but even forming sentence was harder than he thought. Only an incomprehensible, low sound came out. “Ok, George, I can't understand you. Try... try again... try again for me, ok?”

“O... o... ouch” O'Malley replied finally, with some difficulties. 

“Oh, God, oh. Hi” Alex said, breaking down and stroking his cheek. Little by little, George put the pieces together and realized the truth. Dylan... Denny... His father... It had just been a dream. Nothing had really happened. It was a brain thing, indeed. He had been right all along... A tear rolled down the corner of his left eye, but Karev wiped it right away and smiled at him. “I'm sorry. For everything I put you through in the past few months. For the mean things I said in the woods. For the way I behaved. I... As soon as I heard you were near death, I thought how stupid I've been. How little it all meant. I couldn't lose you too... I love you, George. Thank you for not dying”


	18. Scars And Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard meets online a certain SexGodMaster63, that turns out to be the Cardio God, Colin Marlow. Things get complicated by Burke's arrival.

Richard Webber was so harassed. Ever since it had come to light his decision to step down from the role of chief of surgery, all the attendings had gone overboard trying to be promoted. They screamed about patients in the hallway and went out of their ways to impress him. God, they were almost ready to tear each other throat out because of a power struggle. Yet, this wasn't the only thing that annoyed him. He was horny. It was a month now that he didn't get fucked properly. His ass wanted a cock. It craved to be filled and used like only a real slut did. Every day it was such a pain to meet all those sexy doctors and not get screwed by any of 'em. Mark hadn't shown any interest in him and Burke hadn't even made eye contact with him since the camping trip. Regarding Derek, instead... Well, for his own safety, Richard had opted not to get too close to him.

That was how Webber had started going into an unexplored territory for him: sex chats. After an initial difficulty to understand that new lingo and all those weird abbreviations, he had easily gotten used to it. Sure, he could have had some interns or residents to fuck him but he didn't want fresh meat. He needed a big and strong man to fuck the shit out of him and this, SexGodMaster63, the alias he was chatting with, seemed the perfect guy. Since the first messages he had immediately put the cards on the table, he was the master and Richard was the slave. The Seattle Grace chief had found it very exciting and had accepted gladly. Since then, his phone rang with a new different request each day, from the simplest ones like taking pictures of himself while playing with a dildo, to stronger demands such as wearing a butt plug and not cum until his master had told him to. Webber had always been happy to support any request he was asked, until, one morning like the others, he got a text which made his knees weak.

IT'S TIME. I WANNA FUCK U. TODAY. WHILE U R WORKING. NO ISN'T ACCEPTED.

*******

Preston Burke stepped out of the elevator with a coffee in his hand and smiling headed to the hallway. It was a flat day with no surgery planned, so he had decided to spend some time with Yang. After all that had happened in the woods, he had convinced himself that being with her would have fixed everything. It would have fixed him. And somehow it was already working. He hadn't thought about sex anymore, not with a man nor with a woman, but this wasn't the point. He wasn't gay. It had been just a phase. A temporary phase. But now everything was going to settle down. Everything was going to get back normal.

With a big, great smile on his face, Burke went down the hall till he walked up to a group of people, including Cristina, who were gathered outside a conference room. Kindly, Preston passed her the coffee and turned around to look at what everybody was staring at. A door. A closed door. “What are we doing?” Burke asked disoriented as he probably couldn't see what everybody else could. There was no answer as all of 'em seemed too focus to pay him any attention. “Cristina?”

“Uh? Oh, checking out the new chief candidate. The chief's in t here with the ringer” Cristina replied, without paying him much attention. The heart surgeon turned back to stare at that closed door, too. The ringer... Richard had forewarned him and the other candidates about his visit only this morning and had asked 'em to leave him alone for the entire day, with the utmost discretion. Who knew what kind of person the ringer was? Webber had sounded very concerned and nervous about him. “I heard it was someone from Stanford. Good. All the professors there loved me”

“Oh, Shut up” Alex said annoyed as Yang strutted around smugly. Suddenly, they heard the sound of voices followed by the noise of the door handle rattling. “Okay, they're coming out, look away!”

As everyone played it cool trying to act natural, the conference room door opened and Richard Webber walked out accompanied by a tall, fair man. The chief of surgery had a disheveled appearance, he was all sweaty and panting and looked so embarrassingly uneasy. Nobody made much of it, though as all eyes were on the man next to him. He was tall, hansom and with a smirk on his face. Burke stared at him for a while, incredulously, before opening his mouth. “T-that's Colin Marlow. The greatest thing in cardio-thoracic surgery in a generation” Preston whispered admiringly, not believing his eyes. He had always been one of his long-time idols. A mentor. An inspiration. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. Still reeling, he walked up to him feeling his knees getting jelly with every step he took. Not only Colin was regarded as a Cardio God, he was also a fascinating man. As the attending approached 'em, Richard started to withdraw into the conference room tensely until he disappeared. Colin hadn't time to smile about the old man's behavior that he found a timid Burke in front of him with his hand out. “Um, Dr. Marlow, I'm Preston Burke. I'm a great admirer of your work, sir. Particularly, the-”

“Yes, thank you” Colin interrupted him, shaking his hand. As soon as their hands touched, Burke felt a jolt of electricity though his spine. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. It was insane! The attending was so into the hand-shaking, not to notice he was still holding the other man's hand. Once he did, he immediately let go of it to his embarrassment. Gosh, he had overdone. He had ruined it. Wasted his opportunity. Marlow didn't look bothered, though. Not at all. He had a strange smirk on his face and was checking the other surgeon from head to toe. Preston thought he had done something wrong. A bad impression. He opened his mouth to apologize or, at least, try to, when Colin beat him to it. “Would you excuse me for a second?” 

“Yes... Yes, of course...” Burke whispered, embarrassed. The Cardio God smiled at him and walked back to the conference room, closing the door. Preston stood there, staring at it, still not able to realize it. Wow... Colin Marlow could have become the new chief of surgery. Colin Marlow could have become the new chief of surgery! It was insane. Unbelievable. Too good to be true. Only one thing was sure. Burke looked down at the hand of his Colin had shaken. “I'm never washing this hand again. Ever”

*******

It was almost midday when Burke was paged to the chief's office. Even if he had thought it was a little odd, the cardio surgeon hadn't worried all that much. It was probably nothing. Nothing to worry about. Then, why was be getting more and more nervous on the way? Maybe Webber wanted him to become the new chief. Maybe he was going to inform him officially before telling everybody. Got in front of the chief's office door, Preston took a deep breath and slightly knocked on the door which slowly started opening by itself. No answer came. No light came. Everything looked so quiet and dark inside.

Somewhat uncomfortable, Burke made himself courage and entered the room. Why were the lights off? Why did it look like nobody was in there? Was it some kind of joke? "C-chief Webber? I've been paged to this room..." Preston stuttered as he stuck his hand out, trying to find the light switch. Reached it, he pressed it and the lights went on. As the room brightened, the heart surgeon found Richard in front of him, naked and tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. What... What the hell was going on? Without thinking too much, Burke rushed to him and started working to loosen his bonds. "Hold on, I got this. You're gonna be fine"

"If I were you, I wouldn't feel too sorry for him. He likes it" A deep male voice said behind him. Preston turned around immediately, recognizing it from before, and saw Colin Marlow wearing just a pair of black leather boots and a pair of tight boxers coordinated which left nothing to the imagination as he locked the door. "I'm glad you answered my called. This morning we hadn't finished our talk. Where were we? You were praising my work, weren't you?"

"W-what does this mean? Why am I here?" Burke asked in an alarming tone stepping backwards as Marlow approached him. Preston felt sick. This situation... It reminded him the time Derek had... raped him. Colin had the same look in his face, the same swag in his walk, the same attitude in his- Suddenly, Burke's back hit against the wall and he gasped. Crap. He was trapped. There was no escape. The Cardio God kept making his way to him until... until he deliberately veered off to the poor chief all tied up. "Don't... don't touch him! Leave him alone! Stay away from us or-"

Preston interrupted as Colin went straight at Webber and slapped him on his face. Hard. The violent smack was followed by an evil laugh as Marlow kept hitting him again and again until Richard started screaming into the tape desperately. Then, he stopped. "Jesus, you're such a slut, aren't you? You can't get enough. You always want more and more and more!" Colin said with emphasis, positioning his fingers over the tape. Webber blinked and closed his eyes preparing for what was about to come. Without any care or concern, Marlow grasped the edge of the tape on Richard's mouth and yanked it off, roughly. As the sting of the tape pulled off of his mouth, a cry of pain from the chief rang out in the room. Burke found himself looking away and shutting his eyes close, unable to watch it as the piercing cry echoed in his ears. "Cut it out, slut. Just, tell me... You still have my load from today in your ass?"

"Yes master, of course master" Richard replied with submission and devotion. At those words, Preston couldn't help but open his eyes and force himself to look. He couldn't understand. Did... Did Richard like it? Did he actually want it? The cardio surgeon's questions got their answers as he saw Colin reaching down for Webber's cock and rubbing his thumb around his leaking swollen head. Burke held his breath as he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Richard's cock was a decent 6 inches with two heavy balls underneath but what had really riveted the heart surgeon was the black ring around the base which made it look kinkier, with the veins throbbing. Soon, Marlow's fingers disappeared from Richard's cock and moved to his mouth, where they smeared the precum around his dried lips. It was then that Burke heard the chief of surgery moan and remembered to breathe. There was no more doubt. Richard liked it. Indeed. Preston felt kinda relieved like a weight had been lifted, but then another question arose in his mind. What was he doing in there? "Master, let me be a good slave to you. Let me serve you. Let please you. Please"

"Just because you begged" Colin replied, removing his fingers from Webber's mouth and slipping 'em into the band of his boxers. Burke blushed and turned his head the other way as the Cardio God slowly pulled his underwear down until his cock bounced free and stood at attention. It was a nice cock. 8 inches long, quite thick with two big balls to match. Richard's mouth watered immediately as he admired Colin's massive meat. Instinctively, he drew himself up as much as he could tied to a chair and leaned forward to take the purple head in. He was almost there, his mouth slack open and his tongue ready to go when Marlow firmly stopped him with one hand on his forehead. Burke freaked out. He was just a few inches away. Just a few crucial inches. Enough to get him intoxicated by his musky smell, but not enough to get a taste of it. With a needy look in his face, Richard looked up at Colin and found him grinning satisfied. "If you want my cock, you have to earn it, slut"

Webber responded eagerly to Colin's words, by whimpering and whining, and pressed his head against his hand. He looked so desperate and needy. Satisfied, Marlow removed his hand from Richard's forehead and placed it on the back of his head, pushing him harder onto his cock. With no further hesitation, Webber opened wide and greedily swallowed the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The Cardio God moaned at the contact between his hard cock and Richard's wet muscle. He could feel it licking and flicking. So submissive. So compliant to any demands of his. Just like he liked. 

It didn't take long before Colin moaned and cursed, feeling the precum drip out of his cock. Webber didn't miss the opportunity to taste it and started lapping at it, just like a dog. It was something unexpected. Salty and yet sweet. Richard hummed in delight before sliding it out of his mouth and licking a long trail from the root to the tip, and then swallowing again. He sucked and bobbed his head as Marlow's grasp on him tightened, showing all his appreciation. In the meantime Burke, who had seen everything out of the corner of his eyes, started feeling a bit uncomfortable specially after a not-so-little bulge had appeared in his pants. Maybe it was time for him to go and leave those two doing what they were doing. In discomfort, he covered his crotch with his hands and walked with his back against the wall, trying to keep a low profile and don't draw attention. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally bumped into a lamp and knocked it over. At the loud noise behind him, Colin turned his head and, repositioning his hand on Webber's forehead, pushed him away from his cock. "I-I'm sorry, I..." Preston apologized embarrassed as he bent to pick up the lamp. Once he had gathered it, he hesitated before looking up and locking eyes with Marlow. The heart surgeon swallowed. "Ehm... Don't... don't mind me, please. You can go back doing whatever it is you do-"

"Preston..." Webber intervened with a whisper of a voice. The vulnerability in his voice affected Burke more than he could say. Richard had always been a man with his finger on the pulse but now he sounded so weak. So compelled. It was really something. Enough to make him forget about everything else around him. "Preston, don't go... You can have your fun too. Colin Marlow is a really great master..."

"Yes, I am and I bet you could make an excellent slave, Preston. I've got kinda a sense for this sort of thing and this morning, after shaking your hand I felt it. The spark. Now, why don't you take off your pretty clothes and let me show you what I'm talking about?" Colin said with a smug as he pushed Richard's head away and started making his way to Burke. Preston felt kinda overwhelmed as Marlow approached, his stiff cock pointing right at him. He turned his head to the door, just a couple feet away, and then back to Colin, swallowing hard. He could have run off. Yeah, he could have rushed to the door, unlocked it and run off as fast as he could, but... there was something holding him back. Something didn't let him. One step at a time, Marlow kept getting closer and closer and, before he had even made up his mind about what to do, Burke was face to face with the Cardio God. Preston tried to keep cool as he placed a hand on his chest and leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Damn, he was so close that he could feel it. Then, in a blink of an eye, he found himself pushed against the wall with Marlow's body crushing his, painfully. A whimper of pain came out of his lips. "Rule number one, slave: don't force me to repeat things. If I tell you to take off your clothes, you take off your clothes. Otherwise, you'll be punished. Is that clear? Now, get down on your knees"

Right away, without knowing how or why, Burke ended up knelling down as Colin's hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it away. Disoriented, Preston looked up and found himself right in front of the Cardio God's hard cock. Wow... It looked bigger now that he could take a closer look at it. So juicy and... appetizing. Despite his desire to keep up appearances, he was dying to take that yummy cock into his mouth and drank its sauce. Shit, it had been ages since the last time... Yet, he didn't want to cave in. He couldn't make the first move or show interest. No way. That's why when Colin grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it at him, Burke felt relieved the other man had taken action. Well... until a stream of hot piss flowed out of his cock and spilled over his bare, chocolate chest. The heart surgeon stood there, rooted to the spot, as he felt the warm urine soaking his clothes. What... what the hell was happening? It took him a while to recover from his shock and react. "W-what? What do you think you're doing? Stop, stop right now or-" Burke protested before getting interrupted by a sour stream of piss filling his mouth. He immediately coughed and sputtered disgusted, trying to spit out as much as possible but the taste of piss had already invaded his senses. Marlow kept pissing on him, making sure to guide the golden stream over Preston's bulge too before it weakened. Only then, the heart surgeon looked up and glared at Colin, out of breath. "What... what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you piss on me? On my clothes?"

"Nothing of this would have happened if you had obeyed, slut" Colin explained bossy, shaking the last drops of piss onto Burke's face. Clearly annoyed as hell, the cardio surgeon wiped 'em away with his fingers without taking his eyes off of Marlow, who was sneering at him. It had been a long time since he had met somebody to stand up to him like Preston had and this didn't discourage him at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. Yeah, probably he had gone a little too far pissing on him, but if the heart surgeon was still there it meant something. He just needed to reassess and maybe change his approach but Burke was going to be his. Definitely. "You know, when I first met you this morning, I thought there was something in you. The way you walked. The way you talked. Obviously, I made a mistake. Now I can see that. You couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle me. So... that's the door. You can go. I won't stop you or something. It's better off this way" 

"I..." Preston replied hesitating, a little confused. Was Colin really offering him a way out? Was he really gonna get him away with it? It seemed too good to be true. Almost a mind game. But the real question was, did he actually wanted to leave? Deep down he already knew the answer but he refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't make the first move. Yet, when Marlow went to move away, something clicked inside him and Burke stopped him by grabbing hold of his lips. Without saying a word, Colin turned his head to meet the heart surgeon's eyes before he lowered his gaze and stared down, respectively. "How... how may I serve you... master?"

An snicker appeared on the Cardio God's face. That was it. It was done. Burke was in his power, now. With a sense of superiority, he lifted his leather boot from the ground and presented the sole to Preston's worried face. "Kiss it" Colin said concisely and confidently. The heart surgeon felt sick as he found himself face to face with Marlow's feet. It was... demeaning. And humiliating. And wrong. There was no way he was going to- Before he had even realized it, he was dipping his head and pressing a soft kiss to his boot. He didn't know why he was doing it. It was awful. He felt his eyes tear up and his stomach churn, but didn't stop. Instead, he closed his eyes and dragged the flat of his tongue all the way up the sole to the pointed tip over and over and over, feeling the leather under his mouth. It didn't taste bad, yet it didn't taste good either. Honestly, all Burke could savor was the taste of humiliation and... he liked it. It made him feel proud and slutty. Colin smirked pleased as he slowly started pumping his shaft up and down, enjoying the view. It had been easier then he expected coercing Preston and turning him into his committed slave. He could almost feel his tongue by how firm Burke was pressing his tongue as he kept licking his boot. Fuck... Marlow was getting so into it not to notice his new slave reaching down for his soaked pants and fumbling 'em open. The situation had become unbearable for the heart surgeon. His cock was aching and his pants were too tight. At the end of the rope, he pulled his pants slightly down, enough to stick his hand inside, and palmed himself through his boxers, applying a bit of pressure on his painful erection. A moan and other noises escaped from his mouth as he kept servicing his master's boot. Damn... If felt good but he knew a way to make it feel even better. Greedily, Burke pulled his big cock out of his boxers and started stroking it vigorously. It was already rock hard and leaking. A good 9 inches, cut and quite thick. Preston was already close and ready to burst at any moment when the removal of Colin's boot from his face distracted him. Burke didn't even have time to open his eyes before the Cardio God had given him a hard kick to his stomach, making him curl up and wheeze in pain. "Wanna provoke your master, slut? No-one told you to touch yourself. You can't cum until I tell you so. Understood?"

"Y-Yes... Yes, master... I'm sorry I-" Preston tried to justified in vain, while holding his stomach with his hands.

"Enough! I don't have time for your excuses. Get up and turn around, face to the wall. Now!" Colin yelled commanding, without giving him a break.

Burke did immediately what he had been told without a fight and stood up, hand against the wall. Marlow smiled. Preston was such a natural. He was born to be his sexual slave. Without too much kindness, he reached over and pulled his boxers down enough to reveal his round, perfect ass. What a sight... And all at his mercy. Not wasting a minute, he pressed his body against Burke's, crushing him between it and the wall, and abruptly stuck two fingers into his wet mouth. The heart surgeon was taken by surprise but responded right away, foreseeing what it meant. Shyly, Preston stuck out his tongue and slowly started sucking Colin's fingers, trying to coat 'em with saliva the best he could. It's wasn't easy, though. Not with the feeling of Marlow's slick and stick cock against his back... Once he had enough, Colin removed his fingers from Burke's mouth and slowly used 'em to trace his back all the way down his spine to the crack of his ass. The heart surgeon shivered at the feeling of Marlow spreading his cheeks and teasing his hole, playfully. It was such a torture. Colin kept rubbing him with the tip of his fingers without pushing 'em in or something and this was driving him insane. All he wanted was to be taken. To be fucked. Right there, right now. 

The Cardio God's intentions seemed different, though. He wanted to push Burke over the edge and hear him beg to be fucked. Yet, there was something he hadn't considered, or rather, someone he hadn't considered. "E-excuse me, master... I don't mean to bother you, but..." Richard's voice whispered softly, almost inaudibly, but loud enough to throw off his master's groove. Pissed, Colin turned his head to the chief of surgery followed by Preston, who had completely forgotten about him, and scowled at him. Webber was still tied to his chair but looked more agitated than before. More... edgier. His cock was throbbing, untouched, as the cock ring held back any chance of his own release. "Please, master... Don't leave me out of this! I am your slave, too. I want to be in. I need to be in. Please..."

"Oh, Richard... Haven't you learned how to behave? Rule number two, never speak if not spoken to. Are you trying to upset me? Your master has gotten a new slut and is busy breaking him in. Now, shut the fuck up and enjoy the-" Marlow screamed, interrupting as soon as an idea crossed his mind and he thought about it. It was something... extreme. Yet, very arousing. It definitively was worth a shot. Picturing it in his mind, Colin turned to Preston before turning back to Webber. "You know what, slut? You've given me a very good idea. I will comply with your request. I will get you included. Burke will fuck you"

"W-what?" Preston asked shocked, not seeing it coming, as Marlow broke away from him and walked up to Richard. Over a million thoughts swirled in his mind as he stood there, up against the wall, thinking it through. What... what was he doing? Why was he letting Colin do this to him? How had he ended up this way? He couldn't say no. He couldn't run off. Marlow had crept into his mind. He had to obey his master. Obliged, he turned around around and saw the Cardio God, sunk to his knees, intent on repositioning the chair Webber was sitting in. Only after he had adjusted the height and tilted it back, he turned around and motioned Burke to approach. Hesitantly, he did what he was told and slowly headed to where the other two men were, one step at the time. Colin giggled as he saw his plan take form and stepped aside to make room for the cardio surgeon. It took Preston just a couple more steps to reach the chief, tied and stretched out on the chair, and awkwardly positioned himself right between his open legs. Marlow had done a very good job maneuvering the chair so that Richard's ass was hanging at the perfect height for fucking without his even having to bend over. So... that was it. He was going to fuck him. Nervously, he grabbed Webber's left ankle with one hand and then his own throbbing erection with the other, pointing it at the entrance of his chief's hole. Next, he pressed his purple head to it and... stopped. He couldn't do that. The whole situation reminded him of the woods and... He couldn't do that. "I-I don't think this is a good idea... Why don't you fuck him yourself?”

Colin, who was standing next to him, didn't reply and just gave him a little slap of encouragement on his ass. Burke jumped at the touch and swallowed down. It looked like he hadn't a choice. He had to do it. He had to fuck him. But it didn't mean he couldn't do that on his terms. It didn't mean he couldn't do it right. Thoughtfully, Preston pulled his cock away from Richard's hole and slipped two fingers into his mouth to get 'em wet. Unfortunately, he hadn't the time to roll his slick tongue around his digits that Marlow had taken his hand out of his mouth, unkindly. "There's no need to prep him. He's still well-stretched from before. We went at it all morning. I have even left a little present inside of him. Why don't you show Preston what I'm talking about?" Colin asked, more as an order than a request, as he pointed the heart surgeon to look at his chief's hole. A low moan escaped from Richard as he relaxed his muscles and pushed out, letting his master's cum drip down his ass. Burke couldn't believe his eyes. He was impressed by the amount of cum leaking out. It was like a flood. A continuous flood of white, thick cum. It was impossible to remain indifferent to all that. It was one of the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Still don't think you wanna fuck him? It looks really good and I can assure you it feels good too. Why fight it? Give him what he wants. Give him what he likes"

"Preston, please... Fuck me... I'm begging you..." Richard whimpered, reached his limit.

"I... Ok. Fine. I'll do it. But if you want me to stop at any minute, just tell me" Preston surrendered, finally giving in to the temptation. Richard nodded in return and tried to make himself comfortable as much as possible despite being tied up. Just like before, Burke aligned his cock head with Richard and pushed. Unexpectedly, he met no resistance as he popped inside and slid in like a knife into warm butter. Preston shivered at the moist feeling. Colin's cum was acting ad lube and making it all nice and smooth. In no time, he found himself ball-deep in Webber's ass and stopped. He couldn't hold back a moan. Marlow was right. It did feel good. So warm... So sticky... Fuck. He regretted having promised Richard to go easy on him. Right now all he wanted to do was to thrust in and out of him like a mad man. Instead, he started with short, slow thrusts, giving Webber the time to adjust, and shit... it was harder than he expected. Almost impossible. Richard's ass kept clenching around his cock as asking for more, more, more. Preston tried to resist its call as long as he could, but eventually succumbed to the pleasure. "Oh, fuck... Fuck you!"

Colin smiled enthusiastic as Burke gripped onto Richard's hip hard enough to leave bruises and wildly picked up the pace of his thrusts. Wow... It really looked like he had a hidden dark side. Very intriguing. Marlow wondered how he would have reacted to the second part of his plan... As Preston stood there, pounding into Webber like a man possessed, Marlow sneaked up behind him and slowly started groping his ass. The cardio surgeon didn't give it much thought either way, too focused on the pleasure he was getting, till he felt Colin tracing his rim with his index finger and then sinking it in to the knuckle, raw. A screamed of pleasure mixed with pain resounded throughout the room as Burke arched back, caught off guard. What the... He took him a minute to realize what was happening and recover from the burning intrusion up his ass, but as soon as he had, Marlow pulled back out to the tip and added a second finger to the hilt, making him curse out loud. The Cardio God smirked enjoying the tightness of Preston's ass around his fingers. Mmm... For what he could tell, he hadn't been fucked many times... Good... 

Aroused, he started twisting his fingers and scissoring 'em open, trying to stretch him as wide as he could. The cardio surgeon moaned, overwhelmed with the feeling and still petrified to his spot. However, a little at a time, he started getting used to it and responding to Colin's stimulation by pushing back into his fingers and resuming his slow thrusting. Now... now the pain was turning into pleasure. It felt... good. Really good. Receiving pleasure from both in front and behind... It was heaven. A heaven which was ripped from him as Marlow's fingers were removed cruelly and replaced with his stiff cock. "Time to find out how good you are, slut. Ready to get caught in the middle?" Colin asked rhetorically, not caring whether he agreed or not. Concerned at those words, Burke started slowing down the pace of his thrusts and clouded, not knowing what to expect. Yeah, his fingers had felt good but his cock... It was something completely different. Bigger. Thicker. But before he had a chance to express his concerns, the Cardio God had already spread his cheeks wide and driven deeply into him with one powerful thrust. Preston screamed his lungs out from the immeasurable pain of getting split in two. It hurt. It burned. It stung. It wasn't heaven anymore. It was hell. His ass was getting torn apart as Colin slowly but inexorably slid his monster cock all the way in and held still. It was then that feeling his slave's discomfort, Marlow leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "C'mon, Lucky Pierre... The train is leaving the station..."

Understanding the innuendo, Burke swallowed down and realized what Colin had in store for him. Fuck. How did he end up like that? How did he end with his cock up Webber's ass and Marlow's cock up his own? Well, there was no use endlessly thinking about it and it didn't look like he had a choice, so... Preston took a deep breath and started rocking his hips, slowly and carefully. The movements were almost imperceptible but there. He could feel it. He could feel himself fucking and getting fucked at the same time. It was something new and.. overcoming. He was the one in charge. He was the one moving. Richard was tied to the chair and Colin was standing motionless behind him. He was the one doing all the work. As he moved forward, he shoved his big cock deep into Webber and, as he moved backward, he impaled himself onto Marlow's. It was a continuous loop. Fuck and get fucked. It was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure, of topping and bottoming, of giving and taking. 

Familiarized with the feeling, Burke sped up and became rougher, his hips rocking back and forth relentlessly almost on their own. He wasn't the only one enjoying himself, though. Richard was screaming out loud each time Preston hit his sweet spot and Colin was moaning softly each time he pushed back. But it was nothing compared to what the cardio surgeon was feeling. He was lost in the pleasure. He could feel both Webber's tight warmness and Marlow's pulsing hardness and it was almost like they were extension of his body. He had never felt like that before. So full... So complete... And then, it happened. Then, Colin started moving too. "Oh, fuuuck!" Burke yelled unprepared as Marlow thrust into him, hard. Taking the lead, the Cardio God didn't stop and pressed forward with his hips, shoving Preston's cock all the way down inside Richard. Then, he promptly pulled back, his cock buried so tightly in Burke's ass to pull him back with him and make his cock all the way out of Webber's hole, and thrust back into the heart surgeon, driving his cock all way inside the chief again. A chorus of moans and groans alternated as Marlow did it over and over. Preston needed a little time to pull himself together before moving in sync with his master's hips. Soon a perfect rhythm was set between 'em with Colin pulling all the way out of Burke when he moved forward and sliding all the way in when he moved back. It wasn't long before Preston felt his climax approach and grunted savagely, with his chief's tight hole gripping his cock and Marlow's hard cock assaulting his prostate. "I'm close... Oh, fuck! I'm... I'm..."

"Me, too... Cumming!" Webber cried loud, out of nowhere.

"No-one told you to cum, sluts" Colin warned, getting more harder and faster with his thrusts. But it was a little too late. Overstimulated, Richard was the first to cum, shooting untouched and with the cock ring still on 6 squirts of yellowish, thin jizz which spread all across his hairy abdomen. Then, it was Preston's time to bust a nut and what a nut. 9 spurts of warm, tasty spunk which filled his chief's ass and sprayed all his insides. Fuck... As their respective orgasms hit 'em, the heart surgeon's whole body convulsed and his ass clenched Marlow's cock tight, making him groan deep as well. The next thing he knew was the moist warmth spreading deep inside him as Colin exploded in his ass without making noise. Burke counted more than 10 streams of sticky, thick cum and it didn't seem to stop as his master's cock kept thrusting into him, riding out his climax. Only after coming down from his high, Marlow slowed down steadily till stopping and panted, heavily. "Bitches... I haven't allowed you to cum... You two disobeyed me, your master... Now you have to make it up to me... I want you to eat the cum from each other asses.... Without a fuss... Understood?"

Lowering their gazes as answer, Preston and Webber tried to silence their gasps and moans to accomplish their master's desire. Without further ado, Colin pulled out of Burke harshly who then pulled out of Richard with a spluttering pop. Under the watchful eye of the Cardio God, the heart surgeon walked round to the other side of the chair where the chief was still tied and positioned himself over him, with his ass right over his mouth. Then, following the lean of his body with Richard's, he lay down flat on his abdomen and reached between his legs, over his hole. Once in position, they waited for Marlow's approval before continuing and only then they let their loads out. As the creamy spunk started oozing out of their asses copiously, both flicked their tongues out and lapped at it, doing their best to show their appreciation for their master. Colin watched the whole scene amused and purred, feeling his cock hardening again. Fuck... Maybe he should have reconsidered moving to Seattle...


	19. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test day is coming and George loses is mind over studying. It's up to Alex helping him relieve some stress the only way he knows how.

George O'Malley was so stressed. Even more than usual. After his father's admission and his near death experience, the last thing he needed were the first year medical exams. It was... insane. The five interns with the lowest scores would have been cut from the program and none of 'em wanted it, none of 'em wanted to repeat their internship. So, they just studied. Whenever. Wherever. You could find interns studying in the halls, in the on-call rooms, even in the bathroom. And George was no exception. He spent every available minute studying and learning all he could, even forgetting to eat sometimes. In the end that test would have determined the course of his entire medical carrier, how couldn't he be nervous and exaggerate a little? Luckily for O'Malley, there was Alex taking care of him. Since he had waken up from his coma, Karev hadn't left him for a minute. He would help him study, help him feed and, eventually, help him "relieve some stress" as only he could. Alex thought it was some kinda payoff after all George had done for him after Denny's death. Little did he know that this would have been the beginning of their end...

*******

Alex Karev walked through the library door and looked around, searching through the crowd. It was now two days till the exam and he was sure to find his boyfriend there. For the last few weeks, George had become a little... obsessive. He shut himself up in the hospital library and he didn't get out until dawn. If at first Karev had supported his behavior, now he was starting to get worried. It wasn't healthy what O'Malley was doing. It was blowing his mind. Eventually, his eyes laid on a bush of dark hair protruding from behind a large stack of books. Gottcha! With a smug grin, Alex walked to his desk trying to be as quiet as possible, either to surprise him and not to hear him complain about the noise. George was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't noticed the other intern's presence. Amused, Karev pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down on the other side of the desk, but nothing. He didn't even look up from his big medical books. 

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. Not even an earthquake would have distracted O'Malley from studying. He seemed so focused on reading and taking notes in his notebook... Suddenly, he got an idea in his head and started tapping on the table. He wanted to see how long it would have taken George to surmise it was him. He started drumming his fingers on the desk, evidently irritating the other intern. Karev could see him seethe with annoyance as he leafed through the books and turned pages angrily. Yet, he hadn't noticed him at all. Maybe he just needed to add to it... As soon as he had kicked the table leg, making it rattle, O'Malley lost it. "Do you mind? This is a library, people come here to study in peace and-" George grumbled upset, finally raising his nose out of the textbooks. His annoyed tone and dirty look sweetened the moment that he saw Alex's smiling face. God, how could he ever stay mad at him? He was so cute. The two interns exchanged loving looks and burst into a laughter when a "shh!" came from the librarian at the reference desk and brought George back down to earth. "What are you doing here, Alex? I-I have to study"

"I know but I just wanted to see you..." Alex replied filthy, trying to sound as sexy as possible. Evidently, he failed since George just lowered his head and ignored it. Karev didn't give up, though. "Hey, why don't you look up from your books and take a break? We can go for a walk or have a snack. How about that?"

O'Malley didn't answer. Didn't move. Alex wasn't even sure he had heard him. When he stuck his nose into a book, he didn't listen to anyone. But, he wasn't anyone. Quickly, he took a look around to make sure nobody was watching and then pushed his shoe off with his other foot before stretching his leg under the table. George didn't realize what was going on, too focused on reading, till he felt the other intern's foot rubbed up against his. Shit... His first reaction was to do nothing and wait for Karev to stop, but he didn't and started sliding his foot up his leg, instead. "Alex, knock it off. This isn't the place or the time, ok?" O'Malley explained softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the library. But this time, he was the one being ignored as Alex reached his crotch and rubbed slow circles up against him. A low moan escaped George's lips as he felt himself hardening at the touch and he lost control. He grabbed Karev's foot and then pushed it off of his lap, abruptly. "I told you to stop, weren't you listening? I'm trying to study here. Why don't you find something to do, too?"

"Fine..." Alex replied disgruntled, pulling his leg back.

"Thank you" George commented with a sigh as Alex rolled his eyes and leaned back to his chair. 

He was such a pain in the ass. Studying had definitively gone to his head. It was the only thing he thought about and talked about. Karev didn't quite remember the last time they spent some time together, kissing and cuddling. Oh, old good times... Then, out of the blue, an idea popped into his head and took over his rational thinking. "You're right. I think I'll find something to do..." Alex said sultry, winking at O'Malley who just nodded back. Without being noticed, he reached for one of the medical books on the table and slowly pushed it over the edge of the desk, eventually knocking it off. A dull thud echoed through the room as it fell on the floor. "Oops..."

"Alex!" George burst out, losing control just like the other intern wanted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll pick it up, right away" Karev faked apologized, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Having said that, Alex took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching and, sliding from his chair, slipped under the desk, quietly. Then, he made his way to George, crawling past the fallen book, and positioned himself between his spread knees, eye level with his crotch. A smirk appeared on his face. Well, it was time to begin... Completely in the dark about what was going on under the desk, O'Malley was peacefully reading his textbook when he suddenly felt a tug on his pants. His head immediately jerked up at the touch as he realized what was happening. Alex. Careful to keep his composure, he leaned back a little and caught the sight of Karev's hands on him, unfastening his belt and undoing his zip. His whole body tensed up. "Alex... W-what are you-?" George protested softly, interrupting as he felt the other intern's hand slide into his pants and grip his cock by the base. Smugly, Karev didn't hang around and gave it a good yank before stroking it to full hardness. In no time, he heard O'Malley's muffled groans coming from above and decided to take it to the next level. He untangled the other intern's cock from his underwear and then pulled it out of his pants, revealing it in all its glory. 8 inches of pure manhood, so hard, so big plus the barbell piercing on the underside of it. Jeez, that cock was perfect. He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. "Alex, please... Don't do it... People will see..."

"They won't, if you keep quiet" Alex replied sadistically, his tongue flicking the underside of George's cock and fluttering against his sensitive piercing. He was still getting used to the sensation of cold, smooth metal against his warm, wet tongue. Gulping, O'Malley's first reaction was to pull back but Karev's hands on his hips didn't let him. Helplessly, he could just grab the edge of the table and gasp as he tried to hold it all back. Fuck, he had forgotten how persuasive Alex could be. Especially when he used his mouth to do it... Skilled at it, he ran his tongue up and down the length of his cock, slowly tracing the vein on it with the tip while coating it with his spit. He could feel the other intern squirm under his touch and this just made him feel proud. Satisfied. "I knew you'd enjoy this..."

"God... Just... Ohh" George moaned out, not being able to finish the sentence as Alex swallowed his cock in a single motion. Fuuuck! Involuntary, his hips jerked up into the other intern's mouth, causing the hard jewelery on his own cock to hit the back of his throat. Karev gagged, unprepared. Then, he pulled back and just wrapped his lips around the mushroom head, sucking on it firmly while tugging softly on the piercing with his teeth. O'Malley whined softly, fighting the urge to thrust back into his mouth. It wasn't easy. Alex's mouth was so hot and wet around his cock and felt so good. Damn, it had been ages since he had gotten a blow-job. Actually, it had been ages since he had gotten any. Halfway to let go and get carried away with it, the thought of the test came back to his mind highhandedly and brought him back to his senses. He had to study whether Karev sucked him or not. Reluctantly, George forced himself to look down at his textbook and read what was written. The signs of a central line infection are- A gasp cut him off as Alex bobbed his head up and down, swallowing him to the root before pulling back to the head. Over and over and over. O'Malley could feel him nuzzling his hairy pubes and hear him slurping on his hard cock and- He shook his head. No. He needed to focus. He needed to study. Trying again, he took a deep breath and strove to read from where he left off. The signs of... a central line infection... are... As soon as Karev started humming around his cock causing his throat muscles to contract tightly around him, George gave up. He reached under the table and, brushing his slender fingers through the other intern's hair to the back of his head, guided his movements, roughly. Alex let him take the lead gladly but kept proving his point by gently gliding the surface of his teeth along his shaft while trailing it with your tongue. Damn! O'Malley eyes rolled up his head as he cursed. It... it was so good... And he was so close... Over the edge, he fisted his hand in George's hair and pushed him deeper onto his cock, holding him in place. "Gosh, here I come! Here I come!"

At the sound of those words, Karev struggled to escape from the other intern's grip and eventually was able to pull off of his cock with a quiet pop. Then, with a last desperate attempt, he stuck one hand into O'Malley's pants and pressed hard behind his balls, while squeezing the head of his cock with the other. George shut his eyes, ready to burst a nut, but... he didn't. "Goodness, just in time!" Alex commented satisfied, letting go of his cock and tucking it back in his pants. O'Malley was in shock. He couldn't believe it. After everything Karev had done to suck him and all, he hadn't finished him. He hadn't let him cum. And now he had a painfully hard cock in his pants. As if nothing had happened, Alex slowly crawled out from under the table with the medical book in his hand and took back his seat, wiping the traces of precum and saliva from his lips under the other intern's glare. "What?"

"You're unbelievable!" George shouted angrily before remembering where he was and lowering his voice. "Didn't they teach you to never tease a guy if you're not gonna let him cum? Do you think that's funny? Blue balls are a real thing, Alex"

"Oh, I know about blue balls. I got blue balls. That's why I did it. I wanna see what you will do now. Are you in for a quickie or you want me to let you get some more studying in?" Karev asked bluntly, leering at the other intern who just stared right back, outraged. It was like their old staring contest all over again. None of 'em wanted to give in. None of 'em wanted to break the eye contact first. It went on for a while until O'Malley got up from the desk and, grabbing a textbook, stepped away from there, upset. Crap. Alex couldn't help but snort at the thought of screwing it up when, all of a sudden, George stopped dead in tracks and turned his head, giving a nod to him. A grin came back to his face. "I knew you couldn't say no to me..."

With a snapping movement, Karev got up outta his seat and followed the other intern down the aisle. At first, he thought they were heading for the exit to move to an on-call room but then he saw O'Malley quietly sneaking into a corner of the hallway. What was he up to? He felt like this was some kinda cat-and-mouse game and... he liked it. It was stimulating. George kept hurrying on ahead, covering his erection with the voluminous medical book until he hit the dead end of the corridor. Then, he turned around and stared at Alex who had stopped a few steps behind him. "So, what are you waiting for?" O'Malley asked in a husky tone, dropping the book to the ground and revealing his raging hard-on. Karev just smiled at it and took some time to enjoy the view before impatiently pushing himself closer to the other intern. As he quickly closed the gap between 'em, he shoved George against the bookshelf and molded his body against him, pressing his lips against his neck. O'Malley moaned loudly as he felt Alex kiss and bite, his hands traveling up and down his whole body. Gosh... He loved these rare time when Karev was rough with him. Fuck, yeah! Too bad it never lasted long as he went back to being the good, old Alex right away. But not this time... No. As the assault on his neck continued, George moved his hands between him and the other intern and frantically try to undo his belt, all to no avail. It was stuck. Shit. Losing his temper, he yanked it and pulled it, but... nothing. "Damn it! Take off that fucking belt, already!"

"Someone here is a little eager... What? You can't stay away from my ass?" Alex bragged smugly as he brushed George's hands away and replaced 'em with his own, easily unbuckling his belt. With a grin, he moved to the other intern's ear and licked him right behind it. "You know, I never thought I was going to be fucked in public, even less in a library. It kinda excites me"

"Well, not to spoil your fun but there's no way we could get caught. Nobody ever comes to this section of the library, I know 'cause this is where I hide to study when it's crowded" O'Malley explained knowing-it-all as he bossily re-took hold of Karev's pants and unzipped his fly, letting 'em drop to his ankles. At that point, Alex didn't waste time and pressed his crotch against the other man, making him feel his hard erection through his thin boxers. George moaned, softly. Karev seemed so confident and natural. Very comfortable with it. Maybe, it was time to drop the bomb. "Alex, I... I want you to fuck me. Hard"

Karev turned pale. He pulled back and gave the other intern a questioning look, his mouth open from the shock. "I... N-no... You... N-no..." Alex stammered, unable to connect his thoughts to language. He was overwhelmed. Taking advantage of it, O'Malley spun around and leaned forward, hands up against the bookcase. Then, he quickly pulled his pants down just below his round, big ass and, spreading his cheeks, revealed his puckered hole. Karev freaked out. "George, look... I-I don't top. I'm not good at it. I bottom, only. I made it clear and I thought you were ok with that..."

"Yeah, I know. I know. You don't like to fuck. But you know what? I made it clear I didn't want to be disturbed while studying. So... If you want me to fuck you, you gotta fuck me first" O'Malley explained aggressively, pushing his ass back and grinding against the other intern's erection. Alex just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. Actually, he didn't even know what he was thinking. It just felt... good. George's ass wiggling and rubbing against his bulge felt good, until, all of a sudden, it jerked away. "Well, if you're not willing to fuck me, I can go back to studying for our test-"

"Wait!" Karev said out loud, surprising himself too. He didn't know where it came from. Words were just leaping out of his control. "Fine, I-I'll do it. I'll fuck you"

O'Malley smiled and as he promptly parted his legs further to allow better access to his hole, Alex swallowed hard. H-he couldn't do it. He didn't even remember the last time he had fucked somebody. It had been... five years ago? H-how did he get in this position? Antsy, he took a look at the other intern's ass and then at the tent pitching in his own boxers. Crap... There was already a sizable stain of sticky precum on 'em... Sensing his anxiety, George felt the urge to intervene and guide him step-by-step. "Why don't you start with getting down and eating my ass out, huh?" O'Malley suggested, kindly. Like a scared little boy, Karev got down on his knees and skittishly took a cheek in each hand, spreading 'em apart. He felt uneasy. Even though he had rimmed him before and had enjoyed doing it, this time it was different. This time he was going... Hesitantly, he brought his face closer to the other intern's ass and blew a warm breath over his hole. George groaned low and squirmed at the feeling, his reaction encouraging Alex. Maybe he was just underestimating himself. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Quite the opposite. A little more brave, he buried his face between his cheeks and dragged his tongue across his opening, circling his tight ring of muscle. A loud series of moans and groans poured from O'Malley's lips as Karev's tongue probed him gently. He could feel it pushing into his hole and licking into him and involuntary rolled his hips back against the other intern's face to fuck himself on his tongue. "Yes, yes. There! Right there! Oh, God..."

"George?" A female voice asked, resounding in the room. The young intern froze. Holy crap. He... he knew that voice. "George, is that you? You alright?"

"Callie?" O'Malley panted, short of breath as he looked around but couldn't see the orthopedic resident. "Yes, I-I am alright. Where... where are you?"

Suddenly, the book on the shelf in front of him was pulled out and George found himself face to face with the smiling Dr. Torres. Startled, he forced himself to smile back at her and suppress his moans, but on the inside he was going crazy. She... she couldn't see what was going on from her side, could she? "What are you doing in there? Looking for some specific book to study?" Callie asked curiously, trying to peek through the gap between the books. Smartly, O'Malley leaned his face forward and mirrored her movements to block her view as Alex kept undisturbed licking him open. He didn't give a damn about the risk of being caught by Dr. Torres, in fact, it actually gave him a rush. As he alternated between sliding his tongue in and out the other intern's ass and taking unhurriedly licks of his inner walls, the thought of fucking George didn't scare him anymore. No, it turned him on. Carried away by the heat of the moment, Karev drew back and quietly got up, finally pulling down his underwear. His 7,5 inches cock sprung free, hard and bouncing, with precum leaking from the slit. Very nice. "You know, George. I was ranked number one in my year after the test thanks to my legendary flash cards. If you want, we could have a coffee one of these days and study together. How about that?"

"I'd love to, but... I-I don't think it's a good idea doing it right now" O'Malley panted out, putting harsh emphasis on his last words as soon as he felt the head of Alex's cock pressed to his hole. Wasn't he going to...? Despite having gotten the whole message, Karev chose to ignore it and just kept pushing. George did his best to keep up appearances and get rid of the orthopedic resident as he could tell she was onto something. "Callie... I bet you're very busy and... I don't want to keep you... You can... You can... Fuck you!"

"What? You are a boor, George O'Malley!" Dr. Torres screamed out offended, shoving the book back into the gap before the intern could explain himself. O'Malley gasped. After all, it wasn't his fault. It had just come out of his mouth as the head of Alex's cock had finally entered him, past the first tense resistance. What an impression! He heard Callie broke down crying and drew away. "Fuck you, George! Fuck you!"

Alex didn't miss the opportunity and pushed a little further, going in smoothly and eventually slamming his cock straight to the hilt. Oh, shit! He felt George's hole tighten around him so good and stopped, buried deep within his ass, to overcome the feeling. It was something totally new to him. So tight. So warm. So moist. He had never felt like this when he had topped before. It must have had something to do with O'Malley. Finally, he started moving in and out of the other intern in slow and steady thrusts, making him grunt low as he grabbed onto the shelf. "What's up, Karev? Haven't you heard her? Fuck me. Fuck me, hard!" George yelled restlessly, not bothering to keep his tone down. Appreciating his eager attitude, Alex committed to comply and held O'Malley hips before gradually picking up the pace. Soon his thrusts became brutal and rough and the room was filled with the sound of his hips slamming against the other doctor's buttocks. George moaned and cried out in pleasure, as every inch of Karev's cock thrilled through him. He wanted to be fucked hard and now he was getting it. His hips kept rocking against him in a relentless rhythm, pounding into him unevenly, until he felt Alex's cock slipping out of him. The young intern whimpered at the loss and thought it was time to switch but as soon as he had let down his guard, Karev penetrated him again with one swift thrust, taking him by surprise. O'Malley clutched tighter the shelf of the bookcase as his lover didn't give him a minute and fucked him even harder than before. Suddenly, jolts of pleasure surged through his whole body and made him arch his back as Alex finally reached his sweet spot. "There! Oh, right there! Son of a bitch"

"My pleasure..." Karev replied provocatively, going for his prostate again and again. He couldn't hold back a groan as he wildly smacked him with one open hand. It was... amazing. The feeling of George's tight hole spasming around his stiff cock accompanied by his loud screams was really something. It was totally different from any blow-job he had ever experienced. Way better. Soon, O'Malley started moving his hips in sync with his, matching his thrusts perfectly as he drove him insane. Alex gasped as he felt it coming. His climax. He didn't slow down though and kept speeding his thrusts fast enough for his hips to ache. Fuck... "I'm close... I am so fucking close..."

"Then, fill me up, baby..." George whispered softly, out of breath.

"Aaargh!" Karev screamed as he dug his nails into the other intern's hips and slammed into him one last time. Finally, he exploded with 8 spurts of sticky, white cum flowing out from his cock and coating O'Malley's insides. It was the first time he had came into somebody's ass, nobody had ever let him before. It was... wow. Yeah, he had tried it on himself but on the other side it felt different... private... intimate... In his post-orgasmic haze, he loosened his grip on George's hips and slowly pulled out of him with a wince at how sensitive he felt. The two guys fell silent right away, only the noise of labored breathing filling the place as they pulled themselves together. O'Malley was the first to move, then. He turned around and stared in Alex's eyes, panting heavily. Karev burst out laughing. "That was... great! Seriously, we should do it agai-"

His sentence was interrupted by George leaning forward and softly pressing their lips together. He immediately melted into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly to allow the other intern's tongue to slide between his teeth and meet his own. They briefly battled for the dominance of the kiss until O'Malley finally pulled back, out of breath, and lowered his head, smirking. "What a mess... Look how much precum I have leaked while you fucked me..." George whispered, looking up at Alex and then back down to his shiny cock. Following his gaze, Karev felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the other doctor's gleaming pierced cock sticking out of his pants. It was pulsing with arousal, entirely drenched in precum and looking so fucking bigger than even. As O'Malley wrapped his hand around his own cock and took squeezed it gently, he felt his own hardening again and his mouth watered. "Maybe you wanna get a taste before I shove it up your ass"

"Always" Alex replied, dropping to his knees between the other intern's legs. As he leaned in and engulfed the purple head of his cock into his mouth, Karev reached for the hem of George's pants and pulled 'em down with his boxers to the middle of his thighs. The sweet taste of his precum filled his mouth and shrouded his senses as he swirled his tongue all around the sticky tip while cupping O'Malley's balls with his hand and fondling 'em with care. Greedily, he sucked and licked at the cock just like it was a lollipop, flickering the metal jewelery too, till he remembered what he really wanted. To be fucked. Then, he looked up at George and pulled off with a slurping pop, keeping eye contact the whole time. "Enough foreplay, I wanna go all the way. Now"

"If that's what you want..." O'Malley said allusively as he gripped his cock in one hand and rubbed it on Alex's cheek, precum and spit smearing his face. Jeez... He looked even sexier like that... So exciting... Tired of his own teasing, the young intern brushed by the other doctor and went down the hall, stepping out of his pants and boxers as he walked. Bemused, Karev turned his head and watched him reach the desk down the hallway and sat on the edge of it. What... what did he have in mind? What was that all about? Catching the look of confusion on his face, George just pointed at his own cock and motioned him to come over. "When you're ready, come and get it"

That said, Alex jerked up to his feet and stepped up to him, slowly at first and then faster and faster, till he eventually stood before the other intern who abruptly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. Holy shit... O'Malley tasted his own slick precum as his tongue invaded Karev's mouth and writhed against his, almost like dancing. Without breaking the kiss, Alex climbed into the other man's lap and straddled him, his legs wrapping around his waist. Their wet tongues tangled together in a rush of hot breath as George's hands grasped at his shirt, clumsily lifting it over his head and throwing to the ground. Pulled apart, they stared into each other eyes. "So... Wanna do it on a desk? Such a nerd" Alex joked with a grin, reaching under O'Malley's body and taking hold of his cock. It felt so big and hard and heavy in his hand. He couldn't wait anymore. George sniggered as he observed Karev impatiently position his precum slathered cock at his entrance and slowly ease down on it. A deep groan came out of his lips as the piercing barbell caught on his rim. That was hot... The look on his face was something wonderful. A grimace of pain with a hint of arousal as the lubrication of his spit wasn't enough to make the cock slide in. However, stubborn as a mule, Alex increased the pressure and kept trying, pushing himself down until the swollen head popped through. A raw scream ripped from his mouth at the intrusion inside him. "Oh, bloody hell!"

In a panicked way, Karev struggled to hold himself up and steady and not slip down O'Malley's cock, yet. He was too nervous and his body was all tensed up. He needed to relax. He needed to breathe and unclench his muscles before sinking down. As luck would have it, George didn't pushed him, on the contrary, he just leaned back a little, hands supporting his weight behind him, and waited. Alex took his time to adjust and, as soon as the pain eased off, lowered himself a little more, letting the gravity do its work. He squeezed his eyes shut as O'Malley's cock slid further in and stretched his hole, in an unrelenting slow pace. It hurt. So much. The intern stopped now and then, allowing himself to get used to it before kept going. Darnit... He felt the metal barbell scrape his inner walls as it gradually made his way into him and he realized it was just prolonging his pain. He needed to rip the stitches. Get it over with. No anesthesia. He nervously braced himself and then pushed himself down with all his strength, forcing George's whole cock into his ass in a single brutal movement.

Another piercing scream filled the air. Fuck! It took Karev a few minutes to recover and adapt to the massive burning feeling in his ass. He took a deep breath and just sat there, on O'Malley's lap, with his pierced cock resting inside and filling him up until he felt ready and signaled the other intern to move. George didn't, though. He just stared into Alex's eyes with a satisfied smug on his face and shook his head slightly. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to move a muscle. If he wanted to get fucked, he had to do it by himself. Karev seemed to have it figure it out since he snorted, gathering his energy, and obliged. He started nice and slow, rocking his hips back and forth, and then increased the speed gradually. As he repeated the movement again and again, O'Malley did nothing but moaned. It was amazing having Alex impaling himself onto his cock and doing all the work but it wasn't easy to hold still. At all. His ass clenched so tight around him and all he wanted was to pound it hard and fast. It wasn't time yet, though.

Fed up with just swinging, Karev gripped the other man's shoulders and used 'em as a leverage to move himself up and down. He did it softly at first, pulling up a little and pushing back down, taking more of George's length each time. The feel of the metal barbell dragging inside of him was a little uncomfortable at first but then, slap by slap, it became more pleasurable. Gained confidence, he picked up the pace and started bouncing up and down the cock faster, almost like pumping it. A grunt escaped O'Malley's throat as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying to fight his impulses. Fuck... He had thought he had held all the cards, but he was wrong. Alex had. George could feel his throbbing cock ground inside him and fit his ass perfectly, just like they were meant to be. How could he turn that away? As the other intern kept riding him wild, O'Malley couldn't take it anymore and ended up moving, too. As his hips bucked upwards and downwards, thrusting into the tightness and heat surrounding his cock, Karev was taken aback by it but not in a bad way. He was hoping the other intern would get involved in it at some point. In the end, sex took two. 

Soon, George assumed command and reaffirmed his dominance, his hands on Alex's hips holding him up and in place as he rammed into him fiercely like a drill. Damn, he was so close... He could feel his orgasm approaching, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to make Karev squeal. He wanted to make him writhe. He wanted to make him come back for more. Energetically, he carried on rolling his own hips against the other intern's, sliding in and out of his hole frantically, until he finally managed to hit it. His wonderland. As his kept piercing kept pressing up against his prostate, a series of tingles shot down Alex's spine, making him squeal and writhe just like he wanted. Yasss! Now, he could cum. Now, he could get off. Now, he could- Before he could actually release himself, O'Malley felt the other doctor climb off of his cock abruptly and watched him as he knelt down between his legs, mouth open and tongue out in anticipation. George turned up his nose at it. He couldn't hide a bit of disappointment in finished himself with his hand but if that was what Karev wanted, he would have done it. He owed him. Firmly, the young intern grabbed his stiff cock and pointed it at Alex's parted lips, swiping his thumb over the slick head and piercing. Karev smiled at the sight in front of him as his gaze moved back and forth from O'Malley's tensed expression and his right hand racing up and down his twitching cock, restlessly. It wouldn't have taken long, no. He had learned to read the signs of his lover's impending orgasm and they were all showing up. The dreamy look... The erratic strokes... The labored breath...

"Here I come! Here I come!" George groaned, throwing his head back as he gave one last stroke to his cock and started shooting his cum into Alex's open mouth. The intern counted more than 10 spurts of tasty, warm jizz spewing right onto his tongue and lips. He kept his mouth wide open the whole time to take in as much of it as he could while O'Malley kept jerking off till he was spent. Once every drop of cum was milked out of his cock, George pulled back, panting and sweating, and looked down at the other doctor's full mouth. He gasped in astonishment as Karev proudly showed off all the cum he had collected and swallowed it all down, enjoying the salty tang. Insatiable, he moved his head in and took the tip of the dripping cock into his hungry mouth to lick it clean. O'Malley couldn't take his eyes off of him as he sucked and ran his tongue slowly around his slit, teasing the piercing. Gosh, it just blew his mind. Finally, made sure to have cleaned every remnants of cum, Alex let the softened cock slip from his lips and let himself fall back to the ground, exhausted. "Fuck... That was... fuck... Hope you'd enjoyed your ride... It was exactly what I needed, thanks. But, now I better get back to studying"

"You're worrying too much" Alex exclaimed with a puff as he stood up and pressed a brief kiss to the other intern's lips. It was quick, just the time for his tongue to push into George's mouth and let him taste himself in it, and it was over. "We will pass the test, trust me"

"I hope so, otherwise I will hold you responsible..."

*******

The day everybody had been waiting for had finally arrived. The day of the exam was here. After the quickie in the library, George had put his heart and soul into studying and hadn't let anything get in the way. He had studied the fuck out of it and he felt ready. He was ready. The test began at 14:00 o'clock in a small bare room with lines of desks in rows. The rules were simple, they had exactly three hours and they couldn't leave when it started. Overwrought, O'Malley had gotten there early and had taken the first desk like any good student would have, looking straight ahead the whole time. He had brought two pencils plus one for safety, a bottle of water and a little snack. All was well. He could do. As soon as the proctor told the interns to start the exam, he turned the paper test over decisively and took a deep breath before reading the first question. What are the signs of a central line infection? George tensed up, immediately. What were they? He remembered reading something about it, but he couldn't quite remembered what it was. Why couldn't he recall? Where was his head at? Then, it suddenly came back to his mind. Alex. Alex had distracted him. He had interrupted him before he could have read what were the signs of a central line infection. O'Malley tried to skip it and focus on the other questions but his mind kept going back to that stupid first question. It couldn't be. Desperate, he turned around to see Karev calmly answering all the questions and broke down. He was screwed. He was so screwed.


	20. The Other Side Of This Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes a leave of absence and drives to Los Angels to meet his old friend Sam. Instead, he bumps into Dell, Cooper and Pete.

Mark Sloan was so hopeful. Hopeful to move on. Hopeful to leave the past behind. Hopeful to start a new life. It had been a couple of months since Derek had found out the truth about the night Addison had caught 'em and put an end to their love story. At first, he had thought that with time the neuro surgeon would have overcome his anger and forgiven him, but... it hadn't happen. This time, it wasn't like their previous fights. Shepherd didn't yell at him or assault him whenever they ran into each other. No. He just ignored him. He didn't talk to him. He didn't wave back at him. It was like he was invisible and this was hurting Mark more than he could say. Yep, he had made a mistake, but... How could Derek have forgotten of what they had? Of their love? How? The whole situation had soon become too unbearable to him and Sloan had found himself forced to return to Los Angels once for all.

As the elevator door opened, Mark walked out and curiously looked around. High rises. Palm trees. Hollywood sign. No, he wasn't in Seattle anymore. Wandering around the lobby, the plastic surgeon eventually ended up in front of the reception where a blue-eyed blondie sat on the phone and stopped by. That guy was really cute and... young. Barely legal man. “I don't know what you should do about the itchiness down there...” The receptionist said on the phone as he writhed in his chair, bothered. A smile played around the corner of Sloan's mouth. There was something familiar in that guy. Something he couldn't quite describe but... he liked it. It excited him. “Ok, yeah, ok, ok, bye”

“Hi, I am... I think I'm in the right place” Mark commenced, trying to draw the cute guy attention as soon as he had hung up. Distractedly, the blondie looked up and almost fell out of his chair in shock as the saw the sexy hunk in front of him. What a piece of meat! Prime one. Tall and well-built with a short bread and mustaches. The receptionist started drooling at the sight and Sloan giggled, flattered. “I am looking for Dr. Sam Bennett. I'm an old friend of his and I'd like to-” 

“Sam isn't here. He had an emergency and left five minutes ago. I'm sorry. Would you like to leave a message or try back later?” The young guy said a little distracted as he discreetly eyed up the older man from head to toe and then back to his face. Mark just shook his head and sighed, not able to hide his bitterness. It was a sign. A bad sign. He needed to talk to Sam now, before changing his mind, or he would have just come a long way for nothing. With a sad look, he turned around to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Wait. Don't go. I-I may have been a little rude. Sam... He won't be late. You could wait for him in his office, ok? I can take you there...”

There was a note of hesitation and jitters in his voice but Sloan didn't notice it and just nodded, a smile coming back to his lips. The receptionist couldn't help but smile back at him before realizing that he was still holding his arm and gawkily letting go of it. Mark smirked amused and took a look at him as he stood up from his desk, dropping stuff and blushing. Well, he could tell that his charm still did its work. The blondie was super clumsy around him, yet, there was still something he couldn't put his finger on. But what was it? Mentioned him to follow, the cute guy made a start and led the way down the lobby, looking back nervously every now and then to check if the hunk was still behind him. He looked so... stealthy. Most people would have thought twice about trusting a stranger but honestly Sloan didn't think even once. He just went with him, all his judgment flying out of the window as he stared at the younger man's big ass bouncing before him. So yummy... 

Finally, the receptionist stopped in front of a door and opened it, letting the other man precede him into a small room. It was... dark. Mark couldn't see further than his nose and it frightened him, bringing him back to his senses. W-what was going on? Suddenly, he heard the door shut behind him and then the light went up, illuminating the space. Well, he wasn't in Sam's office for sure. Actually, it was more like a... janitors closet. There were brooms and mops all over. OMG, why on earth had the blondie taken him there? What the hell had he gotten himself into? Pretty confused, the plastic surgeon turned around and saw the cute guy standing there, way too near him, with a nervous look on his face. Before he had the time to ask for explanations, the younger man was on his neck, kissing and sucking on it, and his shaky hands were slowly traveling down his body to his groin, eventually reaching his crotch. Sloan's mouth dropped. 

“What... What are you doing?” Mark mumbled tensely, caught off guard. The blue-eyed guy didn't reply and just continued kept the plastic surgeon's neck as his territory by teasing and licking on the skin there while his hands palmed him through the fabric of his pants, making him groan and moan slightly. Well, it was obvious what the receptionist was doing and... he was doing it right. Yet, he didn't look at all comfortable with it as if... as if it was one of the first times he did something like this, or rather, the first time. Sloan could feel his pants growing tighter and tighter as the younger man instigated him. “Oh, fuck...”

“And you ain't seen nothing yet...” The blondie whispered not so sure of it as he clumsily lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down the older man's chest and stopping just below his navel. Once again, Mark hadn't a chance to speak that the cute guy pressed his face against the noticeable outline of his cock and, nuzzling it, inhaled his musky scent to the top of his lungs. Mmm... That was the smell of a man. So intoxicating that it triggered something in him. A muffled string of moans escaped Sloan's lips as he felt the receptionist's mouth over his own bulge, gently sucking and flickering it with his tongue. Fuck. He didn't seem anymore the same goofy guy he had met at the reception a while ago, at all. He looked more confident and in control. The assured way he rubbed his face through his hardening boner while his hands grabbed hold of the top of Mark's pants and unfastened his belt... wow. Soon his trousers were unbuttoned and unzipped and pulled down just enough for the plastic surgeon's cock to smack him in face, making him gasp in surprise. He would have never seen it coming. No way. He would have never expected Sloan to go commando. It was kinky and... sexy. Aroused, he picked up the shaft in his hand and examined it with both admiration and apprehension. Jesus... It was big. 9 inches at least and thick, very thick. He couldn't even wrapped his and around it! “Wow... it's... it's... huge. I've never seen one like this before...”

With a little hesitancy, the cute guy swallowed down and swooped forward to lick off the glittering pearl of precum oozing from the slit of Mark's cock. The plastic surgeon reacted to the tongue running over his mushroom head by bucking his hips and sinking his fingers into the blondie's soft hair. Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn! He had missed it so much. He hadn't done it in really long time and now he felt like a virgin touched for the very first time. Poor cute guy, he had no idea what he was getting into... 

Oblivious to it all, the receptionist tentatively took the swollen head in and, looking up at the other man, lowered his mouth onto his stiff rod. Gradually, a bit of a time, he got half of it into his mouth and started bobbing his head, slurping his way up Sloan's cock and sucking the tip before going back down on it. “Holy shit! Do you always greet visitors like this in L.A.?” Sloan gasped, throwing his head back as the younger man worked to get more of the cock in his mouth. It wasn't easy, though. The older man's manhood wasn't just long, it was thick too and it filled his mouth to its capacity. The blondie slid back up the shaft a bit, only leaving the head in his mouth to give his throat a rest, and swirled his tongue around, deciding what to do next. He wasn't sure he could deepthroat all of it but that didn't mean he shouldn't have tried, right?. Willfully, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth wide, engulfing the purple head again. Then, as he slowly swallowed the cock inch by inch, the receptionist reached down with his free hand and cupped the plastic surgeon's large hairy balls, rolling 'em around gently. He kept going till the tip of Mark's cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He tried to ignore it. He tried to fight it. Gosh, he had gone too far to pull back right now. It was his obstinacy which made Sloan realize the reason why that guy looked so familiar. He reminded him of himself. Not only physically but also in his dorky attitude. Why hadn't he seen it all along? Warmhearted, Mark grabbed a fist full of the blondie's locks and pulled him off of his cock. “Hey little man, there's no need to overdo it. You can always stroke what you can't suck. That's ok with me”

“You think I can't take it? Well, I can. Don't try to tell me what to do!” The cute guy cried out childishly, like the baby he probably was. The plastic surgeon just looked at him and smiled. That temper... It was a trait. Undoubtedly, he was a younger version of him and that explained why Sam had hired him. The man had always had a thing for blonds... A swift squeeze at the base of his cock pushed away every thoughts of his. “I can do it. I know I can. I just need you to... push my head down and thrust your hips up... kinda fucking my face...”

“I don't know, buddy... You're poking the bear... Sure you can handle it?” Mark warned uncertain, covering himself. Exactly as he expected it to be the receptionist answered him by angrily lifting a brow and nodding, offended that his ability was in question. Good, everything had gone as he planned. “Fine. If that's what you want, I'm game. Hope you won't regret it”

Plagued by his pride, the blondie ignored all of his concerns and opened his mouth, faking confidence. With a slight smirk on his face, Sloan took advantage of it and, wrapping his hand around his stiff cock, brought it to the receptionist's mouth. The corners of his lips stretched as Mark gripped his hair with his free hand and pushed his cock forward without a warning, near down to the root. Saliva ran down his shaft and choking sounds filled the room as the receptionist tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He breathed through his nose. He relaxed his throat muscles. He forced himself to open his eyes and look into Sloan's to prove him he could do it. At that point, the plastic surgeon pressed up to the other man till his nose was buried in the golden curls surrounding his cock and finally moved. He started slow, driving into him carefully and enjoying his constricting throat to the fullest. Its tightness... Its heat... Its constrictions... It was a hotshot sensation. Despite all of his effort and restraint, the cute guy couldn't help but choke. He had tried to strike up a rhythm, humming around the cock and sliding his tongue along the underside of it, but he hadn't been able to keep up with it. Every movement, even the slightest, was excruciating and still, Mark had just begun. It was too much. Spit was dripping down his chin and tears were streaking out the corners of his blue eyes as he gagged harder. He was wrong. He couldn't do it. He had bitten off more than he could chew.

Desperately, the receptionist tried to come up off of it but Sloan's fingers knotted in his hair and held him firmly in place as he picked up the pace. He shouldn't have poked the sleeping bear, now it was late. The bear was awake and craved for release. It wouldn't have taken long. He was close and that too was a reason why he hadn't let the blondie back out. Plus, they were one and the same so he could tell that deep down he was enjoying it as well. No more kindly, Mark pulled down on the blond locks making the cute guy's head tilt back and getting his throat to open further, then he started pushing into his mouth rougher and faster, his cock sliding easily and smoothly down his gullet. In no time, he had lost any semblance of control and was just fucking the younger man's face raw with quick, erratic jerks of his hips. He could feel it coming... As his cock brutally made its way down his throat and his hairy balls slapped against his chin with every thrust, the receptionist tried everything to break free from the older man's tight grip, hitting and punching at his legs but to no avail. All he could do was choking on that cock. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His face turned red and his head lightened and his vision blurred. He felt dizzy and then...

“I'm c- Argh...Argh... ARGH!!!” Sloan screamed, as he buried his cock down the blondie's throat one last time and blow 9 loads of warm, bitter cum down it. Taken by surprise, the receptionist had to swallow what he could, his Adam's apple frantically bobbing up and down, but eventually some of it went down the wrong way and he gagged, cum spilling out between his lips. Mark bucked up and down a few more times before finally pulling out and watching the younger man gasp for air, sputtering and coughing out of control. The plastic surgeon laughed. He was just like him after his first deepthroat... Without knowing why, he bend down and kissed his forehead softly, looking at him with affection as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. “I'm sorry... I've been carried away but I'm glad you hanged in there. You were right, you could take it. Hope you were ok with drinking my spunk, not that I gave you a choice but... Anyway, I'm Mark Sloan, what's your name?”

“Dell. Dell Parker. Nice to meet you” The cute guy replied exhausted, still trying to catch his breath. His throat was quite sore and his jaw ached but in the end... he had loved it. It was seriously worth it. Indeed it was. Gotten a sorta hold of himself, Dell wiped the jizz that dribbled out of his mouth with the back of his hand and, getting his thoughts in order, got on his feet. “I... I gotta get back to work. I've spent too much time away from the reception. I had fun, though. Really. I'd like to do it again sooner or later. Ehm, Sam's office is down in the end on the left. You can wait in there. So... bye Mark” 

That said, the blondie smiled sightly and left the closet in a hurry, not giving Sloan time to say a thing. Again. All the plastic surgeon could do was thinking it through. A stranger had taken him to a janitor's closet, had serviced him ad hoc and then had left without asking him to repay the favor. Wow. It seemed too good to be true. Perhaps, he would have had a good time in L.A...

*******

Mark was sitting down behind Sam's desk when he looked up at the clock on the wall, bored. It had been 45 minutes since he had gotten there and he didn't know how to spend his time anymore. He had already snooped around twice and even tried to break into his friend's computer in vain. Just... he needed something to take his mind off of Dell sucking him off in the janitor's closet 'cause he could tell that if Sam hadn't shown up in time, he would have gone straight back to him right away. Those lips and his blue eyes and- His dirty thoughts were interrupted as he heard his phone vibrate on the side of the desk and lit up. Gosh, something was finally happening! Somebody had texted him. Who could it be? Excited as hell, he glanced down at his cell and read the message forthwith.

Dell advised me that you came to see me. Sorry, but I can't make it till after midday. Sam. 

Slowly, the smile on his face began to fade. Figured it would have been the one day Sam was busy. How unfortunate. That sucked... Resigned, the plastic surgeon got straight up out of his chair and slowly went for the door. He was tired of waiting. It was almost lunch time and he was hungry. He had thought to grab a bite with his old friend and then talk to him, but since it was no longer an option, he was going to eat alone. He didn't mind, in fact, he could have asked Dell to join him. That big, round ass... He would have liked to eat it out. Lost in thought, Sloan walked out of Sam's office and headed to the lobby when he heard noises coming from the room next to him and stopped at the spot, instantly. They weren't just noises. They were low moans, low moans of pleasure. Looked like somebody was having fun in there... Mark grinned at it and took a step to leave when a thought crossed his mind. What if it was Dell? What if he was relieving some stress from before? Perhaps, he could have given him a hand.. Piqued his curiosity, he inched forward and, pressing his ear to the door which was already ajar, accidentally pushed it open. An awkward silence fell in the room as the moans withered at the creaking sound. The plastic surgeon froze at the doorstep, doubt creeping into his mind. What had he done? What was he doing? What was he supposed to do? He was torn. A part of him said to mind his own business and leave, but another part said to enter and see what was going on... What to do? Eventually his curious side won and he enterprisingly peered his head through the door, seeing a sight he would have never expected to see. 

There was a blindfolded man, naked, hanging on a sex swing in the middle of the room with his arms and legs held up by leather slings. Sloan looked on in astonishment and just held his breath for a while. He... he had always wanted that kind of hardness, it was his secret desire. He remembered he had even mentioned it to Derek once, but the neuro surgeon had replied that he would have never ever tried it. He was so wrapped up in the swing not to pay any attention to the restrained dude on it. “Who's there? Violet, is that you?” The blindfolded man asked anxiously as he wiggled in his binds. Intrigued, Mark approached the stranger with measured steps and took a closer look at him. Well, if Dell seemed the younger version of him, this man was Derek's. He was quite a hottie, hairy and quite muscular, with two big low hangers and a nice 7,5 inches cock which stood straight up in the air, the head already wet with precum. So inviting... He wondered if Sam had ever fucked him. Without a second though, Sloan leaned over and reached down, taking the blindfold off of the stranger. At first, the restrained man's eyes squinted a bit to adjust to the light and soon snapped open as he found a man he didn't know right in front of his face. “W-who... who are you?”

“My name's Mark. I'm an old friend of Sam” The plastic surgeon said with a big charming smile, as everything was normal to him. “And you are?”

“Not a perv!” The man replied embarrassed, the words rushing out of his mouth with too little thought. Sloan almost burst into laughter at it and the stranger couldn't help but look away, blushing. He had been too impulsive. Again. “I'm Dr. Cooper Freedman, pediatrician. I know you're probably asking yourself why I'm on a sex sling, but could you just help me get out of it first?”

Mark smirked and just nodded. There sure were a lot of bizarre people in L.A. from teenagers who sucked you off in a closet to naked pediatricians who hung on sex swings. It was a madhouse. As he smilingly reached out to the stirrups, he happened to glance down and what he saw discouraged him from continuing. “Oh. My. God” Sloan whispered softly as he lowered his arms, enthralled. He was shocked. Could it be...? No, it couldn't. It couldn't be... Right? To put his doubts to rest, he dropped everything and went between Cooper's legs, admiring the object of his interest, a thick and greasy substance smeared all over his puckered hole. There was no denying. It was... fisting lubricant. Mark felt his breath being taken away and his pants growing tighter. If the sex swing was his secret desire, the act of fisting was his pipe dream. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was... It was a sign. It couldn't be otherwise. A nervous laugh came out as he glance up at the pediatrician who was staring at him concerned with a crazed look in his eyes and trembling placed two stretched fingers at his slick entrance. Sloan wet his dry lips. “I... I apologize in advance...”

“W-what are you gonna do?” Cooper asked rhetorically, trying hard to act natural despite his fear. He knew what was going to happen, he wasn't stupid, but he really hoped that he was wrong... No word or answer came from Mark, only his fingers ruthlessly pushing in and making the pediatrician wince out. They slid in so smoothly, meeting slight resistance, and were up to the knuckles in a blink of an eye. It felt so good that he wasted no time in jammed his digits in and out, watching 'em disappear and reappear well lubed from that ass. The swing started rocking back and forth as Cooper cried and squirmed against his bonds which didn't allow him much leeway. “Stop it, please! I don't even know you! Stop! Stop!”

“I can't, sorry... But, don't worry. I promise you I'll do my best to make it pleasurable for the both of us” Sloan said out of his mind, drawing his fingers back before adding a third and a forth. The pediatrician screamed the place down at the large intrusion and kept struggling as the four fingers made their way into him moving at a repetitive, torturous pace. It hurt, but not the fingering per se, he was used to it. It was the restrains. They were chafing and cutting, leaving marks on his wrists and ankles. God, he just wanted it all to end but Mark didn't think that way and persevered with it, working him open with his fingers. He wanted, or rather needed, to know what it feel like to fist. Was it better than just fucking? Was it how he imagined it? That was why he couldn't stop now and let the man go. He took his sweet time in scissoring his fingers and stretching out his hole waiting for it to become nice and loose before proceeding to the next step, getting his whole fist in. The time had come. Wired, Sloan pulled almost all the way out of Cooper and, tucking his thumb in against his palm, pushed back in slowly while keeping the pediatrician still with his other hand which wasn't simple. “Look, you gotta relax and open up for me, otherwise it's gonna hurt like hell”

Cooper heard him, but didn't listen. How could he right now? He just whimpered and shuddered as he felt Mark's knuckles try to get past his rim. Fuck... he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to take 'em in and his tension wasn't helping at all. Stubbornly, the plastic surgeon didn't give in and, by twisting and rotating his hand, his knuckles eventually entered the pediatrician's ass. After they did, the rest of his hand naturally pulled in and his fist curled. Cooper yelled the shit out of it. His body spasmed and his hole clenched tight as Sloan's hand burrowed deeper and deeper till he was buried up to his wrist. Then, he finally stopped and gave the pediatrician some time to adjust, fighting to stay very still and resist the temptation. Inside, it felt so moist and warm and personal, particularly personal. A world apart from any other sexual activity he had ever had. It took him a while but, in the end, Cooper accustomed himself to the new sensation and toned his screaming down to a labored hiss. Sure, it still hurt, his hole was burning and being stretched like ever before, but... it was also good. Yeah, it was good and insane too. Jeez, he had taken a fist. He had taken a whole fist in his ass! He had never felt so full in his entire life. The plastic surgeon awaited patiently to feel the pediatrician's muscles unclench and sag in his grip before moving, paying attention to his responses. “Augh... Augh...” Cooper moaned desperately, his body swinging back and forth as Mark thrust into his ass with care. He was at the end or his tether. The feel of a fist up his ass had masked the pain of his straps, but some other kind was blasting their way in. His aching cock. It was left untouched, throbbing and oozing precum like a fountain and all he could do was hanging restrained on the swing. It was a torture. All he wanted was to reached down and touch himself, but he couldn't. “T-t-touch me... Please...”

“Sure. What about... here?” Sloan said maliciously as he rotated his fist and forced the swing to move more. A high-pitched scream of pain mixed with pleasure pierced the air the second his knuckles managed to rub against the other man's right spot. The plastic surgeon couldn't help himself and moaned too, feeling Cooper's hole gripping his wrist and his own erection twitch hard in his pants. Shit... As he kept his motions small and subtle, aiming for his mate's pleasure center, the pediatrician groaned and fidgeted, resulting in his whole body moving with the motion of the swing. His hair were soaked with sweat and plastered against his forehead as he gave his all in his rocking to take over control of his body. Indeed, progressively, as the swing gathered pace, somehow it was no longer Mark the one in charge, but it was him fucking himself onto his fist. It was something phenomenal. Different from everything he had ever felt. Better than any cock he had ever been fucked by. Just... or-gas-mic-oooh! A hoarse shout filled the room. It all happened quite suddenly. One minute he was still swinging insatiably to take more and more of it into his ass and the next he was cumming spontaneously. He hadn't seen it coming. His back arched, his hole contracted and 9 shoots of sticky, white jizz squirted out with incredible force, further than he had ever experienced. It flew everywhere, mostly on his hairy chest and abdomen, but some also landed on his face. Mmm... What a cummy mess... Involuntary, Sloan licked his lips as he watched the spectacle before his eyes in amazement, his pants bursting at the seams. It had been pretty intense and he was at a loss for words, in awe. “Shit, man... That was one hell of an orgasm, wasn't-”

“What the heck is going on in here, Cooper?” A female voice called out, interrupting him. Taken unawares, the plastic surgeon almost jumped as looked up at the door and saw a brunette woman standing there with a disgusted expression and a paper bag. She looked really freaked out. Well, you couldn't blame her. She had just walked in on a stranger wrist-deep into a presumed friend of hers, therefore... Not knowing how to behave, Mark forced himself to smile and shifted his gaze back to the pediatrician who had just closed his eyes and was mumbling something like say it ain't so, say it ain't so. Very reassuring... Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Sloan did the only he could to fit in there. He uncurled his fingers and slowly slipped out of Cooper, making him whimper at the loss of his fist. Defying his expectations, it was all it took for the woman to snap. “I can't believe you, Cooper. I leave you alone for twenty minutes to get you more lubricant and you find somebody else to fist you? This is the last time I supported your kinky fetish, I swear. I'm done”

“Violet, it's not what it looks like!” The pediatrician tried to explain himself breathlessly as he struggled in his leather slings stranded. The woman pretended not to hear him and just broke down crying quietly, dropping the paper bag. Mark watched it all, feeling more and more uncomfortable and confused. Jeez, it looked like a second-rate soap-opera. Was it real? No, the question was, what the fuck was he still doing there? Why hadn't he taken off like a shot, yet? Not finding a good reason to stay, Sloan took a step back and, slowly but surely, made his way to the door with his head down, covering his face as he walked by the weeping woman. Wow... You got a lot of weirdoes at Oceanside Wellness... Walked out the door and getting away from there as fast as he could, Sloan could still hear Violet crying and Cooper's screams throughout the hallway. “Somebody put a gag-ball into her mouth, please!”

*******

Mark called the elevator and stared at the closed steel doors in front of him, reminiscently. What had happened before... Well, it wasn't an everyday thing, especially recently. It had been a long time, too long, since he had gotten some and now he couldn't get enough of it. What was coming next? A handjob from a stranger at the restaurant? A naked man tied to the seat of his car? A glory hole in a public bathroom stall? Anything seemed possible and uncertain in L.A. The only thing he knew for sure right now was that most of the offices had emptied and people were out on their lunch break. Nobody was around. Even the blond receptionist had disappeared leaving one of those sign that said “back in five”. The elevator doors opened with a cheerful ding and the plastic surgeon got in, his mind somewhere else. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Derek... Yeah, he was enjoying Los Angeles and everything but moving there... Was that a good idea? For the life of him, there was still something, or rather, somebody that held him back and... Why was it so hard?

Pushed the floor button absently, the elevator doors began to close when a hand suddenly came flying through, stopping 'em and pushing 'em back open, and a man out of breath stepped in. He smiled kindly at Sloan and reached past him to press the second floor button, allowing the surgeon to catch his sweaty scent. So manly... He could have breathed it in all day. As the door closed and the elevator started to descend, Mark observed the man out of the corner of his eye. He was puffed. And perspiring. And... smoking hot. He just oozed sex appeal from every pore. Perhaps, he was what came next... Without even realizing it, Sloan found himself laughing out loud and the mysterious stranger turned to look at him. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just, where I come from elevator tents to be this kind of... aphrodisiac” Mark explained even without knowing why he said what he said. He felt stupid, like a schoolgirl with a crush. The stranger man gave him a dirty look which turned into a smirk as soon as he noticed something on his groin. Feeling his eyes staring him, Sloan looked down and his heart skipped a beat. He... he had a huge stain of precum on his pants. His face went on fire, promptly. He wasn't aware of how much he had leaked. It must have been during the fisting session and... he felt mortified. He wished he could disappear. He wished the earth could crack open and swallow him whole. Not saying a word, the stranger man put himself face to face with Mark who was staring at the floor and naughtily hit the stop button, the elevator coming to a halt with a little hop. Sloan lifted his head. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up” The stranger replied, softly pressing his lips to Mark's. The plastic surgeon's eyes widened in surprise as the other man's tongue probed to enter his mouth and his own lips parted automatically, letting the wet muscle slip into his mouth. The stranger took immediately control of the kiss and pushed him up against the wall, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth and his hands exploring every inch of his body, from his back to his ass. Sloan moaned into the kiss as he tried to keep up with him, stroking his tongue along with his in some kind of dance. Damn... he was so passionate. After what seemed to be an eternity, the stranger pulled back for air and stared at Mark with sexual desire. “I'm Peter Wilder, Pete for friends, and I'm clean. What 'bout you, honey?”

“Mark Sloan. Clean, too. Nice to-” Mark said briefly, getting interrupted as Peter, or rather, Pete spun him around and pinned him to the wall, his face being smashed against it. He wasn't kind nor did he warn him. He just crushed him with his body and deliberately ground his raging hard-on against him, the plastic surgeon gasping lost in the moment. A satisfied grin appeared on Pete's face as his mate couldn't help grinding back. Eagerly, he hooked his fingers into Sloan's pants and managed to yank 'em down enough to reveal his pale tight ass without having to undo the belt. Mark gulped. Those rude mannerisms... For a second, he thought he was having sex with Derek. But, the thought of his ex-boyfriend was soon blown away feeling Pete move his lips to his ear and nibble his lobe while his hands were on his ass, cupping and squeezing roughly. They were similar, yes, but not at all the same. Pete's touch was different, coarser. Sloan hadn't felt like this in a long time. Subjugated. Dominated. Controlled. A sudden scream came out from his mouth as a raw finger was pushed inside him to the first joint and flexed, without so much as a by-your-leave. “Oh, fuck! Fuck... Fuck me!”

That was all Pete had to hear. He bluntly removed his finger and knelt down, eye level with Mark's ass. Then, he parted his cheeks and buried his face into the plastic surgeon's crack straight off, his tongue teasing around the puckered entrance. Sloan groaned and tilted his head back, feeling Pete slobbering all over his hole and feasting on it by licking and sucking. Fuck... His tongue was so warm and wet inside him... As his butt cheeks were spread further and his hole was drilled deeper, Mark winced and desperately reached down to unleash his hard cock still enclosed in the front of his pants. Fuck, Pete was really good at using his tongue... It wormed its way into his dilating hole so good and achieve such deep penetration by itself... Yeah, he knew how to rim an ass. Finally, unbuckled his belt, Sloan shoved his pants down in one go and grabbed his shiny cock, jerking savagely. Lost in his pleasure, he spread his legs wider and worked his hips back, trying to get more stimulation. But as soon as he did, Pete reclaimed his predominance by bossily slamming him against the wall and holding him there, Mark's cock trapped between his own body and the wall. Shit, it was so Derek...

Sloan banged his head against the wall softly as if to get him right out of his head. He needed to stop thinking about him. He needed to stop dwelling into the past. He needed to- Suddenly, the plastic surgeon realized that Pete's wasn't in his ass anymore, just like his skilled tongue and his restraining hands. Had he done something wrong? Before he could turn around and ask, he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered and froze, bracing himself. So... that was it. No more foreplay. Straight down to fucking. In haste, Pete dug his hand into his open pants and took his shaft out of its fabric prison, giving it a couple of strokes. He was so proud of his cock. 8 inches of rock hard meat with a slight curve upward, red angry with excitement. A work of art. With or without permission, he used the slickness of his precum to lubricate himself and then pushed his cock against Mark's hole, making him shiver at the touch of his wet head. He was nervous about it. He wasn't sure he had been prepped enough, but it was also true that sometimes Derek had fucked him raw, so... 

On the spur of the moment, Pete grasped his hips and thrust into him with one sharp, unforgiving motion. Sloan screamed out and his body quivered as the cock slid into his ass tersely. He was right. He wasn't ready, yet. Not for this. “Fuck, you're tight...” Pete grunted in pleasure, not caring much about Mark. He didn't even give the plastic surgeon any time to adjust and just fucked him, hard and rough. His hips snapping back and forth in a brutal pace, each hump filling him to the hilt and sending waves of pain over him. Sloan couldn't remember ever feeling like this. Cries ripped from his throat and tears rolling down his cheeks as Pete rammed into him like a beast in heat. His ass was on fire and he wouldn't have been surprise if it bled. All he could do was... take it. Take it like the slut he was. The elevator was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, loud grunts from Pete and soft whimpers from Mark when, out of the blue, another noise joined 'em. A cell-phone ring-tone. The plastic surgeon recognized it immediately as his and, hoping it wasn't an important call, ignored it. But Pete didn't. “Isn't that your phone? Whatcha waiting for? Pick it up”

“What? Right now? Right while you're fucking me? I don't think it's a good idea...” Sloan whispered hoarsely, pressed up against the wall. Pete didn't compel him, not with words anyway. He just pulled out completely and slammed back in with as much force as he could muster, pushing him further into the wall. Then, his pace sped up as he repeated the movement again, mercilessly. The plastic surgeon let out the loudest scream as he felt his ass being torn apart, split in two. The message was clear. He must have answered his phone. Reluctantly, he reached for the phone in his pocket with some difficulty and, pulling it out, took the call. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Mark. It's Sam. Sorry, I'm can't make it to the office today. I have a patient that I can't get out of” Sam's voice said from the other side of the phone. The plastic surgeon tried his best to keep his composure but it wasn't easy while being fucked and crashed against the wall with every thrust. He had thought Pete would have slowed down or, at least, been more gentle, instead he had become more aggressive, plowing his cock into his ass even rougher than before. Mark did all in his powers to keep himself from yelling on the line, but quickly lost it as soon as Pete rubbed his hands around his chest area and pinched his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. A moan slipped out of mouth. “Mark, you ok? You're breaking up, I can't hear you”

Sloan was too caught up in it to stop and so clutched the mobile to his shoulder to cover the speaker. Honestly, how could he talk on the phone nonchalance while somebody was humping him and playing with his nipples? What else could possibly happen? Right then, Pete grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked it open, buttons flying everywhere. Mark had no time to complain about it that his hard sensitive nipples were twisted and squeezed between the other man's thumbs and forefingers, causing him to moan like crazy. Who knew what Sam was thinking of him right now... Well, truth be told, he didn't give a damn about it. Pete was fucking his brain out, tweaking his nipples like radio dials and breathing on his neck, and since he had relaxed and given up fighting, he had started enjoying the hardcore bareback sex so much. It couldn't go better... “Touch yourself for me” Pete whispered almost imperceptible, giving him goosebumps. Mark shook and hesitated a little not sure he had gotten it right. Did he mean that...? Getting turned up, he finally wrapped his free hand around his sore cock and pumped to the rhythm of Pete's thrusts, moaning out loud. “Good boy... Now make sure to keep Sam on the line until we both came, understood?”

“Mark? Mark? You still there?” Sam asked from the phone, worried. Sloan felt overcome. It was amazing and perfect and... too much. Wanking with a man fucking him hard against a wall and stimulating his nipples while talking on the phone to Sam... Oh, shit. Why had he let it happen? So far, he had been in command. He had fucked the face of a young receptionist and fisted a restrained man on a sex swing. He had. Then, why did he always end up on bottom? Why did he always play the submissive role? Why he couldn't he help himself? Why he- All his questions and more were answered as Pete bent his knees slightly and shifted his hips up, his cock going deeper and deeper at this new angle and eventually hitting his sweet spot dead on. A long moan of pleasure left the plastic surgeon's throat as his prostate was rammed over and over. Yeah, that was the reason why. It was simple. He liked it and he liked it a lot. “Mark? Please, tell me what's going on. Mark!”

“I'm... I'm... fine. I just stumbled my toe on a furniture and it hurt so bad” Sloan lied between the moans, almost over the edge. But he wasn't the only one. Pete was close too. Closer than he wanted to be. The plastic surgeon's ass was really amazing, the right amount of loosen. Whoever had fucked him before, well, had done a fine job. His rhythm grew erratic and his breathing quickened as he kept thrusting hard and deep and fast, his cock assaulting the plastic surgeon's sweet spot fiercely. Mark couldn't take it anymore. He felt a strong stirring in his stomach, his whole body stiffened and he grunted, erupting. “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, Derek!”

His balls drained themselves dry as the orgasm finally boiled up out of him and 6 spurts of tasty, sticky jizz shot out, splattering on the wall before him. It wasn't long before Pete came too on account of the hole clamping down his cock. He blew something like 11 loads of warm, thick spunk and filled Sloan's ass, the excess oozing out and dribbling down onto his pants. Mark felt the surges as his insides were coated, and then completely empty and twitching as Pete abruptly pulled out of him with a slicking sound. There was no small talk, no polite smiles, no are-you-okay? The plastic surgeon had came coursing the name of another man and he could tell Pete was resenting him for it. Such a prideful person... Tucking his semi-hard cock back into his pants, he zipped himself up and pushed in the stop button, the elevator starting again. Sloan didn't know what to say, still high from his climax, and just leaned up against the wall, regaining his breath. As the elevator reached the floor and the doors opened, the man fixed his clothes and walked out without looking back. “Bye...” Mark panted, dropping to his knees in a heap no longer able to keep himself upright. He was worn out. Knackered. Maybe he didn't have the physique for it as he thought... He took some time to pull himself together and then put the phone back up to his ear. “Hey, Sam...” 

“Mark?! Thank God, you scared me to death! What were those noises? You sure you're alright?” Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Sloan wavered. The thought of telling him all had occurred to him, but he pushed it away. It was best to keep him in the dark given their history and, plus, he needed to go back to Seattle. He needed to go back to the man he loved and win him back. In no hurry, he slowly stood up and pulled his pants up, smiling to himself. “So, you got what you came here for?”

“Yes, I think so”


	21. Didn't We Almost Have It All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burke proposes to Cristina. But the day of the wedding, he has second thoughts about it. Luckily, Derek is there to clear his mind.

Preston Burke was so nervous. Anxious. He had been for a while, a week, since what had happened in the chief's office. He just couldn't get Colin out of his mind, not even now that he was lying in bed with Cristina next to him doing her crosswords. The way he had made him feel, so submissive and weak... he had love it. Yeah, that was what he wanted, what he liked, but there was still something holding him back. He couldn't. He couldn't be gay. He couldn't do that to his family. Not to his mother. Not again. Sighing, Preston turned his head to Yang and absently watched her solve another puzzle. Their relationship had been like manna from heaven just at the right moment. He was aware of Cristina being more interested in his surgical skills and position rather than in himself as man and was fine with it since he was using her as well to keep up appearances. Both of 'em got something, both of 'em were happy, expect for the fact that he wasn't, not anymore. Yet, he had to make it look good, that was what he had been taught, and he knew only one way to do it. 

“Marry me” Burke whispered in a rush, without much thought. The intern lifted her gaze from the magazine and turned to the cardio surgeon with a whatcha-talkin-bout-Willis look in her face. Uncertain, Preston struggled to hold her stare and swallowed. Did he really mean it? Was it how he wanted to spend the rest of his life? He knew the truth, but he just kept lying to himself. “Marry me, Cristina Yang”

*******

Time flew and the wedding day arrived faster than Burke had expected. He still couldn't believe Yang had said yes. Actually, he still couldn't believe he had proposed. What the hell was he thinking? He was mad. Mat at everyone and especially at himself. He had put himself in this position and now it was too late to back off. His mother, Jane, had come all the way out from Alabama and he couldn't let her down. She had done so much for him and Cristina, helping 'em throughout the wedding planning process. The dress. The vows. The best man. She had always had the last word on everything. There wasn't a single thing in the whole wedding he had decided for himself except the bride which, well, happened to be missing. The service was meant to start half an hour ago, but Cristina somehow was still stuck in an O.R. and would have been late. That had caused some chaos in the chapel with people standing up from their seats and complaining about the delay. Taking advantage of it, Preston had taken refuge at the groom dressing room where he was standing, staring in the mirror, absent-minded. He looked... sad. However, the tux suited him and that was certainly the main thing... He was conflicted. And confused. And couldn't breathe. Everything just suffocated him. 

At his limit, he reached for his tie and unfastened it, throwing it to the ground. Could he do it? Could he actually do it? Marrying somebody just not to... not to... The sound of the door opening and closing behind him pushed his thoughts away. Distractedly, he looked at the reflection in mirror to see who had just entered and saw him. Derek... He immediately turned around and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Although he had invited him to the wedding, the cardio surgeon didn't expect him to come after what had happened at the camping trip... “Do you need anything?” Shepherd asked kindly, with a great sweet smile. Burke felt himself melting at it and almost break down. He was speechless. He really needed a friend in that moment and Derek was there. "Need a mint? A getaway car?"

“I-I...” Preston replied stuttering, unable to put a sentence together. There was a thousand things he wanted to say, but he was at loss for words. He wanted to apologize to Shepherd for what he had done. He wanted to shout at someone. He wanted to tell the world to fuck off. Instead, things just went on another way. “I-I... I'm gay. I am so fucking gay!”

“Burke...” Shepherd said with a whisper as he quickly locked the door to drown out his screams. He knew Preston would have exploded sooner or later. He knew someone couldn't keep such a big secret for that long. But what he didn't know was what to do. There wasn't a right thing to say in this situation. It was just... messed-up. “Hey, wanna talk about it?”

Burke nodded and walked up to the couch where he dropped down dead weight. "You know, I... I had a boyfriend back to high school. Eugene... We never went beyond kissing and cuddling but... But I loved him. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect until my mother caught us together. The look on her face... It still doesn't leave my mind. So disgusted and disappointed... I freaked out. I remember of pushing Eugene off of me and playing it cool. My mama didn't believe it, though. Eugene was sent to military school and, as for me, my mother stopped talking to me, like I didn't exist. This went on for a whole week until I brought Jennifer, my new girlfriend, home" Preston explained emotionally, tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke Shepherd's heart to see him like that. "I am gay. I kept telling myself it was just a phase but deep down I knew it wasn't. And I hated you for making me realize it. And I hated myself for being so weak. Look at me, I'm going to marry a girl 'cause I'm too scared to face my mother and come out"

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." Derek said touched as Burke lowered and head and burst into tears. Now everything made sense. The way he behaved... His continuous change of heart... It was all clear. Sure, it didn't justify what he had done but... He need to do something. He felt obligated to. If only to make him feel a little better. With stronger steps, he moved closer to the cardio surgeon and, closed the gap between 'em, knelt down before him, resolutely. "Take off your pants"

"Derek... You don't have to..." Burke said, trying to keep up appearances. He was a prideful person who didn't want nobody's pity or something, but that wasn't the case with Derek. The brain surgeon with determination reached down to the crotch of the other doctor's pants and started rubbing it seductively, captivating his attention. As Preston looked up and met his eyes, he understand that Shepherd wasn't feeling sorry for him, at all. He was feeling horny. Relentlessly, the hand on his groin kept stroking him through his pants and he could feel his cock twitching at the touch. It was something magical. The tugging... The kneading... The clawing... He couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. "Oh, fuck..."

Shepherd smirked satisfied as he gave his bulge a nice squeeze. By now, Burke's cock was rock hard and tending, its outline clearly visible through the fabric. "You don't want to stain your pants, do you?" Derek asked maliciously, his hand still running over the shaft. Preston felt his face and shook his head quickly, looking away. He clumsily got up, standing by Shepherd's face, and with a little agitation lowered his zipper, undoing the button. Sensed his nervousness, Derek was more than happy to lend him a hand and pulled down his pants for him, exposing his white boxers. Shit, they looked so tight... Unable to resist, the brain surgeon leaned forward and moved his mouth over Burke's clothed cock, slowly kissing his the way up to the tip where a small wet spot was forming. "Hmm..."

"J-Jesus!" Preston groaned in anticipation as Derek finally slid his boxers down to his knees and his black cock sprang up right onto his lips. He could have came just for it. Eager to begin, Shepherd closed his hand around the heavy cock and pumped it a few times, making sure it was fully erect as he admired it with adoration. It was exactly as he remembered it, almost 9 inches, quite thick and with a big set of balls. A black python... Naughtily, he blew a hot breath over the sensitive head of the heart surgeon's cock, causing him to moan from the sensation. Burke had to shut his mouth with both hands to repress any noises as Derek's tongue flicked out and licked around his slit. Before he even knew it, Shepherd had engulfed the swollen head into his mouth, sucking on it firmly, and he was screaming into his hands. Man... He fought hard to stay still. He knew that if he wouldn't, the whole thing could have been called off and he didn't want to. Derek was such a pro with oral skills. Like he only could do, the brain surgeon lowered his lips further down the length of Preston's cock, his wet tongue working the underside, as he unwrapped his hand from the base of it and quickly reached his balls. A little at a time, Burke let himself go and relaxed, his finger sinking into his lover's hair and tangling around his locks. “So good...”

"Uh uuh" Shepherd hummed low as he vigorously bobbed his head up and down onto Preston's monstrous cock while gently playing with his balls. He himself was enjoying it too. Burke had understood who was in charge and it was everything he wanted. This time would have been totally different from the camping day. As he kept working his mouth, pulling up to the tip and then dragging back with hollowed cheeks mid-deep, Derek looked up at Burke, trembling for excitement, and decided to take it to the next level. He adjusted the posture of his shoulders, loosened his jaw and eased forward all the way, Preston's huge cock gliding against his tongue and filling his throat up inch by inch till his nose was buried in his curled pubic hair. The neuro surgeon stayed there for a second, swallowing around him, and then moved to pull back when Burke's hands held him in place. Taken aback, he tried to keep calm, breathing through his nose and opening as wide as he could, when all of a sudden Preston threw his head back and... thrust. “Gggh!”

Derek gagged, hard, tears pricking at his eyes as he desperately tried to pull back again. This time Burke relaxed his grip and the brain surgeon could come off, gasping for the oxygen he had missed. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I felt your throat tightening around me and... and I got carried away. I didn't mean to...” Preston tried to justify, committing himself. Despite something sounded very sincere in his voice, Derek didn't let go. Fucking his face? Who did he think he was? He surely deserved a lesson... Still coughing a bit, he realized his hand was still on Burke's balls and gently started to massage 'em, almost like cradling. Preston was reassured by the other doctor rolling his balls around his warm yet tough hand and absently lowered his defenses. It was then that Shepherd tightened his grip around his scrotum and stretched his balls out of the end of the sack with all his might. As a result, Burke's mouth opened wide in pain and his eyes bulged out of his head as he squirmed in discomfort. "Aaah!"

"Did I give you the impression that you were in control here, uh?" Derek yelled as he put more and more pressure on Preston's vulnerable jewels. The heart surgeon cried out in despair, trying to pull Shepherd's hands away but only getting him to squeeze harder, and losing all his strength. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced. He could feel his balls being crushed and just kept flailing in agony. It hurt so much that his legs quit and he fell backwards onto the couch, whimpering. Still, Derek wasn't letting him go. "Have you learned the damn lesson, now?"  
"Yes! Yes, I have! Please!" Preston begged shamelessly, at the top of his lungs. He felt completely helpless to his grip, like he was about to faint from the pain. It was just too much... His balls were bright purple and all swollen... He was really worried they would have popped at any moment. He... couldn't... take it... no more... "I'm sorry, please. I'm truly sorry..."

Shepherd didn't say a word but eventually let go of his balls. The cardio surgeon gasped immediately, breathing a sigh of relief, and then leaned against the back of the couch, wiping the sweat from his head. He did it... It was over... Yeah, his balls still ached but it was nothing compared to before. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath when he felt a warm and tough hand wrapping around his hard cock. His eyes snapped opened, just in time to see the brain surgeon dip his head and lap at the pearl of salty precum on the tip of his cock. What? Preston was shocked as Derek slid his tongue in a teasing swirl around the head of his cock like nothing had happened. Was... was he trying to make amends? If so, he didn't do a nice just since he quickly pulled his mouth off with a pop and raised his head with a growl.

"Turn around and get on all fours” Shepherd commanded, out of politeness. The heart surgeon swallowed down, a little faltering, but then, not even getting why, he did what he was told to. He rolled over and leaned on the back of the couch on his knees, pushing his ass up towards his lover. He was nervous. He knew what was going to happened now, but he had no idea of how it was going to happen. Would've Derek punished him again? Would've he been gentle? Would've he been ready for what was next? A shudder wrecked his body as Shepherd's hands grabbed his ass and perked it up without a warning. The brain surgeon took his sweet time fondling and groping it properly before seizing his cheeks and spreading 'em apart. Burke's now-exposed hole twitched and flexed at the sudden rush of cold air, making Derek's cock still entrapped in his pants throb at the sight. It was such a temptation... With no moderation, he tilted his head and impatiently stuck his flat tongue, swiping it over the other doctor's puckered hole. Blah. It tasted so soapy. Where had his manly, funky taste gone? Well, it fell to him to fix it. "I'll make you squeal, babe"

"Please, just... Fuck!" Preston whined uncontrolled as he felt Shepherd's tongue plunged into his hole and lapping at his inner walls. He moaned, gripping tightly onto the fabric of the couch, and keeled over slightly to give Derek more access. The neuro surgeon's lips curved into a smile and he started to playfully dart his tongue in and out in a sort of thrusting motion, almost like fucking him. Burke let out a chorus of ragged breaths as every muscle of his body quivered with each swipe of Shepherd's tongue, and rocked his hips back frantically, forcing it deeper into his ass. Derek closed his eyes and lost himself in it, letting Preston do all the work. There was something else he needed to take care of now... Slowly, his hand went down to his raging hard-on, which was pressing against the confines of his pants and unbuckled his belt, pulling his trousers down just enough to relieve some pressure. His straining hard cock poked out, surrounded by a thick patch of dark hair, and sprang up to its glorious 7,5 inches, already leaking precum from the tip. With a swift move, he took hold of it and started pumping it fast as Burke kept grinding against his face restlessly. It was just amazing wanking off while someone was getting fucked on your tongue... It reminded him of that time he did it with Mark and... something inside of him clicked. He abruptly put his hands on the heart surgeon's ass, stopping his bucking, and pulled away in a harsh way. Preston sighed at the loss of the wet muscle and looked over his shoulders in a daze. "W-why did you stop?"

No answer came from Derek as he just stood up with his cock in hand and smirked. A shiver ran down Burke's spine and he turned his head back to the couch, gulping. He didn't like the look upon Shepherd's face. It seemed like he had something in mind... Little did he know that it was for real. He was thinking of something new, something weird and... hot. Something he should have done with Sloan the night Addison had walked in on 'em. He gave his cock a few hard tugs as he started at the shiny, slick hole in front of him and then removed his hand from it, reaching out for his mate's. The cardio surgeon winced as Derek's hand squeezed around his cock and just held it for what felt like an eternity, till it started to soften up. W-what was he up to? Why making him lose his erection? What the hell was he planning? The million questions running through his mind were put to rest as Shepherd flopped his cock over with one hand and cupped his ball with the other. Preston's eyes widen at the contact and gritted his teeth, expecting to be busted again. Instead, the brain surgeon just pulled 'em aside and brought his cock up to... his hole. 

Burke froze. He could feel Derek's hand slowly but inexorably stretching and yanking his cock. Was he really trying to do what he thought he was doing? Did he really want to stick it into his ass? No, it was impossible. Insane. There was no way someone could- A gasp escaped from Preston's lips as the head of his cock brushed the edge of his own hole. He was... stun. "I'm going in now, you ready?” Derek asked with a chuckle as he pushed the mushroom head in without waiting for the answer. A groan came out of Burke the moment his cock popped into his own ass and his back arched in reply. It... It was absurd. He had his cock into his ass. He had his cock into his ass! He would have never believed it if he couldn't feel it. It was something... Well, there were no words to define it. “C'mon, gimme your hand. You gotta do it by yourself”

"Uh-huh" Preston replied quite fuzzy, his brain like mush. He couldn't get a clear thought even if he wanted to. Anyway, he managed to comply with his lover's wishes, folding his arms behind his back and replacing Derek's hands with his own, also thanks to a little help from the neuro surgeon who then stepped back to enjoy the view. Yeah, 'cause this time he just wanted to be a spectator. Burke took some time and some breaths to get used to the foreign feeling. His bent cock pulled and his filed ass hurt a little, but somehow it was good too. Intrigued by it, he started experimentally moving his hand, stroking his cock and consequently nudging the head of it further into his ass. That completely blew his mind. The sensation of his cock hardening inside his body and filling his own ass was... wow. Just... wow. Gradually, he started to get the hang of it and grew more confident with the motion, even jerking up to meet his cock in some kind of rhythm. It was a hell of entertainment... Shepherd watched him dreamy, not missing a thing, as he worked his cock to the grunts on the background. Mark would have loved it... No. He shook his head like to push that thought from his mind and concentrated on Preston who was making the couch creak as he fucked himself. Or was he getting fucked by himself? Well, it didn't matter. All he knew was the pleasure from having his cock pulsing inside his ass and his ass contracting around his cock. Fuck... It didn't take long before he was overcome with the feeling. "Shit, I'm cumming!"

"Oh my God..." Derek whispered, his breath taken away as he saw the man shooting inside his ass. Burke came con 7 loads of hot, thick jizz which coated his insides and dribbled down his hole as his cock slipped free from his ass, still spurting. Best. Orgasm. Ever. Overwhelmed, he collapsed onto the couch and enjoyed the moment. He was a wreck. Labored breath, soaked wet and worn out. He felt like he could have slept for a thousand years... Indeed, he knew it wasn't over yet. Still high from his climax, Preston gathered all his energy and slowly pulled himself up. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he felt Derek's big cock pushing at his opening. "My turn"

That being said, the brain doctor grabbed him by his hips and entered him with one powerful thrust, the head of his cock easily slipping past Burke's rim with a splattering sound. A ripped scream rang out in the room and Preston writhed in pain as Shepherd's shaft made its way into him, sliding over his pulsing walls. Despite all the prep he had, it hurt. It fucking hurt like hell. He forced himself to relax as Derek gave him no time to adjust and just kept going. Fortunately, the cum in his ass helped 'em in the process and in the blink of an eye Shepherd was fully seated inside of him. A deep groan broke from his throat. Oh, man... That just felt great! Burke's ass was still so tight and snug, clenching around his cock which fitted it just perfectly. It was heaven. 

Leaving any inhibitions behind, Derek started moving. At first, he just pulled his cock all the way out and roughly rammed it back. He did it again and again and again, harder and harder, faster and faster, making Preston jump with every snap of his pelvis. Then, he started fucking him in earnest pounding into him mercilessly while spanking his ass raw. Burke could only brace himself with both hands and focus on the tearing and burning drag of Shepherd's cock inside him. It was so intense being stretched and filled to the brim... Nothing could have ruined this moment. Absolutely nothing. Then, some knocks were heard. "Preston? Preston, are you in there?" A female voice inquired in an annoyed tone, from the other side of the door. Both doctors stopped dead in tracks and became quiet as they recognized it immediately. It was Jane, Burke's mom. And now? The knocks on the door intensified and Preston almost had a heart attack. It couldn't be happening again... "Preston Xavier Burke, I know your in there, get out and tell me what the heck is going on with your wedding. Where is the bride?”

"Mama... I..." Burke mumbled, out of breath, not knowing what to say. In his mind, he just kept playing back his mother finding out him with Eugene. That look upon her face... He wouldn't have been able to take it again. He wouldn't have been able to go through it again. He had to keep her in the dark. But as fate would have it, Derek couldn't help the tight heat around his pulsing cock anymore and bucked his hips in reproach, causing Preston to cry out in pure ecstasy as he finally brushed against his prostate. "Oh, fuck! Fuck!"

"Preston? Preston, are you okay? Why have you screamed?" Mama Burke asked worried, trying the handle of the locked door. The heart surgeon had to bite his lip to muffle his moans as Shepherd kept hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, making him hard to. Damn, if he hadn't known any better, he would have said that Shepherd wanted to get caught... “Wait, is anybody there with you? I mean, open this door, Preston! Open this door and tell me what the freak is going on!”

Burke thought of about a million stories but none of 'em could have worked. There was only one thing left to do... “Mama, I'm... I'm on my way. Go tell the organ player to start the wedding march and take your place...” Preston explained pitching, as he found himself despairingly pushing back onto Derek's length. Thank God, it seemed like Mama Burke had believed him and left already, the knocks on the door finally stopping. Like it was nothing, the two men just kept going at it erraticly, rocking back and forth together like they were dancing, till Burke said something that threw off the brain surgeon's groove. "You're almost done, right?"

"What's the hurry? You don't want to get married for real, you do?” Shepherd giggled, laughing it off. However, when Preston didn't laugh back and just lowered his head looking guilty, the smile on his face disappeared and he couldn't think straight anymore. He changed the angle of his thrusts and sped up his humps in a vicious pace, his fingers carving bruises into Burke's hips. "How could you still marry a girl after everything you've been through? Don't you want some happiness?”

"It's complicated..." Preston replied spent, hissing at the forceful drive of Derek's strokes. He could tell that the neuro surgeon hadn't taken it well... He was fucking the brain out of him furiously, drilling his poor hole and splitting his ass in two. His whole body was on fire. "Try to understand me... How can I do it? How?”

At those words, Shepherd's movements came to a stuttering halt and with a grunt, he pulled his raging cock out of Burke's ass. The heart surgeon whimpered at the sudden emptiness but had no time to anything else, that Derek got him by his balls once again and clenched 'em tight in his hand. "Now, you're going to open your ears and listen to me carefully, aren't you?” Shepherd said, out of his mind, squeezing his lover's balls so hard to make him cry. Preston looked down in submission and nodded fearfully, his face contorted in pain. The neuro surgeon smirked. “Here's what you do...”

*******

Burke finished fixing his tie and, taking a deep breath, opened the chapel door, all the guests turning to him. He hesitated for a moment at threshold and then started walking to the altar, Derek's words ringing in his head. Now I'm gonna cum into your mouth and I don't want you to spill a drop. Step by step, he proceeded down the aisle between the benches with fake confidence, looking straight ahead. You're gonna keep it in your mouth until you get back to the altar. Reached his destination, Preston turned around and looked at the ranks of people whispering and pointing at him. Only then you are allowed to swallow, right in front of everybody. His eyes searched through the crowd for Shepherd, when his gaze lit on his mother. The cardio surgeon gulped. Once you have... Well, you need to choose what kind of life you want, slut. “It's over...” Preston said with a whisper of a voice, the inside of his mouth still sticky from Shepherd's jizz. “You can all go home. It's over. It's so over”


	22. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Burke's departure, Derek is lonely and looks for some company. Mark takes advantage of the situation to make up with him.

Derek Shepherd was so lonely. Just... forlorn. 17 days had passed since the wedding and all he had done was hang out by himself. Burke had handed in his letter of resignation and quit, just like Addison, his ex-wife, who had flown to Los Angeles to start a new life. Everyone was leaving and he... he didn't have anybody to talk to. Half hospital didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to the other half. Luckily, there was his job to distract him. Aneurisms... Clotting... Tumors... They could take his mind off of things. Today, however, the board was quiet. No surgeries scheduled. No trauma coming in. No nothing to keep him busy. So he had just ended up being at a computer, doing some research on Alzheimer's disease and getting bored. Yep, not how he had planned to spend the day but, you know what they say, any port in a storm... As he helplessly kept studying the screen, giving up hope of something, anything, to happen, the unthinkable stuck him.

Richard Webber, the chief of surgery, walked up to the desk where he was at and nonchalantly searched for a patient's chart from the stack. Anyone but Derek wouldn't have given weight to it, but he could tell that his superior had been avoiding him lately, probably still guilty over the camping-thing, and was kinda surprised by his rapprochement. Personally, he had already forgotten all about it but doubted Richard felt that way, too. “Hey, chief” Shepherd said, glancing up at the other man before turning right back to the computer screen, trying to look busy. He expected Webber to be chatty or, at least, friendly but he just grunted what sounded like an answer, not even lifting his head from his chart. Quite disappointing... But Derek wasn't discouraged. “Wanna get together for a drink after work?”

“I don't drink” Richard replied, very concisely.

Shepherd was bummed by his rude response. An awkward silence fell as he didn't know what to say anymore. He thought the chief would have considered his offer as an olive branch to let bygones be bygones, but instead he looked annoyed with it. Now, he felt like an idiot. If the earth had opened up and swallowed him, well, it would have been better. How could anything be worse than that? Eventually, he saw Mark appear around the corner and unmistakably make his way towards 'em. Say it wasn't so... “Someone mentioned a drink later?” Sloan asked smugly, his usual charming smile on as he came and propped against the counter. Derek just snorted, bothered, and looked the other way as if he hadn't heard. He was still mad at Mark. No, he was furious and didn't want anything to do with him, at all. Yet, it didn't seem to beat the plastic surgeon. “'Count me in”

“Nobody mentioned a drink” Shepherd rushed to say, still not looking at him.

“You mentioned a drink” Webber objected caustically, closing his chart and taking off.

The neuro surgeon felt his face blushing with embarrassment. He didn't like being contradicted or undermined, especially in front of Sloan. Damn you, Richard. “I...” Derek stuttered, nervously. “I did not mention a drink”

“Well, I really am up for a drink, you know?” Mark proposed, leaning forward, his voice deep and warm. Shepherd swallowed down, a shiver running down his spine as he fought to control himself. Shit, his ex-lover did know how to make him stumble... But he was going to stand firm... wasn't he? “If you, uh, need to talk... I'm just seemed you could use a friend about now”

“I don't need a friend” Derek snarled with a sudden ferocity, staring straight ahead of himself.

Sloan sighed. If that was what Shepherd thought... He just stood up there for a moment, his fingers drumming on the desk, and then he walked away, disenchanted. Holding his pride, Derek waited for Mark's footsteps to fade before looking up and glimpsing at him turn the corner and go back to where he had come from. A few seconds and he was all alone. Again.

*******

Shepherd spent the rest of the day in front of the O.R. board, sorting it out. He didn't know why but it always helped him clear his mind and right now he had a desperate need to. Every time he ran into Sloan, he just flew off the handle. It was like there was something about Mark still capable of setting him off after all that time. Perhaps, he wasn't so over and done with him as he thought... Actually, he kept daydreaming about trying again with him sometimes, but then his head got in the way and reminded him of reality. Sloan had betrayed his trust. He had told Addison about their affair and kept it secret from him. How could he pretend it didn't mean anything? A feeling of rage surged up inside him and before he knew it, he was squeezing hard the dry-erase marker in his hand. He stopped as soon as he became aware of it and took some deep breaths. In and out. In and out. He just needed to relax, relax and think about anybody else in this world except- “I'm the one that could use a friend” Mark's voice echoed behind his back, making him stiff. He slowly turned around and saw the plastic surgeon take off his scrub cap and approach. His first thought was to run, his mind telling him to, but he didn't. “I said that you could use a friend. I could use a friend”

“Look, Mark...” Derek uttered, conflicted.

“No! I didn't come to Seattle for this. I didn't come to Seattle to be chief. I came to Seattle for you, okay? I came to Seattle to get you back” Sloan explained impulsively, catching up to Shepherd and grabbing his arm. He let go of it right away and took a step back. Words had just come flying out of his face and he hadn't realized saying it until he had. He felt sheepish and... just went off. “I know, I want to take it back now, but I already said it, so-”

The corners of Derek's mouth curled into a half big smile. That... That was the Mark he loved. This big, tough man who always said the right thing at the wrong time. Just like him. It was then that he stopped listening to his enraged head and followed his heart. “Yeah, maybe we should have a drink...” Shepherd said softly, edging closer to Sloan and bending his face over till their lips almost touched. None of 'em moved a muscle. They just stood there still, staring at each other, face to face, as their breaths mingled together. There was this lingering sexual tension between 'em... A chemistry Derek could feel it and didn't intend on letting go to waste. “But, not today...”

*******

Five minutes later, the two attendings busted through an on-call room, kissing and groping each other roughly. All it had taken was a look and they were jumping one another like that. Like they used to. Truth was, they had missed each other so bad. Their bodies had missed each other so bad. You couldn't tell where one left off and the other began. As their tongues passionately intertwined in a sloppy mess of saliva, searching, tasting and fighting for dominance, the brain surgeon backed his lover up to the wall and got the upper hand, brushing their erections together determinedly. It wasn't long before Mark rolled his hips too, trying to get more friction, and moaned into the kiss. Derek's hands had flown to his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer, and... and... he needed to come up for air. “Oh, baby...” Sloan whispered winded, pressing his forehead against the other doctor's. He still couldn't believe that was happening. He had tried so hard to make up for his mistakes and become a better person but wasn't sure something would have given. Yet... “Tell me, is this a dream?”

“Well...” Derek replied with a grin as he took Mark's hand and guided to the bulge in the front of his pants. “Does this feel like a dream?”

"Hell, no..." Sloan uttered quietly, feeling him up through the fabric. It was so hard... He couldn't resist and had to grasp the heavy outline of Shepherd's cock, making him gasp at the grasp. Seizing the opportunity, the plastic surgeon aggressively switched up their positions so that now Derek was the one caged to the wall and he was the one holding him. “Looks like I am in charge now”

Having said that, he leaned forward and teased the brain surgeon's lips with his own, nibbling 'em with his teeth and tongue. Derek murmured in pleasure. He knew Sloan was only provoking and humored him, pressing his palms to his lover's chest and circling his pecs through his shirt. Fuck... Mark's muscles were so firm beneath his hands... “We're wearing too much clothes” Shepherd panted as he moved his hands to the bottom of Sloan's shirt and willingly pulled it over his head, revealing his beautiful torso. Mark sneered as his shirt was thrown to the floor. He reached down for the other doctor's belt and his slacks button when Derek stopped him abruptly, holding his wrist tightly. “Don't rush it, Mark. You gotta earn it”

“Earn it? And how?” Sloan asked innocently, playing along.

“You know how it works. Just lie on the mattress..." Shepherd explained bossily, letting go of his arm.

Mark winked and did exactly what he was told to. Well, sort of. He did move backwards to bed but, in the process, grabbed the other doctor by the collar of his shirt, drawing him along. Derek just leered at him but didn't put up a fight, against the odds. Not only did he not assert his authority, but he let Sloan lead the way which had hardly ever happened before! Flustered, the plastic surgeon wavered for a moment and then did the only thing that felt right, falling back onto the mattress and... pulling Shepherd on top of him. Little did he know that it was exactly what Derek was expecting. Before the bed could even creak under their weight, he was already assaulting Mark's neck, nibbling and sucking on it frenziedly. A groan escaped from Sloan's lips. He could feel his cock press up urgently through the seam of his pants as the other doctor had started licking and kissing his way down his body. Past his bare chest... Along his rock abs... Down his t-shaped navel... 'Till he, eventually, slipped to his own knees, settling between the plastic surgeon's. Mark had to bang his head against the mattress as he felt his lover's hands fumbling with his belt. He knew Shepherd wouldn't have appreciated it if he had interfered in his affairs and so gave his best not to. It didn't passed unnoticed to person concerned who smiled with appreciation while unbuckling and unbuttoning his trousers. Then, just for a little payback, he lowered his head and grasped the tab of the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down slooowly and suggestively. That was what you got from challenging his power. Every notch felt like a torture but, in the end, Sloan's 9 inches cock sprung free, nice and hard.

Derek licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to have that monstrous length stretching his lips and spreading the walls of his throat... Yet, Mark had to deserve it. And... beg. With a smirk, he leaned over, letting his lips go near the purple head of his lover's cock, and just breathed on it, the warm air making it jerk at the blow. "God, please!" Sloan implored shuddering, as a large drop of precum came gliding down the shaft. Promptly, Shepherd didn't let it slip away and lapped at it, tracing his tongue along Mark's cock from the base to the tip before engulfing it into his greedy mouth. Mmmh... It tasted good... Humming in appreciation, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked firmly on it as he reached down and unzipped his own pants to relieve some of the growing pressure. Shit, his cock was so painfully hard and... No. Closing his eyes, he tried to solely focus on the other doctor and put it out of his mind. He quickly relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth wider, easily taking Sloan halfway down his throat. Then, he started bobbing his head skilfully, pulling back to the tip and swirling his tongue all around before swallowing him again with a single motion. Ragged gasps escaped Mark's lips as he repeated that a couple of times at a steady rhythm. Fuck... The feeling was something great... Derek's mouth was so hot and wet and tight around him. Not to mention his pump lips sliding up and down his cock like it were a popsicle-stick... 

Aroused as fuck, he unconsciously reached down and threaded his fingers through the dark mass of his hair, curving his palm over his lover's skull in order to delicately guide him up and down his manhood. Obviously, Shepherd turned his nose up at it and, as a response, scraped with his teeth along the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock, just the way that drove him crazy. He heard the plastic surgeon scream at the top of his lungs and the next thing he knew, Sloan was holding him in place as his hips bucked up into his mouth. Taken aback, he could just retch and cough at the feel of the huge cockhead in his throat. Normally, his control would have snapped and he would have done whatever it took to back out of that situation, but somehow he didn't. He tried to keep calm instead, and breathe, even through his nose was buried in the other doctor's thick, golden bush. It was for nothing though, the lack of oxygen was getting to him... He kept gagging, harder, drool running down his chin and onto his shirt as he felt a bit light-headed. Was... was he going to pass out? Fortunately, he never had to find out as Mark stopped the movements of his hips and pulled his head off of his cock, in extremis. He was mortified and pale in the face. He had gotten carried away with it and honestly hadn't realized how far he had gone until he had heard him choke. What had he done? "I-I'm sorry... I... I don't know what's come over me, I... Please, please, forgive me!"

“Come on, it's not a big deal...” Derek said huskily, his throat a little bit sore, as he briskly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He anticipated the plastic surgeon to settle down and relax, instead he just kept muttering ´I'm sorry` under his breath, over and over, like he didn't feel safe. His confidence was shaken. “Hey, man. You alright? You didn't think I was going to tear your cock off or something?”

“I...” Sloan replied with a whisper. He knew there was irony in that question, but...that was it. He loved Shepherd, with all of his heart, but sometimes the brain surgeon had these angry, violent outbursts and... he was afraid. Apprehensively, he came up on his elbows and met Derek's gaze briefly, before turning away unable to hold his stare. “The last time I've tried to fuck your face, four years ago, you clamped your teeth around the base of my cock and tugged not so gently... I know that you love me and that you would never hurt me but... sometimes I am scared of you”

Those words hit Shepherd right in the feels. It was... hard. Yes, he was aware of being a little too commanding and crossing the line when it came to sex, but he would have never imaged that Mark feared him. He felt bad for it 'cause he knew what it meant, he had kinda gone through the same thing as well. As his eyes fell on the raging cock in front of his face, memories from the past came back to haunt him. The day his father was killed... There was a dark secret revolving around it which had scarred him for life. A dark secret only his sister Amelia and his mother knew about which was the reason for all his anger and ghosts. But not anymore. “I apologize if I made you feel like this... I-I care about you” Derek said softly as he carefully crawled up to his lover's body, feeling him jerk at the touch. He really meant what he had just said and the same went for what he was saying now. “I... I want you to... top tonight”

"Ok, j-just let me flip over and I'll ride you” Sloan replied, unsuccessfully trying to roll as his lover's hands held him down. 

“No, no. You misunderstood” Derek explained in a sultry voice, leaning down to Mark's ear and sticking his tongue into it. The plastic surgeon shivered at the warm, wet contact and just closed his eyes, enjoying the licking and nibbling on his lobe, so passionate and kinky, when, all of sudden, it disappeared, leaving him whimpering at the loss. Until... “I want you to fuck me”

Sloan's eyes almost popped out of his head as his jaw dropped, idiomatically hitting the floor. What? Just... what? He lay there, staring at the ceiling as Shepherd, amused by his reaction, pulled down his trousers to his knees while sensually sliding off of his body. He just couldn't believe it. It had been more than 11 years that he had tried, to no avail, to convince Derek to let him top at least once, and now he was just offering it himself. That was a lot to process. “Me? On top? Of you? Y-you're not serious” Mark replied astonished and pretty worried too, as a million thoughts racing through his mind. Shepherd didn't confirm or deny, he just stood up with a smirk on his face and kicked off his shoes. Spurred on his curiosity, the plastic surgeon couldn't help but lifting his head and looking at the other doctor as he reached for his belt and unfastened it, facilely. In so doing, his pants dropped to the ground and his 7,5 inches cock popped out from its confines, angry and dripping, with his hairy balls hanging heavily below. Really... appealing. Sloan admired it bounce up and down as Derek swiftly stepped out of his lower clothing and placed one foot on the bed, giving him a perfect sight of his virgin, pucker hole. Wow... He seemed pretty serious about it. But... “I-I... I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, it's your first time and I... I don't know if I can do it”

“No problem, man. I will do the work” Shepherd explained laid-back as he got into the bed and position, straight-off. In no time, he was straddling Mark, face away from him, with his knees on either side of his hips and his hands resting on his lover's legs. Reverse Cowboy style, folks. Ready to go, he looked over his shoulders at the other doctor who was still shocked by it all and grinned. “Remember, you may get to fuck me, but I'm always on top”

"W-wait, You're not prepped! You're not can't simply-” Sloan warned, not getting to finish his sentence as the other surgeon had already raised his hips up and reached down for his cock, impatiently aligning it with his opening. Both men gasped at the contact. In spite of his ease and confidence, Derek was very jittery and his body was tensed. It wasn't the first time he had tried to bottom for Mark, but either for pride of fear, he had always chickened out. But not this time. Languidly, he took a deep breath and started easing himself down, the mushroom tip pressing firmly against his hole but not moving past it. Dammit... He was too nervous and the gentle pressure wasn't enough to overcome his initial resistance. He didn't yield, though. Stubbornly, he breathed again and kept pushing down firmly and steadily and hard, until his hole relented in some ways and the head of Sloan's cock popped inside him. An excruciating scream was ripped from his lips and thundered throughout the room as he leaned onto his lover's thighs to hold himself steady. Mark shouted too, between his teeth, as he fisted his hands in the sheets. Shepherd felt extremely hot and tight around him but this wasn't what he wanted. Not like that. Deep down, he just hoped the neuro surgeon would have given up and pulled off of his cock, but it didn't happen. “Please, stop... You're only hurting yourself... It's your first time, let me help you”

Derek proudly didn't listen to him. He could do it. The blowjob... The position... The lack of preparation... He was just repeating what had happened at his bachelor party when they had sex for the first time but inverted. If Sloan had taken it with that kind of condition, so could he. Foreplay was for boys and he was a man. A fucking real man. Whimpering a little, he slipped another inch down the stiff cock to show he was okay but had to stop right away once again. It ached. Badly. Tears were trickling down his cheeks and he was thanking the Lord Mark couldn't see him in the face. Yet, he didn't want to surrender. He had to show Sloan he didn't need to fear him. He... had... to. Suddenly, he felt the plastic surgeon's strong, big hands gripping his hips and lifting him off of his cock as he sat up behind him. It was then, when their bodies pressed together, that he broke down. “I-I never meant to hurt you. I... I love you” Shepherd explained between the sobs as Mark wrapped his arms around him and held him in a heart-warming hug, not letting go. He felt better, immediately. There was no need for words or else. Those were the arms of the man he loved, always ready to hold him. He wasn't alone. He had never been. “I... I really want you to fuck me, just-”

“Tell me, do you trust me?” Sloan asked deep, interrupting him. Without even having to think about that Derek nodded his head, sniffling softly. It was everything Mark needed to know. In a flash, he had turned 'em over to the bed so that Shepherd found himself pinned down onto his stomach with the other doctor lying on top of him. “Then, it's time to pop some cherries”

"Oh, God..." Derek whispered, as he felt the plastic surgeon get off of his back and slowly lower himself to the floor, eye-level with his ass. Despite his best efforts, he still didn't felt comfortable in that posture. It... it was all new for him. Mercifully, Sloan didn't push him. He dragged his hands up the back of Shepherd's hairy legs which were hanging over the edge till he reached the curve of his ass and gripped it firmly, making the other doctor shudder slightly. He didn't stop there, though. He squeezed and kneaded his buttocks, benignly spreading his cheeks and revealing his perfect, pinky hole. Fuck, it looked so... yummy. His mouth started watering. With no hesitation, he spat copiously on his lover's sphincter and dove his head in, burying his face between his crack and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. The taste was strong. So manly, so musky. Derek found himself groaning out of control as the other doctor started eating out his ass, by circling his tongue all around his rim... It was... exceptional. “Oh, fuuuck!”

Mark laughed up his sleeve as he continued his passionate onslaught. Little by little, he could feel the tight ring of muscle beginning to loosen and letting him in. He didn't miss the opportunity. Sensitively but firmly, he adjusted his hands on the neuro surgeon's ass and pulled his cheeks wider apart, probing his tongue in as deep as he could. A loud moan filled the room as Shepherd felt the warm, wet muscle make its way inside of him. Without even knowing what he was doing, he started desperately pushing his hips back against his lover's face and tongue, like trying to get him deeper and deeper. Jeez, Sloan had always been a pro with his tongue. In his mouth... On his cock... And now in his ass... It was slipping in and out of his hole, in and out, drenching it with his saliva and bringing so much enjoyment to him. Regrettably, it didn't last long as Mark abruptly drew back, leaving him with a slick opening lubed up with spit. Huffing and puffing for more, Derek opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly felt something nudging at his hole. A finger. With no warning nor further preparation, the plastic surgeon pushed it in to the first knuckle and then to the second with the slightest resistance. A shriek raised from Shepherd as he felt his inner walls burn like they were on fire. It was rather... unpleasant but it didn't actually hurt.

At least, not until Sloan started pumping it in and out cautiously. Shit. He tentatively squeezed his hole, trying to keep out the slim intrusion, but to no gain. On the contrary, Mark added soon a second finger and sank it all the way in till they were both buried inside of him. It was so much tighter now... And slippery... And hot... His cock twitched just at the thought of dipping in there. “You're doing good, Shep” Sloan reassured with a smile, turning and scissoring his fingers delicately. For all his kindness, it hurt. Derek's breath hitched as he bit his lips to fake his bravery. If one finger was unpleasant and two hurt, then he hated to think about a thick long cock. Was that really bottoming? Was that how Mark had felt every time he had fucked him? Wasn't it supposed to feel good? All of his questions found an answer and more the moment his lover slid two fingers out of him and pushed back in with three, crooking 'em cleverly till finding his prostate. A screech was torn from his throat as a jolt of pleasure went through his body. What... what was that? He had never experienced such a powerful sensation before. It was... mind-blowing! Sloan sneered satisfied and kept rubbing his fingertips against the bundle of textured nerves inside of him, gradually feeling the neuro surgeon relax and unclench around him. He could tell his hole had been quite stretched so... The time had come. Kindheartedly, he let Shepherd enjoy it a couple more minutes before slowly removing his fingers with a pop. “Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh” Derek replied dreamily, in attempt to gain some restraint over his arousal. Smirking, Mark stood up on his feet and got in position. He gently grabbed his lover's hips with one hand and held his cock at the base with the other, placing it at the tight entrance and groaning at the contact. “I trust you”

"Good... H-here it comes” Mark said, stuttering a little. Although it was Shepherd's first time, he felt nervous too. After all, he didn't want to ruin it for him or hurt him, but the fact that the brain surgeon's hole looked even smaller compared to the swollen glans of his cock... well, it just gave him more anxiety. Anyway, he didn't let it get into his head and tenderly pushed forward. Eventually, the tip went in and he held it there, surrounded by the tightest heat ever, giving Derek some time. He could feel Shepherd squirm uncomfortably under his touch as he grasped onto the bed sheets and whined. It was clear that he was in pain and he felt responsible for it. Maybe, maybe he should have set him free. That was the right thing to do if you love someone, wasn't it? “I... I'm sorry. I can't”

He moved to pull out when suddenly Derek's hands snapped back to his hips and stopped him. “Don't. Please. I can take it” Shepherd said, knowing it was a lie. Mark's cock was huge and now way it would have fitted his ass. But, if he had held on so much, he could hold on a bit more. Reluctantly, the plastic surgeon fulfilled his request and mildly eased in, inch by inch, fighting the impelling urge to plunge balls-deep into him. It didn't matter. Even with three fingers and a slow progression, the pressure was intense and wrenching for Derek. The shaft forcing its way inside of him felt like a lance breaching his defenses and splitting him open, apart. They were minutes of hell, but they ultimately came to an end as Sloan's pelvis finally pressed up against his lover's ass and he paused to allowed Shepherd to get accustomed to his size. That was a lot to take. He could feel the hard cock pulsating inside of him and stretching his ass, just like filling it to the brim... It wasn't easy for him and for Mark, either. He had been handling this tight hole clenching around him until it had become unbearable and he had to move. He started with slow, short thrust, pulling back subtly before pushing back in with care. It was bad a first. Derek cried out as even the merest movements caused him a sharp jabbing pain. His eyes tore up. However, the length and thickness of the other doctor's cock began to loosen his hole a little at a time, making it easier to penetrate and enjoy. Soon, the plastic surgeon picked up the pace, sliding almost all the way out and ramming back in roughly, and Shepherd found himself rocking his hips against him, grinding himself onto the mattress for some relief. Indeed, his cock, trapped between the bed surface and his stomach, had been left untouched for too long and now needed some attention. Quickly, he set up a perfect pace to meet the long, deep thrusts and rubbed himself against the precum-soaked sheets beneath him when... out of nowhere, Sloan held his hips still and slipped out of him. He couldn't hold back a whimper. “W-why did you stop?”

“Turn around, I wanna see you” Mark said authoritatively and, well, Derek loved it. On impulse, he followed the indication and rolled onto his back, so he could see his lover all covered in a sheen of sweat. Oh, he was so sexy... Expeditiously, he lifted one leg against the other doctor's shoulder to give him a better access to his ass as Sloan lined his cock up with his opening again. By now, it only took one single stroke and he bottomed him out effortlessly, the perky ass swallowing him up to the hilt. Crap... It felt good... Shepherd's hole was still so tight but it had stretched and molded to him perfectly. Leaving any inhibitions behind, he locked eyes with the neuro surgeon and started banging him properly, plowing hard, fast and deep inside of him as the new angle allowed him to hit his sweet spot one more time and make him squeal with every thrust. “Better?”

“Way better” Derek purred, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He... He would have never guessed that taking it up the ass could be like that. As Mark kept humping into him wilder and wilder, reaming his hole like a beast, he finally reached for his aching cock and started working it, readily matching the rhythm of his lover's thrusts. Damn... He could already feel a familiar tingle in his loins and couldn't believe he would have came almost entirely from a cock in his ass. It was insane! And he had been spending eleven years refusing to get fucked... What a waste of t- Ah, aah, aaah! With a scream, his toes curled, his balls tightened and he erupted. 7 loads of white, thick spunk squirted powerfully and flew flew everywhere, covering his hand and landing all over his shirt. Some ended up on Sloan's body too. The plastic surgeon didn't bother, though. He was too busy grunting and holding off as Shepherd's hole contracted around him. He was so close as well... But didn't want to cum, yet. Then, he clenched his muscles and gritted his teeth as he looked down at the other doctor, focusing on him. His parted lips... His sweaty hair plastered to his forehead.... One of his eyes slightly narrowed... That was the expression of pure bliss. All Derek could do was looking at him and giving him the most amazing smile. “Kiss me”

Mark smiled back at him, more than happy to oblige. He leaned over, gently lying himself on his lover's chest, and mashed their lips together, Shepherd's cum smearing between their bodies. That was hot... They were both running out of breath, but it didn't keep their tongues from sliding passionately back and forth between their mouths. In attempt to cling Sloan to him and deepen the kiss, Derek crossed his arms around the other doctor's neck and back as he kept restlessly drilling into him. They were only split seconds and then Mark pulled away, panting. His climax... It was approaching. He could feel it building up impetuously with every hump and couldn't contain himself any longer. “I'm about to... Can I... inside you?” Sloan asked gasping, as his movements became more and more erratic. Shepherd didn't reply. He just grinned and tightened what was left of his wrecked, virgin hole around the plastic surgeon's cock, ripping his orgasm out of him. “Oh, Dereeek”

"Maaark me!” Shepherd yelled in fascination, feeling his lover's cock surge and empty itself into him. That was better than he though... 9 jets of warm, sticky jizz burst into his ass and filled him up, coating his insides as Sloan kept pounding him, riding out his orgasm. Oh, my... After a few minutes, he gradually slowed down to a stop and went limp over the other doctor's body, his cock still buried inside of him. Fuck, it had been... pretty strained... They remained like that for a while, motionless, in silence, listening to each other heavy breathing and heart beating. It was sweet... They hadn't been doing it for a long time. Eventually, Mark raised his head and looked at the brain surgeon, wheezing. He wanted to throw in a bit of humor and lighten up the situation, perhaps something about how he was going to walk funny for the next couple of days, when Derek spoke before him. “Promise me you'll never leave me alone”

“I promise”


End file.
